Abecedario caprichoso de un escritor poco exitoso
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: Colección de One-shots cuyo protagonista y tema se guía por el abecedario, todas las historias y vidas conviviendo en un mismo universo, todos ajenos y relacionados entre si, llenos de problemas y alegrías que no significan nada para nadie mas que ellos mismos, pasen y den un vistazo a la vida de nadie en especial. Contenido sexual explicito, abuso de drogas, crimen y malas ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Apple Bloom**

La casa del árbol en el huerto era curiosamente cálida para la época del año, aun así mis compañeras parecían temblar entre sus abrigos mientras que se acercaban más entre ellas en la manta que compartían con media sonrisa tan falsa que me daban ganas de gritarles que se detuvieran, conversaban sobre algunos eventos graciosos del pasado, yo solo sonreía y asentía cuando me dirigían la palabra sintiéndome sinceramente alegre aunque un poco lejana a lo que hablábamos, no estaba segura de entender siquiera sus palabras pero eso no me molestaba, una ocasional risa salía simultáneamente de sus bocas y yo me les unía unos segundos después, volvíamos a la historia de turno extrañando el pasado con la vista fija en el futuro, una de las malas formas de quedarse en el presente, una corriente de viento entro por la ventana permanentemente abierta que más bien era un hoyo en la pared, jugar con un balón en un espacio cerrado era una idea terrible y Scootaloo se encargó de dejar ese recordatorio hacia una o dos semanas, el aire nocturno ausente del común olor a manzanas del resto del año me golpeo de frente, el frio recorrió pronto mis huesos y temblé un poco, ellas se movieron indicándome que entrara en la manta y me levante para recorrer el medio metro que separaba mi asiento de su improvisado refugio con lentitud, arrastrando los pies, apenas algo de luz de luna y una linterna con la que la que Sweetie Belle apuntaba a la narradora del momento iluminaban la habitación y temía tropezar, apenas me metí en la manta calidez y calma, abrace a Scootaloo que me quedaba inmediata y ella rio un momento antes de corresponder el gesto acercando su cara a la mía.

-Hueles a alcohol- dijo con aquel tono de regaño que no significaba nada en una chica de 12 años como lo era ella.

-Genial, tu hueles a- hice un gesto exagerado de olfato y le sonreí- a frambuesa creo, lindo perfume.

-Applebloom, dijiste que ya no lo volverías a hacer- dijo Sweetie Belle desde detrás de Scootaloo con aquel tono de cobardía común en ella que eliminaba cualquier rastro de autoridad, mi hermana y la suya eran grandes amigas, ella era genial y una gran oradora que sin ningún tacto de molestia demostraba lo que quería decir fuese entre líneas o no y atrayendo toda la atención, en cambio la delgada chica que me dirigía la palabra solo lograba llamar la atención cuando se molestaba y alzaba su aguda voz que más parecía un berrinche o una sátira.

-Y tu dijiste que dejarías de llorar con cada película que viésemos, además literalmente solo tome un trago- respondí cerrando los ojos y cortando el abrazo en que me tenía scootaloo para recostarme en uno de los sacos de dormir que intentaban formar una cama.

-Pero lo prometiste, además estábamos viendo una película realmente triste- dijo con el hilo de voz de una persona derrotada que no sabía que decir, si hablar no me hubiera secado la garganta me reiría ahora mismo.

-vamos Apple, sabes que esto tarde o temprano será un problema- dijo Scootaloo seria, la voz de la razón no me parecía especialmente atrayente ahora.

-Pues disfrutemos ahora que no lo es- conteste, sabía que ella tenía razón pero no tenía nada más que hacer- pero en serio chicas, no es nada, apenas bebo un poco y casi nunca, prometo que no lo hago más de una vez al día- me importaba lo suficiente para intentar calmarlas aunque fuese mintiendo, eran mis mejores amigas y entendía que solo buscaban ayudarme, pero no necesitaba ayuda.

-Pero si sabe asqueroso, lo probamos juntas y sabes lo malo que estaba- refuto una vez más la chica de cabello bicolor, podría jurar que estaba recostada como yo a pesar de no poder verla.

-Lo sé, pero el sabor mejora con el tiempo- una mentira total, nunca sabia mejor, pero sí que sabía menos malo y la sensación de paz artificial que dejaba en cambio se volvía más profunda, "beber un buen trago de sidra es tomar prestada felicidad de mañana" había dicho alguna vez un familiar del que no me apetecía intentar acordarme pero recordaba la frase de una reunión familiar acompañada de muchas risas como respuesta.

-Pero aun así…- ¿Por qué intentaba responder si no tenía nada que decir?

-Bien Apple, yo confió en ti y sé que sabrás controlarte- Scootaloo dijo con su voz de fieltro, jamás tan suave como para llamarle de terciopelo pero si increíblemente agradable en los momentos adecuados y valla que ella sabía crear el momento.

-Gracias Scoot, te besaría si no me sintiera tan cansada- solté y reí un poco acompañada por mis compañeras, ese tipo de bromas se habían tornado comunes entre nosotras hacia unos años hasta dejar de significar nada más que un chiste local.

-Yo también confió en ti Bloom- dijo más amigable Sweetie, su voz era igual de difícil de calificar como aterciopelada que la de Scootaloo, aunque en su caso porque su voz siempre era suave y dulce, costaba imaginarla aún más aterciopelada que su media.

-Lo aprecio mucho, también te besaría pero, la distancia separa nuestro amor- dije con un toque de drama y volvimos a reír, la delgada línea siempre parecía una tentativa para descubrir quién era lesbiana, estaba casi segura de que todas lo éramos y aun así la broma terminaba tan pronto como comenzaba.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos dormir, ya es tarde y sí que estoy cansada- tomo la palabra Scoot una vez más, firme y simple, espere a que se recostara y la abrace.

Un ruido resonó por fuera, fácilmente confundible con un golpeteo pero yo había aprendido a distinguir los designios del campo, en cambio Sweetie se sentó de golpe haciéndome abrir los ojos para encontrarme con la linterna eléctrica que cargaba la citadina apuntando a la ventana, un ave ocultándose entre las ramas y picando la madera, el aire se inundó súbitamente de un fresco y salvaje olor a humedad, ya podía predecirlo y no me importaba, un trueno lejano y casi muerto hizo de heraldo para la lluvia que comenzó a caer por fuera, las lindas casualidades del otoño en esta parte del mundo, mi teléfono sonó de inmediato.

-Hola hermana- sin leer la pantalla estaba convencida de que era ella, me levante para encender la luz, Sweetie mantuvo su linterna encendida apuntando a la ventana unos segundos más.

-Hola dulzura ¿te acabo de despertar?- ese apodo me había convertido en la burla de mis amigas durante una temporada- llamaba para saber si estás bien, Rarity pregunta por su hermanita y Rainbow también llamo para preguntar por Scootaloo- siempre me había parecido extraña la fuerte relación que formaron Scoot y esa chica de cabello multicolor, actuaban como hermanas comúnmente, parecían muy cercanas y Scoot no paraba de hablar de lo genial que era cada que ganaba un evento deportivo, cosa bastante común, en cambio parecía que Rainbow saciaba su necesidad de halagos con ella.

-No te preocupes, acababa de recostarme- probablemente confundía mi tomo por la sidra que había bebido, una conveniente casualidad- les preguntare- chicas ¿están bien?- alce el teléfono al aire en su dirección para dejarlas hablar.

-Sí, no hay problema, no le temo a un poco de agua que cae del cielo, salúdame a Rainbow- dijo Scoot con su tono efusivo de siempre

-Si, por favor dile a mi hermana que no es necesario que venga por mí- dijo Sweetie en busca de calmar los hábitos de Rarity de sobre protegerla pues sabia de sobra que su hermana confiaba en la mía.

-Bueno, yo les diré, pásenla bien y por cualquier cosa llámenme- dijo con un poco de preocupación, hace poco comenzaba a dejarnos algo más de confianza, antes hubiese estado en la puerta antes de llamar o de que siquiera comenzara a llover, la lluvia llego antes a la ciudad que al campo, cosa poco común.

-Adiós- respondimos las tres al unísono y colgué la llamada.

-Je, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Rainbow- dijo Scoot sosteniendo su celular- ¿sería extraño que repita el chiste de la lluvia que le contara tu hermana? Además ¿Por qué no me pregunto directamente?- dijo sin esperar un respuesta.

-Bueno, yo recibí una lista de preguntas de las cuales la mitad es ¡¿estás bien?! Por parte de Rarity- dijo con un toque de sarcasmo la otra chica, todas reímos del chiste involuntario.

-¿Quieres dormir en medio?- pregunte a Sweetie Bell, sabía que ella era una cobarde por naturaleza pero mi aprecio por ella me hacía respetar su actitud, ella temía a los truenos, ambas miramos a Scoot con aire de pregunta aun cuando la respuesta era obvia.

-¿Así que decides acortar la distancia entre su amor eh?- nadie rio- adelante- dijo sin más mientras se levantaba sin salir de la sabana descobijando a ambas un momento.

-Gracias- contesto saliendo enteramente de la cama- debo cambiarme, casi olvido mi pijama- tomo su mochila y se metió en el armario que usábamos para cambiarnos.

-Demonios, casi lo olvido también, nunca me han gustado mucho las pijamas- Scoot levantándose para buscar en su mochila también.

-Sí, lo sé, no me parecen muy necesarias- dije mientras que también me incorporaba para buscar la mía, un short y una camiseta cómoda.

-Bueno, aun así supongo que son cómodas para dormir- dijo mientras que comenzaba a desvestirse, ella era mucho menos pudorosa que nosotras en ese aspecto, probablemente porque era común cambiarse de ropa en grupos en los equipos deportivos y ella jugaba en varios, su cuerpo modelado por el ejercicio era curiosamente musculoso, mi trabajo en el hogar me había vuelto más fuerte que ella pero apenas tenía músculos, también comencé a cambiarme, el frio del exterior me helaba la piel pero desaparecería bajo la manta así que no le daba importancia, ella se colocó un pantalón corto y una camiseta de mayor talla de algún equipo deportivo que no me importaba reconocer, los tirantes de su negro sostén sobresalían ya que la camisa no cubría por completo sus hombros, aun así mire extrañada que ella tuviese una camiseta con esos colores, me costaba un poco leer ahora, el tono parecía más brillante en tentó que los sonidos más agudos e irritantes.

-Me la regalo Rainbow, es la que usaba cuando gano un campeonato de futbol- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro, sonreí ante la visión.

La puerta del armario se abrió dejando salir a Sweetie Belle que se sorprendió al vernos ya cambiadas, esa chica tenía una nueva pijama básicamente en cada pijamada, ahora usaba una camisa de tirantes interior blanca larga que cubría hasta sus muslos sin dejar ver lo que usaba debajo y una tela transparente con un toque de morado extraña por encima como si fuese un camisón, temblaba más que nosotras.

-Valla que hace frio- dijo acariciándose los brazos antes de meterse en la cama.

-Bueno, hora de dormir, apaga la lámpara- dijo Scoot metiéndose en la cama dejando a Sweetie en medio.

-Sí, gracias- dije sarcásticamente antes de volver a sumergir la habitación entre las sombras, la paz comenzaba a desaparecer mientras que un ligero de dolor de cabeza la sustituía y mi garganta se secaba aún más, ahora hablar parecía molesto y complicado, me metí entre las sabanas.

Sentí los brazos de la chica en el centro rodearme, sus ojos verdes me miraron profundamente un momento, brillantes y bien abiertos, parecían enérgicos y absolutamente faltos de sueño, correspondí el abrazo acercándome más a ella, la calidez agradable era difícil de disfrutar con la extraña sed que se acumulaba en mi garganta, sin incomodarme deseaba que las chicas se durmieran cuanto antes, Scoot me confirmo su sueño con algunos ronquidos, en cambio la chica frente a mi seguía mirándome aunque con los ojos ligeramente entre cerrados, me acerque más y la mire fijamente, sus ojos se cerraron por completo apretando un poco, pasaron segundos o minutos quizá, no podía dormir y la constancia de las gotas contra el césped junto a la oscuridad que huía solo de la luz de luna entrecortada por nubes que se colaba por la ventana dejándome ver por momentos la blanca pero no pálida piel de la chica entre mis brazos y sus densas pestañas, me levante lentamente, dejando los brazos de la Sweetie deslizarse por mi cuerpo hasta que descansaban sobre el saco de dormir, camine lento, tan ridículamente silenciosa y precavida que casi podía escuchar mi corazón más fuertemente que mis pasos, una pieza pequeña de algún juego de esa me regalo un agudo dolor en la planta del pie pero me contuve tanto como pude de dar una maldición al aire y solo me cubrí la boca continuando mis pasos sin despegar los pies del suelo para evitar que ocurriera de nuevo, finalmente alcance la meta, el armario donde ella se había cambiado, solo necesitaba una cosa y podría descansar, entre en silencio intentando ignorar el lento rechinar de la puerta, la botella de sidra se encontraba ahí, debajo de lo que parecía un pequeño asiento, convenientemente oculta a simple vista, fácil de ignorar o de confundir, la tome entre mis manos y di un largo trago, un solo trago como había prometido, el amargo licor bajo por garganta, el sabor a manzana no lograba mejorar el gusto pero la costumbre si me permitía ignorarlo un poco, absurdamente agradable, suspire en silencio y abandone el mundo junto con los miles de malos recuerdos que de pronto rondaban mi cabeza, si el alcohol te ayudaba a perdonar a tus enemigos como esa zorra de Diamond Tiara tan fácilmente no podía ser malo, ahora los años que paso molestándome antes de que le reventara la cara de un golpe y entráramos en una amistad que más bien era una tregua eran algo de lo que reír, bromas de una niña, pensé en llamarle y pedir perdón, sin duda lo que le había hecho fue peor, incluso mis amigas me pararon para que dejara de golpearla y estuve cerca de recibir cargos legales, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y una media sonrisa se formó en mis labios, no, ella se lo merecía, solo le mandaría un tarjeta el día de su cumpleaños y cumpliría las informales formalidades de la vida de los adolescentes, algún cumpleaños y devolver la invitación, ambas esperaríamos que la otra la rechacé o falte excusándose con una mentira y ambas estaríamos satisfecha, tome otro trago, al demonio las promesas, necesitaba descansar un poco de esa clase de falsas obligaciones de vez en cuando, una mano toco mi hombro, la puerta se cerró detrás con un silencio que yo jamás había conseguido, levante la botella sobre mi cabeza dispuesta a reventarla sobre quien estuviera ahí pero por suerte me detuvo la cegadora lámpara de mano de mi compañera, una maldita entrometida con la suerte de que pueda reconocerla con la poca luz que se reflejaba de vuelta a ella.

-¿Podrías dejar de apuntarme?- dije cubriendo con mi mano libre el haz de luz que me dañaba los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con un tono difícil de identificar, mientas bajaba apenas un poco la linterna.

-Bueno, solo buscaba un poco de paz- dije mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados- deberías apagar eso o despertaras a Scoot- sabía que no era verdad, la casa podría arder en llamas por un trueno y ella seguiría durmiendo.

-Bloom, tenemos que hablar- dijo apagando la linterna sumiéndonos en una oscuridad más profunda por no tener los ojos acostumbrados a ella.

-No lo creo, pero podemos comprobarlo si quieres- dije recargándome contra el muro de madera del reducido cuarto, sentí como se recargaba a mi lado y nuestros hombros se tocaban por la estreches del espacio.

-Dijiste que no beberías más- su voz sonaba demasiado temerosa como para ser un regaño.

-Sí, bueno, no lo cumplí muy bien- mi hermana era la que no podía mentir ¿Por qué esperaban que fuese como ella? Pero ella era genial, me encantaría ser como ella, la sidra me impedía preocuparme o molestarme de más.

-Applejack no mentiría a sus amigas- ¿se aprovechaba de mi admiración eh?- ¿Por qué no confías en nosotras?

-Si te gusta tanto Applejack ¿Por qué no te casas con ella?- dije riendo intentando no hacer ruido, ella se mantuvo seria.

-Mira, entiendo que te guste, entiendo que aunque el sabor me haga vomitar quizá a ti no te parezca malo pero ambas sabemos que no es sano- su tono conciliador parecía más agradable, aquel tono que pretende que le regales la razón solo por como lo dice.

-Sweetie, dijiste que confiabas en mí, se cuidarme, nada malo ha pasado por beber y he estado así un buen tiempo ya- las tres bebimos juntas por primera vez hace un mes y medio, curiosamente influenciadas por la escuela que se limito a gritar que era algo malo para los niños, al siguiente día todos los alumnos de la clase fantaseaban con comprobar que tan malo podía ser realmente, un pequeño trago y nos alejamos del sabor repulsivo pero yo elegí intentarlo de nuevo, en su momento parecía una herramienta para lucir genial después de uno de los últimos ataques de mi antigua enemiga Diamond, bebí más largamente que las demás y aunque el sabor era asqueroso sentí por primera vez la calma absoluta que dejaba aquel líquido, el dinero no era un problema y a los vendedores no les importaba venderle a una chica notoriamente menor si se encargaba de dejar en claro que no era una trampa y que entendía lo ilegitimo en sus actos, en general el ocultar el cabello y usar gafas bastaba para denotarlo.

-Bloomy- el diminutivo me molestaba un poco- por favor, sabes que esto no puede ir bien- dijo con el tono suplicante de una niña pequeña.

-Sweetie, sé que todo estará bien mientras pueda confiar en mis amigas- respondí parándome frente al lugar donde supuse que estaba, el sueño comenzaba a llegarme y quería dormir pronto, callarla y descansar- ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-Sabes que si- dijo con resignación, como si no pudiese darme otra respuesta, toco mi hombro y me hizo notar que no estaba donde pensé, aun así me acomode para poder abrazarla de nuevo, enterró su rostro en mi cuello – pero prométeme que confiaras en mí, que no me ocultaras más cosas porque debo asegurarme de que estas bien- podía sentir una mirada suplicante aun sin poder verla.

-No te mentiría a ti jamás, eres de mis mejores amigas- considerando que ya había mentido no era una gran promesa, además estoy mintiendo una vez más pero ella no le dio importancia, quizá no lo pensaba con claridad- ¿vamos a la cama ahora?

-Vamos- contesto con su hilo de voz común- no noto el chiste implícito, esperaba una pequeña risa, solo se aferró a mí.

-Después de usted señorita- dije abriendo la puerta dejándola pasar con un ademan de mi mano que se perdía en la oscuridad, sentí su cuerpo a mi lado.

-Gracias- contesto con tono elegante y la seguí de cerca hasta finalmente recostarnos ambas.

-Apple- dijo estando a mi lado- ¿crees que uno puede enamorarse de cualquiera?

-Claro, amor es amor y es para todos- si algo había aprendido por ahora es que el alcohol me ponía filosófica.

-¿crees que soy bonita?- la bebida me impedía entenderle bien, me quede un momento callada antes de contestar mientras pensaba en nada.

-Sí, creo que eres la chica más linda que eh conocido, más incluso que tu hermana si me lo preguntas- eso no era del todo cierto, su hermana era una autentica belleza que me había hecho sonrojar más de una vez, incluso me había tocado pensando en ella como probablemente la mayor parte de los que la conocían pero sabía que Sweetie tenía cierto complejo por su increíble belleza aun cuando ella no era nada fea, era fácil hacerla sentir mejor o peor con ese tema.

-Estas fría- dijo mientras se recostaba un poco sobre mi- Gracias- dijo con la voz de una niña pequeña que recibe un elogio, envolvió mi torso en sus brazos y coloco su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras que yo me mantenía mirando al techo, la envolví con mi brazo izquierdo.

Escuche su respiración calmarse hasta que se durmió por completo, no podía apartar la mirada del techo pero el mundo estaba en calma, no había apenas truenos ni ruidos que atender, el calor del cobertor que alcanzaba solo a cubrirme medio cuerpo se complementaba con el calor corporal de la chica que me abrazaba, el mundo podía irse al demonio ahora mismo, la calma me arrullaba, solamente existía este lindo cuarto, mañana tendría que preocuparme por ocultar una vez más que no tenía ningún plan de dejar la bebida, por actuar como sobria en clases y con mi familia mientras que sostendría una charla amable con personas que no me interesan solo porque si pero por ahora no necesitaba fingir nada, solo disfrutar el silencia del mundo salvaje mientras que no tuviese tiempos y horarios que seguir, sonreí a la nada y me dormí entre el vació.

* * *

 ***Nota del autor:**

 **Bueno, me eh dada cuenta de que no tengo el tiempo para mantener mis historias largas sin embargo no quiero abandonarlas porque muchas de ellas me parece que tiene un final o desarrollo digno de ser contado, en lo que espero a que todo se arregle solo como siempre y no tenga que aprender ninguna lección eh decidido hacer un abecedario con los personajes de esta serie, ya hay un plan para las letras sin personajes, esto con textos cortos en busca de practicar la constancia, quiero subir semanalmente, es decir los sábados, un nuevo capitulo hasta cubrir las letras del alfabeto, me parece un experimento interesante al menos para mi.**

 **-Sin mucho mas que decir se despide su autor maníaco depresivo favorito... o al menos entre los primeros 53, espero sus Reviews, toda critica es bien venida y apreciada, por cierto, ahora comenzare a responder las Reviews en el próximo capitulo así que para dudas o aclaraciones, o comentarios que te gustaría que aparezcan en el capitulo, siéntete libre de comentar.**

 **Pd: el capitulo fue editado porque creo que si no se analiza el tema (adicciones en este caso) resulta difícil comprender la parte del abecedario, asi que colocare por titulo al protagonista cuyo nombre también encaja el ritmo.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon Bon**

El espejo me devolvía una mirada cansada con algunas bolsas oscuras debajo, bastaría un poco de maquillaje para encargaría de eso, una cabellera despeinada y ligeramente maltratada por la naturaleza de mi trabajo, nada que un buen tinte o tiempo y cuidado no pudiera reparar, no parecía un problema por el cual molestarse pero servía como un recordatorio constante de que algún día debería confesarle a mi novia los motivos de mis constantes salidas de la ciudad en lo que ella pensaba, o yo quería creer que aun pensaba, era una convención de dulces, un ligero dolor de cabeza se cernía sobre mí, sonaba más estúpido entre más lo consideraba y aun así al menos me hizo creer que se lo trago, es curioso pensar en todas las cosas que eh hecho hasta ahora, casi gracioso, sin poder sentir demasiado por el horrendo cansancio que me rodeaba podía ver a mi reflejo sonreír con los labios tensos ante la idea de esquivar cientos de balas y explosivos en el campo para que mi lapida, si se me permitía tener una, llevara por nombre "Desconocido" o quizá "agente" y una serie de números, sí, eso era mucho más probable, una serie de números en una base de datos entre otros miles más, ni siquiera podía asegurar que tuviese una tumba apropiada, probablemente no escribirían eso y aun así me parecía graciosa la idea de que realmente se molestaran en gravar el nombre falso que les había dado en algún lugar, sentí subiendo por mi garganta un espasmo remedo de risa, el dolor en la laringe detuvo al instante el reflejo de una carcajada y lleve la mano a mi cuello como si en algo me ayudara a calmar el ardor que comenzaba a extenderse por mi esófago y mi boca, tome la pastilla medicinal que guardaba en mi bolso, cuidadosamente ordenada para evitar ser confundida con la que me mataría si me capturaban, la que me quitaría la sensación en el cuerpo por un corto periodo y claro también algunos caramelos de limón para los momentos verdaderamente difíciles, trague la pastilla contra el dolor y comencé a saborear uno de los dulces al mismo tiempo, no me curaría pero tampoco era un daño grave que necesitara atención, bastarían unas horas para que el dolor sin estar drogada fuera fácil de ignorar y casi inexistente la herida, por ahora no podía ceder al silencio, no hablar atraería mucha preguntas, debería partir en unas pocas horas mañana en la madrugada y no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, sentí mi garganta desaparecer un poco cuando la pastilla comenzó a hacer efecto.

-¿Bon Bon?- escuche la voz de mi chica detrás de la puerta llamándome por el apodo que me daban mis amigas, curiosamente porque me comí una caja de bombones completa, con su tono de preocupación inocultable que me enloquecía por su sinceridad, moví un poco mi lengua en la boca para asegurar que mi dicción no estaba demasiado afectada.

-¿Si Lyra?- controle tanto como pude mi voz en busca del tono que mantenía comúnmente con ella, escuche sus pies removerse nerviosamente al otro lado de la puerta antes de ver el pomo girar sin éxito.

-¿Estas bien Sweetie?- cuando se preocupaba usaba mi nombre real, no muchos lo sabían, fingir que tu nombre es tu nombre resulta extraño, estaba acostumbrada a tantos nombres en tantos lugares, recordar cada uno significaba la diferencia entre vivir o morir.

-Claro Lyra, solo un dolor de cabeza, estaba tomando una aspirina- una mentira absolutamente obvia, podría haber dicho algo más razonable, me duchaba quizá, o sencillamente que estaba en el baño haciendo lo que se hace en el baño pero en el fondo deseaba que ella notara que mentía- debe ser por el viaje de mañana, siempre me pone nerviosa viajar.

-Bien, solo no tardes mucho, te espero en la sala- ya era bastante tarde, hora de dormir y ella seguía despierta esperándome, temo que necesite decirme algo.

Esa era la rutina común antes de cada uno de mis viajes, una cena en algún restaurante del gusto de Lyra, esta vez me había costado más tragar los platillos que Laya considerada correctos por la molestia que representaba mi herida, podía dar por perdido también el rato frente al televisor acostumbrado pero esperaba un poco de "amor" antes de partir una vez más, la última semana transcurrió con varias pastillas contra el dolor y cuidado al comer o hablar, ocultándome en el baño ocasionalmente intentando que Lyra no me viera mientras sentía que mi garganta ardía como el infierno, los analgésicos lo arreglan todo cuando no puedes ir a un médico real ¿Qué se supone que le diría? "Mi garganta sufrió una quemadura interna menor, por favor no saque conclusiones obvias y no avise a la policía", en la agencia ofrecieron darme tratamiento pero no deseaba quedarme ahí ni un segundo más, acepte la caja de pastillas que me regalaron y me deshice de ellas apenas estar fuera de su vista para pasar a una farmacia en busca de una marca genérica y poco llamativa, trague un poco de agua del lavabo y mastique el caramelo en mi boca, el dulce sabor del limón se veía opacado por el curioso adormecimiento que pronto me haría dormir, quite el seguro de la puerta y salí a la sala del pequeño departamento, Lyra me esperaba sentada en el sofá con la televisión encendida viendo sin ver una película sin rastro de atención verdadera, movía nerviosamente las manos tocando alguna canción en el sofá mientras su mirada me recibía.

-Sweetie Drops- su voz casi era solemne, su manía de decir mi nombre completo cuando quería llamar de verdad mi atención, me senté junto a ella y de inmediato se recargo en mi hombro abrazándome con desesperación, esa sensación de que sabía más de lo que me decía, esa preocupación innecesaria en su actuar, su mirada que me hacía pensar que estaba cerca de llorar, yo tenía todo bajo control aun, aun podía dominarme y no comenzar a hablar.

-Lyra, tranquila, te prometo que pronto dejare de ir a tantos consorcios- dije acariciando su cabello, esperando que su respiración se calmara, era la chica más alegre y generalmente tranquilizadora que conocía pero sin duda sus sentimientos salían a flor de piel rápidamente cuando estaba nerviosa y realmente me parecían contagiosos.

-Lo sé, sé que debes hacerlo, solo prométeme que volverás… pronto- su tacto suplicante me molestaba en el pecho, me gustaría darle una larga explicación tranquilizadora pero hablar no me sería muy sencillo con el analgésico reciente.

-Tú lo sabes- fue todo lo que logre decir, no me atrevía a prometerle nada- ven, ya es tarde, es hora de dormir un poco- el cansancio se tragaba mis pensamientos, una semana es poco tiempo para estas cosas, solo sabía que me dirigía a una misión de rescate, entrar a un lugar y salir de ahí con alguien, claro entre guardias de seguridad armados y con órdenes de acabarme, lo común en el negocio.

-Bien ¿podrías cargarme?- su voz infantil y tierna me causo una sonrisa y una risa escapo de ambas, ya no me dolía casi nada- solo bromeo- aclaro como si fuese necesario mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Lo sé- respondí sin dejar que se incorporara y alzándola en mis brazos, Lyra realmente era ligera, más que muchas cosas que había tenido que cargar- pero me gustan los desafíos- dije caminando a la habitación que compartimos, plante un beso en sus labios sin necesidad de detenerme intentando ganar la penúltima puerta en el pasillo.

-Bueno, te desafío a continuar un poco más- dijo entre cortada por una curiosa respiración, ni calma ni agitada pero tranquilizadora, cuándo termine el beso me separe para mirar los hermosos ojos dorados de los que me había enamorado, quizá era la última vez que los vería, la garganta se me cerraba un poco, necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente ahora, debía retrasar cuanto pudiera el miedo que sabía me esperaba antes de comenzar una misión, no podía evitar temer morir, aún tenía mucho que perder, al menos ahora.

-Me encantaría aceptar- susurre en su oído lentamente asegurándome de que mi aliento rosara su oreja, reacciono de inmediato con una ligero estremecimiento aferrando sus brazos en torno a mi cuello.

-Creo que aun tienes algunas horas antes de irte- me miraba fijamente, sus ojos se movían por mi cara con lentitud, como esperando algo de mí- ¿ya preparaste todas tus maletas?

-Sí, estoy lista ¿pasa algo?- confronte sus ojos ya parada frente a la puerta, moví la perilla sin éxito un par de veces a propósito antes de lograr abrirla.

-Solo quiero recordar bien tu cara ¿volverás en cuánto tiempo?- sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos, atravesé el umbral y di un giro para sentarme en la cama aun cargándola en brazos.

-Sé que solo me tomara una semana, no es mucho tiempo, te prometo que estaré de vuelta pronto y podremos pasar un buen tiempo juntas, me tomare unas vacaciones solo para ti- la mire dejando tanta confianza como fui capaz en cada palabra, la actuación era lo más importante para un agente como yo, estaba bien preparada para el combate pero no era la persona más intimidante a simple vista.

-Gracias- dijo mirándome con algunas lágrimas cristalizando su mirada, aquellos hermosos ojos, sentí algunas gotas salir por los míos, el pensamiento de una última vez se aferraba a mi mente, el miedo se sentía lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo, solo sabía que no quería perderla.

La recosté en la cama quedando sobre ella, me resistía a parpadear, miraba su rostro con la misma intensidad que ella el mío intentando guardar cada una de sus facciones en mi mente, nariz fina y respingona, ojos grandes y bastante redondos, las ojeras con las que la había descubierto al regresar la semana pasada básicamente se habían esfumado por completo, pestañas ligeras, barbilla y pómulos más bien redondos, su melena verde menta despeinada con algunas líneas más claras que me invitaba con fuerza a olfatearla, me encargue de depositar otro beso en sus labios profundizando el contacto, su lengua dulce y tímida se removió ante el movimiento que intentaba marcar hasta finalmente tomar el mismo ritmo que la mía, deslice mis manos a través de sus hombros en busca de retirar la camiseta que vestía, corte el contacto visual con ella por un segundo y deje al descubierto su sostén blanco, sus pechos parecían ligeramente menores que la prenda tornándolos aún más tractivos si cabía la posibilidad junto a un ligero bronceado que aparentaba ser por naturaleza en ella, sus pezones pequeños y agudos sobresalían erectos ante un pequeño movimiento que dejaba la prenda apenas un poco debajo de sus pechos, seductores, una vez más volví la vista a su cara, aquella mirada tierna y sincera, definitivamente eso era lo que más amaba, aquella sinceridad en un mundo de mentiras, la conocía desde que éramos tan solo niñas y habíamos logrado ser amigas incluso cuando comencé a desaparecer por algunas semanas, al volver ella siempre me esperaba con un caramelo y algunas noticias de lo ocurrido mientras no estaba, cuando mis padres murieron ella estuvo ahí para mí y desde ese punto me costaba recordar un momento de mi vida en este pueblo sin ella acompañándome, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba succionando la punta de su pecho derecho, los dulces y agudos gemidos que escapaban de sus labios me incitaban a continuar mientras algunos espasmos la recorrían, los dedos de mi mano izquierda se deslizaban en círculos entre su abdomen y su otro pezón.

Los recuerdos volvían siempre en momentos inoportunos, tenía mucho que pensar y poco tiempo, ella no era mi primera pareja, pero si la más agradable, recuerdo una chica que me daba escalofríos, sus gemidos sonaban como una agente a la que tuve que estrangular con una cuerda de nylon, incluso la forma en que se movía me traía los recursos de como intentaba escapar desesperadamente o hablarme pidiendo piedad con voz ahogada, en ese momento pude notar por primera vez que en verdad era francesa, antes con cada cambio de idioma parecía totalmente falta de acento, mientras que yo solo podía seguir apretando en silencio hasta que se desmayó y unos segundos más la terminaron, ella solía decirme que el nylon se expandía un poco en el momento que la víctima estaba a punto de morir, yo no pude notar nada con ella cuando deje de sentir su pulso, hubiese dejado una flor en su tumba si no la hubiésemos tirado en medio del mar atada a una roca.

-Te extraño cuando estoy en el mar- dije a la nada con el recuerdo fresco en mente del cuerpo hundiéndose, con los ojos curiosamente abiertos como si me tratara de decir algo mientras desaparecía para siempre en el abismo, mis palabras no sonaron muy claras, mi lengua se sentía completamente adormecida ya y dificultaba la pronunciación.

-Yo te extraño todo el tiempo- dijo la voz de Lyra devolviéndome a la escena, ella se notaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, definitivamente yo no pensaba en las cosas correctas mientras hacía esto pero el placer apenas se reducía por las divagaciones de mi cabeza, mi mano se deslizo por su abdomen hasta meterse en sus pantalones cortos en busca de su sexo, la humedad era notoria con tan solo deslizar un poco mis dedos sobre su ropa interior, ella se incorporó un poco para retirarse fácilmente la prenda mientras me indicaba con algunos movimientos que me deshiciera de mi blusa, hice caso rápidamente, sentí su mano posicionarse en un punto específico de mi costilla debajo de mi sostén negro, una herida cosida hace poco y aun no cicatrizada, la había olvidado por completo, de nuevo encontraba la preocupación absoluta en sus ojos pero por ahora debería detenerla mientras que la píldora no me hiciese dormir, volví a besarla intentando acallarla , la paz en la que me sumergía el contacto con ella me dejaba pensar sin que me afectaran demasiado lo que recordaba, sus labios como dulces gomitas me alejaron de la realidad una vez más.

Esa herida no había ocurrido por un arma o en una pelea, al menos no directamente, estaba intentando desaparecer en Cowrea del Norte después de sacar algo de información de una base militar en una USB, me movía con cuidado bien metida en mi papel, me sería imposible fingir que no era extranjera, hablaba a la perfección su idioma pero prefería no hacerlo notar, caminaba por las frías calles del lugar con un agente encubierto que fingía ser mi guía sustituyendo al tipo muerto que ahora debería estar desnudo en algún campo de refugiados, el sí que parecía ser patriota, yo tomaba fotos cada tanto a algún monumento que él me indicaba y continuábamos el viaje, atravesábamos por en medio de un cumulo de personas que parecían confusas mientras se alejaban de una gran estatua guiadas por algunos guardias, finalmente quedamos todos encerados rodeados de camionetas y vehículos varios, el miedo de ser asesinada se agolpaba en mi garganta, este era un mal lugar para ser capturada si es que había uno mejor que otro, la pastilla de cianuro en mi bolsillo se sentía curiosamente más pesada, como si de pronto pudiese notar que estaba ahí, el guardia que parecía de mayor rango se comunicaba nervioso caminando de un lado a otro y observando la multitud presionando un radio contra su sien, aumentaba la certeza de que me buscaban pero no me atrevía a abandonar mi actuación de turista confundida, una explosión repentina desapareció al guardia del radio en la nada, los guardias parecían tan confusos como los civiles mientras uno a uno los distintos vehículos reventaban, fuego y gritos, antes de darme cuenta ya me hallaba corriendo junto a mi compañero lejos de la multitud en busca de un lugar más seguro, me tomo un rato notar la astilla de madera clavada entre mis costillas afortunadamente lejana de mis órganos vitales, la sangre manchaba mi ropa, solo me quedaba tragarme el dolor y esperar que mi chaqueta roja ocultara el color, rocié un poco de perfume para ocultar el olor y mi compañero se giró para hablarme "¿Estas bien Wood Cube?" su voz resonaba en mis oídos dañados por la explosión pero aun así logre asentir sin perder la calma y regrese a mi papel de turista emocionado por visitar un lugar nuevo la cual no había presenciado ningún accidente ni nada malo, nos dejaron salir del país sin mayor problema, al llegar a Cowrea del Sur recibí unas puntadas de una agente encubierta mientras soltaba algunas palabrotas cada vez que me tocada, exagere varias veces a propósito y en pocas horas ya me encontraba camino a casa en un bote, lastimosamente parte de ese intermedio implicaba algo de fuego y una clínica clandestina de la que intentaba huir.

-Bon Bon- la voz de Lyra volvió a llamarme desde el mundo real desapareciendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Si Lyra?- una vez más mi dicción resulto casi desaparecida, me tomo unos segundos notar que era más un reflejo que una llamada de verdad, solo decía mi nombre mientras yo jugueteaba un poco entre sus piernas, disfrutaba de sobra estar con mi chica pero ese era el problema detrás de los analgésicos, personalmente casi me hacían perder el sentido de la realidad, en alguna época los había consumido seguido, actualmente los evitaba si podía.

Ahora me parecía menos importante pero en su momento me asusto un poco cuando Gun Lord me llamo Wood Cube, no era mi nombre, había entrado en la base de datos de esa agencia para confirmar que con ese nombre me habían guardado y con ese nombre me identificaban, mi padre me había enseñado ese truco hacía mucho tiempo, pero yo jamás le había revelado eso a mí compañero, por lo tanto él también tenía acceso a esa información, demostrar algo de sorpresa me jugo a favor, un agente orgulloso como él se sintió ganador con ese mínimo signo de verdad y dio por hecho que tenía razón, difícilmente me reconocería sin la cabellera teñida de negro, las lentillas y el tatuaje falso que ocultaba con maquillaje ante ellos antes de cada misión encubierta, tenía las cosas controladas con varios seguros para evitar ser descubierta pero el miedo a que se conociera mi verdadera identidad me acosaba, a veces temía ser yo la agente orgullosa que resultaba engañada por acciones como esas y daba por hecho que seguía anónima, nada podía hacer, solamente seguir el juego que se me presentaba y representar mi papel con tanta decencia como pudiese.

-¡Bon Bon!- un largo gemido siguió a ese grito por parte de Lyra, su espalda se contrajo hacia adelante y antes de que lo notara me rodeaba con sus brazos abrazándome contra ella, si ella fuese una agente encubierta me hubiese acabado y aun si hubiese podido evitarlo no me habría atrevido a dañarla- te amo- susurro en mi oído con la voz transparente y sincera propia de su ser, jamás podría dejar de amar ese timbre.

-Yo también te amo- dije hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro y dejándome caer sobre la cama pegada aun a su cuerpo, el etéreo aroma a menta y amor que impregnaba su cabellera, la delgada lamina de sudor bañando nuestras pieles, la respiración agitada que compartían nuestros pechos a un mismo ritmo, podría alcanzar un orgasmo con solo unos toques y la visión de su rostro, supongo que de eso se encargaba el amor- te prometo que volveré- dije y me levante para mirarla a los ojos, la alegría y el brillo, antes de que pudiera acercarme a besarla tomo mi nuca y pego sus labios con los míos frenéticamente tomando la iniciativa de introducir su lengua en mi boca, me robo el aliento como solo ella podía dejándome jadeante, cuando se separó un pequeño hilo de saliva colgaba conectándonos.

-Lo sé- dijo casi en un susurro mientras nos recostábamos – Te esperare cuanto sea necesario- agrego en un murmullo apenas audible, el calor de la cama y la calma que Lyra me permitía sentir o quizá el efecto de la pastilla que al fin me alcanzaba por completo oscurecieron mi visión, el suave olor a menta de la chica a mi lado que parecía perpetuo y por naturaleza silencio mi mente, tan solo la voz de Lyra que aun decía algunas palabras que no podía entender, quizá una canción de cuna por su ritmo, no me gustaría oír nada más mientras que envolvía su torso desnudo en busca de una almohada humana, la refrescante paz y el seco sueño llegaron al fin, muchos malos recuerdos y dolor pero sentía el alma limpia.

Desperté sin necesidad de una alarma como ya estaba acostumbrada, sentía la garganta una vez más, el dolor era lejano sin necesidad de la medicina y una sensación de deshidratación curiosa, me levante deslizándome asegurándome de no despertar a Lyra remplazando mi cuerpo por una almohada que ella abrazo usando ambas piernas y ambos brazos, reí en silencio cubriéndome la boca con la mano derecha en tanto que caminaba fuera de la habitación, la quietud absoluta era una molestia en estos momentos ideales para pensar, lo que preferiría evitar ahora, entre al baño cargando la maleta que ya tenía preparada desde ayer y asegure la puerta detrás de mí, tome una ducha de agua fría rápida y con precisión ritual procurándome una limpieza correcta, llegaba la molesta necesidad que casi se había vuelto costumbre, saque el tinte negro del saco y coloque los instrumentos correctos para teñir mi cabello y alaciarlo por completo, el falso tatuaje en la mejilla y las lentillas verdes que pretendían convertirme en Wood Cube, al menos mientras siguiera tratando con esta agencia, coloque acostumbrada todas las partes de mi disfraz, vagos recuerdos sobre las primeras lentillas que había tenido que usar y algunos gritos de dolor entre varios consejos de mi padre, el me había enseñado gran parte de lo que sabía, recordaba con algo de cariño esas lecciones cuando se decidió que este sería mi mundo sin yo saber bien que elegía, sentía más resignación que ganas de cambiar mi vida, siempre había fantaseado con poner una dulcería, seguir con mi novia en tanto que ambas estuviéramos felices juntas, quizá adoptar un gato para poder odiarlo y amarlo a la vez… pero en verdad no intentaba cambiar mi pasado sabiendo que es imposible y olvidar no es una opción, al regresar tomaría unas vacaciones y podría comenzar el negocio de los dulces, en algún momento me gustaría dejar de trabajar como agente, pensar en eso no me ayudaba mucho en este momento, no quería pensar demasiado en lo que pasaría cuando volviera porque también debería considerar la posibilidad de no regresar, se lo había prometido y ahora me arrepentía de eso, finalmente mi disfraz estaba listo, deje mi ropa en el compartimento de la ropa sucia, Lyra debería lavarla antes de que yo volviera, y saque un par de prendas compradas hace poco en un mercado ambulante, ideales para no ser reconocida, me vestí maquinalmente, sin prisa con la hora bien controlada, el reloj analógico que guardaba me permitía mantener una buena percepción del tiempo, deje algunas lágrimas escapar frente al espejo mientras aun me quedaba un poco de tiempo para sentir miedo.

Volví a mi habitación, Lyra seguía durmiendo en calma, tan ajena a mi mundo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el ritual continuaba con la precisión acostumbrada, tome la carta de mi bolsillo y la coloque en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, como cada vez antes de partir me sentía necesitada de dejarle una explicación, una despedida hasta cierto nivel si llegaba a ser necesario, con la misma inscripción de siempre en el exterior del sobre de papel beige "ábrela si no regreso" tenía la sensación de que ya había abierto las anteriores y aun así me sentía obligada a dejarle esa nota, era un modo de no olvidarla, un modo de no olvidarme a mí misma porque si desaparecía a penas algunos lo notarían, ya había programado las fotografías de mis fingidas vacaciones en mi cuenta de instagram, actualizaciones con un curioso sistema externo, hacerlo en la propia aplicación dejaría una huella muy fácil de rastrear, coloque la carta sobre la mesa y tres de mis caramelos de limón caseros, aún tenía una bolsa en mi mochila, era hora de irse, debería tomar el vuelo sin retraso ninguno y llegar antes tampoco seria bueno, estaba en el momento justo, deposite un beso sobre su frente y ella se removió un poco apretando más la almohada entre sus brazos soltando algunas palabras inentendibles, bebí algo de agua natural en un vaso de cristal y lo lave para devolverlo a la alacena pulcramente, deje las llaves en la mesa y salí del departamento, cuando volviera tendría tiempo de hacer lo que quisiera, ahora ya no era más yo y debía apegarme a mi nuevo papel, cerré la puerta y baje a la avenida recibida por un cielo despejado y un clima seco que dejaban ver la luna brillante en el oscuro cielo con pocas estrellas, tome un taxi para perderme entre las solitarias calles de Ponyville con dirección al aeropuerto.

* * *

 ***Nota del autor:**

 **¿Me pregunto si alguien se tomara la molestia de leer estas notas? al final creo que eso es lo de menos.**

 **Bueno, aquí estamos con otro episodio de otra vida sin sentido para calmar un poco mi consciencia mientras que sigo sin actualizar mis otras historias, creo que hoy no tengo mucho que decir.**

 **Sin mas para que mencionar les pido que dejen algunas reviews o comentarios pertinentes, si es que los hay, y si no solo reflexionen sobre lo curioso que resulta la existencia de agentes secretos en Ecuestria, un lindo toque para profundizar la serie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coco Pommel**

El trabajo en la tienda es uno de los momentos más relajantes en mi vida a pesar de la desconfianza que me producen algunas actividades extrañas de mi jefa, casi amiga, Rarity y las cámaras que gravaban cada segundo altaneras desde el techo, parte de esa relajación se debe a que mi jefa se pasa más bien poco por el local además de que he encontrado un punto ciego de ellas convenientemente ubicado a la derecha del mostrador el cual resultaba de un tamaño cómodo y hace parecer que si me acomodo ahí es por casualidad o costumbre más que a propósito, basta para hacerme sentir cómoda ese pequeño y genial trozo de libertad dentro de mi área de trabajo predilecta con mi arte predilecta: la moda.

Como ocurre a menudo en este negocio las mañanas parecen especialmente lentas, como diferencia en la constancia de la vida resaltaba los ocasionales estornudos que se me escapaban y justificaban la caja de pañuelos en mi área de trabajo, el motivo de la baja afluencia en el local es la hora, muchas de las clientas son chicas jóvenes estudiantes que se admiraban de los diseños de ropa que mi jefa colocaba en los escaparates y compran caros conjuntos para asegurarse de suplir con bits su sentido de la moda, no siento nada de envidia por ella, nadie con algo de decencia y sinceridad se atrevería a negar que los diseños de esa joven prodigio son preciosos, llamativos y sentimentales, ostentosos pero bien balanceados, sencillamente bellos, sin ningún rastro de rencor no puedo evitar pensar con algo de gracia sobre como mis diseños de accesorios, en especial sobreros y bufandas, se venden bastante más que sus prendas, de todos modos sus conjuntos producen más ganancias que los míos si sumamos todas las ventas por separado pero eso no me parece importante, la admiro como diseñadora y aunque no se lo diría jamás directamente creo que es un gran modelo a seguir, me siento conforme por ahora, algún día podría presentar mis conjuntos y dar a conocer mis capacidades esperando ser bien recibida por el público, mientras tanto debo encargarme de conseguir los contactos adecuados y trabajar en un negocio como la "Boutique Carousel" deja un buen rastro en tu currículo, de cualquier forma por más que disfrutara de mi empleo los minutos se hacen pesados cuando no tenías a nadie para atender o responder dudas y aconsejar, me encanta ver lo emocionados que se ponen los clientes cuando les mencionabas los colores con nombres complicados que le van mejor o el tipo de costuras extranjeras que se habían usado al confeccionar alguna prenda, de sobra sé que algunas horas más tarde esto se llenara de clientes potenciales que atender y se volvería complicado, probablemente extrañare la calma y silencio de este momento pero en verdad aunque tampoco me guste el desastre y aprecie ocasionalmente algo de paz la quietud no es mi estilo, si necesitaba llenar espacio sí que tenía algo que hacer, extraje la libreta de notas beige desde mi bolso, no era un bolso muy funcional pero sí que estaba bien confeccionado, aunque lo diga yo misma que soy su diseñadora, y me dejaba el espacio que necesitaba para mis cosas: un celular, algunas plumas y colores pequeños, mi fiel libreta para notas y algo de maquillaje que usaba poco, en fin, un bolso como cualquier otro, lo importante por ahora es mi libreta dividida en varias secciones, comenzaba con algunas notas de observaciones respecto a conjuntos de moda y combinaciones de colores, en la parte del medio diseños varios de accesorios y conjuntos a lápiz pero al final llegaba lo interesante, las notas sobre las cosas extrañas que no podía evitar notar, como los hombres con trajes y gafas oscuras que veía a todas horas en el mismo asiento del subterráneo cuando lo tomaba sin importar el día, incluso en días festivos, la forma extraña en la que la mayoría de las aplicaciones en mi móvil me solicitaban permisos para revisar mi historial de llamadas y ubicación aun cuando no lo necesitaban, había aceptados bastantes antes de empezar a revisar eso, el conveniente sistema de cámaras que se extendía por todo el pueblo por motivos de seguridad aunque no diera muchos resultados expuestos al público y ,como tema más reciente y extraño, el comportamiento de mi jefa.

Cuando la conocí me pareció de lo más común, tengo una tendencia molesta a analizar a las personas y a fin de cuentas soy complaciente pero esa chica sencillamente parecía normal, una media sin interés, con sueños expuestos y un camino creado que te dejaba predecir algunos años de su vida en el futuro y adivinar una personalidad generosa, calmada y, ¿Por qué no?, Vanidosa, nada extraño y eso es lo que debió hacerme sospechar de primeras, fue cuando me sentía especialmente afín a las expectativas de mi jefa que las cosas se pusieron raras, un día sin más la vi dejar una nota y una caja pequeña dorada con un listón violáceo en una banca frente a la fuente del centro comercial, no pude ver nada mas pero cuando volví después de mi turno camino a un diplomado de diseño de modas artístico que tomaba en su momento la caja y la nota se habían esfumado, días más tarde vi el proceso contrario, Rarity revisaba especialmente atenta la hora en su teléfono antes de caminar a la misma fuente y mirar una caja tejida en paja atada a una nota con una fingida, y especialmente exagerada debo resaltar, actitud de confusión, la tomo entre sus manos y la guardo en su bolso para seguir su camino sin más rastros de lo que acababa de hacer que mis recuerdos, siempre me habían dicho que era una chica nerviosa o que inventaba historias donde no había nada pero nadie podría negarme que eso era una actitud extraña esta vez, a partir de ese momento comencé a prestar algo más de atención a mi jefa, coincidió con descubrir el punto ciego de las cámaras que me permitía escribir mientras estuviese en la tienda así que la mayor parte de las notas en la sección de cosas extrañas en mi libreta se relacionaban con la chica de cabello índigo que me empleaba, entre más atención ponía más me intrigaba, sus gestos de pronto parecían fingidos, tenía el paso practicado de quien está acostumbrado a actuar, la actitud completa de aquellos que ocultan algo mayor y una risa de lata sencillamente irritante, las notas me apuntaban algunas frases que repetía demasiado y un gesto de sus manos colocando la izquierda sobre su frente e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, nuestra relación no era profunda pero tampoco era mala, un agradable equilibrio de formalidad para mi gusto, precisamente por eso entendía a la perfección la confusión que manifestaba en mis notas el día que comenzó a hacerme preguntas que consideraría más personales, me encargue de transcribir algunas de aquellas situaciones que casi había olvidado, leerlas me traía un extraño escalofrió, un misterio por descubrir, cada que las revisaba más cosas me parecía encontrar.

-Hola Coco ¿Cómo estás?- aquel día llego ya tarde, no había ningún cliente en la boutique pero la mantenía abierta por si acaso, esperando en calma a que terminara mi turno para comprar algo de ensalada y regresar a mi apartamento, tomas una fotografía de mi comida, publicarla en alguna red social, comer un poco de algo más agradable y finalmente irme a dormir aguardando a que fuese mañana.

-Hola Rarity, estoy bien, esperando a que aparezca algún cliente más antes de cerrar- eso era una mentira técnicamente pero fácilmente pasaba por verdad.

-Genial, maravilloso ¿Qué harás después de salir?- la pregunta me pareció de inmediato extraña, no me sentía ni me siento ahora tan amiga de mi jefa como para decirle mis planes nocturnos, encendía un par de señales de alarma en mí.

-Bueno, pensaba en comprar algo para cenar en casa y luego dormir- conteste sin lograr ocultar mi desconfianza, siempre había sido terrible actuando y lo sabía bien- ¿necesitas que me quede o algo así?- pregunte intentando justificar por ella sus preguntas.

-No es necesario Querida, pensaba cerrar un poco antes esta noche y te voy a dar la próxima hora libre, ya puedes retirarte- a pesar de lo extraño de la situación no me sentía capaz de rechazar una hora de vida gratis así que acepte su oferta y me despedí de ella dejándola sola en la tienda.

El centro comercial se sentía más bien vacío, a pesar de la baja afluencia de clientes la mayor parte de los puestos seguían abiertos, agradablemente silencioso, el sentimiento de tiempo recién ganado me llevo a un puesto de comida cowreana atendido por un joven rubio, alto y musculoso, no demasiado atractivo de rostro pero sin duda quedaba compensado por su cuidada forma física, me sonrió al verme llegar y me saludo con un eslogan extraño al que no puse atención como para anotarlo en mi cuaderno, pedí algo de pollo con verduras y arroz para llevar, el joven tardo poco en entregarme mi orden y me miro un rato en silencio, sus ojos rojos parecían obtusos y llenos de confusión pero eran de alguna forma lindos.

-¿Podrías darme mi ticket?- Me pareció que preguntarle por el cambio que sostenía en su mano y sabia me pertenecía seria grosero, solo incline un poco la cabeza intentado sonar comprensiva, el hizo un avergonzado movimiento y me entrego la nota junto al cambio y una galleta de la fortuna.

-La casa invita- dijo refiriéndose a la galleta, sonreí y la guarde la bolsa, camine contoneándome un par de metros fuera y me volví para guiñar en su dirección, de inmediato lo noto y se puso bastante nervioso, no podía evitar disfrutar el juego del coqueteo.

Decidí sentarme en las bancas públicas a comer, no debería tomarme más de unos minutos y me permitiría visitar algunas tiendas, la moda es un arte en constante cambio y se debe vigilar si no se desea quedar atrás, me senté y consumí parte de mi platillo, realmente bueno, definitivamente tengo que volver a comer ahí pronto, además podría conocer un poco más al dependiente.

-Valla que mis notas son concisas- dije en un murmullo, volví mi cabeza hacia todas partes en busca de alguien que pudiera escucharme, la tienda continuaba tan vacía como al abrirla, me había distraído solo unos minutos en mis lecturas, aun no terminaba de leer.

No logre terminar con mi pollo, la porción era más grande de lo que acostumbraba, alcance a guardar la bandeja dejándola lista para llevar cuando logre ver a mi jefa, usaba un conjunto extraño, una gabardina beige gruesa que ocultaba la ropa debajo, una bufanda brillante violeta, unas gafas oscuras magentas y alguna gemas azules en un sombrero del mismo color que el abrigo, no sería capaz de reconocerla si no conociera tan bien su cabellera índigo, caminaba dando pasos cortos y volviendo la vista de vez en cuando, a pesar de eso parecía distraída, paso junto a mi sin dirigirme ni siquiera un saludo y continuo su camino repitiendo los pasos antes marcados, decidí que debía seguirla, caminamos un rato, me mantuve todo el tiempo a una prudente distancia que me dejaba fuera de su vista aun con los pocos clientes, una flecha en rojo me indicaba que Rarity usaba tacones anchos en lugar de los agudos que acostumbraba, un detalle que supongo había olvidado la primera vez que lo escribí, dimos un par de vueltas sin un rumbo fijo y entro a una tienda de jardinería, un lugar que definitivamente no frecuentaba ya que se detuvo un poco asegurándose de leer bien el nombre del local antes de adentrarse, espere varios segundos, quizá un par de minutos antes de entrar, la encontré hablando con el dependiente procurando no mostrar demasiado su cara, transcribí algo de la conversación en lo que fingía admirarme de unos arbustos.

-Sí, me dijeron que hicieron el pedido desde ayer- dijo con un timbre más grave del común, notoriamente deformado pero ocultaba fácilmente el real.

-Lo entiendo señorita, pero necesito datos concretos- la voz monótona de un tipo alto con un corte pasado de moda dijo inexpresiva- técnicamente usted debe de conocer de ante mano los datos exactos, ingrese en el teclado la clave de entrega por favor.

-Claro, solo un segundo- Rarity rebusco un poco en sus bolsillos mirando hacia el exterior cada tanto, extrajo su teléfono y lo desbloqueo rápidamente, leyó un poco, el chico se mantuvo impasible, era bastante alto y tomaba un pose rígida que lo alargaba un tanto más.

-Listo, mi código es 17-66-67-10 - su voz no perdió el tacto grave pero si gano algo de desesperación, el tiempo apuraba.

\- Técnicamente no es necesario que me lo diga, solo necesita introducirlo con el teclado- sus pupilas apuntaron a una pequeña maquina en el mostrador y Rarity se inclinó para colocarlo mirándolo mejor, su mirada me enfoco, una sonrisa ligera se tensó en su boca aun cuando sus ojos no mostraron nada, devolví la sonrisa nerviosamente y me quede quieta un momento antes de volver a acariciar las hojas del mismo arbusto sin flores, debo resaltar que de un lindo color verde lima a pesar de su esencia falta de gracia.

-Listo ¿todo está bien?- Pregunto con un tono suplicante, el chico con lentitud leyó en silencio algunos datos en la pantalla que tenía en frente y la miro una vez más.

-Claro, aquí está el pedido- se dio vuelta y como si lo tuviese preparado tomo en un solo movimiento sin rastros de titubeos un pequeño tronco de madera clara y con corteza rugosa, una cerradura sin llave se observaba de frente- una hermosa rama de encino ¿quiere una bolsa?- su voz monótona pareció más relajada.

-No hace falta Querido, muchas gracias- Rarity tomo la caja de madera y recibió un trozo de papel por parte del empleado, lo guardo mal en su bolsillo dejando una esquina fuera y finalmente abandono la tienda.

Espere un momento dentro paseando un poco más y termine por comprar un pigmento natural de carbón vegetal, la transacción fue más bien silenciosa, al terminar mi compra finalmente salí para seguirla una vez más, sonriéndole igual de nerviosa que la primera vez al chico mientras abandonaba la tienda en busca de mi jefa, esta vez él no se molestó en sonreír y solo soltó un escueto "Gracias por venir"

Al estar afuera no logre dar con ella, se había esfumado del lugar sin dejar rastro ninguno, o casi ninguno, en el suelo la nota de su compra yacía quieta, la tome entre mis dedos "Caja de tronco de encino" costo 100 bits para el que la compro originalmente, un tal "J".

Sospeche de drogas al parecer pero algunas líneas de tinta roja intentaban cubrir esas líneas de pensamiento y planteaban más posibilidades, unas menos criminales como un diseño especial, un regalo esperado, una reliquia familiar, eso ultimo quedo descartado por la fecha de compra y la marca que indicaba había sido producida en ese local, algunas eran más agresivas como un mensaje secreto, tráfico de información peligrosa, armas, algunas cosas algo más… extrañas, pero no menos razonables, si traficaba información podía ser vendedora para cualquiera, incluso aquellos que no eran humanos, en ese punto las teorías se deformaban un poco a caminos bastante más propios de la conspiración, yo no era del todo aficionada a tales desvaríos, pero como toda la información no podía ignorarla sin más, después de todo algunas cosas tenían sentido, si los pensamientos solo eran algunas conexiones electrónicas en la cabeza ¿Por qué no leerlas? Me gustaría separar un poco las cosas menos… circunstanciales de las obvias, faltaban solo un par de hojas, mis notas eran detalladas pero a la vez curiosamente cortas, me ocupaba bien de los detalles necesarios y dejaba de lado algunas cosas menores.

Una pequeña pausa para tomar un pañuelo y sonarme silenciosamente la nariz, envolví la toalla de papel y la deje caer sobre el pequeño basurero, por costumbre más que nada me tome la molestia de confirmar la falta de clientes en la tienda, se encontraba tan vacía como cada mañana de otoño, la época del año anunciaba que el invierno llegaría antes de tiempo y las lluvias otoñales esperadas lo tornaban aún menos agradable, aquí dentro me era imposible dar una opinión sobre el clima actual.

Pasaron varios días antes de un nuevo acontecimiento de interés, la nota comenzaba escribiendo una fecha reciente nerviosamente, algo deducible a base de la mala caligrafía, digna de un pulso tembloroso. Rarity había vuelto a la tienda una vez más, más temprano valía la pena aclarar, era un lunes así que varios clientes merodeaban los pasillos, pareció debatirse un poco al entrar pero finalmente atravesó el umbral y espero en silencio con una sonrisa respetuosa a que los clientes que había abandonaran el lugar, note entonces que había colocado el letrero de cerrado por fuera, una vez que todo estuvo vacío se acercó al mostrador, debió notar el temor que me produjo su actitud porque no pude siquiera concentrarme en evitarlo, eligió ignorarlo y coloco ambas manos sobre el mostrador para levantarse ligeramente haciendo más notorios los centímetros de altura que me sacaba, su sonrisa plástica y su mirada desesperada lograron el objetivo de achicarme mentalmente, la nota tomaba algunos renglones para describir el sudor viscoso entre mis dedos a pesar del frió clima artificial en el lugar, de cualquier modo la chica frente a mi espero largos segundos para asegurarse de concentrar mi atención en ella, cuando se sintió satisfecha separo sus labios sin alterar su gesto sonriente y hablo con palabras notoriamente practicadas, no era difícil notar que ella era tan mala actriz como yo.

-Hola Coco, perdona que llegue temprano, sé que es poco común pero me surgió un compromiso y debo cerrar el local, mañana todos los horarios volverán a la normalidad- su tono no dejaba lugar a preguntas, tampoco tenía nada que cuestionar, pedir una explicación sonaba grosero- naturalmente Querida eso te deja con el resto del día libre, sé que tienes cosas que hacer así que no te quito más tiempo.

-Está bien, solo un momento- no sabía que más decir, definitivamente mi voz dejaba notar mis emociones, esta vez pareció más reactiva apenas escucharme.

-Sí, lamento que altere tus planes pero surgió de último segundo y necesito este lugar vacío, mi hermana menor viene de visita y le prometí que le mostraría mi área de trabajo por completo, sé que ella no es muy cuidadosa y no me gustaría incomodarte- su voz tenía el tacto suave de la mentira, una vez mas no podía solo saltar y revelar lo difícil que resultaba creerle, solo podía seguir su juego.

-No hay problema, fue un día poco agitado, mañana me ocupare de cualquier pendiente- sonreí intentando hacerle creer que me había tragado su mentira, ella eligió creerlo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- concluyo sin alterar su actitud en lo más mínimo.

Se quedó frente al escritorio quieta y expectante, haciéndome notar que me miraba de modo que me forzaba a apresurarme, tome mi bolso, uno más grande y de tonos verdes por la moda de temporada; y me apresure a salir, ella me acompaño caminando de cerca los pocos metros que me separaban de la salida e intercambiamos una formal despedida, me quede un momento sentada en una banca pública que me permitía una buena vista de la tienda, fingí que usaba mi teléfono un rato sin atreverme a desviar mi atención por completo del lugar, me encargue de comenzar a introducir los extraños sucesos en mi libreta de notas , no la vi salir de nuevo después de estar cerca de una hora esperando, finalmente decidí retirarme.

Gire el bolígrafo entre mis dedos un momento, debía decidir cómo comenzar mis notas, ya antes había usado un par de páginas en describir los periodos de calma en el comportamiento de mi jefa así que debía elegir bien mis palabras, escuche una respiración que se agitaba un poco al mover mi mano hacia atrás, mi sangre se heló y por instinto volví la cabeza, ahí estaba ella, su melena índigo caía por su pecho como rasgo característico, mirando sobre mi hombro con atención, entornando ligeramente los ojos, sabia de su dificultad para ver a cortas distancias, me di cuenta de que padece hipermetropía al confeccionar juntas conjuntos ya que ella usaba gafas solo en ese momento, es comprensible que no los utilice en otros momentos pues francamente no están muy de moda hoy en día aunque por temporadas regresen con fuerza, ella estaba intentando leer mis notas sin éxito, de inmediato retrocedió unos pasos y me dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, si no sintiese mi corazón a punto de salirse por mi boca y el miedo clavado en mi piel la indignación que crecía en mi hubiese pasado a mayores, en cambio solo cerré el cuaderno pegándolo a mi pecho en lo que ella colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de un abrigo corto purpura brillante.

-Perdóname, estaba a punto de llamarte pero parecías ocupada.

Pensando menos claramente que de costumbre gire mi cabeza en dirección a la puerta, como ya esperaba en el anticuado letrero colgante podía leer la palabra abierto, ella lo había girado al entrar para dejar claro a los clientes que habíamos cerrado prematuramente, demasiado pronto según mi criterio, una vez más posicione mis ojos en ella, el resfriado me dejaba con una apariencia débil y enfermiza que me ayudaban a ocultar el brillo de temor en mis ojos, no demasiado bien, ella me miro un momento antes de abrir la boca de nuevo.

-Me temo que una vez más debemos cerrar temprano- Su voz sonaba más tranquila que antes, algo confiada en verdad- afuera esta cayendo un verdadero diluvio, yo te llevare a tu casa.

-No es necesario, no quisiera quitarte tiempo- sin pensar mucho apenas logre contestar débilmente.

-Pero Querida, no puedo dejarte marchar con la lluvia así, incluso dejar que esperes por un taxi no me dejaría en paz, no puedo menos que llevarte en mi auto- su tono amable pero desesperado me bloquearon la mente un poco.

-Está bien- titubeé al hablar, la necesidad de responder al tiempo me jugaba malas pasadas, aun así en verdad no tenía ocasión de negarme.

-Fantástico, sígueme, ya me darás indicaciones- caminamos a través del centro comercial hasta la salida.

Al llegar afuera un cielo gris y centelleantes cristales cayendo del cielo nos recibieron, en verdad el clima era bastante frió, yo soy realmente sensible a eso así que de inmediato mi cuerpo reacciono soltando una tos que logro lastimar mi garganta, el aire que salió de mi boca se tornó blanquecino frente a mis ojos, mi jefa me dirigió una artificial mirada compasiva desde arriba, sonrió al cruzarse nuestras miradas y me encamino a su auto, un modelo desconocido, no soy diestra en los automóviles aunque siempre eh deseado aprender, una pintura violácea mate lo recubría, verdaderamente lindo aunque francamente no me gustaban los vehículos personales, ella abrió la puerta del copiloto y me indico que entrara con un ademan, ciño el abrigo a su cuerpo antes de cruzar por delante del auto e introducirse en el asiento del piloto, afortunadamente mi edificio está cerca del centro comercial, bastaron un par de indicaciones pues las calles son largas y rectas por estos rumbos, la calefacción logro hacer invisible mi aliento una vez más y calentarme el rostro.

-Recientemente eh tenido que cerrar temprano más de lo que me gustaría- Rarity comenzó a hablar como si estuviese respondiendo a una pregunta- Pero mi hermana menor necesita mucha atención y le gusta mucho pasar el rato en la tienda, quizá algún día incluso trabaje con nosotras- me dirigió una mirada furtiva como esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, supongo que será tan habilidosa como tú- basto para contentarla esa respuesta, sonrió ligeramente sin mirarme.

-Si, por eso muchas veces tengo que cerrar temprano- eso era falso, notoriamente falso, su hermana debería estar en la escuela, curiosamente ya la había conocido, una buena chica pero para nada interesada en la moda, estoy segura de que Rarity lo sabe bien ya que la chica no tardó en hacerme notar que amaba el canto y parecía muy abierta con el tema- enserio me disculpo si es que afecto tus horarios negativamente.

-No te preocupes Rarity, sé que debes tener un buen motivo- se removió un poco como si le escociera un recuerdo, se estaciono frente a mi edificio.

-Aprecio tu comprensión- algo de nerviosismo en su voz la agudizo de un modo extraño- por cierto, lindo diario.

-Gracias- no tengo nada más que decir.

Nos despedimos sin más palabras, con un gesto simple y silencioso, a penas alcance la puerta del bloque de departamentos escuche el auto acelerar con fuerza, cuando volteé ya se encontraba lejos, con dirección al centro comercial, sin duda regresaba a la boutique, subí las escaleras con dos ligeros ataques de tos en el camino, llegue a mi departamento y entre en busca de algo de nada merecido descanso, retire los accesorios que pudiesen resultar dañados y me recosté en el sofá, encendí el televisor al acostumbrado bajo volumen y dirigí mi vista a la ventana, como un cuadro de arte moderno completamente teñido de gris y retro iluminado atrajo mi atención, todo lo que sabía con seguridad es que algo extraño ocurre, algo que convenía saber bien, debería valorar una vez más las teorías extrañas, un detalle salto a mi mente, en contra de la costumbre mi jefa usaba tenis, pudiese parecer simple pero si la conocía, cosa que ahora comenzaba a dudar, ella nunca se dejaría ver en publico con un abrigo como ese y tenis, esto cada vez se volvía peor.

* * *

 ***Nota de nadie mas y nadie menos que el autor:**

 **Este capitulo fue curioso de escribir, spoiler alert: literalmente escribí en un día, domingo, el capitulo correspondiente a Ember y la mitad del propio de Diamond Tiara, pero el de Coco llevaba intentando hacerlo desde el sábado pasado y después de mil palabras y muchas correcciones no lo acabe tan pronto como hubiese deseado, de cualquier modo fue un tacto leve en lugar de la profunda locura emocional que disfruto, eso me gusto, nadie enloqueció por un pensamiento ligero pero nadie dejo de estar loco, todo sigue en equilibrio.**

 **Respuestas a reviws (por primera vez, Yey):**

 **Alvaroom, me gusto tu critica, en verdad también note que giraba mucho entorno a drogas, crimen y quemar juventud cuanto antes, de hecho por eso comencé esto, literalmente para intentar guiar la vida a finales, aunque el único final es la muerte así que mas bien desenlaces, mas cálidos y alegres; y si, estoy muy influenciado por el romanticismo, desde niño me acerque a esa corriente así que intento apartarme un poco de ella ahora que comencé a escribir mas constantemente, gracias por leerme.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond Tiara**

La rutina de mirar por la ventana en el transporte escolar cada mañana mientras escuchaba música instrumental en mis audífonos me parecía bastante buena, me había costado convencer a mi padre de que me dejase hacerlo y solo bajo el pretexto de pasar más tiempo con mis compañeros, lo cual no tenía planes de hacer pero el ambiente era más cómodo y real que el solitario asiento trasero de un gran auto, a través del marco metálico y el cristal transparente con un parte cubierta de morado el exterior lucia como una película de fantasía y eso lograba tranquilizarme de algún modo ante lo que lograba ver, por la calle cruzaba caminando en diagonal una dragona de escamas celestes y alas azules que echaba fuego morado por su boca y nariz a cada paso que daba, del otro lado un altanero grifo se pavoneaba orgulloso extendiendo sus alas al aire amenazante con una pequeña quimera jugueteando a su alrededor, un par de caballitos de colores saltaban por el césped alegremente mientras que entre los arboles nubes rosadas se escurrían soltando gotas de chocolatada o tal vez café sin dejar charcos, el gato rosado se desliaba por ahí. El mundo lucia tan lindo cuando se pensaba así pero yo, sin dejar de apreciar la caótica belleza, odiaba todo lo que veía afuera. Un tirón en mi manga devolvió mi atención al interior del vehículo, una chica de cabellos plateados recogidos en una coleta y gafas de pasta gruesa me llamaba sonriente, me saque el audífono derecho y le devolví una mirada alegre junto a una sonrisa, algo de seguridad surgía en mi ante su gesto, el interior del autobús era tan común y extraño como el exterior dejando ver algunas sombras con formas humanas que ocupaban asientos, destellos como el flash de fotografías se colaban por el rabillo del ojo, animales tan bellos como los de afuera se retorcían por el suelo o brincaban de asiento en asiento, cien pies y escarabajos de brillantes colores relucían como joyas, conejos y pequeños elefantes rosados rebotando sobre el respaldo de los asientos de un lado a otro, ninguno hacia un rugido característico pero todos resonaban al rebotar o deslizarse por ahí, también estaban los que me asustaban aunque fueran pocos, aquellos que parecían chicos y chicas de mi edad, tan normales y realistas como yo, esos realmente me ponían nerviosa, no podía recordar un día de mi vida sin ver todas las cosas y seres imaginarios que surgían de mi imaginación robándose mi atención y miradas furtivas que había aprendido a controlar bien pero debían existir aquellos días en los olvidados paramos de mi mente porque podía distinguir de algún modo aquellos absolutamente irreales eh irracionales de lo que era normal, por eso aquellos que parecían más realistas me asustaban de verdad, temía pasar varios minutos hablando con el aire atrayendo las mirada de las personas a mi alrededor qué pensarían en un modo de cerrarme la boca en lugar de uno de acabar con todas esas cosas, me sobran buenos motivos para temerles a aquellos. Nunca había experimentado tacto por alguno de esos animales o sombríos seres y ese era hasta ahora un seguro de realidad, aun cuando hiciese ruido, pues jamás ninguna había hablado correctamente y aunque me señalasen cosas que no recordaba mi prueba final era intentar tocarlos, no lograrlo me bastaba para saber que debería ignorarlos por completo.

-Hola Diamond- dijo la chica cuando ya estuvo sentada a mi lado.

-Buenos días Silver- conteste regresando mi mirada a la ventana, esta vez las nubes rosadas nevaban copos negros y pequeños toros bancos de largos cuernos se revolcaban entre los desechos que desaparecían al poco tiempo.

-¿Cómo estás?- la pregunta acostumbrada salió de sus labios y llego a mis oídos, el sonido de un conejo saltando sobre su cabeza me llamo la atención pero lo ignore de inmediato para responderle.

-Bien, realmente me gustan los viernes, siempre es agradable tomar clases todo el día esperando a que terminen- decidí que aun cuando prefiriera mirar por la ventana debería de encarar a Silver Spoon si deseaba hacerle notar que le prestaba atención- ¿quieres ir a Sugar Cube Corner después de clases?

-Sí, es decir, si a mí también me gustan los viernes porque es divertido ese sentido de descanso y sí que me gustaría ir a tomar una malteada más tarde- me gustaba el modo en que se sentía obligada a explicarse bien, sus gestos eran gracioso y sabía que me conocía mejor que nadie, por eso es mi mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué toca la primera clase?- pregunte para mantener la conversación, no recordaba muy bien la materia que debería tomar pero el motivo principal era rellenar el espacio del camino, al mirar por la ventana reconocí que faltaban solo unos segundos para alcanzar la meta, una abeja rojo rubí se paró sobre la cabeza de mi acompañante.

-Biología de la más básica, nada de qué preocuparse- mi amiga no mentía, yo era una empedernida pero silenciosa amate de la biología y la medicina, prefería mantenerlo en secreto por ahora, los motivos que me hacían gustar de ella estaban mejor ocultos, no se inmuto ni un poco cuando la abeja camino por su rostro.

-Genial, es un buen momento para usar el móvil sin temor a perderse algo- ambas reímos un poco, lo agradable de un tema que conocía tan bien es poder ignorar las clases.

-Lo sé, enseñan cosas demasiado básicas, podrían resumir esas clases y terminarlas para dar cosas más interesantes- Spoon reafirmo con tranquilidad.

El transporte se detuvo y los chicos comenzaron a abajar, una chica de cabello verde fosforescente, tés morena y ojos naranjas se quedó quieta siendo atravesada por un chico que la paso sin siquiera notarla, la chica se desvaneció dejando un conejo en el aire y este se sentó en el mismo lugar, bajamos juntas Silver y yo, la deje pasar primero para que se tragara sin notarlo todos los seres de en medio, la soleada mañana nos recibió, un enorme y cálido jardín de pasto verde brillante con arbustos rosados se presentaba magnifico , el gato rosa de siempre se revolcaba en el césped y ciervos rojos de cornamentas floreadas pastaban devorando algunos de los caramelos en las flores en las paredes de los edificios, una gigantesca águila de caramelos de menta con líneas rojas y blancas cayó en picada sacando de la tierra un enorme gusano de goma translucido, una imagen impresionante que me obligo a levantar la vista admirando el batir de sus alas.

-¿Qué miras?- la chica a mi lado pregunto sin dejar de mirar el cielo y note que varios chicos mas también alzaban la cabeza esperando algo magnifico, los ciervos también esperaban como si no hubiesen notado al águila, el gato había conseguido una bola de estambre.

-Solo miraba esa nube- respondí deseando que la nube blanca y esponjosa que se levantaba sobre nosotros no fuese cosa mía.

-Wow, no lo había notado pero parece un vaso derramándose- realmente lo parecía, saco una fotografía, varios de los chicos y uno de los ciervos asintieron como inconscientemente demostrándome que estaba salvada, la suerte estaba de mi lado por ahora así que tranquilamente continuamos el camino a clases ¿Por qué me preocupaba de que los ciervos pensaran que estaba loca?

Los pasillos del lugar se veían tan vivos ante mis ojos como el camino a este lugar pero la fauna sí que cambiaba mucho, bestias redondas hechas a base de gemas saltaban entre los casilleros, dibujos garabateados y nombres soltaban destellos de colores en los muros, algunos libros de distintos colores volaban por ahí dejando un rastro de hojas de papel, el autobús se retrasó un poco y los que lo tomábamos íbamos tarde a la primera clase, caminábamos presurosos pero nadie corría, Silver me contaba algo extraño que le ocurrió ayer con un globo relleno de helio y una bengala, no podía evitar reírme mientras que ella se molestaba de un modo cómico por considerar que su casi muerte no era motivo de risa, al final logramos llegar a clases con ella esperando a mi lado mientras recuperaba el aliento por reír tanto, entramos sin recibir un regaño de la profesora Cheerilee ya que los demás se habían encargado antes de hacer notar la causa del retraso, un solo "Buenos días" de amabilidad por parte de Silver sirvió para ambas y sin más tome asiento en mi acostumbrado lugar cerca del fondo de la clase junto a mi mejor amiga, todos respetaban sus lugares por algún motivo, a pesar de ser absolutamente ridículo las personas se tomaban la molestia de recordar que puestos estaban ocupados y cuál era el suyo, me sentaba lejos de la ventana así que no podía dedicarme a mirar en busca de distracciones, coloque mi celular sobre la paleta del banco un tanto oculto con el libro de la materia que tomaríamos, la docente comenzó a escribir en la pizarra donde la espalda y hablando con voz afable pero maquinal, como si charlara sin interés en el tema copiando de memoria algunas palabras aprendidas y no comprendidas, memorizadas sin ser realmente apreciadas. Estudiábamos composición celular y orgánulos, tema que conocía de arriba abajo por cierto, a pesar de tener mi celular disponible preferí abrir la libreta en las páginas de atrás y sacar una pluma, no me gusta dibujar a lápiz, algunas de las cosas vistas parecían dignos de ser plasmadas, por más que odiara la constante paranoia que me provocaban no podía dejar de apreciar su extraña y mística belleza, algunos paisajes brillantes y animales de características dramáticas, me había tomado la molestia de mejorar en el dibujo y tomar clases en internet solamente para asegurarme de lograr reflejar mis criaturas, ahora mismo no tenía nada demasiado raro o que me moviera emociones como para dibujar, como siempre que tenía minutos libres y nada bueno que hacer fije la vista al frente hasta perder el sentido de las formas, una ineficiente forma de cegarme sin tener que cerrar los ojos, sonreí para mis adentros intentando no pensar en nada.

Una vez, ya no puedo recordar hace cuanto pero debía ser bastante más joven, le dije a mi madre, en ese momento ella aún vivía, sobre una chica o más bien la silueta de una en el espejo que cantaba una canción de cuna y sobre lo gracioso que era, varias cabras de múltiples colores la acompañaban pero mi madre solo reparo en la negra y logro que hicieran un exorcismo en casa con tal secretismo que incluso mi padre no lo noto y menos ningún vecino, la chica continuo ahí quizá ahora más silenciosa que antes pero decidí no decírselo. Cuando mi padre finalmente se enteró de eso llamo a un psicólogo, él siempre fue un hombre más dedicado a las ciencias y menos espiritual, fui a terapia lo suficiente como para que me recetaran un asqueroso medicamente que me dificultaba pensar sin bloquear de ningún modo las espectrales visiones y para darme cuenta de que si fingía no ver nada podría dejar de ir, un par de sesiones más convencieron al psicólogo, uno especialmente malo para ser tan caro, que estaba "curada" según él y regrese a mi rutina de niña pequeña, desde ese momento entendí que debería ignorar todo lo que escuchara o viera si no estaba convencida de que era algo real, eso era igual de problemático a pesar de la costumbre, más de una vez eso me había metido en problemas, mis recuerdos se contaminaban por los susurros y timbres lejanos mezclados con la voz de la profesora.

-Diamond- un susurro a alto volumen me llamo de la nada, decidí quedarme quieta- Diamond- la voz resonó en mi cabeza vibrante, aguda y seseante, eran palabras, probablemente alguien en verdad estuviese llamándome, estuve a punto de volverme a buscar el origen- Diamond- una bola de papel me golpeo el costado derecho de la cara, me convenció de girar la cabeza con un gesto de molestia, Silver me miraba sin una expresión muy definida, apunto a mis pies con su índice y regreso su mirada al frente con indiferencia, la bola de papel se encontraba ahí, me encogí en mi asiento hasta que mis dedos rozaron el suelo y logre tomar la bola entre mis manos, por fuera la característica letra de molde de la chica a mi lado sencillamente decía "ábrelo" una instrucción muy de mas pero ese era su estilo, no tarde en obedecerla.

"Mira tu teléfono"

Un papel entero solamente para decirme eso, esa era su marca personal, busque a la maestra en el aula, no tenía idea de si era maestra o profesora, había escuchado a varios chicos llamarla de ambos modos sin que corrigiera a ninguno, aún estaba escribiendo en la pizarra solamente que había dejado de hablar de modo que solo algunos susurros rítmicos se escuchaban y estaba casi segura de que no eran reales, encendí el teléfono.

" _Diamond"._

" _Hola Diamond"._

" _¿No miraras tu móvil?"_

" _¿Lo tienes en silencio?"_

" _Espera, incluso lo escucho yo"_

" _¿Pasa algo?"_

" _Oh, creo que solo estas distraída"-_ solté una risa al ver la sucesión de textos, otra cosa agradable de la vida, jamás había alucinado con textos.

 _-Perdón, si estaba distraída ¿Qué ocurre?-_ devolví el mensaje de texto, de inmediato respondió.

 _-Nada, estoy aburrida ¿Qué haces?_ \- ¿que se supone que significa eso?

 _-Bueno, tomo una inspiradora clase de biología ¿y tú?-_ eso era la única respuesta correcta, un par de emojis sarcásticos reafirmaban mi mensaje.

 _-Sí, perdón, pregunta estúpida ¿Qué has hecho?-_ al menos lo había notado, aun así debería pinchar un poco más la herida.

 _-¿Tomar el autobús a la escuela?_ \- un emoji de confusión acompañaba el texto.

 _-Vamos, no me hagas esto, quiero oír algo interesante_ \- venía con un rostro llorando cómicamente.

- _Oh, perdón, no sabía que mi vida no era interesante :(_ \- en lugar de un emoji elegí crear el rostro con signos de puntuación, tardo más tiempo que antes en contestar.

- _Diamond…_ \- solo eso, no sabía cómo interpretarlo pero la broma ya había pasado sin duda.

- _Está bien, no demasiado, conseguí más seguidores en Snapchat y ahora tengo 15,000_ \- un motivo de orgullo para mí, aunque sonara extraño no era fácil conseguir buenas fotos, selfies y mensajes que postear, no me faltaba inspiración sino que tenía que esforzarme en dibujar fondos y escenas ya que muchos de mis seguidores habían sido atraídos por eso.

- _Wow, eso es increíble, yo no paso de los 3000 :(_ \- ella también comenzó con los emojis a base de signos.

- _Solo es cuestión de tiempo, aunque claro yo soy increíble y eso_ \- un gift de una brillante corona girando en torno a una chica estilizada.

- _Sí, sí, sabía que dirías eso en algún momento_ \- una cara de resignación graciosa, no había emojis serios en realidad, ni alguna forma seria de utilizarlos.

- _Vamos, solo bromeo en verdad me gustan tus publicaciones_ \- no mentía, Silver no era la más divertida pero sí que es interesante.

- _Gracias, sabía que me adoras_ \- una sucesión de emojis felices y orgullosos terminando con una chica usando gafas de sol acompañaban su mensaje.

- _Sí, felicidades Spoon, este es un gran logro_ \- un toquecito ligero en mi brazo me hizo mirar a Silver que me veía con una sonrisa, al verla solté una pequeña risa para compartir la broma.

-¡Señorita Tiara! ¿Acaso tiene algo que compartirle a la clase?- la voz de la maestra me llamo enojada desde el frente, una vez más el miedo a no saber si era o no real me llego por lo que busque una respuesta en el paisaje, todos los estudiantes en el aula me miraban fijamente pero tarde varios segundos en reaccionar, nunca había alucinado frases aun así no veía mucha diferencia entre las palabras y los susurros ocasionales- Así que no solo decide que la clase no le importa sino que le parece un buen momento para dormir- supongo que acababa de mirarme y decidio llamarme porque no tenía idea de que estaba mandando textos- Bueno, haga el favor de salir a lavarse la cara.

Una veloz oleada de risas se esparció entre mis compañeros, la maestra no se molestó en detenerlas como disfrutando la reacción que provocaba, el enojo y la necesidad de salvar mi imagen se mezclaban en mi interior, algunas palabras aparecían en mi mente, me metería en problemas pero me sobraban las ganas de enfrentarlos por ahora.

-Bueno profesora, no me gustaría cuestionar sus capacidades pero si es que realmente dormía eso no quiere decir que mi cara está sucia- guarde el celular en mi suéter y me levante del banco adelantándome un poco, el resultado final era obvio pero todos se silenciaron como si hubiese algo que esperar- si es que está pensando en sumergir mi cara en agua para provocarme una especie de ataque nervioso y alertarme déjeme decirle que ese método paso de moda hace unos 50 años, probablemente cuando usted tendría unos 30 de edad- camine por el pasillo sintiendo la mirada de todos a mis espaldas y la de la profesora como una flecha entre mis ojos, sin dejar de hablar llegue a la puerta del salón- Claro que tal vez la edad le provoque esos delirios, así que tomare su consejo.

-¡VUELVA AQUÍ SEÑORITA!- no termine de oír su frase, ya estaba fuera del aula camino al baño, sí que iría solo para perder tiempo un rato y pensar con claridad en lo que acababa de hacer, no me arrepentía del todo pero necesitaba una buena justificación, finalmente tendría que negarme a dar una disculpa para mantener la imagen que había dejado.

Los pasillos iluminados bien iluminados mostraban un infinito patrón de azulejos idénticos en el suelo, los dibujos grandes de algunos carteles colocados por estudiantes caminaban y se movían sin despegarse de los muros, no me molestada en dedicarles atención, curiosamente las palabras escritas jamás se movían ni cambiaban, llegue al baño encontrando una puerta de madera con el dibujo de una chica azul con falda que estaba bailando ballet en ella, se inclinó como si se descalabrara cuando empuje la puerta, entre sin encontrar nada raro, eso en sí mismo era curioso pero me relaje al mirar el espejo y descubrir que todos los seres extraños se ocultaban ahí, un bosque de fantasía bastante oscuro revelaba cientos de árboles ancianos de troncos nudosos, luciérnagas de distintas tonalidades volando entre los arbustos, aullidos profundos lejanos entre las sombras y el murmullo de un antiguo arroyo salvaje que formaba parte del ambiente, me tome un segundos para acomodar mi cabello a pesar de que en verdad no estaba despeinado mirándome al espejo y me di la vuelta para sacar mi teléfono, unas cuantas notificaciones que anunciaban una mejoría en mis índices en varias redes sociales y un par de mensajes de Silver, decidí abrir estos últimos.

 _Diamond-_ El primer mensaje decía solo eso:

 _\- Diamond la maestra está furiosa-_ Era obvio que me hablaba a mi ¿Por qué decir mi nombre en cada mensaje?

 _\- Diamond ahora se están riendo de ella_ -sus mensajes siempre cortos llegan a ser desesperantes en momentos así

 _\- Diamond la maestra se puso a llorar en el escritorio-_ bien, ahora comenzaba a sentirme un poco mal por ella pero se lo merecía, de algún modo

 _\- Contéstame en cuanto puedas-_ no tenía ningún deseo de responderle, tampoco tenía mucho que decirle.

Me recargue en el lavabo mirándome en el espejo, en eso se fundamentaba la mayor parte de mi éxito en las redes sociales, ver uno de esos lindos fondos en cualquier parte y esforzarme en dibujarlo, saque un par de fotografías, claro que el fondo no aparecía en la imagen pero aun así yo lucia muy bien, un par de filtros las completarían y ya tendría una pose alrededor de la cual crear el paisaje, respire hondo intentando despejarme, el suave olor a flores y detergente ayudo bastante al objetivo.

-Bueno, parece que todavía te sobra valentía- una voz fácil de reconocer y con marcado acento dijo detrás de mí, me volví para ver a la chica que entraba al baño, su cabellera roja atada por un adorno feo y falta de gracia al vestir la hacían fácilmente reconocible.

-Eso me dicen Apple- respondí mirándola fijamente, mi agrado hacia ella tenía un origen extraño, una vez que me detuvo en el jardín de la salida para decirme algo, no entendía nada de lo que decía y por su falta de dicción creí que solo balbuceaba, di por hecho que era parte de mi mente y en lo que no me atrevía a responderle por temor a que me vieran hablar con el aire que llevaba mirando sin expresión unos pocos segundos ya la tenía encima golpeándome en la cara, me reí un poco mientras lo hacía, ella lo noto y no paro, sin embargo por algún motivo me molestaba más la situación al nivel cómico que por el dolor que me llevo al médico, decidí no presentar ningún cargo al final y manejarlo todo con la mayor decencia posible, me agradaba un poco al final.

-Dejaste a Cheerilee llorando- dijo como si le hubiese pedido información- Parece que se lo tomo algo personal.

-Eso espero y dime Apple ¿Qué haces aquí?- si bien no me disgustaba su presencia tampoco parecía algo accidental, ella sonrió abiertamente inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Buena pregunta, jejejeje, solamente me pareció interesante saber dónde estabas- su risa nerviosa y ligera inundo el lugar- fui a un par de lugares antes de llegar aquí.

-Bien, pues ahora lo sabes ¿algo más?- Una vibración en mi bolsillo me hizo notar que tenía una notificación- dame un momento- ella pareció a punto de decir algo pero se silenció en cuanto saque el teléfono, un mensaje de Silver Spoon una vez más

 _-"Diamond ya termino la clase ¿Dónde estás?"_ -el tiempo vuela cuando insultas profesoras supongo, respondí rápidamente.

 _-"Estoy en el lavabo"-_ deje ir el mensaje y guarde el celular, AppleBloom seguía quieta

-Listo ¿decías algo?- pregunte al tiempo que me inclinaba para tomar una pose que demostrara más la prisa que tenía por salir de ahí.

-No en verdad pero pensaba hacerlo- dijo con algo de renuencia, no sentía tener tanto tiempo como para esperar a que se decidiera a hablar.

-Piensa más rápido por favor, no tengo todo el día- intente serenarme una vez más, ella despertaba la ira en mí de algún modo.

-Eres mala para conversar ¿eh?- su tono tomo un tacto sarcástico, curiosamente perdió el acento por un momento.

-Bueno, la última vez que estuvimos juntas hablando termine en el suelo con la cara llena de sangre- el recuerdo no me parecía ten importante ahora pero en verdad debería estar más molesta.

-Si… no fue algo muy bueno- su voz ahora parecía algo afligida- aunque no hablaste mucho.

-Concuerdo en eso- cuando éramos más jóvenes llegue a ser su amiga, luego nos distanciamos, aun no comprendo porque se supone que me golpeo hace días, la había dejado en el olvido cuando mi madre murió porque de un modo u otro me recordaba cierta pelea con ella, luego dejo de importarme pensar en eso pero no volví a frecuentarla- ¿Que necesitas decirme?

-Nada importante, perdón por lo de la última vez- había perdido la curiosa bravuconería con la que llegó y ahora se frotaba el brazo con algo de pena.

-Wow, me tuviste un buen rato ocupada solo para decir eso- reí un poco ante la situación, ella sonrió como reflejo- no hay problema, casi lo había olvidado.

-Correcto…ahm… está bien, nos vemos luego- se apartó de la puerta, apenas ahora notaba que la bloqueaba.

-Sí, algún día podemos salir a tomar algo pero no hoy, hoy tengo planes con una amiga- camine hacia la puerta y la abrí pero me detuve esperando a que dijera algo. Le dije eso pero la verdad no pensaba llamarla nunca.

-Claro, cuando quieras, nos vemos luego- Su acento campirano regreso con fuerza.

-Adiós- cerré la puerta detrás de mí dejándola sola en el baño.

Recorrí los largos pasillos de regreso a mi clase, los dibujos en las paredes seguían en movimiento pero alejándose como si buscaran abrirme paso a pesar de no abandonar las paredes, llegue al salón y con una corta disculpa por la tardanza el maestro de química, el si se había esforzado en hacer que le llamáramos maestro, me dejo pasar a la clase y tome mi asiento acostumbrado sin dar atención a las reacciones, principalmente vistas que me seguían, estaba acostumbrada a eso desde que era una niña.

Las horas pasaron más rápido entre algunas conversaciones cortas con Silver y un descanso de 20 minutos para almorzar, no recibí noticias de Cheerilee en el trascurso del día, la calma silenciosa de las horas bien planificadas dejaron que las clases se escurrieran rápidamente por los relojes, finalmente sonó el ultimo timbre del día anunciando el termino del horario escolar y para mayor placer de los estudiantes el comienzo de un fin de semana, todos salieron en estampida como si hubiese algo que valiera la pena alcanzar, en cambio yo y Silver esperamos sentadas en busca de una mejor oportunidad para salir no más rápido pero si con mayor calma, dejamos 5 largos minutos transcurrir antes de levantarnos con el bolso mochila colgando.

-Creo que ya todos se fueron- la voz de mi compañera dijo con el cansado tono que le dejaba la clase de algebra al final del día.

-Eso sería lo mejor, odio esperar- ese es el motivo de la espera, nada me molestaba más que tener que aguardar en fila a que pasara en orden cada alumno por las pequeñas puertas de entrada, cosa por cierto bastante peligrosa ya que la otra vía de escape estaba literalmente al otro lado de la institución.

-Lo sé, selfie- Silver saco su teléfono y espero a que asintiera para abrazarse a mí en busca de una imagen cariñosa, sus fotos por lo general resultaban espontaneas y comunes, por eso es que no alcanzaba mayores estadísticas en sus páginas- listo ¿quieres verla antes de que la suba?

-Si- ¿Cómo demonios no iba a querer? La imagen era simple, un fondo que dejaba claro que estábamos en la escuela, una tira de tela detrás como anuncio del nombre de la institución y naturalmente ambas centradas en cuadro abrazadas y sonrientes, una foto más bien simple- es buena.

-Sí, ya la subí- lo dijo y aun así paso unos segundos quieta moviendo sus dedos a través de la pantalla- obtendrá muchas reacciones- sonrió y camino más relajada acomodándose un poco las gafas, el clima fresco del otoño traía el olor de la libertad para un fin de semana.

La puerta del instituto estaba atestada de alumnos, varios chicos y chicas pegados a las ventanas oscureciendo la entrada de luz natural, dejaban un camino a la puerta libre como si fuesen parte del pasillo, el extraño efecto de sombra se enaltecía por lo oscuro de sus colores, muchas veces veía colores brillantes aun cuando deberían estar en sombras, no podía prestar atención a algo tan notoriamente fuera de lugar, el paso libre a la salida hacia fácil evitar tocar a ninguno, intentarlo para comprobar parecería demasiado extraño, susurros inteligibles inundaban la zona, una vez más algo simple de evitar y Silver me seguía de cerca, sin mirar nada más que mi rostro cuando me gire para encarar su mirada, solo sonreí y salí al jardín, los ciervos habían enfermado por el invierno en las últimas horas, ese era casi un evento anual, y curiosamente pañuelos colgaban entre sus cornamentas, estornudaban y la punta de sus hocicos se ponía blanca al igual que sus respiraciones , un único ciervo sano y majestuoso continuaba pastando caminando con firmeza entre los demás, el gato rosado que parecía haber estado esperando dormitaba entre los arbustos, la mayor parte de los insectos se habían ido pero unos cuantos topos de garras doradas y pelaje blanco raspaban los arboles sin dejar marcas, los cinco minutos habían sido bien aprovechados ya que ningún alumno se observaba alrededor, en medio del patio un lindo perro, un rottweiler adulto curiosamente musculoso y de color blanco, color extraño en un perro de esa raza, respiraba agitadamente creando una nube frente a su hocico cada pocos segundos, era especialmente atractivo a la vista además de los audífonos que le colgaban al cuello, pocas veces me sentía tan impresionada por algo así, al menos ahora pues cuando era niña cualquier paisaje o animal extraño se robaban mi atención, hacía años que no veía un diseño tan sobrio y bello a la vez, el perro me miró fijamente y se encamino hacia mí, sus anchos hombros se balanceaban de un lado a otro y parecía que sus patas traseras eran más cortas que las delanteras, detuve mi paso cuando quedo frente a mí, si lo tocaba desaparecería en la nada y no quería que eso ocurriera aun porque enserio es lindo, sus músculos extrañamente bien definidos y los brillantes colmillos sobresaliendo ligeramente de su hocico le hacían lucir precioso pero alguien podría notar que me había parado sin motivo, considere agacharme y fingir que me abrochaba las agujetas pero ahora mismo usaba unas botas que no las necesitaban, mire al frente y un poco a los lados sin ver a nadie más exceptuando al rosado gato que miraba fijamente en mi dirección así que decidí darme un tiempo para apreciar a la criatura frente a mí que fácilmente me llegaba a la cadera aun con su apariencia de pequeño, un gruñido tenue pero profundo salió de su hocico, fácil de ignorar hasta que comenzó a ladrar, demasiado ruidoso para mi gusto, sencillamente me quede parada frente al animal que este daba pequeños brincos como si intentara levantarse en dos patas y ladraba más fuerte, de fondo pude ver al gato rosado que aterrado desaparecía entre los arbustos a gran velocidad, era soportable pero no soy precisamente buena aguantando cosas así, era lo más ruidoso que jamás había imaginado _"una lástima_ " la frase atravesó mi mente rápido mientras que mi mano caía lentamente, pensaba en arrepentirme o no sobre la cabeza del animal, este se redujo tanto como pudo intentando evitarlo pero no lo suficiente como para que tuviese que inclinarme, finalmente mis dedos alcanzaron la meta.

-Suave- mi voz se escapó de mi control un momento en lo que mi mente se llenaba de oscuridad.

El tacto cálido y sedoso del pelaje del animal contra mi piel me paralizo, ahora el perro me miraba desde abajo en silencio, casi con algo de miedo en sus ojos mientras que mi mano reposaba en su cabeza, el silencio pareció absoluto hasta que un par de manos con largos guantes sin dedos tomo al perro arrastrándolo hacia atrás y le coloco un collar azul sacandole a la vez los audífonos, levante la vista encontrando a una delgada chica de cabello azul eléctrico que usaba gafas moradas de grueso marco negro, parecía un tanto mayor que yo, sonrió abiertamente e inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo, se adelantó un par de largos pasos hasta quedar frente a mi dejando su mano sobre mi cabeza, acerco su mano libre a mi rostro y con un pañuelo con algo de tinta seco un par de delgadas lagrimas sin dejar de sonreír, el tiempo parecía dar pequeños saltos y antes de entender todo sostenía una pequeña tableta frente a mi mientras escuchaba a los demás alumnos salir poco a poco del edificio.

"Gracias por detener a mi perro, no hace nada solo es ruidoso, odio ponerle collar y perdón si te asusto pero enserio muchas gracias" las letras se grabaron en mi cerebro, solo asentí aún bajo la sensación de vacío en el abdomen, la chica dejo el pañuelo en mi mano y dio media vuelta caminando a la vez que se colocaba los audífonos, el perro la seguía andando detrás de ella en contra de la costumbre común, me mantuve quieta.

-Casi siento que te esfuerzas en eso de ser valiente- la voz de Apple me encontraba en un mal momento por segunda vez en el día, comenzaba a tener una mejor idea de porque me desagradaba tanto esa chica antes.

-Bueno, supongo que alguien tiene que hacerlo- las palabras se colaron entre mis labios sin dejarme gesticular correctamente, aun así todos me escucharon con facilidad, siempre había sido buena llamando la atención.

Las amigas de Apple que esperaban a una corta distancia pero notoriamente fuera de la conversación me miraron como si hubiese dicho lo más sorprendente del mundo, la chica de ojos naranja frente a mi tan solo acomodo la cinta con la que se ataba el cabello y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza, no dije nada, me quede quieta en mi lugar escuchando a algunos chicos más hablando de la misma cosa, me mantuve congelada mirando hacia adelanta hasta encontrarme con Silver frente a mí, como siempre sostenía su celular en una mano y me miraba profundamente.

-Eso fue increíble, esta todo en video- una emoción extraña en su voz mientras me veía, yo no me sentía ni siquiera capas de pensar algo así.

-Su pelo era muy suave- respondí a Silver la cual rio como si fuese una broma.

-Hasta después de que saliste vi al perro, pensaba seguirte pero Cheerilee no me dejo- el nombre me provoco acompañar su anterior risa.

-Como odio a esa maestra… gracias por gravar, si no pasaba eso al menos hubieses tenido el video de un perro despedazándome- dije con fingida molestia entre sus risas.

-Lo sé, intente seguirte pero Cheerilee no me dejo- Bueno, la maestra se sintió mal con su edad e intento matarme, muy proporcional para ella al menos- ¿aun vamos a Sugar Cube Corner?- La pregunta estaba de más para mi gusto.

-Claro, ese lugar tiene un muy buen ambiente de naturalidad para las fotos- un ciervo rojo de los tantos que parecían enfermos camino hacia mí flaqueando sus patas un poco al avanzar, inclino su cabeza en mi dirección mansamente dejándola a la altura de pecho, me detuve un momento a mirarle, desde lo alto parecía aún más indefenso que antes, sus grandes ojos tristes me enfocaban como si deseara decirme algo, solo repose mi vista en él algunos segundos y coloque la mano izquierda sobre él tocándole con el pañuelo que la chica había dejado en mi palma, el debilitado animal se esfumo en un instante sin dejar ningún rastro.

-¿Pasa algo?- Silver miraba mi mano quieta en el aire.

-No es nada, esa chica me dio un pañuelo firmado, es un poco raro pero no importa. Ya vámonos- Guarde el pañuelo en mi bolsillo y por primera vez hoy le di un buen vistazo al cabello de mi mejor amiga, a penas ahora notaba el prendedor con forma de diamante que usaba atado a un lazo morado, un accesorio realmente bello- Lindo prendedor.

-Oh, gracias, me lo hizo un… familiar- sonrió velozmente mientras lo acariciaba un poco y clavo la vista en su teléfono que recibía una notificación justo en ese momento.

-Juraría haber visto uno similar en el centro comercial- se detuvo con un pie en el aire y me miró fijamente, solo buscaba un origen distinto pero no había encontrado nunca un diseño similar.

-¿Dónde?- la pregunta salió rápida sin perder la acostumbrada calma en la chica como si realmente fuese importante saberlo.

-No, creo que lo confundí- ella se mantuvo quieta aun cuando avance un par de pasos, me gire para mirarla.

-¿Ñ?- dijo con los labios apretados, separando apenas los dientes, bajo un poco las gafas con un movimiento de cabeza como si intentara enfocar su vista en algo muy lejano.

-¿Qué?- Quizá me había perdido de algo importante pero menciono una sola letra, en verdad no entendía su mensaje, demostré mi sorpresa abiertamente para hacerle saber que no sabía nada.

-No es nada, estaba pensando en algo, vamos- se acomoda las gafas y camino con prisa hasta pasarme, unos metros adelante se detuvo y se quedó mirándome, yo seguí detrás de ella después de unos segundos hasta lograr alcanzarla, regresamos a una conversación más común.

-Eso suena demasiado sospechoso- le dije cuando la alcance con tono cinematográfico.

-Bueno, puedes hacer el interrogatorio cuando estemos bebiendo una malteada- dijo siguiendo la broma con una voz acorde, ambas reímos ante eso.

Seguimos camino a la cafetería, los animales enferman y se van, las nubes rosadas no dejan de nevar sus etéreos copos negros y Silver continúa caminando con la mirada en el teléfono cada tanto, hablamos algunos temas poco importantes con la seguridad de la nada hasta el final, el gato rosado regreso y sigue maullándole en silencio al sol que se levanta potente más allá de las nubes.

-Quiero un perro- dije al aire, la palabra "creo" no cabía ahí y sabía que lo obtendría.

* * *

 ***Nota de su endiabladamente guapo y ocasionalmente maníaco depresivo autor:**

 **Debo decir que esta historia me gusto en lo personal, siento que mantiene cierta decencia en la escritura y me permiten despreciar, pero jamas olvidar, mi trabajo anterior y a mi mismo un poco mas.**

 **(Aquí había 5 renglones de basura sobre otras ideas para FanFics que al final decidí no mencionar, pero ya que elimine esa parte ¿Entendieron la referencia a un libro?)**

 **Oh claro, Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **Destinado a Kashike.**

Muchas gracias y en verdad me haces sentir extraño porque es algo como "¿Que le gusto?, ni siquiera esta tan bien hecho" y otros pensamientos similares, aprecio mucho tu critica y me esforcé un poco mas en lo de los puntos, de hecho después de que leí tu review también note esos errores con los signos y me ayudo mucho. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **Para AlvaRoom.**

Gracias, si pasa algo como "C es por Conspiración y Comienzo" pero no creo que sea lo que imaginas, aun así espero que lo disfrutes y no digo mas para no arruinar la trama. Si pretendo que algunas historias se mezclen en el futuro aunque no todas sino las que se relacionen con personajes que aparezcan en otras y se completen algunos antiguos cabos sueltos. No puedo subir la de Ember hasta el próximo sábado pero te dejare un detalle curioso de su escritura, resulta que al inicio tenia claro que personaje aparecía en la S pero en ese capitulo aparecen dos personajes que comienzan con S y tienen historias que me gustaría desarrollar.

 **Sin mucho mas que decir se despide su maníaco depresivo y de vez en cuando angelicalmente hórrido autor.**

 **Espero y aprecio sus Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ember**

El autobús freno lentamente con un rechinar que delataba antigüedad y malos tratos, se detuvo un par de metros antes de la parada en tanto que los que esperaban sentados se levantaron presurosos para alcanzar a subir, no había muchas personas dentro así que lo hacían más movidos por la costumbre de una vida haciéndolo que por necesidad, solo cuatro personas aguardábamos al autobús en este lugar, además de mí una anciana pareja y un joven estudiante de aspecto rudo con el cabello teñido de verde visitando una chaqueta morada que emulaba escamas, curiosamente similar a la mía, al mirarlo un poco mejor su estilo deseado se veía opacado por la ternura natural que produce un joven de no más de diez años, era extraño ver a un pequeñajo como ese buscando una apariencia agresiva pero hacia lo correcto, mejor lucir rudo en tanto que deambulara por aquí ya que no hacerlo bastaría para que alguien le robara, si es que era afortunado. Las extrañas puertas dobles se plegaron cuando quedamos frente a ellas con un seseante sonido, deje pasar a la anciana pareja antes y alcance a poner el pie en el suelo del bus cuando el chofer con la serenidad de la costumbre acelero, el chico detrás de mí choco contra una estructura de tubos dejando salir un quejido más de sorpresa que de dolor, probablemente habría caído si las puertas no se hubieran cerrado cuando él estaba arriba, el chofer extendió la mano esperando algunas monedas pero yo solo mostré una tarjeta dejando una forzada sonrisa de ironía y la coloque sobre la máquina que abarataría el precio por mí, sus manos se limitaron a darme un boleto de papel extraño pero igualmente común ya que jamás había entendido su utilidad verdadera, me entrego el boleto con un toque de molestia y su cara se giró para hacerme notar que nuestro trato había terminado mientras intentaba enfocar al joven detrás de mí, este bajo la mirada y entrego algunas monedas de su chaqueta después de contar la cantidad correcta en su palma, el chofer mostro una ligera sonrisa y sin entregar boleto mando al niño hacia atrás con un ademan, ese niño pequeño no parecía acostumbrado a tomar el bus pero ese no es mi problema así que mejor ignorarlo. Camine sostenida del tuvo superior que me llegaba a la cabeza y alcance un asiento entre los mucho que se encontraban vacíos a esta hora, todos enfocados hacia el centro del pasillo como colocados para el espectáculo, el chico se sentó a mi lado y se colocó la capucha de sus sudadera ocultando su cabello por completo, su identidad realmente se perdía con ese simple cambio.

Deslice la vista por el panorama, el descuidado autobús y el cielo gris por el amanecer tardío regalaban un vista lúgubre, obreros, estudiantes, personas con expresión de poco amigos, todos curiosamente grises ante mi mirada o más de lo usual ya que no prestaba mucha atención al color, todos lucían vacíos y extrañamente conocidos, aburridos a fuerza de la repetición, antiguos compañeros quizá solo por tener que tomar el mismo bus pero curiosamente afines entre todos como si fueran una familia de extraños, considere mirar por la ventana para revisar que todo siguiera en su lugar durante la eternidad que significaba este viaje, personalmente siempre había amado saber que si viajas en autobús no hay modo de adelantarse o retrasarse, solamente es tiempo que está ahí para que puedas usarlo en desperdiciarlo con calma, a pesar de lo seductor de la idea no complete el plan en cuanto mi vista fue atraída a la chica que acababa de sacarse la capucha gris de una cazadora revelando una melena encendida en tonos rojos y amarillos que se agitaba como buscando peinarse al hacerlo, a esa melena ígnea un par de brillantes aguamarinas que contrastando en sus ojos y una simple sonrisa de comercial, eso ultimo era lo más extraño de todo por aquí, una sonrisa ligera y amable falta de alegría o gusto pero cálida para todos los que quisieran recibirla, atrayente y extraño, como una flor en un rio de lava que te incita a obviar el peligro para recogerla ¿debería hablarle? Quizá podría intentarlo, tan solo no pensar y acercarme de un modo espontáneo, eso no es para mí pero sería interesante conocerla, podría ser el comienzo de algo genial…

-Hola, soy Ember- diría yo después de atraer su mirada cuando abandonara la extraña comodidad imaginaria de mi asiento plástico para recorrer el corto trecho y posicionarme a su lado.

-Hola, yo soy…- ¿Cuál sería un buen nombre para una linda pelirroja? Flare quizá o tal vez Sunlight incluso podría ser que se llamara igual que yo, su tono momentáneo reflejaría algo de confusión pero su timbre seria notoriamente confiado y seductor.

-Sabes, te vi y no pude evitar pensar que eres linda ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo?- daría por hecho que es lesbiana o bisexual, cosa común hoy en día; y buscaría ser directa pero eso podría salir muy mal, se sentiría ofendida y se alejaría abandonándome para siempre sin poder conocernos mejor terminando al menos como amigas, tal vez en cambio aceptaría la oferta y revelaría que ella también se había tomado la molestia de mirarme.

-Claro ¿tienes algo en mente?- preguntaría como quien ya conoce la respuesta y me miraría con aquellos brillantes ojos azules sin perder la sonrisa, quizá tornándola más cálida.

-SI, conozco un buen lugar para relajarse o divertirse- procuraría algo de misterio en mis palabras para atraer su atención con mayor fuerza, la miraría a los ojos intentando ver si era sumisa o si devolvería con mayor fuerza el gesto, sin duda que sus pupilas me enfocarían desafiantes.

-Bueno, podemos ir ahora- diría expectante y yo debería elegir entre una oportunidad con esa desconocida o un día en la universidad de artes visuales a la que me dirigía, no me lo pensaría demasiado antes de elegir a la bella extraña y entregar mi vida a una oportunidad.

Tomaríamos algo, pasaríamos un tiempo juntas, tal vez iríamos a comer, algunas cervezas o tragos más fuertes y con suerte terminaría en el departamento de la chica o en su casa ocultándonos de sus padres ¿aún vivía con ellos? No, ella sería un chica independiente y yo estaría jugueteando en su cama un buen rato mientras que la pelirroja se encargaría de demostrar la fiereza esperada por su llameante cabello, nos divertiríamos juntas un buen tiempo con una relación basada en lo atractiva que encontramos a la otra y lo mucho que me provoca físicamente el solo mirarla terminando en la cama después de cada cita, seria frívolo y poco profundo pero desde el fondo surgiría algo más entre nosotras, comenzaría a buscar su compañía cada vez más constantemente y me volvería más abierta solo para que ella, terminara siendo una chica especial en mi corazón que se quedaría ahí por un largo tiempo, nos contaríamos basura sentimental bajo la promesa de no revelar nada a nadie más t quizá a alguna se le iría un poco la lengua en algún punto, a ella si acaso; y la otra con naturales motivos se molestaría, yo estaría absolutamente enfurecida si me enterara de que hablaba de más y ella pidiendo perdón con una voz que no podría ni me gustaría escuchar, me alejara un tiempo sin lograr olvidarla y un día volvería a buscarla, esperanzada de que aun esperara por mí, me disculparía y ella me aceptaría en ánimos de un regreso, estaríamos un tiempo en calma, reparándolo todo y disfrutando una vez más de un poco de amor, esa era una de las aburridas posibilidades.

Regrese a la extraña y curiosamente abstracta realidad, como siempre el mundo parecía completamente ajeno a este autobús, la misma luz gris y limpia atravesando pulcramente los sucios cristales que no lograban contaminarla, la mayor parte de las personas aun en sus lugares mientras que el chofer repetía maquinalmente el subir algunos usuarios de esta basura de transporte público y acelerar de inmediato mandando a los inexpertos hacia atrás, gracioso para todos los demás pasajeros. Se detuvo a abrir las puertas, la trasera y la delantera simultáneamente, dejando que una corriente del frio aire otoñal promesa del futuro e inexorable invierno se colara entre los pasajeros como si de un espectro consiente se tratase, se arrastró por mi mejilla sin lograr ninguna reacción al igual que entre la mayor parte de los pasajeros, en cambio el chico a mi lado templo ligeramente y se aferró a la mochila morada que notaba hasta ahora por primera vez, en ella se hallaba un diseño de alas membranosas, sentí el tatuaje en mi brazo escocer ligeramente como tratando de que mi mente conectara pistas, diría que el niño iba vestido como un dragón con su conjunto completo si no me pareciera tan estúpida la idea, me tome los segundos necesarios para dar un buen vistazo al dragón que se envolvía en mi brazo rodeado de llamas magenta, un lindo recuerdo de tener juventud y algo más de plata que de sentido común, si me diesen la oportunidad de cambiarlo no lo haría en absoluto, una gran ejecución por parte del tipo que tatuaba niños si estaban dispuestos a pagar lo suficiente, cuestiono aun hoy en día que tenga los estudios adecuados para el trabajo pero los conocimientos sin duda los tenia. La molestia de llegar tarde me llego de pronto, no soportaba los innecesarios sermones de la profesora y no podía saber cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí ¿debería mirar la hora? No, saberla no me llevaría antes a mi destino y tampoco me dejaría nada bueno, prefería mantener la santidad del viaje en este vehículo que regalaba la atemporalidad a quien quisiera tomarla, una vez más volví mi atención a la fogosa chica que seguía con su sonrisa en su asiento, miraba un libro de gruesa pasta marrón similar al cuero con una inscripción en brillantes letras rojas "Sunset" ¿sería ese su nombre? Lindo sin duda aunque no parecía el tipo de persona que se molesta en llenar las páginas de un diario, siempre me había preguntado porque alguien haría eso, tal vez ella pudiese revelarme el secreto de aquella sensibilidad extraña. Arrastraba el lápiz por el papel suavemente como escribiendo cursiva quizá, su cazadora estaba cerrada por lo que bien podría pensar el frio la había afectado, su sonrisa no se perdía en tanto que leía algunos apuntes deteniendo su nerviosa mano con el bolígrafo entre los dedos o anotando y releyendo lo que escribía, al verla de ese modo solo podía pensar en la mezcla de gracia y fuerza, una combinación curiosa y atractiva ¿acaso estaría escribiendo algo sobre mí? No, aun con mi estilo no era demasiado llamativa en el ambiente en que me movía, difícilmente una chica como ella se interesaría en alguien como yo…pero el asiento a su lado seguía vacío, bien podría levantarme ahora y hablar con ella… ¿Cómo sería nuestra relación después de reconciliarnos?

Como todas las parejas que se reforman después de un problema medianamente grave o incomodo comenzaríamos encaminadas al fracaso, forzándonos a dar más cariño del que creemos correcto, Sunset lucia ruda pero en relación a mí era una pequeña chica sensible así que me tocaría tomar el papel más dominante en la relación y esforzarme por protegerla de las cosas que me parecieran un tanto peligrosas, ella se apegaría a su rol también y tomaría una actitud más sensible dejándose proteger y ofreciendo su opinión débilmente, no me gusta la gente débil, nuestra relación comenzaría a ser molesta para ambas hasta que nos alejáramos la una de la otra, ambas a la vez y aun así notaríamos la ausencia de nuestro complemento, todo se iría al garete con un error cualquiera cuando alcanzara el punto correcto, quizá con un mensaje como ya me había pasado antes con una chica de cabello morado cuyo nombre me irrita recordar, entonces me enfrentaría a mí misma, no podría soportar verla hastiada y debería obligarme a tomar una actitud seria sin dejar ver que el solo mirarla sufrir me destrozaba por dentro, deberíamos hablar entre un mar de lágrimas, tal vez ella también se sentiría igual y desearía terminar cuanto antes, no lo soportaría, me intentaría mentir a mí misma haciéndome creer que era una compensación pero la ira no me dejaría pensar, entendería sin entender y nos separaríamos una vez más, para siempre esta vez… la eternidad es muy larga y la molestia de la derrota me haría volver, ambas volveríamos y volveríamos a relacionarnos más duramente. Después de la tempestad viene el recuento de daños por lo que nuestra nueva relación seria falta de palabras amorosas pero llena de silenciosas emociones, mi abuela que en la paz del infierno descanse siempre me había dicho "Tú tienes dos estados, o traes problemas o vas por más" y no podría contradecirla mientras que buscara a esa chica, como una polilla a las flamas, el dolor y el amor me harían volver ahora siendo yo una amante de la indiferencia que llenaría nuestro espacio, nunca estaríamos ni bien ni mal, solo estaríamos ahí una para la otra, sabiendo que es necesaria la separación y sabiendo que la otra lo sabe, esperando pacientes a estar listas y a que la otra lo esté hasta que una mañana como cualquier otra tan solo nos daríamos cuenta de que era el momento y nos citaríamos en algún lugar, una linda cafetería con nombre elegante y menú barato, con un clima tan muerto como el de hoy, bien cuidada y trabajada pero falta de emociones o amor, un lugar ideal para los que no quieren contaminar sus pensamientos con recuerdos impropios. Ella llegaría unos minutos antes y pediría un café sin azúcar para amargarse un poco más, yo llegaría algunos minutos después y pediría otro café, ella aun no habría terminado con el primero y nos sonreiríamos al vernos sabiendo que todo era un simple formalidad, quedaríamos en silencio hasta que llegara el mío y beberíamos tragos pequeños del hirviente líquido con lentitud, nos miraríamos con arrepentimiento sin entender bien de que nos arrepentíamos y nos reflejaríamos en la otra, vería en sus ojos mi mirada triste, dudosa, débil, me odiaría pero no podría odiarla a ella por desvelarme tal cual era, la besaría y no me atrevería a dejarla ¿ella lo haría? No, en ella también podría ver la duda y el miedo, seguiríamos ahí porque ya no habría nadie más con quien estar ni desearía estar con nadie más, la alegría llegaría de nuevo y volveríamos a hablar, un día tan solo nada sería como antes pero el cariño regresaría a nuestras vidas y podríamos estar un tiempo más juntas la una para la otra, quizá me encontraría a mí misma haciendo lo impensable y deseando quedarme ahí por siempre junto a ella.

Un golpe contra mi cuerpo me distrajo de mis pensamientos regresándome la conciencia, mi costado parecía haber sido ligeramente aplastado, nada más fuerte que una ráfaga de aire en cambio mis piernas sentían un peso sobre ellas ejerciendo presión, baje la mirada incapaz de forzarme una expresión de algo, como si siguiera atrapada en algún otro lugar y me costara mover mi cuerpo aquí, unos ojos verdes y agudos me miraban llenos de miedo, un contorno morado envolvía la cabeza de quien me observara tan aterrado, notaba una mancha de suciedad en su mejilla, clave mis ojos en los suyos y parecieron volverse más penoso si acaso eso se podía, su boca tembló y su nariz se arrugo ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera ese chico? Pase mi mano hasta sostener el cuello de su sudadera, temí que gritara en cuanto lo toque, de algún modo conseguía seguir luciendo más aterrado en tanto que me movía, logre sonreírle y no fue una buena idea, mis colmillos naturales llamaron su atención pues sus ojos se clavaron en estos, curiosos ojos de serpiente tenía ese chico para ser alguien que lucía así de asustado tan fácilmente, de cualquier modo con un esfuerzo extrañamente grande saque algunas palabras de mi garganta.

-Ten cuidado chico, las calles están muy maltratadas- mi voz sonaba como si acabara de despertar, romper el extraño pacto de silencio de este tipo de vehículos me gano la efímera atención nacida ya muerta de algunos pasajeros, valla que ese joven es ligero, sin ningún esfuerzo lo levante y lo regrese a su asiento a mi lado, se quedó como paralizado algunos segundos, con la mirada fija en mi cara lo suficiente como para que comenzara a incomodarme, abrió la boca y escupió unos cuantos sonidos extraños hasta que finalmente la cerro y trago saliva.

-Muchas gracias- dijo y regreso su vista a la mochila en su regazo, tímido y asustado, la imagen me producía algo de gracia pero no me sentía muy capaz de reír, en cambio debía aprovechar mi periodo de realidad para buscar a Sunset, necesitaba saber algo más de ella.

Recorrí los asientos desde atrás hacia adelante aun cuando sabía que la chica estaba casi frente a mí, yo todavía no alcanzaba el punto donde debería bajar y el transporte comenzaba a vaciarse, había 3 asientos por persona fácilmente, solitaria encontré a la chica casi frente a mí como esperaba un asiento hacia la derecha, descubrí a las aguamarinas de su rostro clavadas en mi cabeza, parecía que llevaba un rato mirándome y aunque mi vista no era muy buena casi podía ver un dibujo en su cuaderno que ahora caía sobre sus piernas, apenas sostenido por la fricción, sonrió avergonzada sin apartar la vista por unos segundos más y finalmente inclino las rodillas de tal modo que su cuaderno quedaba oculto a mis ojos, los suyos recorrieron la superficie de la página mientras que se encogía en su lugar, no sé qué sentir ante lo visto, sensillamente me recargue en mi asiento e incline la cabeza un poco hacia arriba, ahora todo parecía más complejo que el desear, eso no era suficiente ¿Cómo lograríamos que todo funcionara? No tenía por qué funcionar.

Los días se habrían vuelto semanas y las semanas con ella se sentían como eternidad, Sunset ahora tenía un bello sol tatuado en su brazo, ambas estábamos recostadas en el sofá de un apartamento pequeño frente al televisor, su mirada se enfocaba en la pantalla mientras la luz azulada le iluminaba el rostro, ella parecía feliz. Ya había aprendido a apreciarla y medir sus emociones en base a su cara, su sonrisa era perpetua pero por momentos se agrandaba, tensaba o volvía cálida e incluso romántica, antes de darme cuenta ya estaría a mi lado mirándome con aquella sonrisa especial que me debería hacer latir el corazón, no sentía nada, recibiría sus labios sobre los míos, dulces y carnosos, agradables pero no pasando de la emoción de un simple beso yo devolvería el gesto con naturalidad y dejaría algunas palabras de amor para ella, ella no notaria mi frialdad tan cuidadosamente ocultada, me excusaría un poco y saldría a comprar algo. Después de un tiempo la vida se volvería aburrida, Sunset pasaría de ser una llama en mi alma a las cenizas y el recuerdo de un buen momento de modo que sin dejar de agradarme ya no me enloquecería, pasamos por tanto que me resultaba difícil aceptar la recién descubierta falta de emociones y caminaría por alguna calle oscura mientras que mis pensamientos estarían repletos de brillantes sentimientos vacíos, una idea que se iría formando en mi mente desde hace tiempo se presentaría de golpe para avisarme de que había llegado el momento de terminarla, ya no habría una relación en la cual progresar, solamente la ataría a una persona que no deseaba conseguir nada más ni podía dar más, debería manejar todo con cuidado y finalmente un día la citaría para hablar en el mismo café en el que casi terminamos una vez pero esta vez yo llegaría varios minutos antes y pediría un café con miel, en cambio quizá presintiendo algo por el tono de mi voz ella unos minutos después, dejaría que se sentara y ella pediría un café endulzado también, ella hablaría sobre cosas sin importancia en tanto que yo escucharía atenta todas sus palabras, temerosa de que fuese la última vez que la escucharía tan alegre y aun así estaría decidida, cuando diera el primer sorbo a su café y sonriera ante el gusto de la bebida caliente yo pondría ambas manos sobre la mesa y la miraría con firmeza intentando lucir absolutamente resuelta, me costaría un poco pero las palabras cientos de veces antes pensadas saldrían de mis labios con frialdad.

-Sunset, tenemos que hablar- diría mirándola a los ojos, o tal vez "Necesito decirte algo", de cualquier modo me acobardaría un poco al verla confundida y quizá asustada.

-¿sobre qué?- preguntaría con la voz difícil de reconocer de tan alterada que estaría ¿Cómo sería su voz antes?

-Creo que esto no nos llevara a ninguna parte, es mejor que termine ahora- la miraría ocultando todas mis emociones, sintiendo como si las lágrimas en sus mejillas fuesen propias.

-¿Por qué?- ella preguntaría con una mirada suplicante, me recordaría mil momentos hermosos los cuales ya no serían felices nunca más.

-No eres tú, soy yo- respondería haciendo gala del cliché más cierto del mundo esperando una reacción- realmente no creo que podamos continuar en esto, debemos terminar pero enserio me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigas- hablaría con voz de compromiso, sabiendo que es imposible que continuemos en buenos términos pero deseando de algún modo que realmente sea así.

-Solo dime porque- diría mirando hacia abajo intentando restarle importancia a la situación demostrando el pudor de ocultar sus más hondas heridas.

-Ya no te amo- sonaría cruel y frio, yo sentiría el mismo dolor al pronunciarlo que ella al escucharlo.

El silencio reinaría unos segundos, pensaría en el misterio del clima que parecía acompañar todos los eventos importantes con ella saboreando el seco aire muerto iluminado por la mortecina y gris luz matinal, ya no podría contener mis lágrimas mientras que las de ella caerían silenciosamente resbalando por su cara.

-Perdón- soltaría al aire y me levantaría dejando algunos bits sobre la mesa, me daría la vuelta y caminaría unos pasos antes de no poder evitar mirar atrás, la visión de mi gran ex amor llorando me llenaría de tristeza y aun así me alejaría deseando no regresar jamás, destrozada y con lágrimas en las mejillas sintiendo la respiración dificultada pero a fin de cuentas con el alma limpia y esperanzada de un nuevo mañana, algún día quizá nos reencontraríamos, quizá algún día arreglaríamos nuestros asuntos, incluso quizá algún día seriamos amigas pero ya nunca algo más que eso, no después de todo lo vivido juntas, nunca más.

Un repentino golpe contra mí me regreso a la realidad de nuevo, el chico de al lado una vez más demostraba su incapacidad para resistir la inercia en un autobús solo que esta vez se aferraba a mi hombro en lugar de a mi regazo, podía sentir una lagrima resbalando por mi mejilla izquierda, una sola cálida y minúscula lagrima corriendo el poco maquillaje que acostumbraba usar, la limpie rápidamente con el dorso de la mano y mire al chico a mi lado sin atreverme a decirle algo, rápidamente busque con la mirada por todas partes la chica, apenas algunos pasajeros bien espaciados entre sí pero la antorcha que representaba la chica pelirroja había desaparecido haciendo más frio y gris el paisaje, sentía mis ojos bien abiertos como despertando de una pesadilla realmente aterradora, recordé el lugar donde había estado sentada, una hoja de papel cuidadosamente acomodada para evitar formar líneas y adherida al respaldo del asiento por una tira de cinta, me levante y la tome antes de volver a mi asiento en un solo movimiento como si hubiese rebotado, a penas llegar de regreso el chico intento decir algo pero lo silencie con un gesto de la mano.

-Dame un segundo- mi voz sonó extrañamente clara y firme, el chico se pegó a su asiento como si mi orden fuese imposible de contradecir.

Al remover la cinta para abrir la hoja encontré una imagen extraña, una chica en un cuarto de perfil cara alargada, pómulos altos y ojos agudos como los de un reptil, expresión seria y serena, una cresta recorriendo el centro de su cabeza con los laterales más cortos casi afeitados, una perforación en la nariz y un par de aretes en la oreja visible, labios delgados, nariz fina, cejas y pestañas ligeras, mirada perdida, me tomo unos segundos lograr reconocerme en la imagen perfectamente sombreada, hecha con trazos angulosos y completamente a lápiz. Una inscripción debajo "¿Qué estas mirando?" remarcado por acción del lápiz en la hoja "Soy Sunset Shimmer, este es mi número, llámame si quieres, si en verdad no me estabas mirando y esto parece extraño ¿Por qué tomaste el papel?, si no eres la chica del dibujo estoy escribiendo más de lo necesario si quieres puedes llamarme pero no esperes que te responda después de que sepa que no eres ella o algo así, demonios, creo que estoy escribiendo demasiado ¿Por qué sigo escribiendo?" una serie de números al final. El chico a mi lado estaba mirando la imagen analizando el dibujo en lo que yo leía, cerré el puño con el papel en medio convirtiéndola en un arrugado trozo de hoja y lo guarde en mi mochila, ya había perdido mi estación, mire por la ventana notando que estaba lejos de mi antiguo destino, probablemente había pasado unas cuantas paradas ya y el chico a mi lado volvió a apegarse a su respaldo, esta vez se merecía sentir miedo por meterse donde no le llaman.

-¿pensabas decirme algo?- dije con un toque de violencia intentando meterle más miedo al chico, este me miro una vez más a la cara, muchas emociones se agolpaban en mi pecho.

-Me llamo Spike, iba a disculparme por el empujón- dijo- lindo dibujo el de Sunset ¿Por qué te lo habrá dejado?- ¿qué demonios le importaba a ese pequeño? Había leído un poco aparentemente.

-No lo sé, pero al menos sé que era para mí y creo que haces muchas preguntas como para seguir vivo desde dónde vienes- dije mirándolo intentando intimidarlo, parecía confiado y eso era un problema por aquí así que más bien le hacía un favor, sus ojos se entristecieron y una fibra sensible en mi vibraba al ver a aquel niñito tan desprotegido- ¿te pasa algo?

-Solo cosas que no quiero recordar demasiado- su voz sonaba quebrada, por más que todo en mi cabeza me decía que me alejara antes de meterme en problemas y bajara ahora para caminar a mi universidad no soy buena en eso de huir.

-Bueno, ya perdí mi parada y creo que pasare un rato en este autobús, puedes hablar de eso si quieres ser escuchado- mi voz sonaba calmada y amable pero lo dicho en cambio sonaba absolutamente estúpido ¿Qué clase de imbécil hablaría con un extraño de sus debilidades? Esperaba un amable y decente "vete al demonio", ahora no me sentía en actitud de golpear a un entrometido y menos a un niño de 10 años pero podría hacer un esfuerzo.

-Quizá… es difícil, yo no tengo una parada, solo estoy alejándome- interesante, estúpidamente interesante y problemático, podría bajar ahora y quizá en el camino me encontraría con aquella chica por algún azar del destino.

-Sabes, no alcance a desayunar para venir a clases y ya las perdí, no me apetece llegar tarde, pienso bajar en la siguiente a buscar algo ¿vienes?- demonios, me sentía realmente atontada y estaba hablando demás siguiendo el molesto instinto maternal que me provocaba ese niño extraño.

-Claro, hace unos días que no desayuno con nadie- dijo y se paró para acercarse a la puerta.

El chico y yo bajamos en la siguiente estación, tenía tiempo libre y él una historia que sacarse del pecho lo que personalmente me sonaba a debilidad pero debería prestar oído porque mi confusa mente me impedía seguir la lógica más simple de la vida, ya tendría tiempo de meterme en más problemas cuando dejara de pensar en aquella fogosa pelirroja y su número telefónico, ni siquiera entendía bien lo que sentía y no estoy segura de querer pasar por todos esos problemas por una extraña de cara bonita y buenas habilidades para el dibujo, una persona atrajo mi mirada al aparecer de frente en nuestro improvisado camino, una mujer de piel oscura opaca paso firme contoneándose con naturalidad, maquillajes dorados y especialmente vistosos en sus parpados, ojos seductores y taimados, rastras blancas y negras intercaladas sobre su cabeza completando su apariencia exótica y salvaje, figura voluptuosa y atractiva, sonrió al notar mi mirada y regrese la vista al frente sin dejar de caminar ni un momento ¿Qué sería de mi si fuese más atrevida y le dejara una nota con mi numero como hizo la otra? Quizá podríamos salir juntas unas cuantas veces, parecía extranjera a simple vista, hablaríamos de su país y del mío comparándolo con la tranquilidad de esta tierra, aprenderíamos nuevas cosas y tal vez visitaría su tierra natal algún día… ¿acaso Sunset se molestaría por eso? ¿Cómo le explicaría por qué conocía a la belleza que paso a mi lado? Me preocuparía de eso más tarde porque finalmente llegamos a la elegante cafetería de menú barato y ambiente triste por la lúgubre luz matinal que inconscientemente había estado buscando.

* * *

 ***Nota de su autor ocasionalmente maníaco y generalmente depresivo autor.**

Bueno, este capitulo lo escribí hace bastante tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera puedo recordarlo (lo que va de 2 minutos a 17 años) así que me parece interesante porque a pesar del tiempo y la natural evolución esperada todavía me gusta, supongo que tengo una tendencia a odiar mi trabajo actual y algo de nostalgia al ver el trabajo del pasado porque disfruto de leer muchos de mis escritos de hace años.

Bueno, eso no es importante, ya comencé a trabajar en fanfics de una sola historia y varios capítulos solo que eh decidido no subir ningún capitulo hasta terminar la historia completa pero aun así me gustaría aclarar, porque incluso temo olvidarle yo, que no pienso abandonar mis otras historias. Wow, otrora no me sentía capaz de hacer estas notas pero ahora que las escribo me gusta mi proceso mental.

 **Respuestas a reviews:**

En respuesta a mi querido **Kashike**.

Hola, gracias por la review y aprecio mucho la critica como siempre, claro intentare adecuarme mas a una narrativa adecuada pero a mi me parece que su drama debía girar en torno a las alucinaciones... demonios, drama hubiese sido un tema genial, una Drama Queen forzándose a serlo... no es importante, pero si estaba pensando en hacer una historia sobre Diamond así que quizá en un futuro puedas leerla.

 **Sin mas preámbulo no me voy, me llevan pero sigo siendo su generalmente Maníaco y ocasionalmente Depresivo autor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fluttershy**

El asiento acolchado con plástico barato, imitación de cuero teñido de negro, me impedía encontrar una posición cómoda. Palpe la extraña textura intentando distraerme un poco de todo y sumergirme en mi misma. Definitivamente no me hubiera atrevido a sentarme ahí si no fuese tan obvio que no era cuero de verdad, había pasado largo tiempo intentando centrar mi mente en las viejas revistas que yacían en la mesa de cristal junto a mí para darme cuenta de que algunas estaban fechadas varios años en el pasado, otras tan solo unas semanas atrás pero ninguna podría nombrarse reciente. Mi mirada se clavaba en las imágenes de vestidos antiguos o eventos que ya habían ocurrido intentando descifrar algo mas pero mi cabeza comenzaba a divagar en extrañas ideas y un sentimiento de vacío, concentrarse parecía imposible hasta que abandone la revista en la misma mesa de donde la había sacado en su posición original para que esperara otros tantos años más a alguien que supiese apreciarla.

La fría sala teñida de color celeste grisáceo, las lámparas de luz blanca y el aire acondicionado permanentemente colocado en 20 grados Celsius dejaban un ambiente verdaderamente triste a la vista. _El silencio era molesto y asfixiante igual que con ella_. De vez en cuando la tos torpemente acallada de alguno de las otras personas que esperaban lo interrumpía unos segundos y lo dejaba volver con más fuerza que antes como si reclamara su eterno reinado, por primera vez debía esperar sola en este lugar y eso me hacía aun peor la espera, casi me arrepentía de no haberlo traído a él, seguramente me acompañaría y daría un sermón pero en cambio ella no me hubiese ni siquiera dejado terminar de pedírselo, realmente estaba muy ocupada últimamente y yo entendía que necesitaba tiempo para arreglar sus cosas. Al salir esta mañana de casa note que el clima era bastante bueno, un día soleado con pocas nubes blancas en el cielo, algunos pájaros cantarines que aún no emigraban ante el avance del invierno e insectos buscando comida que guardar, deje algunas migajas para ellos, al salir del apartamento usar un suéter no me había parecido necesario además de lo incomodo que resultaba pero ahora realmente me arrepentía de mi decisión. No había una sola ventana a la vista que dejase colarse un poco de luz natural, algún cartel interesante en el cual entretenerse, ni siquiera una planta que no estuviese hecha de plástico y con la etiqueta de compra aun colgando, ninguna era reciente solo que nadie se había tomado la molestia de retirarlas, me había debatido un momento entre hacerlo o no pero al final solo tome un asiento y decidí esperar en silencio deseando que todo terminara pronto, hacía pocos minutos que aguardaba en verdad y ya parecía una eternidad especialmente larga.

Sentada al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba una mujer de al menos 40 años entrada en carnes y vestida ostentosamente con ropas antiguas bien cuidadas, su enrome rostro de facciones redondas y pose severa parecía serio mientras dormitaba en silencio con los ojos ni abiertos ni cerrados, parecía que estuviese esperando desde siempre por algo más que una cita con el médico, su enorme abdomen se movía de arriba a abajo ante cada una de sus lentas respiraciones como si una pelota subiera y bajara en su ropa. _Esa mujer lucia tan diferente a Ella cuando dormía._ A su lado una niña pequeña se removía en la silla cada tanto como intentando decidirse a saltar, era delgada y de facciones angulosas acentuadas por una piel pálida, sus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo de lo pequeña que parecía. Era como una antítesis de su acompañante, parecía que esperaba para salir corriendo en el momento adecuado. La mujer de vez en cuando se enderezaba ligeramente y dejando pasar unos segundos extendía la mano cubriéndole el frente como si supiese que la niña estaba decidida y con el lento batir de su grueso brazo la acobardaba de nuevo dejándola una vez más en el comienzo, la niña se ponía nerviosa una vez más y estiraba con sus pequeñas manos de dedos delgados la falda del almidonado vestido rosa pastel como si se los limpiara contra la tela, luego se quedaba muy quieta y regresaba a su apariencia de buscar un poco de valor en su interior.

 _Crack…Crack…Crack_

Un hombre mayor vestido de gala esperaba sentado con pose autoritaria y la mirada fija firmemente al frente, su traje y su rostro parecían los de una fotografía antigua en colores sepia por su extraña quietud. Con movimientos dramáticos extrajo un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y lo uso para ahogar una tos seca, se tomó su tiempo para doblarlo cuidadosamente en un perfecto triángulo de tela haciendo amplios ademanes con las manos y lo acomodo una vez más en el bolsillo de su camiseta sin perder ni un poco de voluptuosidad en ningún momento, me sentía extrañamente atraída hacia esa actitud tan segura y poderosa. _Ella era completamente diferente y aun así demostraba su fuerza._ El hombre me dedico una mirada y una sonrisa amable cruzo su rostro a la par que asentía con la cabeza a modo de saludo, yo solo sonreí y me encogí en mi lugar con la vista hacia abajo intentando desaparecer en mi lugar, mirar fijamente a los extraños es de mala educación.

Tarde varios segundos en decidir que aquel caballero había retirado su atención de mí, lo busque tentativamente con la mirada esperando que se hubiese marchado y temiendo que fuera en mi dirección, le encontré revisando un antiguo reloj de bolsillo con cadena atentamente forzando la vista de su ojo izquierdo dirigiéndolo graciosamente, guardo en un bolsillo interior de su saco el accesorio plateado, no me atrevo a asegurar que de plata; y regreso a ocuparse de sus asuntos sin dar mayor importancia a nada, casi parecía que se hubiese olvidado de mí.

Una mujer alta de estilo punk con pantalón de mezclilla, un largo abrigo aparentemente cálido y un conjunto de bolso y botas altas de piel atravesó el pasillo sin detenerse a mirar a nadie, siempre me había parecido asquerosa la idea de colgarse la piel de un muerto para protegerse del frió e imaginar al pobre lagarto cuya vida había terminado solo para acabar en los pies de alguien me revolvía el estómago, aquella mujer caminaba velozmente con expresión de molestia y algo de ira en la mirada como el que se entera de lo que no quiere descubrir, aferrado a su mano un chico pequeño y con la cabeza como si deseara enterrarla en sus hombros parecía ser arrastrado aun cuando le seguía el ritmo, su cuerpo no era el rezagado sino que más bien su fragilidad era arrastrada por la actitud magnánima de la chica, el joven me parecía bastante familiar, fije mis ojos en el intentando hurgar en mis recuerdos en busca de alguna memoria a la que aferrarme para olvidar que estaba aquí, a muchas personas les había ayudado a adoptar mascotas y quizá el me dejara olvidarme de la falta de fauna en este lugar. La mujer y el niño me miraron a la vez, todo mi interés por el joven se esfumo al sentir la pesada mirada de aquella mujer que me veía con gesto despectivo, sin detenerse me dejo saber que me veía durante algunos segundos, volví a bajar la mirada tanto como pude deseando desaparecer, quizá haberme quedado en casa a descansar y pasar el día en la calidez de mi sofá o ir al refugio a jugar con algunos animales necesitados hubiese sido lo mejor pero una cita repentina y el miedo de que fuese por algo grave me arrastraron aquí. Levante la vista para encontrarme con las espaldas de la Mujer y el chico que ahora usaba el abrigo oscuro de la mayor en un intercambio que me había perdido, alcanzaban la puerta de salida. _Aquellos ojos estaban gravados en mi mente, aquella mirada… no era la de aquella alta mujer que acaba de abandonar la habitación pero su mirada era igual de aplastante._

 _Crack….Crack…Crack_

Desde el otro lado del pasillo una voz fuerte aparto el silencio con gran poder a pesar de estar poco templada y ser bastante aguda.

-Paciente número 12, el Doctor le recibirá ahora- Una mujer ni alta ni baja de cabellos rosados y porte maternal era la dueña de aquella voz.

Explore la sala en busca del paciente 12 y mire mi boleto para asegurarme de que yo era la número 15, además de aquel antiguo caballero, la enorme mujer y la niña que esperaba junto a el solo un chico con audífonos que arrastraba el dedo largamente por la pantalla de su teléfono se encontraba ahí, pasados algunos segundo en los que nadie se atrevió a mover al chico y con solo la niña y yo mirando la mujer que parecía haber estado leyendo algo en una tabla de madera repitió con el mismo tono de orgullo sus palabras.

-Paciente número 12, el Doctor le recibirá ahora- El chico se levantó de golpe sin quitarse los audífonos y guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, un chico normal como cualquier otro sin nada especial que estudiar pero mi atención recayó en el recién oculto teléfono, la mujer desapareció detrás de una puerta de madera con apariencia plástica que no recuerdo haber escuchado abrirse llevando al chico detrás con paso relajado.

Abrí mi bolso y busque entre las pocas cosas que cargaba mi propio teléfono, la batería estaba casi completa y llevaba varios días así entre el poco uso que le daba y lo poco para lo que podría usarlo verdaderamente, el pequeño rectángulo verde en la tapa apenas iluminado tan solo me dejaban ver la hora, la eterna batería y la ausencia de mensajes o llamadas perdidas, ese antiguo aparato se había convertido en mi único medio de comunicación portátil desde hacia tiempo. Aquella baratija antigua fue un regalo de un gran amigo que decidió jugarme una broma en mi cumpleaños buscando el obsequio más tonto y ridículamente complicado que pudo, le agradecí y el no paro de reír cada vez que me veía usarlo aunque ambos lo tomáramos como una broma, de algún modo su broma se había convertido en un escape porque ella no tenía el número. _Ella ni siquiera sabía que yo conservaba el regalo de Discord._ No me sería muy difícil conseguir un nuevo teléfono pero si lo sería el mantenerlo, más que nada para evitar cualquier conflicto ridículo ya que el anterior encontró la paz contra un muro después de una pelea cuando un mensaje de texto fue mal interpretado, todo se aclaró al final y ella se disculpó verdaderamente arrepentida por sus acciones. Fue tan tierna después de eso que no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar el cuidado y la suavidad de todos sus movimientos, el brillo de melancolía y alegría en su mirada. _Ella era absolutamente increíble._

Me sentía un tanto avergonzada de tener solo ese teléfono pero no había muchas cosas que hacer con él y usarlo como teléfono de trabajo era una buena coartada para los ocasionales empleados del refugio con los que tenía que contactar cada tanto, el juego de la viborita y una versión de tetris falta de colores eran el único entretenimiento que podía sacarle pero el solo sostenerlo entre mis manos sin hablar con nadie me hacían recordar de mas, francamente solo sobre interpretar algunas cosas estúpida en lo que encontraba algo mejor que hacer.

Deje que el teléfono se perdiera entre los papeles, medicinas y artículos inútiles que cargaba antes de cerrar el bolso una vez más.

 _Crack…Crack…Crack…_

Casi me parecía que fuese ayer cuando podía usar mi tiempo en revisar directamente cada cosa relacionada con el refugio para administrarlo como es debido, atender personalmente a los clientes y cada empleado que tuviese un duda a resolver, salir a cenar en grupo con ellos solo porque me habían invitado a pasar el rato en cualquier parte discutiendo largamente sobre los cuidados necesarios para cada animal y las investigaciones de los que aún estaban estudiando cosas relacionadas a la zoología, el placer de hacer algo sin necesidad solo porque no hay necesidad de no hacerlo.

 _Crack…Crack…Crack…_

Salir de paseo con Discord porque él conoce los lugares más divertidos para encontrar cosas increíbles. Frescos campos de todos los tonos de verde que hay repletos de arbustos y grandes mariposas rosadas danzando al ritmo del silbante viento, arboledas enormes con cientos de aves de brillantes colores conviviendo por las paz en su pequeño ecosistema desde arrendajos color zafiro hasta melodiosos ruiseñores sin pecado alguno en su alma, lagos cristalinos que parecieran ocultos a propósito al pasar tan desapercibidos a pesar de su enormidad y belleza repleta de vida y aguas cálidas ideales para los peces.

 _Crack…Crack…Crack…_

Encerrarme en mi habitación sin que alguien llame a la puerta con una pregunta absolutamente ridícula solo para hacerme abrir y luego cuestionar con falsa inocencia el motivo de cerrar, cenar en silencio sin que intente matar la calma con una larga lista de logros mejor organizada que su propia vida, sin que espere a que le den todo solo porque piensa que lo merece… sin su brillante sonrisa estando orgullosa de ser quien es, sin su aprecio por los pequeños momentos de la vida celebrando por igual cada pequeña victoria y sin que este ahí siempre para mi dispuesta a arrepentirse y cambiar cuando se dé cuenta de que se equivocó, para ser la más tierna y dulce de las personas cuando se disculpa.

 _Crack...Crack…Crack…_

Una falsa tos sonora atrajo mi mirada, la pequeña niña alisaba el dobladillo de su falda nerviosamente con mayor fuerza que antes y la enorme mujer me dirigía una mirada difícil de interpretar con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción cruzándole el rostro, las yemas de los dedos me dolían ligeramente por el clima frió, había estado golpeteando la mesa de cristal con un poco más de fuerza de lo que me gustaría y el sonido había atraído bastante atención.

La puerta de madera o plástico se abrió una vez más sin hacer ningún ruido, la enfermera de cabello rosado salió llevando detrás al joven de antes, ya no usaba audífonos y sus labios temblorosos me hacían pensar que realmente sentía frió aun con su sudadera roja y las gotas de sudor en su frente, quizá ahora el consultorio del médico estuviese más caliente que esta horrible sala de espera y el cambio de clima le había afectado, avanzo con pasos lentos y pesados hasta el pasillo y doblo antes de llegar a la salida metiéndose por el pasillo opuesto, la niña dejo su falda y tan solo se sentó muy recta con las manos a los costados firmemente tensadas.

-Paciente número 13, el doctor está listo para usted- Dijo la mujer de cabellos rosados con su tono maternal.

Dirigí la vista al pequeño espacio de la puerta medio abierta aun con la esperanza de encontrar un consultorio más cálido pero las blancas lámparas y el recuerdo de las anteriores visitas me desanimaban, aunque ahora todo se sienta tan diferente, estar sola me ponía nerviosa y al menos me ayudaba a ignorar un poco la horrible temperatura, el tiempo se alargaba cada vez más ante la monotonía y la incomodidad.

-Señorita, tome mi Lugar y valla usted primero- La voz amable pero decidida del caballero me sorprendió desde lo alto, el hombre se estiraba cuan alto era firmemente con las piernas separadas y sonreía, su mano se extendía hacia mí sosteniendo entre los dedos un papel azul con un numero 13 en tinta negra, tan solo me quede observando- Adelante, tómelo- termino.

Mire en derredor instintivamente buscándola con la mirada, esperaba sus agudos ojos en mi mirando recriminadores, hace pocos días habíamos tenido un problema con un chica que me dejo pasar antes en una fila y tuve que dar muchas disculpas, de inmediato recordé mi absoluta soledad logrando avergonzarme un poco más sumado a lo mucho que tardaba en responder.

 _Crack…Crack…Crack…_

-Mu-Muchas gracias- imite la sonrisa de aquel hombre y tome el papel de su mano lentamente, tarde un momento en acomodarlo todo para poder entregarle mi boleto, el hombre aguardo en lo que me levantaba e inclino la cabeza a modo de despedida antes de ocupar mi anterior asiento.

La menuda mujer se irguió un poco en lugar y me dirigió una mirada desdeñosa que no se complementaba con su tiesa boca, ante su movimiento inclino un poco la cabeza hacia el suelo acentuando su papada, la niña se mantuvo quieta y la enfermera me escaneo de arriba abajo con la mirada rápidamente en lo que cruzaba el papel con su lápiz un par de veces, se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo débil y me enfoco de nuevo demostrando poco interés.

-Paciente número 13, el doctor está listo para usted- no espero a más y se dio la vuelta caminando lentamente, a pesar de que la puerta se encontraba a la vista camine detrás de ella a un mismo ritmo los pocos metros de separación- Listo, el doctor espera- sonrió y se fue a sentar tras un aparador de madera sin darme más indicaciones.

Entre a la habitación de blanca luz y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, el cuarto me pareció todavía más fría que la antesala, un hombrecillo de baja estatura con negros cabellos esperaba en una silla tras un escritorio sonriendo ampliamente con la boca mostrando un ligero color amarillo en las hileras de dientes. sonreía con la boca pero no con sus helados ojos azules.

-Buenos días señorita, ya la esperaba- su cansada voz amable dijo al verme.

-Buenos días doctor.

-De acuerdo señorita Fluttershy, debo decir que me sorprende verla tan sola ¿Acaso paso algo con su acostumbrada compañía?- al hablar no altero en absoluto la gran sonrisa y los muertos ojos.

-Solo estaban ocupados, la cita fue muy… inesperada- sus pupilas enterradas en las mías me pasaban en el pecho sacándome el aire.

-Lo sé, lamento la sorpresa pero un compañero y alguien deseaban revisar una cosa- Su sonrisa se achico pero las arrugas en sus mejillas crecieron aumentando su edad aparente, sus ojos continuaron inertes.

-¿Es sobre mi brazo?- Pregunte sintiendo la presión del yeso con más fuerza a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba olvidar que estaba ahí, la blanca armadura cubierta de firmas coloridas y algunos dibujos me hacía difícil olvidar y la preocupación me cerraba la tráquea.

-Precisamente sobre eso... o casi por completo sobre eso- Su lengua recorrió los dientes superiores como si quisiera cepillarles y sus ojos brillaron ligeramente con una diversión molesta que me revolvía el estómago, me hacía sentir más nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre doctor?- Pregunte desviando la vista al yeso para ocultarme de sus ojos, el dibujo de una mariposa parecía especialmente interesante ahora.

-No mucho, pero necesito hacerle una pregunta ¿Podría recordarme como se rompió el brazo?- Voltee a verle el rostro de nuevo rápidamente, su sonrisa decreció hasta convertirse en una fina línea curvada pero sus pupilas aumentaron tragándose casi todo el azul en su mirada mezquina, su vos sonaba espesa y arrastrada- solo eso.

-¿Qué cosa?- comenzaba a sentir algo de nauseas _…Crack…Crack…Crack_ … el aire se viciaba frente a mi nariz y el frió se colaba hasta mis pulmones como una navaja.

-Nada importante señorita- arrastro la última palabra por varios segundos- solo una pregunta de rutina como sabrá aunque la cita no sea rutinaria, intente recordar cómo se rompió el brazo por favor- coloco una grabadora pequeña sobre la mesa y activo un botón azul.

-No recuerdo muy bien- susurre en lo que comenzaba a sentir dolor de cabeza.

-Vamos señorita, ya tengo su versión anterior… y la anterior. Solo que mi memoria es muy mala y necesito algo de ayuda algunas veces, ya soy un hombre mayor- su voz se tornaba abrumadora y difícil de direccionar al rebotar en las paredes del reducido consultorio.

-Y-yo… estaba en casa…- El recuerdo me llego forzándome a cerrar los ojos. Podía verla aun frente a mí y a sus agudas pupilas.

Aquella tarde habíamos peleado ya que saliendo de un restaurante me encontré con una antigua amiga llamada Tree Hugger y nos quedamos un buen rato hablando sobre el pasado prometiendo alguna salida en el futuro, hasta ese momento había sido una cita realmente agradable y ella se había portado muy bien porque se disculpaba por otra cosa… Ambas gritamos un poco más de lo agradable después de las palabras que intercambio con mi amiga y algunas amenazas al aire, me separe de Tree entre muchas disculpas y la promesa de llamarle para arreglar las cosas que me vi forzada a dejar como despedida, las cosas estaban mal para ambas y yo me había excedido un poco en mi estrés, pensé en tomar un taxi pero ella me detuvo por la muñeca y me llevo a su auto aun sin acabar con su ley del hielo. Condujo en silencio con la radio encendida en alguna estación con mala recepción y yo de modo egoísta imite esa actitud insonora hasta llegar a casa, pudimos haberlo arreglado todo ahí pero no supe manejar las cosas… Reanudamos la discusión en la sala una vez cerrada la puerta, debo aclarar con algo de pena que subí la voz mientras peleábamos pero realmente estaba molesta con ella aquella vez.

 _Crack…_

De un empujón me encontraba cayendo mientras giraba sobre mi misma, curiosamente lento ante la velocidad de la situación, no recuerdo escuchar algún grito mío pero de inmediato su voz resonó en toda la sala.

 _Crack…_

Escuche mi propio cuerpo golpeando contra el suelo y un disparo de dolor repentino, casi al mismo tiempo rebotaba unos cuantos centímetros como si el suelo fuera de goma y volvía a mirarla, ella ya casi estaba a mi altura. Siempre fue muy rápida de reflejos. El miedo y la pena en aquellos ojos purpúreos siempre tan tierno cuando llegaba.

 _Crack…_

Mi cabeza reboto contra el azulejo y esta vez sí la escuche, antes de que cayera una vez más sus pequeñas manos frías la sostenían y centelleantes gotas de agua golpeaban mi cara desde su rostro, mechones de colores creaban una aura extraña entorno a su cabeza. Solo le sonreí cuando note que estaba demasiado cansada como para hablar y me recosté recargada en su cuerpo, ligero y pequeño pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerme.

-Me caí en la cocina- termine la respuesta varios segundos después de comenzarla, esa era la versión oficial hasta donde sabia.

-Fascinante- suspiro pesadamente y acaricio el puente de la nariz con los dedos- de acuerdo, así que esta vez fue en la cocina ¿eh?- froto las palmas abiertas contra su cara algunos segundos y enterró los codos en el escritorio con la cara contra las manos aun.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- era la única pregunta que rondaba mi mente ahora.

-Señorita Fluttershy ¿sabe lo que pasaría si un paciente herido de bala llegara a mi consultorio?- su voz tomaba un tacto cansado pero al menos su mirada ya no me afectaba como antes.

"Tendría tiempo de sobra para hacer su testamento en la sala de espera" imagine la respuesta típica de Rainbow y sonreí un poco- No lo sé doctor- respondí en un susurro.

-Yo tendría que avisar a la policía o sino estaría cometiendo un crimen- respondió de inmediato- eso me valdría perder mi lugar de trabajo y mi título.

-No entiendo que quiere decir doctor- hasta donde comprendía yo nada tenía que ver con un paciente herido de bala.

-Quiero decirle que es mi deber reportar cualquier crimen señorita y tenemos motivos para suponer uno relacionado a usted- la sonrisa desdeñosa regreso a su cara apareciendo entre el pequeño espacio que dejaban de separación sus manos.

-¿Qué cosa?- me agarre al asiento sintiendo como el suelo se abría bajo mis pies.

-El historial de una persona respecto a cualquier tendencia violenta puede ser de suma importancia- respiro hondo y exhalo lentamente

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte y el terapeuta se quedó muy quieto en sus sitio como si durmiera.

-Oh, ese no es mi trabajo y no me interesa en lo absoluto pero es posible que la policía la busque en… no lo sé… lo que le temo salir de este hospital más o menos- retiro las manos y revelo la misma sonrisa incomoda y los ojos muertos del inicio- Ellos sabrán informarle mejor sobre quien abrió la boca.

-¿Qué hay de mi brazo?

-Bueno, debo decirle que la policía la busca precisamente por su brazo pero no quiero hablar de más así que solo le diré que va perfectamente, la cita no era de revisión pero aun así debo decirle que sana a buen ritmo y en poco tiempo estará como nuevo.

-Doctor por favor dígame que pasa- rogé por algo de información y sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente al mirarme, su lengua paseo por sus colmillos esta vez.

-Eso es imposible señorita, debo atender a más pacientes porque aun con el clima se niegan a irse, por favor dígale a la enfermera que la cita ah terminado cuando salga- giro su silla hacia atrás y centro su mirada en una pintura de una ciudad grisácea- oh, una cosa más, me parece que lleva demasiado maquillaje en la mejilla derecha ¿Es alguna nueva moda?- la pregunta no esperaba una respuesta.

Me levante y deje la habitación silenciosamente mientras me tambaleaba, me asegure de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí con lentitud para no hacer más ruido del necesario y caminar rápidamente, la enfermera no necesito que dijera nada antes de levantarse y adelantarse a mí, el yeso pesaba más que nunca y por primera vez me dificultaba equilibrarme.

-Paciente número 14, el doctor será feliz de recibirle ahora- la enfermera soltó con un risa etérea implícita, casi podía sentir que era un burla hacia mí pero sencillamente no encontré un modo de reaccionar.

El hombre anciano me volteo a ver como si sintiera pena al mirarme y cruzo los dedos a mi paso mientras susurraba la extraña mezcla de palabras y tos en su pañuelo, la niña me observo y detuvo al instante su extraño ritual de planchar la falda con los dedos aun en pose rígida, sin más salto de la silla corriendo en dirección a las escaleras sin hacer el menor de los sonidos, la mujer menuda se levantó con notorias dificultad soltando un par de gritos ininteligibles y siguió a la niña a paso lento dedicándome cada tanto una expresión de indignación y desprecio cuando volvía la cabeza.

Al salir el aire frió pareció ligero y mis pulmones se llenaron por completo de eso sabor dulzón, un automóvil negro bien cuidado con el logo de la policía de Ecuestria esperaba y una mujer alta vistiendo uniforme recargada en el me miro a través de unas gafas oscuras.

-¿Señorita Breeze?- pregunto con tono amistoso y rostro serio.

-Si señora- respondí rápidamente ante el tacto autoritario.

-Genial, necesito que me acompañe, solo queremos hacerle algunas preguntas- dijo mientras abría la puerta del automóvil y extendía su brazo hacia mí.

-¿Se me acusa de algo?- me atreví a preguntar después de reunir un poco de valor quieta en mi lugar.

-¿Tiene bastante maquillaje en la mejilla no le parece?- pregunto ignorando mi pregunta, yo solo me quede quieta esperando por una respuesta, se froto las manos cómicamente- Hace frió hoy como para la ropa que usa. vamos, encenderé la calefacción en el auto.

-Perdón, nunca eh sido buena maquillándome ¿Por qué me buscan?- susurre mirando las oscuras gafas, ella carraspeo su garganta.

-La señorita Rainbow Dashiel está detenida, hasta donde sabemos ustedes mantienen una relación estable ¿correcto?- dijo mirando a los lados con incomodidad, yo seguí sus gafas con la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Rainbow algunas veces es impulsiva pero es muy buena- hable apenas ella termino de hacerlo intentando excusar a Rainbow desde el comienza, de manera inconsciente mi mano sana subió hasta acariciar mi mejilla.

-Eso esperamos sin duda- su mirada divago una vez más de un lado a otro.

-¿Puede decirme que paso por favor?

-Parece que la lluvia finalmente llego- dijo ignorando la pregunta de nuevo mientras miraba las primeras gotas de llovizna.

-Si- respondí como si fuese una pregunta, por reflejo abrazando mi brazo enyesado con el que aún estaba sano.

-No tengo demasiado tiempo así que hablemos en el auto- dijo mientras subía por el lado del copiloto y se arrastraba hasta el del piloto, subí en el asiento trasero cerrando la puerta detrás de mí- Parece ser que conoce bien a… Rainbow ¿no?

-Por favor dígame que pasa- fue todo lo que alcance a decir mientras que ella arrancaba con dirección a la estación de policía.

El asiento se hundió ante mi peso sintiéndose en verdad muy cálido y cómodo, una ola de sueño casi dolorosa me recorría por el gusto del cambio, después de unos cuántos segundos de ruidos extraños el motor del vehículo tomo un ritmo relajante y continuo opacando a la débil llovizna del exterior, un agradable aroma a canela que emanaba de un colgante difícil de reconocer contribuyo a la calma general del auto que parecía afectar también a la conductora ya que suspiraba y se hundía en su lugar cada poco tiempo, cuando llegamos a un semáforo en rojo tardo un tiempo pero finalmente volvió a hablar después de aclararse la garganta con un canturreo ininteligible.

-De acuerdo... supongo que no es tan malo que se lo diga ahora ¿verdad? de todos modos alguien se lo dirá tarde o temprano- la duda en su voz era notoria, no querida que cambiara de opinión así que arremetí rápidamente.

-Supongo que no... creo que es parte del trabajo- dije intentando parecer confundida al decir cada palabra.

-De acuerdo... la señorita Rainbow Da-shi-el...- titubeo un poco deteniéndose en cada silaba- es acusada del asesi... del homicidio en primer grado de Tree Hugger.

El abismo se abrió justo debajo de mí en ese instante y me sentí caer mientras mi estómago se quedaba quieto en su lugar de siempre, con la mano temblorosa y débil logre abrir la ventana y vomitar el ligero desayuno con el que comencé el día al pavimento que la lluvia limpiaría, el auto freno rápidamente y la mujer bajo como si pensara que iba a escapar saltando por la ventana, pude ver sus labios moverse y escuchar el estruendo de sus palabras pero nada de la verborrea que gritaba tenia sentido al alcanzar mis oídos, un solo sonido podía reconocer y comprender de modo que inundo mi cabeza con la fuerza de un centenar de truenos "CRACK… CRACK… CRACK…". El mundo se terminaba ante mi sin previo aviso.

* * *

 ***Nota de su despreciable autor:**

*Ultima linea y pienso "menudo fracaso", otra historia hablando de todo y nada no hagáis ni caso, ya sabéis que en el fondo tan solo soy un payaso. menos mal que en esta mierda nada mas estoy de paso.*

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, más de la misma basura todos los sábados y eso… pasemos a las reviews

 **Especialmente dedicada a AlvaRoom:**

Bueno, en verdad siempre me cuesta entender cualquier aprecio que se pueda producir hacia lo que escribo pero eh leído tu trabajo y me encanta así que me siento bien de motivarte en cualquier aspecto. Respecto a lo de "valla" solo puedo decir… Me avergüenzo por completo de eso.

 **Para MeaninglessPanic:**

Aprecio mucho tu crítica porque llegas a un punto que se me antoja muy razonable pero siento que no llegaste a terminar, intentare complementarlo según lo que pienso y te ruego me digas si es que me equivoco (Aunque personalmente me gusta mi critica e igual la seguire).

"Narrativa mediocre satura de descripciones de poco valor y abuso de los flashbacks para fingir algo de profundidad o justificación en acciones insensatas."

Sobre lo de escribir… en general este es un cumulo de malas ideas y un tratamiento obtuso a cada una, estoy seguro de que sí que puedes hacer algo mejor que lo que yo hago y me encanto la analogía para describir con la que abres tu Review así que confió en ti.

Respecto a la profundización como medio infantil de expresarse apoyo lo que dices, un infante diría: Superficie plana continua plagada sobre si misma con cinco apéndices de distinto tamaño y poseedor de una abertura que indica capacidad de contención para representar a un guante ante la falta de información (suponiendo claro que conociese los términos con los que describe y no la palabra guante) pero también me parece sano y me gusta ser infantil. **"Hay que ser infantiles, no inmaduros".**

 **Dirigido a Kashike:**

Gracias, no sé cómo interpretar del todo tu Review así que me gustaría que fueses más claro sobre el punto en el que te parece el personaje se torna genérico, mi mente es bastante simple así que a eso atañó mis finales siempre simplones y espero lograr corregirlos con algo de tiempo.

 ***Bueno, sin mucho más que decir se despide su genial y a ratos sempiterno** _(JA,Ja,Ja,ja)_ **autor:**

Como es menester aclarar (Aun cuando suelo olvidarlo) aprecio muchos sus reviews y verdaderamente espero leerles pronto.

 **Pd:** Creo que "Post-Data" sería un nombre genial como seudónimo de escritor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gilda**

Tener la cara enterrada contra las blancas sabanas comenzaba a incomodarme de verdad, la nariz se doblaba ligeramente de un lado a otro según moviera la cabeza y se hacía difícil respirar, los ojos parecían tener alguna basura entre los parpados y un ligero olor a saliva fría me llegaba asqueándome pero aun así levantarse parecía todavía peor que seguir así. Llevaba más tiempo del que podía recordar acostada boca abajo intercalando entre el sueño y la vigilia moviéndome poco para quitarme o colocarme algún cobertor, la alarma despertadora había dejado de sonar hace algunas horas y ya me sentía bastante cansada de todo. Mi perro salto a la cama contoneándose y se revolcó un poco entre la cobija, se colocó junto a mi mano y clavo el hocico por debajo para subirla sobre su cabeza en busca de algunas caricias que no estaba dispuesta a entregarle, mordisqueo débilmente mis dedos intentando llamar la atención un rato y finalmente se acostó debajo de mi brazo para quedarse ahí agitando la cola. Era un perro vergonzosamente pequeño y de apariencia débil pero había demostrado ser lo suficientemente valiente como para que lo adoptara. Siempre había sentido afinidad a los perros grandes como animales orgullosos y fuertes pero en general alimentaba a cualquier canino que viera en la calle si es que tenía la oportunidad, aquel perro enano de 40 cm de alto a lo mucho comió mirándome desconfiada cuando le tire los restos de una salchicha callejera terrible frente a él, nos miramos un rato y alargue el brazo en su dirección deseando sentir el seco pelaje corto. Antes de darme cuenta sus colmillos ya estaban clavados en el dorso de mi mano y sus ojos amenazantes en mí, no me rebajaría a gritar por lo que solo lo mire fijamente y nos mantuvimos un rato así, lo tome por el pellejo en su espalda con la otra mano y lo alce hasta mi rostro, el animal se dejó manipular sin chillar en ningún momento para demostrar que no estaba rendido aun, nos miramos, nos entendimos… lo lleve a mi apartamento y me asegure de que ninguno de los dos tenia rabia, ahora había una hermosa relación de una semana y media entre un valiente perro maricón y yo, estaba condenada a rodearme de débiles a fin de cuentas así que mínimo que fueran valientes y dispuestos a pelear como es debido.

-Vete a la mierda Hoity- dije sin despegar la nariz de las sabanas mientras le soltaba un golpecito en el costado empujándolo sin fuerza, el perro se removió y salto sobre mi espalda desnuda arrastrando las garras y las rugosas almohadillas de sus patas, no tenía garras afiladas ni era tan pesado como para ser una molestia pero sí que dejaba un agradable rastro de dolor y algunas capas de piel despegadas- creo que si te odio- el animal exhalo aire con fuerza para adornar su triunfo, me sentía demasiado demacrada como para pelear.

Las persianas y las ventanas estaban abiertas para mi mala suerte, así las deje anoche en un intento de que el frio llegara a toda la habitación lo que era agradable entre la oscuridad pero ahora que las luz del día llegaba se sentía como un sencillo e irritante grano en el culo, la almohada sobre mi cabeza comenzaba a calentarse y hacerse absolutamente desagradable pero girarla necesitaría demasiado esfuerzo y por eso mismo era mejor aguantar la incomodidad, dentro de aquel ambiente al menos no me sentía tan mal, podía recostarme ahí para siempre o hasta que dejara de sentir lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo, hacer ejercicio me ayudaría a relajarme si quisiera… pero no quiero relajarme. El puto celular vibro anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

Extendí el brazo con la palma abierta buscando el maldito aparato sin mirar, de ser posible evitaría abrir los ojos para siempre, palpe la tela que se sentía más fresca en todas partes menos en el sitio que había escogido para descansar hasta encontrarlo con los dedos y lograr sentir la fría pantalla rectangular de ese aparato, atraje a mí el objeto y revise la pantalla fracasando en mi intento de ceguera sin desbloquearlo. Un mensaje de Hoity Toity. Hundí la cabeza de nuevo contra el colchón y desbloque el teléfono abriendo el mensaje sin leer lo que sea que dijera, presione el icono para mandar una nota de voz.

-Que mierda se supone que quieres- Un mensaje muy adecuado para él, una nota de voz me llego de inmediato

-¿Gilda?- pregunto con su confuso tono de maricón habitual que usaba cuando… más o menos siempre, no ponía demasiada atención a esas mierdas.

-Así que ni siquiera sabes a quien le mandas mensajes ¿Eh? Entonces digamos que es un número equivocado y no vuelvas a mandar nada aquí imbécil- Sabia que mandaría algo más así que no solté el teléfono aun. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que recibiera lo esperado, lamentablemente en forma de una llamada del único número con tono personalizado que tenía y ni siquiera un tono que hubiese colocado yo.

-¿Gilda eres tú?- se supone que el retardado no sabía ni siquiera a quien llamaba y eso de más de un modo me enfurecía.

-No, numero equivocado, le recomendamos que se meta el teléfono en el culo y aprenda a leer- en general colgaba después de algunas groserías o intentaba dar un sermón sobre el uso del lenguaje y yo le colgaba para evitar escuchar su palabrería.

-Gilda por favor, tenemos que hablar- No respetaría a alguien que pidiese como favor la oportunidad de hablar y encime cuando ya estábamos hablando, Hoity ladró al escuchar su voz y araño aún más mi espalda- ¿ese es Hoity?- comenzaba a creer que tenía un problema para deducir cosas obvias.

-Si ¿quieres que te lo pase o algo así? Dramático de mierda- cada vez más deseaba que cerrara la boca y colgara el maldito teléfono.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- la pregunta salió ignorando todo lo que le decía.

-No, me estaba follando a tu madre y requiere atención ¿Alguna pregunta más?- trague una densa flema que se forma en mi garganta y una tos rasposa salió de mi boca.

-Por favor dime que no insistes en eso de mantener las ventanas abiertas- ese tono de preocupación de anciana hacia nacer en mi la furia suficiente como para pelear cien combates.

-No me jodas y dime qué coño quieres- La furia se reflejaba en mis palabras, no escuche que se cortara pero se hizo el silencio.

-Voy para allá y hablaremos ¿Quieres algo de comer?- aquella habilidad para hacerme sentir que ignoraba mis palabras en todo momento hacia que me hirviera la sangre.

-No, no quiero comer nada y no quiero que vengas aquí- considere seriamente colgar en ese momento, preferí esperar para tener más motivos de los que quejarme.

-Bien, llevare algo y estaré ahí en 15 minutos, descubrí algo que puede interesarte. Nos vemos- Su tono era asquerosamente alegre para mi gusto, probablemente estaría aquí en 5, el maldito siempre decía que llegaría más tarde y se aparecía por sorpresa.

-¿Se supone que me escuchas pesado de mierda? No quiero verte y no pienso abrirte- era una joda directa todo lo que salía de su boca cuando hablábamos, yo me esforzaba en hacerle notar todos mis buenos motivos para estar furiosa y el solo respondía como si todos estuviese bien.

-Tengo llave, no lo olvides, nos vemos pronto- podía escuchar el ruido de la calle de fondo, ya estar en camino desde hace rato sin duda alguna, todas sus costumbres eran tan odiosas.

-Intenta que te arroye un auto en el camino o algo así- claro que vendría y yo solo podría reunir fuerzas para gritarle un par de groserías al verlo, no pensaba salir de la cama solo por su visita- Muérete.

-Gracias, yo también te amo- su voz cantarina dijo antes de colgar.

El sonido de la línea muerta floto en el aire algunos segundos antes de caer en el silencio muerto y absoluto, un extraño eco como el de un vibrar metálico más molesto que el silencio inicial se metió en mi cabeza mientras esperaba a que ese inútil se llegara hasta aquí. El perro en mi espalda se calmó y recostó una vez más en lo que la habitación volvía a su desagradable monotonía y estando libre para pensar de nuevo la idea de haber llorado me motivaba a llorar todavía más, sí que había estado llorando aun cuando me negara a admitirlo ante nadie… si pudiera evitarlo de verdad… ni siquiera me sentía con las energías suficientes como para ir a lavarme las lágrimas secas y tener la decencia de ocultarle mi debilidad a mi novio… al demonio, que se valla al demonio, aun no se ha inventado lo que pueda importarme lo suficiente como para hacerme salir de la cama en este momento y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él lo fuera, si terminaría de hundirme lo haría con dignidad y me ahogaría sin abandonar mi barco aun si todos los demás huían como cobardes. Podía estar acabada pero jamás dejaría que los demás notaran que tenía miedo. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas de nuevo entre oscuras memorias.

Las luces naranjadas de las lámparas del alumbrado público creándome varias sombras a la vez ayudadas por los últimos rayos del sol, el sabor fresco en los labios de un caramelo extra picante que había hecho a mi novio soltar un par de lágrimas y a mí una carcajada, la alegría de estar viva y en una cita casi perfecta al menos en mi memoria. Comenzó con un paseo agradable que había transcurrido entre admiradores pidiendo fotografías y autógrafos, a Hoity por ser una especie de diseñador de modas o algo del estilo. Por más que me esforzaba en poner atención a su trabajo me perdía entre colores raros y pensamientos más divertidos. A mí por mis increíbles victorias épicas en combates, incluso una niña como de 7 años me dijo que quería ser igual a mí ante la mirada divertida de su padre y la expresión aterrada de su madre. Le di un par de recomendaciones sobre practicar con cualquier compañero que la molestara y nos tomamos una foto en la pose más ruda que consiguió con su minúscula altura, esa era una buena generalidad en la vida y me sentía a salvo. La noche había llegado temprano con su fría atmosfera pero el viento frio corriendo por mi piel era una delicia incomprendida por los demás, el temblores chico a mi lado que insistía en darme su suéter era un buen recordatorio. La vida era aburrida pero no tediosa y dejaba espacio para apreciarlo todo. Entonces fue que lo vi. Deje de pensar en cualquier basura que me hubiera ocupado y camine rápido hasta alcanzarlo, Hoity tuvo que correr un poco para seguirme el paso pero en ese momento su respiración entrecortada de debilucho y las múltiples preguntas estúpidas que no dejaba de vomitar no podrían haberme importado menos. A través del cristal de una tienda aún abierta me miraba fijamente a los ojos como si me hubiese estado esperando, sentía mi corazón latir de emoción con solo pasear mis ojos sobre él y mi piel calentarse desde adentro, una autentica preciosidad, un diseño que destilaba poder, un gusto culposo… un jodido peluche del Grifo más increíble que había visto en mi puta vida. Me detuve mirando el pedestal en el que se posaba realmente impresionada, nunca había sido buena para controlarme ante mis impulsos y eso me cobraba factura desde siempre.

-¿Te gusta ese grifo?- La voz suave de Hoity pregunto a mi lado tocando mi hombro innecesariamente, una pregunta que no podía evitar responder como con las anteriores.

-Si- dije con más sinceridad de la que me hubiese gustado.

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunto con confusión como si fuera absolutamente extraño, era absolutamente extraño pero no necesitaba que me lo recordara… no, sí que lo necesitaba y solo no hice caso.

-Lo amo, es tan… lindo- mi tono se deformo en una voz infantil e inocente tan asquerosa que al recordar siento ganas de golpearme a mí misma.

Un flash ilumino el aparador segándome con su potente luz dejándome más aturdida que cualquier golpe en la cabeza recibido en un cuadrilátero, sin pensar nada en el corto espacio de tiempo me gire para encarar otro flash que me cerró los ojos e instintivamente levante un brazo para bloquearlo, por fin logre unir dos puntos para razonar que alguien tomaba fotos, alguna vez le había roto una cámara por algo así pero esta vez había demasiadas personas grabando y sacando fotos, sumado a que aquella cámara me había salido más caro de lo justo, que parecían haber salido de la nada, un millar de susurros por doquier amenazando desde las sombras como los cobardes, una carrera veloz, menos de media hora para encontrar burlas en todas mis paginas profesionales y ganarme una carrera terminada por tener gustos.

-¡QUE SE JODAN TODOS!- la ira logro darme fuerzas como para incorporarme tirando al perro fuera de la cama, tome la almohada para lanzarla por el balcón casi al mismo tiempo, tenía fuerzas y debía aprovecharlas.

Me levante sin la mínima pretensión de vestirme, estaba en mi puta casa y se seguirían mis putas reglas, además sentir el aire frio contra la piel me hacía sentir que podía pelearme contra la misma madre naturaleza de algún modo. Hoity se arrastró por debajo de la cama para seguirme agitando la cola con fuerza y resbalándose en su lugar cada tantos pasos, como perro un verdadero inútil pero al menos lo intentaba. La sala era el mismo basurero de siempre repleto de empaques de comida rápida ancianos, botellas y latas medio vacías de distintas bebidas, una mancha de moho que juraría había estado en otra parte ayer y esparcidos trozos de un par de muebles rotos. Esos eran recientes. Aquel ambiente me reconfortaba un poco, la misma silla de madera que había encontrado una versión más enfurecida de mi ayer a media noche cumplía la condena por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Atravesé la sala sin molestarme en esquivar los obstáculos esparcidos por el suelo, la cocina también servía como comedor así que más de una actividad se podría completar sin ir de un lado a otro. Me pare frente al lavabo y gire la llave con fuerza considerando arrancarla de la base y deteniéndome al final, el chorro blanco y turbio salió potente con su sonido de pequeña cascada, el agua fría no me ayudaba a calmarme ni lo había hecho jamás pero si no puedes frenar, y vaya que yo no podía, acelera así que enfurecerme más parecía ser el único camino razonable.

Un golpe hueco sonó débilmente casi ahogado por el agua corriente pero los frenéticos ladridos de mi perro y sus garras bailoteando contra el azulejo se encargaron de hacerlo inolvidable, el animal corrió hacia mi frenándose con dificultad y de vuelta a la puerta un par de veces como el imbécil que era. Apague el agua y me gire para escuchar mejor, para gritar con más fuerza.

-¿Estás ahí?- pregunto la esperada voz del Hoity más tonto de cuantos tenia al otro lado, no era tan tonto ya que si entraba de golpe probablemente le hubiese lanzado la primera cosa a la mano.

-¡No! Vuelve cuando tengas algo que hacer- regrese el grito, no me importaba despertar a ningún vecino mientras que estuviese dispuesto a confrontarme frente a frente si tenía algo que decirme.

-Bien, voy a entrar ¿Esta bien?- respondió mientras que abría la puerta, desafortunadamente lo más cercano a mí era una esponja húmeda que no recordaba haber usado jamás pero de todos modos voló en su dirección.

-Hoity, mátalo- Mecánica curiosa, sabía que ya no funcionaría pero aun así el animal se esforzó en dejarse la garganta para ladrar con fuerza y gruñir desafiante, hace un tiempo el otro Hoity hubiese salido corriendo aterrado, lo había comprobado por mí misma, pero ahora solo subía las manos y avanzaba, mi perro era más amanzánate que agresivo.

-Vamos Hoity, sabes que también estoy aquí para ti- El sonido de una bolsa plástica removiéndose y luego el silencio, seguramente le había dado otro estúpido juguete para gato. Un perro que jugaba con juguetes para gato. Confió en que los demás perros se burlen de el por tamaña estupidez cuando va al parque.

-Maldito inútil- carraspee tan fuerte como pude, un chillido de pena llego desde la sala, mientras el perro supiera que había fallado en su deber de acabar con mis enemigos tras una orden todavía podría mejorar.

-No lo trates así, es solo un perro bebe- esa paternidad forzada para un animal me enfurecía un poco más de lo que ya estaba, si algo lograba enojarme de verdad era cualquier cosa estúpida.

-Jomete y deja de mimarlo- Él entro en la cocina, yo me gire para abrir la nevera en busca de alguna cerveza barata evitando su mirada, las mejores siempre son las más baratas, la tos rasposa se me escapo- por tu culpa ya ni siquiera pela con mi mano, se rinde y corre por su hueso que no da pelea.

-¿Se supone que estas desanda por algún motivo en especial o solo lo haces así cuando lloras?- si pretendía medir que tanto podía enfadarme antes de que le diera una paliza estaba a medio segundo de averiguarlo.

-¿Se supone que esperas que no te estrelle esta botella en la cabeza?- dije sentándome mientras retiraba la corcho lata con los dedos, un truco útil aprendido tan joven que ni siquiera puedo recordarlo.

-No, pero necesito llamar tu atención de algún modo o te hubieses ido- su tono siempre altivo y amanerado contesto en tanto que se movía por todas partes cambiando cosas de lugar y ordenando, tomo la botella a la que aún no le daba ni un sorbo y dejo en su lugar un vaso desechable de café- es muy temprano para beber y menos esa cerveza que sabe a lo que huele la orina.

-Bueno, esa cerveza que sabe a lo que huele la orina según tú me ha ayudado más de lo que crees antes- dije olfateando el café, el insistía en un caro café asqueroso de alguna marca estúpida, este era un café más normal así que di un sorbo lento, caliente y dulce.

-Quizá, pero yo te puedo ayudar mejor que eso, necesitas un poco de orden… y definitivamente hace falta una gran limpieza- se sentó frente a mi sosteniendo entre sus manos otro vaso de café, coloco una caja de galletas en el centro, esta vez reconocí el logo de la marca que le gustaba en el vaso plástico- no te vez muy bien ¿no crees que debes ponerte algo antes de que empeore tu gripe?

-Gracias, tú te verás muy mal en unos cuantos segundos- extendí la mano con fuerza en su dirección sin conseguir que se inmutara, comenzaba a odiar lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a mí, tome una de las galletas sin importarme demasiado su sabor y la lleve a mi boca- ¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos ¿No puedo visitar a mi novia solo porque si?- su solo tono de voz me hacía enojar, sus palabras lo complementaban. Claro que lo amaba pero me encontraba ante un mal momento y ante la adversidad prefiero la soledad- creo que necesitas compañía.

-Y yo creo que necesitas una patada en la cara de imbécil que te cargas pero no te obligo a recibirla… aun- su boca se torció en una sonrisa, entre muchas cosas que no podía soportar la mayor era que alguien se burlara de mí y en especial él.

-Oh por favor, no te enojes solo que eso se sonó ridículo- su cubrió la boca con la mano y rio por lo bajo haciéndome rabiar- tu nunca me harías daño- "Hoity agradable" se paró en dos patas golpeando con las patas a mi estúpido novio, este lo cargo en brazos como un bebe ganándose más asco por mi parte- y valla que es difícil tomarte en serio al verte desnuda.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que este desnuda?- pregunte inflando el pecho para ganar unos pocos centímetros, no era más alta que el pero los músculos de mis brazos bastaban para hacerme más imponente.

-Bueno, me recuerdan algunas cosas entre tú y yo- canturreo la última parte mientras acariciaba a Hoity y me miraba sonriente, casi con burla en sus ojos haciéndome rabiar, gruñí un poco y él se rio sin dejar de mirarme.

-Solo viniste para molestarme ¿verdad?- La relación amor odio que mantenía con él era lo más sano a lo que podía aspirar.

-No me arrepentiría de hacerlo pero no olvides que desapareciste durante dos días y comenzaba a preocuparme un poco de que no respondieras mis llamadas- Un sentimiento extraño en su voz, ese era el mejor motivo para amarlo, él lograba derretirme el alama y motivar mil emociones solo con hablar- Así que… notoriamente no estás bien ¿Qué es tan malo?

-Digamos que estoy dispuesta a hablar sobre como mi carrera se acabó y pase de ser la peleadora más ruda de todas a una débil amante de los peluches ¿Se supone que crees poder ayudarme?- suspire después de hablar y di otro trago al café, ahora me daba cuenta de lo seca que tenía la garganta desde hacía horas y bebí más profundamente.

-Curiosamente creí que esto giraría en torno a eso, tú verías media hora de burlas y destruirías tu teléfono entre gritos, debo decir que me sorprende que no esté roto aun- Comió una galleta dando pequeños mordiscos silenciosos y dio un trago pequeño a su café- vamos, no creo que tu carrera acabe por algo así.

-Tu sabes que soy un personaje, probablemente soy la luchadora más fuerte y genial de todas pero a fin de cuentas soy un personaje y debo mantener mi personalidad… te aseguro que no va muy bien con que me gusten los peluches- deje caer la cabeza contra la mesa en busca de silencio, me arrepentía de haber abandonado la cama antes.

-Je… peluches- susurro y rio ligeramente, no logre hablar pero la caja de galletas voló en su dirección, mi punterías es terrible y su quejido me hizo notar que no le había dado, el no hacia ruido cuando algo lo golpeaba- no es tan malo como piensas, a todos les gustan los peluches.

-No a los tipos duros y yo soy la más dura de todas- el mundo depende de tu apariencia, si creen poder aplastarte lo intentaran aunque no lo logren, si creen que eres invencible se rendirán antes de pelear, yo tenía un muy buena racha de victorias y actuaciones como la que no se rinde ante nada menos que salga con los pies por delante.

-Pero yo te amo así como eres ¿Puede eso animarte?- su voz juguetona danzo entre mis oídos, él era sensible pero se sentía completamente fuera de lugar por ahora, claro que me ayudaba aunque no lo suficiente, no admitiría nada jamás.

-Ja ja, bien, pero tú me amabas desde siempre, no era necesario que nadie se entere de mis gustos- las lágrimas corrieron otra vez por mis mejillas, no me reconocía a mí misma con esa actitud pero tampoco me sentía capaz de cambiarme.

-Wow, gracias, también eres muy importante en mi vida- suspiro cómicamente y acaricio mi cabello con su mano libre, estaba herida pero no tanto. Me levante para mirarle fijamente con la ira acostumbrada en mí, sostenía su teléfono en la otra mano.

-Si estas intentando fotografiarme te meteré tu teléfono por el culo y no dejare de marcar- hasta mis amenazas se volvían estúpidas cuando me sentía mal, había dejado de llorar pero otra vez sentía los rastros secos de que alguna vez estuvieron.

-Por favor no soporto verte llorar, solo estoy buscando algo que creo que tienes que ver y tal vez así dejes de ser tan grosera- me extendió el teléfono sosteniéndolo entre dos dedos, yo le arrebate el aparato en un movimiento rápido.

No era una de mis tantas páginas sino el perfil personal de un don nadie. Saltaba a la vista la publicación de una imagen mostrando el peluche del grifo y a mi cubriéndome de los flash en la que estaba etiquetada mi cuenta con la pregunta "¿Qué piensan de esto?", una cantidad gigantesca de respuestas a la publicación, no quería ver y aun así abrí la pestaña para leerlos. Un comentario de una cuenta al azar "Es increíble, me encanta ese peluche" otro comentario de una persona más justo por debajo "Esa criatura le queda perfecta a Gilda" una larga lista más entre admiradores frecuentes y nunca antes vistos, revisaba varios de mis seguidores sin admitirlo públicamente "Crexo que ez genial y mui lindox" Supongo que ese podía ignorarlo, el caso es que… el público estaba bien, no es fácil de entender pero ¿Por qué demonios les gusta? La sorpresa brillo en mi rostro, no era algo malo pero… parecía tan extraño.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte confundida mirando al sonriente imbécil frente a mí.

-Bueno… pensé que algo así pasaría cuando desapareciste y leí algunos comentarios malos… pero luego comenzaron los comentarios buenos diciendo que les gustaba esta faceta tuya y cuando no contestaste mis llamadas decidí que habías dejado de mirarlos- su maldita sonrisa creció y no pude amarla más, sentí un peso salir de mis espalda y me levante un poco imitando su gesto.

-Es estúpido… ni siquiera me gustan tanto los peluches- me pase la mano por la cara para intentar desparecer la sonrisa, no me gusta sonreír demasiado pero era tan lindo… tan estúpido y gracioso- Es decir, ni siquiera es una buena toma, me parece malo que decidieran que por eso me gustan.

-También hay videos donde se escucha muy bien tu voz "Lo amo… Grifo Grifo Grifo"- imito un besuqueo mientras agudizaba la voz, mi voz no se parecía nada a su estúpida actuación.

-Enserio te gustaría que te meta el teléfono por atrás ¿No Maricón?- deslice el teléfono por la mesa hacia Él, lo tomo agitando mucho las manos para evitar que caigan como si le costara mucho, era difícil saber si pretendía hacerme sentir mejor o que lo matara.

-El público ama a la Gilda Grifo, podrías usar algo como un disfraz en tus peleas- el tipo tenía que ser el bromista con el peor sentido del humor conocido, coloco una bolsa plástica blanca muy grande sobre la mesa y me miro con seriedad, me quede atónita.

-¿Comprendes que si hay algo siquiera parecido a un disfraz ahí dentro saldrás por el balcón usándolo no?- su expresión tembló como si le costara mantenerla, eso me calmo un poco ya que quizás bromeara.

-Solo ábrelo- Note que Hoity había saltado hacía rato de los brazos de Hoity 2, no importa quien llegara primero el perro era mejor, el sonido de la caja de galletas siendo despedazada llamo mi atención un momento- Vamos- agrego, lo abrí.

-No me jodas…- mi mente volvió a la asquerosa neblina de la emoción, cerré los ojos y respire un par de veces para evitar un nuevo ataque de idiotez. Un peluche de un Grifo, no era el peluche que había visto antes pero era aún más hermoso, recordaba sus palabras y parecía tan obvio ahora. Era grande y desafiante como un animal decente, de expresión violenta con cada pluma colocada perfectamente en su lugar, infinitamente suave al pasar la mano por su cuerpo, curiosamente cálido. Al abrazarlo note lo frio que era todo lo demás y lo fría que estaba mi piel, incluso el saber que estaba enferma regreso a mi mente.

-Pues no conseguí el que habías visto, creo que literalmente algunos admiradores se pelearon por el en la tienda pero decidí que podría hacerte uno, el público amo verte con un peluche al instante y por lo visto a la gente le gusta esa faceta tuya así que no vine a verte de inmediato en lo que te hacia esto- eso sonaba a lo más estúpido que había oído decir a ese maldito… pero… Era tan lindo.

-Te odio, enserio que te odio- me levante y el me imito casi por reflejo- Eres en general el más detestable de todos- lo abrace dejando de lado el increíble grifo que se posó majestuoso en la mesa- Gracias- susurre la última parte.

-Te haría repetirlo con un chiste barato pero creo que estas muy cerca de mi como para molestarte y disfruto mucho abrazarte- me rodeo con los brazos y coloco su cabeza contra la mía, su voz de maricón no me parecía casi nada importante- Estas muy fría, debes ponerte algo o empeoraras tu resfriado- susurro con calidez.

-Lo sé, salgamos a desayunar, "Hoity primero" necesita comer algo callejero también- Me separe de él tomando al grifo entre mis brazos y lo apreté fuertemente, debía dejarlo en mi cama antes que todo, también un momento a solas para amarlo sin sentir demasiado vergüenza me hacía falta.

-Claro- dijo con su linda sonrisa tenue de siempre que me hacía hervir la sangre de muchas maneras- Te amo- soltó viéndome fijo a los ojos.

-Eso es algo muy, muy bajo…- solté mientras que el hacía crecer la delgada sonrisa en su cara- Yo también te amo.

* * *

 ***Notas de su caféinomano autor:**

 **Oigan, esta mierda no es absolutamente despreciada por mí, nótese que en general mis obras que no odio son las peores, pero me siento bien. Ahora que compre mi marca favorita de café puedo tomar varias tazas y obtener los altibajos maniaco depresivos que mi cuerpo me demanda así que la vida es buena y una mierda cada 5 segundos lo que me deja muy satisfecho.**

 **Sin más que decir además de "Quiero otras 3 tazas" se despide su irrisorio y dolorosamente alegre autor que odia los vaporizadores porque piensa que son estúpidos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoity Toity**

" _Querido diario, me temo que ahora escribo sobre ti en mis últimos momentos sin posibilidad ninguna de salvación pero no por ello con menos temor del que es natural. Varios abrigos me pesan sobre la piel irritándola y seguramente dejándola rosada al friccionarse sin piedad ante el mínimo movimiento, respirar con libertad parece lejano y un gusto auténticamente lujoso, los ojos lagrimean cada pocos parpadeos y la cabeza me duele de un modo extraño, buceo entre una mezcla vertiginosa de mareo y confusión. Mi pequeño bebe se arrastró entre las sabanas para acercarse a mi lecho tendiéndose al alcance de mis dedos compartiendo mi pena y deseando hacerme sentir mejor con el tacto de suave pelaje, el gesto de amor y entrega de ese devoto hijo bastaba para dejarme al borde de las lágrimas y amar con más fuerza que antes el pasado, la libertad y la vida. Quizá ahora mismo moriré entre los horrendos dolores que estar postrado en cama conllevaba pero el solo saber de qué al menos se me extrañaría mejora la perspectiva del infinito vacío que se abre frente a mí con ruidoso apetito, la vida se escapaba entre mis dedos y yo ya sin fuerzas para continuar con la batalla solo soy capaz de mirar tragándome el miedo y la pena para no hundirme en la desesperación total. Deslice largamente el dorso de la mano a través del lomo del venerable perro que lucha a mi lado apoyándome con su presencia, un chillido penoso escapo de su hocico en tanto que hundía la nariz contra el colchón y se pegaba a mí. La laptop sobre mi abdomen se sentía como si estuviese hecha de plomo pero el trabajo me seguía de cerca hasta el final ¿o acaso era el quien me guiaba a la tumba? De cualquier modo se aferra a mí con sus vampíricos apéndices chupándose mí alma hasta en el último momento ¿Acaso un final más penoso es posible? Las sombras necróticas de los etéreos espectros en los vientos de noviembre se arrastran por las paredes aun con las ventas firmemente cerradas que titilan con cada embate de la naturaleza."_

-Oh cruel destino ¿Sera acaso que nadie más oye los perros ladrar?- Grita al aire en busca de mover mi propia compasión, hice la laptop a un lado y me recosté por completo en el colchón cubriendo parcialmente mis piernas con el cobertor sin conseguir un punto verdaderamente cómodo en esperanza de un lecho fúnebre más adecuado, las pisadas veloces y pesadas sonaron en el pasillo.

-¡¿Pasa algo?!- la voz agitada de una gran mujer dijo, no encontré modo alguno de encararla así que solo atiene a quedarme quieto respirando con dificultad en espera de une mejor oportunidad, quizá la última de todas las que se me habían ofrecido.

-Acércate…- susurre haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para vociferar y de inmediato pase a intentar concentrar mis energías en pensar correctamente que debería decirle para meterla en situación y dejar un último bello mensaje por epitafio.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- pregunto mirándome desde lo alto con voz de cansancio e ira reprimidas, indudablemente el fruto de la frustración por lo poco que estaba en sus manos para ayudarme ahora que me haya al borde del abismo eterno, de la calma y paz absolutas, del descanso final.

-Creo que voy a morir ahora mismo ¿Puedes anotar mis últimas palabras?- solté exhalando todas mis emociones de golpe sabiéndome sin tiempo para nada mas, sus ojos se encajaron en los míos con poderosa magnificencia en tanto que por su boca centellaba el reflejo ahogado de una sonrisa, separo los labios agudos y extendió la mano velozmente hacia mí.

-No me jodas- su gran mano me sostuvo de una de las múltiples bufandas y se encargó de sentarme en el mismo lugar, no pude menos que dejarme de todos sus movimientos- Me hiciste ir con un doctor solo para que te confirmara un puto catarro y ahora me quieres tener escribiendo memorias ¿No puedes solo dejarme todo en un testamento y morir de una vez?- agrego una risa extendida a sus últimas palabras.

-Pero estoy acabado, no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para vivir. Te ruego me concedas el derecho a morir antes de seguir con este martirio- deje un alarido de dolor en cada espacio de silencio mientras ella golpeaba con la paloma izquierda su frente en un gesto cómico y suspiraba.

-Solo escuche "Quiero que me lances por la ventana e inculpes a Hoity segundo"- dijo mientras hacía ademanes para que me apartara y poder sentarse a mi lado- creo que si te vendrían bien unos cuantos golpes ahora que hay tiempo- se recargo contra mi clavando su hombro frío en el mío.

-¿Así que ya no soy Hoity segundo?- dije rodeándola con mi brazo apegándola a mí, ella me rodeo por el pecho apretando con fuerza consiguiendo adelgazar mi voz- MI lapida lucirá mejor con el título de "Hoity primero y original"- alcance a decir mientras ella relajaba la presión.

-Bueno, ya que lo mencionas el motivo para que Hoity segundo te lanzara por la ventana en mi historia es robar tu identidad y tu vida- dijo hundiéndose en su lugar suspirando contra el cumulo de bufandas- hace mucho calor aquí ¿no crees? Debería abrir unas cuantas ventanas.

¡No te atreverías!- grite haciendo que se incorporara de golpe y me mirara furiosa- ¿Por qué quieres matarme tan pronto?- dije teatralmente, claro que la estaba molestando, no por eso menospreciando mi debilidad por estar enfermo, pero si había un buen momento para hacerlo era ahora que no se atrevería a golpear a un enfermo.

-Te la estás jugando demasiado a favor de mi decencia moral- sus puños se tensaron palideciendo sus nudillos, de alguna forma ella lograba sudar un poco a pesar del clima frio y sus ojos ardían con fuerza- Es pronto para decidir si haces lo correcto o no ¿Dame un buen motivo para no lanzarte de la cama?

-Bueno, estoy enfermo… y prometiste que me cuidarías… oh claro; y me amas- sonreí al pronunciar la última palabra, ella me miro furiosa y se levantó de la cama agitando los brazos ligeramente, camino un poco por la habitación y tomo súbitamente una almohada para lanzarla contra la pared- ¿así que sigues lanzando almohadas cuando te molestas?

-Te tomas muy a pecho eso de que te amo… ¡Hoity ataca!- Mi pequeño bebe salto sobre mi sin tocarme para quedar junto a Gilda y gruño rasguñando las sabanas, una apariencia aterradora en un principio pero a fin de cuentas era tan solo un lindo pequeño siguiendo órdenes sin intención de lastimarme.

-Ten cuidado Bebé, estas muy cerca de la orilla- acaricie la cabeza del perro y regreso a su linda apariencia de indefenso animalito, no podía evitar un sonrisa al verlo tan lleno de amor… además ver a Gilda furiosa mirándome hacia todo un poco mejor- Descansa y no pelees.

-Todos los Hoitys son unos débiles por lo que parece- volvió a sentarse en la cama mirándonos despectivamente pero con la media sonrisa que acostumbraba- al menos aun trabajas en tu basura y en tu puto diario… ¿Que tienes 13 años?

-Bueno, no creo que haya una restricción de edad para anotar pensamientos y sucesos de interés, por ejemplo tus últimos minutos de vida; y no trabajo en basura, yo diseño el futuro- Solté la última frase con especial dramatismo. Siempre eh detestado estar enfermo y aun siendo de naturaleza enfermiza me parece completamente horrendo con cada nueva ocasión.

-Sí, sí, tu trabajo es muy importante aun cuando la mitad de la gente no lo entiende. Nunca me eh encontrado con alguien que no entienda la bella simpleza de reventar a alguien en un cuadrilátero. De todos modos si no estás muriendo creo que es hora de que mi largue. Avísame cuando estés muerto o algo así- Se quedó quiete mirándome en espera de una respuesta.

-Yo si me eh encontrado con muchas personas que no entienden eso de pegarse sobre un podio- No tenía mucho que responder a sus anteriores tentativas y no encontraba una respuesta adecuada así que solo la mire demostrando lo abatido que me encontraba en estos momentos buscando la piedad en su corazón.- ¿Afuera esta nublado?

-No me jodas y ya dime qué coño quieres- Su tono siempre violento se presentaba ahora en la variación más amable y benigna que conocía, al menos había calado un poco en su mente y parecía mas dispuesta a escuchar.

.Bueno, apreciaría bastante que modularas tu lenguaje en algo más… adecuado para la educación de mi pequeño- atrape a Hoity entre mis brazos haciéndole mirar a Gilda con sus profundos ojos de perro triste y melancólico.

-Y Yo apreciaría mucho que dejaras de actuar como si fuera una enfermedad mortal- Su tono paso a una actitud más cansada que preocupada, me sorprende bastante la vulgaridad de su actuación en momentos como este pero a fin de cuentas eso parecía ser parte de ella.

-Muchas personas mueren al año por resfriados- las estadísticas no mienten, quizá estaba sacando las cosas un poco de contexto respecto a la naturaleza de la enfermedad pero… de cualquier modo lo importante es el potencial riesgo de muerte en todas las cosas- y tu prometiste que me cuidarías así que mi muerte caerá sobre tu conciencia.

-Primero que nada: Selección natural y en segundo lugar… está bien, me encargare de que no mueras de un estúpido resfriado común, lo que va de irme a beber por ahí y volver en tres días a quedarme a tu lado dándote medicinas al azar- se levantó y se estiro hasta hacer sonar ruidosamente algunos huesos- bueno ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Ya que lo mencionas supongo que lo más adecuado es una sopa de pollo casera repleta de verduras y distintos ingredientes saludables- sonreí mirándola sabiendo que diría algo inapropiado, valía la pena mantener la esperanza de que finalmente actuara de acuerdo a la situación y el inexorable drama de un destino inevitable.

-¿Así que sopa instantánea? bien, agradece que soy una gran cocinera, volver en unos 5 minutos más lo que me tome terminar de ver mi programa- Salió por la puerta tan rápido como llego con las mismas pisadas pesadas que anunciaban su paso por cualquier lugar, Hoity salto de la cama detrás de ella hacia la cocina. Me hundí de nuevo en mi lecho buscando el diario a medio escribir y el bolígrafo de negra tinta entre las sabanas.

" _Es en las tinieblas donde se decide quién se queda y quien se va, ahora en soledad después de una corta charla que me quito más de lo que me trajo me eh de enfrentar a mí mismo esperanzado de hallar una salida ¿acaso esta existirá? No lo sé, pero sé que existe la esperanza de que la haya y eso es suficiente a fin de cuentas._

 _La oscuridad absoluta se cierne sobre mí, los parpados pesan como si de ellos colgaran piedras obligándome a cerrarlos aun sin esperanza ninguna de hallar descanso en el mundo onírico, el exterior se silencia pronto dejándome desconectado de cuanto existe, un solo pensamiento me cruza por la cabeza_ _ **Estoy aburrido"**_

Definitivamente no puedo terminar unas notas así, algún día alguien leerá esto y se sentirá decepcionado de un final como este, podría borrar eso ultimo y agregar algo más dramático como por ejemplo "No quiero morir" o por el contrario "No temo al abismo" algo que dejase una enseñanza profunda y profana para quien se atreva a transitar las páginas.

-Gilda- espere en silencio algún sonido, ni siquiera escuchaba la televisión casi siempre encendida cuando ella se quedaba en mi apartamento -¿Hoyti?- largos segundos más pasaron antes de notar que el perro tampoco estaba ahí para mí. Algo bueno que decir.

" _Abandonado a mi suerte antes de lo previsto me encontré considerando si mi soledad era el comienzo de algo más eterno, sin atreverme a confirmas nada me fundí con las sabanas intentando apresurar el paso del tiempo. Fueron horas o tal vez días los transcurridos antes de que la desesperación me inundara por completo y finalmente ya falto de cualquier otra opción me levante en busca de salvarme a mí mismo conformándome tan solo con algo de agua que aliviara el sempiterno desierto en el que se había transformado mi garganta"_

Salí de la cama sin abandonar mi cuaderno, los abrigos pesaban pero el clima frio apremiaba y ellos eran mi salvación. Atravesé el largo pasillo blanco y cuidadosamente esterilizado de mi apartamento por lo visto Gilda al menos había respetado lo sagrado de mi sana limpieza, sin ánimos de ofender su departamento es el peor desastre en el que eh tenido la desgracia de pasar el rato, camine sin asomo de reverencia a la soledad y al temor hasta llegar a la cocina y tan calmo como pude me enfrente al frio acero de la llave del agua, con un vaso recolecte el preciado recurso y bebí ávidamente cada gota ignorando cualquier otra cosa por el sabor de mi victoria.

-Aquí está tú, definitivamente no hecha de gatos, sopa de pollo. En serio el empaque tiene eso escrito y me pareció gracioso cuando vi al vagabundo que la vendía- La voz de Gilda dijo como si ya hubiese estado esperando a que me levantara cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta seguida de un saltarín canino, en su mano cargaba el empaque de un restaurante que frecuentábamos.

-¿Así que te dignas a regresar después del aislamiento al que sin previo aviso me sometes?- la mire inquisitivamente en lo que ella parecía repasar mis palabras mentalmente en busca de un significado oculto- ¡Que falta de decencia!- enfrente a Hoity armado de una mirada de reproche- y tu… ¡perro infiel!

-Bien, no sé de qué demonios hablas pero salimos por- Se tomó el tiempo de sacar el celular de su pantalón para asegurarse de conocer la hora- Salimos literalmente por 13 minutos y fue para traerte algo- regreso el aparato a su acostumbrado lugar y camino hasta el comedor dejando la cargada bolsa en la mesa, camine detrás de ella.

-Bueno, al menos pudiste decirme algo antes de desaparecer, llegue a creer que estaba muerto- La ligera deformación de la voz por la gripe permitía ocultar la vergüenza por una idea ridícula que ligeramente llegue a considerar.

-Espero que fuese relajante, traje la sopa de pollo así que come mientras este caliente- Se sentó sin tomarse la molestia de mirarme y comenzó a deshacerse de los empaques que resguardaban los alimentos.

-Comienzo a sentir que no me valoras- me senté frente a ella en espera de encararla lo cual no fue una muy buena idea ya que bastaron sus ojos de águila en mí para derretirme el corazón.

-Bueno, literalmente estoy en tu casa cuidándote por un catarro común así que creo que me importas más de lo adecuado- Regreso a su trabajo de ordenar sobre la mesa varias bandejas plásticas.

-¿Entonces solo me odias?- en busca de un poco de drama volví a preguntar algo extraño, mantener una conversación así con ella era complicado pero por lo general evitaba que su lenguaje bajara a vulgar y me gustaban sus respuestas.

-Estoy segura de que nuestra relación es exactamente lo contrario al odio- coloco frente a mí un contenedor con sopa de pollo humeante y una cuchara de plástico, eso no era mi visión de sanidad pero al menos era una comida caliente.

-¿Crees que moriré pronto?- sus pupilas agudas volvieron a mí al finalizar mis palabras y pareció rebuscar un poco en su mente como si realmente hiciese un cálculo sobre el tiempo que me quedaba.

-Me temo que no, pero es difícil decidir cuánto es mucho y cuanto es poco- Ella tenía un buen corte de carne y una inadecuada guarnición de alguna sopa seca junto a este- además dicen que las malas hierbas nunca mueren.

-¿El abismo eterno será mi eterno descanso?- no quería responder nada a sus palabras ya que no me parecieran la respuesta correcta, necesitaba regresar al ambiente de lúgubre tristeza y aire mortuorio.

-Yo considere un agujero en la tierra o una caja en el sótano pero supongo que eso también sería bueno- Sirvió una bebida de poco valor en un par de vasos desechables, había copas o al menos vasos de cristal en mi cocina pero no me apetecía levantarme por ellos. Resignado recibí la bebida más fría de lo adecuado.

-Y con el paso de extraños eones hasta la propia muerte puede morir- Cite de algún olvidado libro aquella frase en espera de una buena reacción por su parte.

-No me jodas y deja de ignorarme- A pesar de usar un tono de molestia siguió en lo suyo arrojando cada tanto algo de su plato al perro.

-No hagas eso, es de terrible educación alimentar a tu mascota mientras comes, además él tiene un plato así que no lo hagas en el suelo. Ahora tendré que desinfectar toda la habitación otra vez- Pase mi mirada sobre el anhelante perro que miraba desde abajo a su ama en espera de un sobrante.

-No es para tanto, Hoity genial se encargara de eso sin problemas- lanzo un trozo al animal que lamio el suelo varias veces después de concluir su festín.

-No creo que sea adecuada aun así, por lo que no puedo menos que rogarte te detengas- mis palabras le llegaron y sin terminar de masticar me aqueo con una respuesta.

-Hablas mucho para todo lo que te dolía la garganta antes- Mas allá de que respondiese mientras masticaba, lo que me provoco a vomitar, me sentí ofendido por sus palabras, al menos lo suficiente para hacérselo notar con silencio.

Comimos sin ninguna charla después de eso, al menos logre vaciar la mitad de mi plato antes de decidir que no deseaba comer el resto, Hoity se dio un banquete con las sobras aunque esta vez en su plato y en el área designada para su alimentación lo que confió agradecerá por sobre las costumbres de su dueña primaria.

Apoyado en el hombro de esta última regrese a mi cama con mi indispensable diario en la mano, la laptop seguía mal colocada entre las sabanas medio cerrada, la cálida luz amarilla de una bombilla eléctrica inundaba el lugar y el extraño olor a jarabe flotaba en el aire impregnando su fragancia por todas partes.

Nos sentamos sobre la sabanas y sentí la mirada de ella pasar sobre mi hasta la laptop, transcurrieron minutos de silencio para mi en el espacio de pocos segundos que ella tardo en decidirse a hablar.

-¿Terminaste tu diseño?- pregunto denotando el poco conocimiento del tema para ella, sin ideal de responderle por la comodidad de mi silencio y potencialmente algo de dolor de garganta le pase la computadora.- Es un… lindo vestido.

-Bueno ¿Qué tan lindo te parece?- valía la pena responder en momentos como este.

-Creo que es realmente bello, sin duda un gran trabajo- el vestido no me parecía malo pero su opinión no era confiable o de auténtica utilidad siendo sinceros por lo que solo me dejaba saber que ella se interesaba en fingir que lo entendía.

-¿Lo usarías?- Pregunte mirándola fijamente, se quedó muy quieta en su lugar con los ojos fijos en la pantalla sin parpadear ni una vez.

-NI se te ocurra- dijo fríamente en un susurro que de algún modo logro hacer eco.

-Creo que lucirías increíble con el- mentalmente comencé a tomar sus medidas, ya lo había hecho antes pero siempre valía la pena confirmarlo.

-No puedes chantajearme para hacer algo así- su susurro descendió a un murmullo perfectamente audible de todos modos.

-No es chantaje, es apelar a tus emociones en pos de un bien mayo- dije sonriente esperando su obvia huida, se levantó de un salto y alcanzo la puerta con un par de zancadas- podría tenerlo listo para mañana.

-Ni se te ocurra, puedo hacer muchas cosas estúpidas por ti pero no puedes obligarme a eso- Escuchar su timbre de furia con el tono de confusión que se sentía en cada palabra me decía que presionara mas, así que debía detenerme ahora.

-Bueno, creo que dormiré un tiempo intentando no morir- me acomode cuan largo era sobre el colchón y cerré los ojos.

-Genial, avísame si te mueres o necesitas algo- Escuche la puerta cerrarse pasados unos segundos, sus pesados pasos tardaron varios segundos más en escucharse alejándose de la puerta.

Me incorpore en cuanto estuve segura de que se había ido, el diario estaba mi alcance pero el bolígrafo había sido olvidado en el comedor, saque otro de mi mesita de noche para plasmar mi alma en una hoja de papel.

" _Poco puedo decir de la vida que no haya dicho ya, los fantasmas del pasado regresaron del olvido para comer junto a mi saboreándose de todas mis emociones, torturándome de un modo extraño con una agradable compañía y una serie de actos desagradable pero a fin de cuentas... poco importante y no muchas cosas por hacer. En cambio esto transcribirá mis memorias más tarde pero por ahora tengo algo bueno que hacer y una buena idea para hacerlo. Yo nunca podría obligar a nadie a hacer algo pero sin duda influir en alguien no parece ser inadecuado y definitivamente Gilda luciría muy bien en un lindo vestido violeta."_

* * *

 ** _*Nota del autor:_**

 _ **No hay mucho que decir, poco tiempo y muchas cosas rápidas medio hechas con extraños inicios y inexistentes finales.**_

 _ **No hay reviews lo que de algún modo es digno de alegría porque en verdad no es agradable responder a ellas, poco más puedo mencionar de utilidad mas que una mezcla misteriosa entre amor y odio por todo y nada.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Investigación de interpretación.**

Recorrí una vez más los cinco metros que me separaban de la cabina telefónica azul opaco sin flexionar las rodillas procurando estirarme lo más posible, con las manos dentro de la gabardina oscura acariciando la brillante única moneda que cargaba. Me detuve casi recargado en la máquina y aspire tanto aire como pude en busca de sofocar el calor de un día verdaderamente seco. El cielo parecía un gigantesco domo celeste sin una sola nube blanca que afectara su desértico aspecto.

" _Iron Will tiene una única moneda pero eso no importa porque Iron Will no necesita más, Iron Will solo espera el momento adecuado para llamar porque Iron Will sabe que llegara tarde o temprano y sabe que lo sabrá"_ Repetí en mi mente lo que ya había dicho varias veces antes para ayudarme a mantener la calma, había hecho esto ya unas pocas veces con unas pocas personas pero de algún modo en cada nueva oportunidad sentía las mismas gotas de sudor caer por mi frente. Frote entre los dedos el brillante trozo de metal dorado varias veces hasta calentarlo manteniéndolo dentro de mi bolsillo. Ahí estaba la moneda y ahí estaba la cabina telefónica que comenzaría todo una vez más, todo un nuevo mundo y todo un nuevo terror interior de encontrar cosas de más. Pocas cosas me atrevía a afirmar de la vida pero gracias a esto al final había terminado con un único conocimiento que podía afirmar y defender _"El que espía por un agujero encuentra lo que no quiere encontrar"_

Gire sobre la pierna derecha y aspire aire profundamente inflando el pecho realzando mi altura, me sostuve algunos segundos sobre un solo pie y remprendí la marcha hasta el redondo árbol decorativo en la banqueta. Arrastre la mano extendida por la frente recogiendo una buena cantidad de sudor y hundí los dedos en el cabello rascando un poco una comezón injustificada _."Iron Will no es un detective"_ me recordé a mí mismo casi por accidente " _Pero Iron Will puede hacer cualquier cosa que se necesite"_ me esforcé en aclararlo y repetí un par de veces más en mi mente aquello, no, no soy un detective pero no necesitaba de uno para descubrir como termine metido en esto.

* * *

-Vamos, es solo un juego de niños. No tendrás que meterte en un caso serio, solamente aprender un poco de cómo se manejan los detectives- Dijo mi manager acomodando unos cuantos papeles contra el escritorio de madera sin voltear a verme.

-Iron Will no cree que eso sea necesario, Iron Will sabe todo lo que debe saberse- dije alto y firme en respuesta a su ridícula petición, yo aunque reciente soy un actor profesional y el público creado por mi increíble terapia motivacional me respaldaba.

-Lo sé- dijo con algo de cobardía en su voz- pero es para el público, les encantara saber de un método para meterse en el papel o algo así- tocio un par de veces para acararse la voz y volvió a golpear ruidosamente los documentos varios contra la superficie plana.

-Iron Will cree que tal vez tengas razón- realmente considere todo unos segundos y no parecía tan difícil- Bien, Iron Will está dispuesto a demostrar su habilidad fuera de la pantalla por su público- Todos los posibles caminos parecían más bien poco complejos.

-Genial, te conseguiré un par de trabajos rápido, me asegurare de que no sea nada peligroso, cosas desaparecidas… no, mejor seguir a alguien que viene mejor con el papel- Dejo los papeles ya bien ordenados caer de golpe contra la mesa logrando desafinar los bordes, chasqueo los labios y los tomo una vez más para reacomodarlos.

-¡No, Iron Will es capaz de conseguirse trabajo a sí mismo¡- Le saque los papeles de las manos y los acomode de dos golpeas para colocarlos correctamente en la mesa, correo y volantes al menos por encima, me pregunte como se ganaba un sueldo el tipo frente a mí.

-D-de acuerdo, solo recuerda tomar algunas fotos mientras trabajas- dejo caer los brazos sobre el escritorio mientras se hundía un poco en su lugar, lo mire unos segundos más y el comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-Bien, Iron Will sabe manejarse en las calles- hice un par de movimientos vistosos para resaltar los músculos de los brazos y disfrute algunos segundos de la atenta mirada de mi manager.

-B-bien, nos vemos luego- dijo bajando la mirada, un gesto extrañamente placentero. Me di la vuelta para salir de la oficina sin mirar hacia atrás, escuche la papelería siendo emparejada una vez más ruidosamente contra la madera.

* * *

Las cosas no marcharon ni mal ni bien, a Iron Will no le costó demasiado encontrar algunas ofertas pero eran complicadas. Una niña que había perdido algo estúpido y quería recuperarlo… pagando 20 bits de su alcancía; Una mujer que creía que su marido la engañaba y quería que lo siguiera durante días sin llegar a nada hasta estar seguro de todo, ella notoriamente no quería enterarse de la verdad y su caso no era lo suficientemente adecuado. Un chico extraño que quería que lo escoltara desde las sombras para una reunión nocturna con alguien de Internet, ese último lo tome y al final resulto que había comprado alguna basura coleccionable y enserio temía que le pasara algo, acepte la paga pero destruí la evidencia de que había tomado un caso tan estúpido por no informarme correctamente.

Y cuando las tinieblas envolvían a Iron Will fue que Iron Will decidió demostrar su capacidad. No quería atraer demasiada atención, no quería que algún fan inventara un caso falso para atraer mi atención así que preferí dejar por lo bajo un anuncio anónimo en algún sitio de Internet. Más rápido de lo que esperaba obtuve una respuesta interesante.

" _Necesito ayuda con algo, no tengo mucha información pero puedo pagar bien, tu no pareces alguien muy profesional así que estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo"_

El mensaje fue enviado por una tal "C" así que no tenía ni una pista para investigar al cliente pero de cualquier manera su solo mensaje parecía más adecuado a lo que buscaba que las largas descripciones aburridas y ocasionalmente mal hechas de clientes intentando hacer más excitantes sus problemas. Espere unas cuantas horas antes de responder a su petición tan dentro de personaje como pude.

" _Creo que soy lo que necesitas"_

Pocos detalles y en pocas palabras se afinaron en poco tiempo. Finalmente pactamos una cita que me obligo a viajar a un par de pueblos de distancia y ya que el tiempo me sobraba, pues cualquier compromiso en Manehatan podía esperar un mes fácilmente, mi destino inmediato fue Ponyville. Ya antes había pasado un tiempo por ahí y tenía vagos recuerdos del lugar, no fue una visita turística en aquel momento ni pretendía serlo esta vez así que poco me importaba en realidad. Un viaje en tren con una anciana que no dejo de ofrecerme tomar el té durante todo el camino y algunos arreglos menores con el poco equipaje que lleva un buen detective me dejaron en mi destino sin demasiada emoción en el camino y poco que llevarse para mi investigación, aunque con un par de buenas fotos ejemplificando lo que bien podía ser el comienzo de un dramático caso que dejara al público deseoso de mas Iron Will.

Me conseguí un cuarto barato adecuado para un detective y me asegure de moverme, por lo que me pareció el bajo mundo, con soltura. Me hice de un par de personas que parecían saber cosas y tener un precio, me conseguí una gabardina más barata que la usada hasta ese momento, pues por lo visto atraía más atención de lo deseado; y un nombre falso fácilmente reconocible como un apodo _"El oyente"_ me fue dado por algún adicto risueño en una noche de charlas cortas en extraños bares baratos, al final logre sacar algo de "C".

* * *

-¿Así que te interesa saber de la señora C?- una larga risa fácilmente atañible a la locura inundo el lugar pero nadie más en el sitio se importó de ella- Bien, pues eso tiene un precio mi buen amigo- la chica que me hablaba tocio dolorosamente un par de veces al terminar.

-Y yo tengo algo pero no demasiado, un poco de plata y un poco del poder del convencimiento sin duda- Hice sonar mis dedos apretándome los puños para acentuar la amenaza, la chica sin darle importancia se terminó otro trago en un movimiento y ordeno uno más con un gesto.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que la situación no está muy bien así que mientras pagues unos cuantos tragos y mi boca funcione hablare- chasqueo la lengua unas cuantas veces y se cepillo los dientes largamente con ella.

-Solo dime lo que sabes y el alcohol fluirá- Mire a otra parte más para evitar ver su ritual de limpieza que para buscar más posibles informantes.

-En general no se sabe demasiado de ella pero puedo recomendarte algo sin temor a equivocarte- Aspiro largamente y golpeo los dedos con la mesa hasta atraer mi mirada de regreso a su rostro, no era nada fea pero de algún modo parecía absolutamente desagradable- ¿No esperaras que te diga todo antes de recibir unos cuantos tragos más o sí?- sonrió ampliamente sin perder ni un poco de su aura mezquina.

-No tengo demasiado tiempo- la encare con expresión amenazante pero por cómo estaba comenzaba a dudar que realmente distinguiera mi cara siquiera- dime lo que sabes o no me hagas perder lo que me queda.

-El tiempo mi querido amigo es exactamente de lo que yo tengo más del que quiero así que me parece justo que lo mal gastemos juntos- un vaso cristal lleno de alguna bebida ocre se deslizo frente a ella y en un movimiento simple termino con él, una vez más repitió el gesto para ordenar.

-Solo habla- deslice un billete de 50 bits por la mesa, sus ojos lo siguieron sin expresión definida pero finalmente suspiro y lo tomo con los mismas manos ágiles que demostraba con cada trago.

-De acuerdo, supongo que no hace falta extenderme mucho, de todas formas la botella es una mejor conversadora- Miro el billete contra una lámpara para asegurarse de que era real sin asomo de reverencia.

-No me importa eso, dime lo que sabes de "C" – golpee la mesa haciendo bastante ruido, una vez más nadie se molestó en volverse para mirarme.

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo… si es que puedo recomendarte algo sin temor a equivocarte…- bostezo sin ganas notoriamente solo haciendo tiempo- es que debes asegurarte de que no se entere de que la investigas- una vaga sonrisa le deformo la cara- es bien sabido que "C" no perdona a los que se meten donde no les llaman.

No obtuve nada más esa noche y antes de lo que hubiese deseado ya estaba dormitando en mi departamento barato reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, no era mucho pero me hacía saber más de lo que note al inicio. "C" era una persona peligrosa y valía la pena estudiarla. No quería meterme en algo peligroso pero por lo visto me hallaba del lado correcto de la balanza así que poco podía importarme mientras llegara lo suficientemente cerca.

* * *

Di varios pasos largos hasta la cabina y entre sin miramientos, sabiendo que de no actuar me arrepentiría introduje la brillante y húmeda moneda en la ranura indicada sosteniéndola entre dos dedos, coloque rápidamente los dígitos bien aprendidos en el teclado plateado y espere por los timbres… sonó una vez… solo sonó una vez antes de que respondieran sin hablar, la persona al otro lado y yo tan solo escuchamos durante algunos segundos.

-Ya estoy aquí- dije con voz ruda asegurándome de darle profundidad.

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde estás?- respondió secamente como si estuviese acostumbrada a todo eso, la voz era aguda pero demostraba dominio, sin duda una mujer adulta con al menos un poco de historia en todo este campo.

-Te llamo desde una cabina telefónica entre "Pony av." Y "La calle de la rueda" dije conociendo de memoria aquellos títulos, como actor me había acostumbrado pronto a memorizar largos guiones sin esfuerzo.

-¿Alguna seña en específico?- pregunto tentativa sin demostrar la menor confusión en su voz.

-Sabrás reconocerme cuando me veas- respondí sin dejar el tiempo pasar.

-Estaré ahí en 10 minutos, nos vemos- colgó de inmediato, de todos modos yo pensaba cortar la comunicación justo ahora.

Salí de la cabina para enfrentar con mi destino, ya había comenzado esto y no pensaba echarme atrás… _¡Iron Will nunca se arrepiente!_ Me recordé a mí mismo para calmarme, aspire aire profundamente una vez más saboreando largamente, un ave cruzo el cielo volando alto dejando oír su chillido a la lejanía, la identidad de "C" me preocupaba un vez más y yo no podía más que esperar para encontrarme con ella, relajarme con mis propios pensamientos y preocuparme con lo que había logrado escuchar.

* * *

Precisamente ayer había conseguido algo de información extraña de un modo bastante extraño, nada de que enorgullecerse ni nada de que preocuparse mucho, tan solo algunas cosas complicadas y difíciles de discernir entre cosas útiles y cosas falsas.

-Sabes, yo creo poder decirte algo interesante sobre la gran señora "C"- me dijo un travestido sentándose frente a mi en una mesa solitaria ayer por la noche en una discoteca repleta de gente extraña, usaba un labial fluorescente y entre las sombras era difícil de distinguir correctamente, de cerca era obviamente un hombre adulto y un tipo grande ademas.

-Bueno, me gusta escuchar- lo encare para darle uso una vez más a mi cara de detective rudo bien practicada, en sus ojos brillo la mezcla entre temor y atracción algunos segundos, extendió los labios en una enorme sonrisa de blancos dientes mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Bueno querido, no soy barata pero por ti… podría hacer una excepción- dejo notar un acento campirano y se masajeo el cuello con la mano derecha, note la gargantilla oscura que tenía bien fijada en torno a este- Siempre me gustaron los hombres grandes- su voz sonó bastante más aguda y el acento se fue de nuevo.

-Bueno, no necesitamos concordar en todo- brindamos sin palabras tocando un par de tarros de cristal y dimos un buen trago, él bebió más que yo, _Iron Will le dejo ganar porque no era su plan emborracharse_ \- pero realmente me interesa escucharte.

-Oh tu… eres un gran seductor- una risa muy masculina se le escapó, él no se molestó en ocultarla- La gran señora "C" se entera de todo tarde o temprano, si quieres saber algo busca a sus trabajadores, no es difícil conocer a alguno si buscan bien, creo que Tony podría hablarte bastante mas de ella, escuche que tienen historia juntas. Hoy falto a trabajar pero puedes encontrarla la mayoría de las noches aquí si puedes pagar el precio... También puedes encontrarme a mi si te hace falta- se rió de nuevo notoriamente ebrio.

-Te lo agradezco preciosa- sonríe al mencionarle, él rió ruidosamente y golpeo la mesa con la palma extendida, se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su tarro sin el mínimo rastro de esfuerzo.

-Tú eres la preciosa aquí querido- dijo con una voz súbitamente seria y especialmente masculina, acaricio su garganta de nuevo- cuando quieras encontrarme estaré por ahí o por haya, solo pregunta por Orchard Blossom- su voz una vez más se tornó aguda y su risa también se hizo femenina.

-Nos veremos pronto, eso te lo aseguro- Guiñe un ojo y él sonrió con cansancio o tal vez melancolía- quizá más de lo que esperas Orchard Blossom.

Me levante y él se recostó sobre la mesa, tal vez llorando, tal vez respirando agitadamente, no escuche ningún ruido salir de aquel gran hombre mientras se sumía en las tinieblas apenas me alejaba un poco de él. Salí del lugar más confuso que antes respecto a la identidad de "C" al menos ahora sabía que era una chica y no debía dudar eso… al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Alguien golpeo contra mí a buena velocidad. Una mujer joven y extraña de cabellos rojizos con la frente perlada de sudor, indudablemente por llegar corriendo. No tenía palabras en mente para ella y me costó un poco elegir qué cosas decir, miles de ideas me atravesaron en lo que pensaba algunas líneas, una mala improvisación impropia de Iron WIll, antes de poder decir cualquier cosa ella me hablo.

-Linda gabardina ¿De dónde la sacaste?- pregunto antes de separarse de mí, me miraba de arriba abajo estudiando mi vestimenta con atención como si buscase respuestas en mi vestimenta, aunque algo mas pronto de lo esperado razone lo mas correcto.

-Así que aquí estas "C"- dije con firmeza, me gane como respuesta la mirada de confusión de unos profundos ojos verdes que se clavaban en mi esperando por mas palabras que no pensaba regalarle.

-No tengo idea de quien es "C" ¿De dónde sacaste esa gabardina?- volvió a preguntar perdiendo el interés en el nombre que le había dado.

-Salió de una tienda- dije escupiendo las palabras con ira por el tiempo perdido y el primer encuentro falso- ahora lárgate que estoy ocupado- se encogió de hombros sin una emoción clara mientras reflexionaba en silencio como si hiciese múltiples cálculos complejos.

-Pero por supuesto, eso es lo que necesito. Muchas gracias- salió corriendo tan rápido como llego sin mediar más palabra.

Quede confundido mirando a la chica huir, correr como si hubiese recibido una gran revelación por mi parte y debiese hacer uso del conocimiento recién adquirido, eso era lo más rápido que me había pasado de día en este lugar. De todas formas me recupere tan pronto como pude y volví mi vista una vez más al final de la calle en espera de la llegada de "C", al menos sabría por dónde vendrá ya que la calle tenía un solo sentido. El potente sol en lo alto del cielo me hacía ver algo de agua al fondo de la calle y me recordaban el horrendo calor del día, arrastre mi mano por la frente de nuevo llevándome una pegajosa capa de sudor entre los dedos y la limpie en mi gabardina. No usaba la vestimenta adecuada para el calor pero debería acostumbrarme a vestir como un detective en cualquier momento si quería entrar en personaje. No es que Iron Will lo necesite pero Iron Will sabe que puede con el método de actuación que sea. Revise la hora en el reloj de mi muñeca, ya era la 1:30 y había llegado a este lugar hacia 4 horas, había perdido varias monedas y mucho tiempo antes de hacer la llamada a "C" con el ultimo de mis bits en monedas, al menos ya no tenía oportunidades de arrepentirme y no hacía falta pasar una noche más en el bajo mundo intentando averiguar más cosas de mi cliente, ahora debería investigar lo que sea que me mandaran, apenas habíamos arreglado un detalle de obviedad que no hacía mucha falta pero hasta donde sabia "C" no estaba tan enterada como me habían dicho porque necesitaba la ayuda de un detective después de todo.

" _Temo que hay algo muy grande detrás de esto, no estoy involucrada pero parece tan enorme que no tengo idea de que creer, no niego que estoy asustada pero necesito saber que ocurre y no puedo llamar la atención, creo que tú eres el indicado"_

Su mensaje estaba bien fijado en mi mente por su extrañeza, claramente no tenía experiencia en el trabajo pero hasta donde entendía era muy poca información de todas formas, no se molestaba en decirme nada de lo que debería investigar, solamente que debería estudiar a una persona y aclarar unas cuantas cosas extrañas que le preocupaban, nada más podía descifrar de aquel mensaje.

Al fondo de la calle apareció como si saliera de las espectrales aguas cristalinas un auto negro con los vidrios polarizados, Iron WIll memorizo la matrícula después de repetirla unas cuantas veces en su cabeza.

No sabía nada de lo que sea que me esperaba, estaba entrenado en defensa personal y no temía demasiado a quedarme sin alternativas de cómo actuar pero de todos modos múltiples pensamientos de cómo podían complicarse las cosas me acosaban. Me sentía preparado por mis prácticas pasadas y me sentía como un novato porque sabía que esto no se compararía en nada con ninguno de mis casos anteriores. Trague una densa flema que se había formado en mi garganta sintiendo como me recorría el esófago mientras aguardaba a que el auto me alcanzara levantando polvo que antes parecía no estar ahí.

El negro vehículo se detuvo frente a mi casi en seco inundando el aire con el estruendo agudo de un repentino quemar de caucho. Me erguí con firmeza ocultando todos mis temores con la fachada bien practicada de un duro detective.

El sudor dejo de correr por mí frente a pesar del calor, mi expresión pétrea de tipo duro se siente más fría que antes mientras miro a mi propio reflejo en el negro espejo de la ventana del asiento de atrás. El auto se ha detenido por completo y se hacen algunos segundos de espera dramática final, el sentimiento de saber que puedo encontrarme con cualquier cosa al otro lado me inunda con más miedo que emoción y aun así no con poco placer Iron Will no teme con lo desconocido porque Iron WIll lo ha vencido antes.

El vidrio Comienza a bajar lentamente con un extraño sonido difícil de identificar, me enfrento en calma a lo desconocido porque me sé capaz y eso suele ser suficiente.

Una chica de piel pálida y nariz rojiza me recibe con una mirada de aquellas que parecen permanentemente tristes, una blusa con algún color celeste y varios accesorios color oro. Me mira buscando algunas palabras en específico sin mucho éxito torciendo los labios, esa chica no debe tener más de 25 años y aun con la anterior llamada ahora no parece muy diestra en esta clase de negocios.

-Soy Iron Will-suelto con la sempiterna voz de tipo duro que busco mantener, ella me mira casi agradeciendo con la mirada que yo marcara el ritmo de la conversación.

-Temía confundirle con alguien más, no sé cuántos están en esto pero hablar no es muy seguro- Su voz era suave y calmada, notoriamente estaba o justamente salía de un largo resfriado.

-Siempre es bueno asegurarse- extendió el brazo y se inclinó un poco para desbloquear la puerta, parecía bastante corta de altura. Entre al auto y cerré la puerta tras de mí, la chica me hacía sentir bastante nervioso pero a fin de cuentas me parecía bastante mejor que algunas de mis ideas.

-Por favor de regreso a donde me recogió- la chica dijo al conductor, este solo asintió demostrando poco interés en la conversación y se colocó unos auriculares, nada resaltable a fin de cuentas.

-Necesito más información sobre el caso para mi investigación- la encare al hablarle, ella me miro a los ojos y se encogió en su lugar metiendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

-No podemos hablar aquí, no es seguro- mire al conductor que seguía completamente abstraído en conducir, no parecía ser un peligro serio pero el ambiente que esa chica creaba ante la situación era realmente bueno.

-No parece que haya mucho peligro por ahora- dije en esperanza de rascar cualquier dato.

-Créeme, las cosas suelen ser mas grandes de lo que parecen, hablaremos cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento- me lanzo una mirada cristalina de pena y antiguos temores.

-De acuerdo, puedo esperar señorita "C"- respondí volviendo la vista al frete intentando terminar la conversación, no tenía prisa por sacarle los datos mientras los obtuviese y ahora que la había localizado el tiempo me sobraba, dudaba seriamente que esa chica fuese la misma "C" de la que me habían hablado y aun así era bueno saber que había alguien más por ahí con el mismo apodo común.

-Coco- dijo por lo bajo- Mi nombre es Coco Pommel.

* * *

 ***Notas del auto proclamado Maníaco Depresivo autor:**

 **Hey, me gusta esta basura (Suelo decir basura pero verdaderamente me gusta ¿resulta inadecuado? no lo creo, me parece que es un buen modo de referirse a cosas) así que me agrada y ayuda a conectar cosas.**

 **Bueno, no hay demasiado que decir mas haya de "Hace tiempo que no escribo algo con final". Alguna vez dijo alguien , cuyo nombre no me apetece rememorar, "Toda obra de arte debe comenzar por el final". Me gusta la frase pero a mi me suele llegar un fragmento de mi agrado y a partir de eso escribo algo lo que suele dificultar pasar de un punto A a un punto B, esta historia (y un par mas a futuro porque cuando la inspiración llega lo hace con falta de papel) tiene un final que alcanzar, es raro pero agradable.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos se despide su declarado Maníaco depresivo autor. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**J es por Juventud y Juventud es solo para el pasado.**

-Ta..rarara...ta ta ta raratararara…- Un canturreo acudía a mi mente sin dejarme adivinar un nombre. La humeante taza de té de manzana reposaba en mi escritorio como era costumbre en las noches que me pertenecían.

Había salido a despedir a mis nietas que partían juntas esta noche, una situación curiosa pues me libraba de cualquier preocupación sabiendo que Apple Bloom está en buenas manos con su hermana. Me habían dicho que pensaban ir a una pijamada de hermanas con algunas amigas en común e incluso un par de chicas que no eran hermanas como tal, no podía recordar demasiado de sus justificaciones para salir pues me distraía pensando en que haría esta noche. Bic Mac tan salo seguía su rutina nocturna de trabajo, él es un chico confiable y no descuida sus tareas diarias así que poco me preocupaba al no hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Hoy era una de aquellas noches cuando se alinean los astros y en contra de las probabilidades resulta que todos mis nietos estas fuera de casa al mismo tiempo, por lo general hace falta esperar a que se vallan a dormir pero por el día de hoy podía tomarme todo el tiempo que quisiera para mí misma y sabia exactamente como gastarlo: de la misma forma que llevaba haciéndolo desde hace algunos meses.

Me senté frente al escritorio artesanal de madera que sostenía el computador y bebí el líquido caliente de la taza, sentí el calor resbalando por mi garganta para alojarse en mi abdomen. Tarde algunos segundos pensando en con que mensaje abrir mi entrada al chat, podría esperar para seguir la conversación pero de todos modos prefería iniciar algo por mi misma.

 _-Hey ¿Qué hacen cuando no pueden recordar el nombre de una canción y enserio quieren oírla?-_ los dedos escribieron rápida y mecánicamente sin necesidad de mirar la pantalla, acostumbrarme a eso me había costado lo suyo pero un poco de esfuerzo y tiempo bien invertidos logran lo que sea.

 _ **U**_ _: Puedes preguntarle a una persona_ \- Las letras aparecieron como respuesta casi de inmediato, ya me había acostumbrado también a eso.

 _ **X**_ _: Enserio? pensé que se lo preguntaría a un caballo_ \- respondió alguien más tan rápido como apareció el mensaje anterior, solté una pequeña risa después de leer la respuesta.

 **Y:** _No seas maleducada_ _ **X**_ _, te ruego rectifiques tus palabras y te abstengas de revelar información no solicitada-_ la falta de sentido del humor era aún más reconocible que su seudónimo o su ideal de confundirme cuando escribe.

- _Creo que solo fue una broma_ _ **Y**_ \- me pareció correcto responder, me sorprendía bastante como en 3 mensajes habían desviado la atención de mi pregunta – _Bueno ¿alguien sabe cómo?_

 _ **X:**_ _lo ves? Hasta la vieja_ _ **J**_ _sabe que es solo una broma y tiene como 100 años._

 _-No me ayudes_ _ **X, t**_ _u ni siquiera deberías rondar por aquí si no mentías sobre tu edad la última vez_ \- **X** en algún momento dijo tener como 17 años y le recalque un poco lo extraño que resultaba que estuviera por aquí, ella me recordó que mi edad tampoco era la media- _y tengo solo 62 años, estoy en la flor de la vida._

 **X** : _Supongo que de todos modos nadie dice su verdadera edad en internet Verdad? menos personas que no dicen sus nombres así que no me creo del todo tu edad_ _ **J**_ **-** juraría que ya antes habíamos tenido esa conversación sobre las edades y lo imposible que era hacer una.

 **Y:** _X sabes que este símbolo existe "¿" aprende a usarlo en tus preguntas si quieres que te tome enserio o cuanto menos pueda entenderte_ \- **Y** buscaba ser correcta en general pero se molestaba fácil.

 **X:** _Lamento que estés en tu periodo_ _ **Y**_ _pero toma una pastilla de hierro y relájate un poco_ \- Reí por lo bajo intentando recordar la primera vez que escuche ese chiste, había pasado ya un largo tiempo desde ese momento.

 **Y** : _Hay una expresión perfecta para esta situación… una expresión ideal que ejemplifica mis pensamientos… Oh si: Que te den._

 **U** : _¿Podrías preguntarlo en alguna página de internet? quizá alguien la reconozca por el ritmo o la parte que recuerdes_ \- U regreso a la conversación recordando el tema de inicio.

- _Eso realmente parece una buena idea, creo que puede funcionar_ \- teclee rápidamente la respuesta y cambie de ventana para abrir una aplicación de música y una página para hacer preguntas anónimamente. El timbre de los mensajes sonó agudo en mis oídos sin dejarme avanzar más en la búsqueda.

 _ **X**_ : _Primera cosa_ _ **Y**_ _sabes que puedo leer todo lo que escribes básicamente al mismo tiempo? No ayudan demasiado las pausas que intentas forzar y segunda_ _ **J**_ _espero que lo que dijiste sea un broma_ \- Releí un par de veces el mensaje intentado asegurarme de entenderlo perfectamente, pocas cosas más descubrí cuando acomode la pregunta en su lugar.

 **Y** : _Me siento curiosamente atraída a redactar adecuadamente tu mensaje pero no pienso hacerlo, en cambio sí que planeo responderlo_ \- el mensaje terminaba ahí pero parecía obvio que estaba escribiendo la siguiente parte, ella era probablemente la que más lento escribía _\- Antes que nada: Es importante añadir los signos de interrogación si quieres ser entendida correctamente. Segunda cosa: Por más que me cueste escribirlo realmente concuerdo en eso último. Espero que estés bromeando J._

 _-¿Por qué? No me parece mala idea_ \- respondí rápidamente sabiendo que era mi turno, es curioso lo rápido que te acostumbras a comunicarte rítmicamente.

 **U** : _SI ¿Qué tiene de malo?_ \- pregunto la autora de la idea tan confuso como yo.

 **X:** Es difícil de explicar… **Y** me ayudas?- Cuando alguien dice saber algo pero no como explicarlo a menudo es porque no lo sabe.

 **Y:** _No hasta que aprendas a escribir_ \- respondió con un invisible toque de ironía.

 **X** : _Enserio bien ¿me ayudas Y?_ \- rectifico ganándose mi burla.

 **U:** _Ya deja de auto complacerte y comienza a hablar_ _ **Y**_ **-** una actitud insospechada para **U**

 **Y:** _A ti no te queda ese tipo de expresiones_ _ **U**_ _y_ _ **Y**_ _literalmente no está bien redactado tu mensaje pero de todos modos aprecio el esfuerzo de usar los signos de interrogación. Lo explicare porque literalmente se convirtió en un meme de internet._ _ **J**_ _¿Cómo comienza tu canción?-_ su respuesta larga y tardada al menos era informativa.

 **U:** _Perdón, estoy un poco aburrida esta noche. No hay mucho por hacer_ \- el tacto melancólico de U bien podría ser completamente imaginario pero me gustaba imaginarle como un adulto maduro viviendo una vida suburbana.

 **Y:** _No te preocupes_ _ **U**_ _, realmente disfruto nuestras charlas, eres conocedora y tus textos son fáciles de leer a diferencia de los de_ _ **X**_ _. ¿Cómo comienza tu canción_ _ **J**_ _?-_ el mensaje me apresuro a escribir pero preferí asegurarme de recordar bien.

- _Comienza con un silbido y algo así como Ta..rarara...ta ta ta raratararara_ \- eso era lo más fielmente que podía recordar la tonada en mi mente, las sombras del olvido cada año parecían más oscuras.

 **X** : _Jaja, ya entiendo tu ejemplo, es muy bueno_ \- aun no comprendía del todo y comenzaba a sentirme estúpida por eso pero mejor dejar la duda que confirmarlo con una pregunta.

 **U** : _Yo no entiendo nada ¿Por qué esta tan mal?-_ al menos ella era sincera o menos temerosa del ridículo que yo.

 **Y** : _¿Cuántas canciones recuerdas que comiencen con un silbido y te dejen tararear un ritmo?-_ Ahora parecía obvio y me sentía más estúpida por no comprenderlo. Cerré la ventana de la página para hacer preguntas y di otro sorbo a mi té.

 **U** : _OH, ya entiendo y… ¿Alguien ha sabido algo de_ _ **Ñ**_ _o de_ _ **W**_ _? Ñ dijo que quería hablar de algo con migo la última vez_ \- El súbito, pero predecible, cambio de tema hizo olvidar una vez mas

 **X:** _No eh sabido nada de ella y en verdad tenía algunas cosas que decirle- Una respuesta simple y concisa que conseguía preocuparme un poco_.

Considerab amigas tan buenas como pueden considerarse amigas a personas sin nombre ni rostro con las que sueles hablar por internet, aun así su "Desaparición" no era tan extraña, yo misma me había ausentado de este chat por días en los que no tenía descanso solo para volver y encontrar muchas bromas por parte de X diciendo que me creyó muerta por vejez. No había ningún motivo para preocuparse pero pasar demasiado tiempo, o al menos todo el que no era trabajo, en internet termina por trastornar un poco la mente abriendo mil ventanas de las cosas que antes no parecían ser importante. Sin tomar nada enserio pensé en una noticia que había visto en el diario aquella misma mañana, un tortuoso accidente de autos que dejo solamente un par de amasijos de fierro aplastados y muchas fotografías grotescas de cadáveres para un periodista con buen talento para las tomas ¿Quizá Ñ o tal vez W estuviesen ahí? ¿Por qué no ambas?

- _Dios las guarde_ \- escribí en un solo mensaje y me pareció que parecía un poco fuera de contexto, sonaba demasiado a que sugería cosas que no intentaba sugerir – _Esperemos que estén bien, las calles no son muy seguras, hace poco en mi ciudad hubo un accidente de trafico enorme- complete en un segundo mensaje._

 **X:** _Supongo que es algo común, debe haber cientos de accidentes al día y solo unos pocos llegan a los diarios o los grandes canales de noticias_ \- No le faltaba razón a **X** sin duda alguna, miles de personas y millones de ocurrencias.

 **Y:** _Lo sé. Es un horror saber que aun sin conducir solo basta un imbécil en un auto para acabar muy mal_ \- **Y** se había encargado antes de hacer notar su fobia a los automóviles sin admitirla directamente, no hacían falta muchas preguntas para hacer notar que no era una conductora.

 **U** _ **:**_ _No creo que sea el caso,_ _ **Ñ**_ _es muy precavida aunque ella sí que conduce y_ _ **W**_ _… ella sí parece el tipo de persona que haría eso pero me cae bien y espero que no le haya ocurrido nada… no lo sé, me parece que sería demasiada coincidencia._

 **X:** _Supongo que en verdad es bastante improbable que eso ocurra, solo deben estar ocupadas en sus vidas fuera de una computadora._

- _Cuanta vida puede haber fuera comparada con toda la que hay dentro_ \- respondí con un toque de ironía y broma a su respuesta, solo quedaba esperar los mensajes obvios de los viejos amigos que jamás había conocido.

 **Y** _: ¿Improbable? Nadie espera que le de cáncer con la probabilidad que existe, nadie espera ser picado por un insecto venenoso aun con lo probable que es, nadie espera que un automóvil conducido por un alcohólico al que no le importa nada te arrolle y acabe con todo pero aun así hay un montón de imbéciles esperando a ganar la lotería con el único boleto que compraron sabiendo que la posibilidad es mínima. La probabilidad debe ir más allá de un "Me parece"_

 **X** : _eso suena muuuuuuuuy aburrido_ _ **Y**_ _, quizá deberías intentar salir más con personas verdaderas y no con líneas de texto en una pantalla de ordenador_ \- Entendía la broma implícita de personas que comparten una situación similar, Si ninguno salía era porque no tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer pero en el caso de Y se notaba algo más profundo, o quizá triste, de fondo. Personas aprovechando la juventud en desperdiciarla.

 **Y** : _Y tú quizá deberías hacer lo mismo, eres más joven que yo y ya estás en esta basura haciendo cosas peligrosas como hablar con extraños en internet_ \- Casi resultaba gracioso sentir el bajo peso que implicaban las palabras de sabiduría en contextos como este.

 **U** : _Por favor, ahora van a pelear por eso. Chicas ambas son unas rechazadas sociales que solo hablan con otras personas a través de una pantalla, acéptenlo y noten que no son tan diferentes :v_ \- Las bromas de U entre su general falta de personalidad definida siempre resultaban extrañas, fuesen o no graciosas dejaban un ambiente algo incómodo.

 **X** : _Hey yo tengo amigas y no me va mal en popularidad, tengo miles de seguidores en algunas redes sociales_ \- EL orgullo herido se sentía en la velocidad con la que escribía.

 **Y** : _Wow, tienes_ _miles de seguidores a través de una pantalla de ordenador y encima gozas de una ínfima fracción de la fama que una chica medio desnuda con buenos pechos puede conseguir en cualquier página que deje poner fotografías. Felicidades_ \- El altibajo de molestia que **Y** atravesaba cada tanto era más bien vacío.

- _Están peleando por cosas que suenan tan estúpidas cuando las piensas un poco- no había mucho que decir pero sentía la necesidad de no dejar pasar mucho sin hablar._

Di un sorbo más al tibio té de manzana considerando si irme a dormir ante la falta de temas interesantes. Algunas veces aparecían debates furiosos y polémicos que dejaban a todos descontentos pero encaminados a alguna verdad, en anécdotas medio alteradas por el tiempo o en temas estúpidos pero excitantes. De todos modos una buena noche de sueño no era nada despreciable, casi comenzaba a fantasear con tener algunos sueños del pasado.

 **X** : _Todo es importante sin duda alguna, aun puedo orillar a miles de personas a hacer cosas con algo de psicología conductista la ciencia gana de nuevo_ \- No creo que muchas personas sigan todo lo que leen o ven. Dudar valía la pena.

 **Y** : _Eso no solo es estúpido, es igualmente cuestionable y ególatra. Por cierto: La psicología no es una ciencia_ \- el siempre complicado mensaje de **Y** aparecía.

 **U** : No _lo sé, hay bueno estudios en esos campos, es decir, es lo que convirtió a la psicología en un estudio convincente_.- al indecisión de U era imaginable.

 **Y** _: Si no lo sabes no hace falta que lo resaltes_.

 _-¿Cuál es el sueño más raro que han tenido?- coloque la pregunta cambiando de tema rápidamente, no creo que ninguno estuviese desenado continuar la conversación con el rumbo marcado._

 **X** : _Una vez soñé que mi mejor amiga me perseguía llorando un líquido negruzco y en verdad sentía pánico de mancharme con lo que lloraba._

 **X** : _Entonces corría y corría por los pasillos pero no lograba escapar nunca y me desperté antes de que me alcanzara._

 **X** : _Oh y después de eso soñé lo mismo un par de veces más pero no hubo ningún cambio_ \- Me tome algunos segundos para analizarlo con la psicología barato que se saca de internet, nada parecía tan interesante como para pensarlo de más.

 **Y** _: Que bien, ahora sé que si tengo un problema o una enfermedad o sencillamente estoy herida y necesito ayuda eres una muy mala opción ¿Qué no puedes escribir en un solo mensaje?_

 **X:** Oh vamos eso era absolutamente aterrador.

 **Y** _: ¿Enserio? Una vez soñé que caminaba por los pasillos de mi secundaria, la cual no eh pisado en 8 años, y las personas comenzaban a mirarme, me sentía incomoda y bajaba la mirada pero de pronto estaba rodeada y me bloqueaban el paso dejándome en un círculo no muy grande y lograba ver a una vieja amiga pero cuando le pedía ayuda ella solo se daba vuelta y se perdía entre las personas dejándome sola… luego despertaba, ella se despertaba y yo lo sabía de algún modo pero no podía hacer nada entonces tenía que esperar varios minutos más hasta que yo lograba despertarme._

- _No es una competencia, No hay sueños más significativos que otros aunque los suyos apestan a traumas de abandono_ – Deje que pasaran algunos segundos antes de seguir escribiendo- _pero bueno tengo un sueño que puede resultar algo más extraño que esos._

 **Y** : _Si, eso ejemplifica muy bien tu punto de que no es una competencia. Post Data: NO_.

 **X:** _No te duele la muñeca J? ahora cuanta el sueño o no critiques los demás._

- _Fue hace muchos años, yo estaba caminando sola por un valle repleto de árboles_ \- prefería guardarme que eran los arboles de mi granja- _me eche a dormir a la sombra de uno de esos árboles pues el sol ardía en el cielo con tanta fuerza que parecía desear quemarme. Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido y no había estrellas en el cielo, lo que era raro en sitios como ese, así que me levante tan rápido como pude para volver a mi hogar a pie pues no estaba muy lejos. En determinado punto note que una mujer me seguía a lo lejos y yo debí seguir mi camino preguntándome que hacia aquella mujer por ahí pero me gano la curiosidad así que mejor busque pararme frente a ella para hablarle "Buenas noches ¿Qué hace por aquí tan noche?" la salude primero porque eso es costumbre de toda la vida. "Buenas noches pequeña". Yo no era precisamente joven en ese momento por lo que me sorprendió que me dijese así "¿Y que hace por aquí ya tan tarde?" la mujer me sonrió algunos segundos antes de correr y golpearme en el abdomen, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y darme cuenta de que tenía un fierro clavado en el estómago. Mientras todo se oscurecía más entre la noche sin luces naturales me daba cuenta de que la mujer parecía brillar y en especial me llamaba la atención un brazalete de cuerda con una medallita pequeña como de algún santo. Desperté de pronto para darme cuenta de que aún era de día, yo no usaba reloj pero por el sol sabía que no había pasado más de media hora aunque hoy en día creo que no debieron ser más que algunos segundos y sentía escalofríos aun con el calor del verano. Me levante y corrí algunos metros camino a casa pero me agote bastante más rápido de lo natural aun así no me atreví a pararme así que sintiendo mucho sueño y las piernas tan pesadas como si estuviesen atadas a rocas seguí mi camino pero a pesar de todo eso no lograba sacarme el sentimiento de frio. Entonces me encontré de frente con aquella mujer del sueño, parecía como si hubiese aparecido de la nada en el camino pero no había arbustos ni nada que la dejara esconderse y aparecer tan súbitamente, cuando uno tiene miedo tiende a seguir las costumbres de toda la vida en busca de algo a que agarrarse así que no pude evitar detenerme e inclinar un poco la cabeza "Buenas noches señora" aun a medio día esas palabras se me escurrieron sin pensamientos en medio "Hola pequeña, creo que aún es muy temprano para ti pero algún día llegara la hora y los perros ladraran por ti. Por ahora guárdame esto" respondió sin mover la boca. Deslizo desde su muñeca agitando un poco el brazo la misma pulsera de cuerda con medalla brillante que callo en mi palma tan ruidosamente como si chocaran metales, la mujer no se detuvo más y siguió su camino. Perdí todo el peso injustificado y cuando volví a estar en mis 5 sentidos me encontraba postrada y jadeante frente a la puerta de madera que buscaba. Años después mi abuela que en paz descanse me conto que en uno de esos árboles estaba enterrada su hermana que murió enferma y pidió ser enterrada ahí, pero dijo que nunca antes había visto esa pulsera. Desde ese día la guardo porque aun espero que un día regrese por ella- termine el mensaje con una sensación de vacío mental que me llegaba cuando me metía en mis pensamientos, no mentía ni había olvidado ningún detalle hasta donde sabía._

 **X:** Estoy considerando seriamente no leer eso, se hace tarde pero… supongo que tengo tiempo- impetuosa e irreverente recordó que era una adolecente impaciente a fin de cuentas.

Y: _Yo ya termine de leerlo y… bueno, debo admitir que es impresionante pero solo si se te da el beneficio de la duda, sino es una historia más bien genérica. De todos modos me gusto, por cierto ¿Respondes antes de saber a qué respondes X? que mal._

 **X** _: Por favor, es mucho texto para mí aun así es un sueño y no mucho más_

 **U** : _Wow, eso sí que fue extraño, pero mi sueño curioso es más reciente._

- _Pues no pierdas tiempo y habla- respondí pensando en que podía igualar mi anécdota._

 **U:** De hecho fue hace como una _semana, yo intentaba dormir a eso de las 3 de la mañana y se pronto me llegaba un mensaje y cuando entraba era de este chat y todos comenzaban a decir sus nombres pero no podía leer nada e intentaba escribir pero mis dedos nunca alcanzaban el teclado._

 **X** _: De acuerdo eso si es extraño pero no tanto, lo mío fue mucho mejor._

 **Y** : _Me parece más analizable que extraño pero supongo que al final se enlazan esas cualidades._

 _-Supongo que es raro._

 **U** : _Creen que deberíamos conocernos?_

 **Y** : _No se me ocurre nada bueno que empiece con conocer extraños de internet._

 **X** _: Pero ya hemos hecho cosas más extrañas y organizadas antes._

 **Y** _: pero nada comprometedor y prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato si se me permite; y claro que se me permite._

 **U** : _Creo que en algún momento vendrá bien hacerlo pero supongo que aún es pronto._

-Igualmente, algún día y tal vez ese día nunca llegue nos conoceremos- Pocas cosas por decir quedaban cuando se hablaba de este tema, casi recurrente pero siempre renuente.

 **Y** _: Bueno es tarde y mañana tengo un examen importante. Me largo y los odio o algo así, espero que hablemos de nuevo pronto._

 **X:** _Okay? Aun así creo que tienes razón y seguro me olvido de hacer algo así que adiós._

 _X ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _Y ha abandonado la sala de chat._

- _Mi té se termina y eso ¿Qué había preguntado?-_ U me agrada pero no tenía mucho que decirle, algunas veces habíamos sostenido pláticas filosóficas largas en privado pero por hoy mi mente se agotó en recordar detalles.

 **U** _: Preguntaste el nombre de una canción con comienzo genérico y algo así ¿Realmente crees que algún día nos conoceremos?_

- _No lo sé, yo no tengo mucho tiempo pero tampoco tengo prisas por adelantar cosas_ \- consideraba si alargar o no esto. Termine la taza de té con un solo trago.

 **U** : _Yo pienso que conocernos seria agradable, me apetece salir a beber algo alguna noche._

- _NO estoy en edad de salir a beber por las noches U_ \- me precio de comprender correctamente lo que debo y no debo hacer a mi edad.

 **U:** _Igual sería divertido saber al menos los nombres, quizá podríamos decir todo de nosotras y jamás nos encontraríamos._

- _El mundo es un pañuelo y me gusta elegir donde se hunde y bajo qué peso_ \- Me gustaba ser la calma y la reflexión en este chat, no tenía muchas personas que educar después de llevar a mis nietos sanos y salvos hasta cierta edad.

 **U** : _Supongo que no mientes… ¿Piensas salir pronto del chat?_

 _-Bueno, supongo que si ¿Por qué?-_ esperaba algún mensaje de importancia que me llevara a un montón de preguntas.

Pasaron varios segundos sin nuevos mensajes. Siendo ahora un chat entre dos aparecieron algunos puntos para hacerme notar que escribía la parte restante. Los puntos eran intermitentes. ¿Deberíamos conocernos? No, aun no era el momento pero ¿Deberíamos presentarnos? Quizá, aun podríamos hablar por horas y alcanzar el vínculo de la extrañeza cómoda. Un nombre, no significaría nada ni tiene por qué significar algo, no hace falta ni siquiera que sea real y por eso mismo no hace falta tampoco inventarse uno falso ¿Acaso estaba pensando en revelarse ante mí? ¿Si ella se revelara haría falta que yo me revelara con igual sinceridad? ¿Aquella sinceridad sería justamente correspondida? No significaba nada y de algún modo lo era todo ahora mismo. Teclee lentamente mi nombre como si ya no recordara el orden del teclado y tuviese que revisar cada uno de los símbolos y recordar el significado de cada uno _"G-r-a-n-n-y S-m-i-t-h"_ Me esfuerzo en devolverle su justo valor y reafirmo en el mismo mensaje _"Ese es mi nombre, Granny Smith"_ y espero algún tiempo más en lo que se seca mi garganta obligándome a considerar calentar la tetera una vez más, quizá valiese la pena ¿Podríamos ser amigas? Siempre la imagine como una mujer independiente con problemas para socializar y no me parecía que congeniáramos mucho por estilo.

 **U:** _No quiero ser la última en salir. Bye ;)_

 _U ha abandonado la sala de chat._

Apareció un aviso para advertirme que ya no había nadie quien leyera los futuros mensajes, mire la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados como esperando a que algo más apareciera. No supe si pasaron minutos o segundos pero ya me encontraba al borde del sueño cuando volví en mi misma. Decidí que era hora de ir a dormir. Presioné la tecla " **Enter** " para concluir mis pensamientos.

 _-"Granny Smith Ese es mi nombre Granny Smith"_

* * *

 ***Nota del autor:**

 **Esto es curioso, sin pasarse del día prometido si se pasa bastante de tiempo ¿perder horarios eh? Seguramente** _ **el siguiente paso es unirse a una pandilla o algo así, de todas formas las cosas siempre salen bien al final sin importar que y listo.**_

 _ **Más por pocas ganas de decir cosas que por pocas cosas que decir se despide su irrisorio autor Depresivo Maníaco.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Karma**

" _La vida siempre te regresa lo que le das."_

Leí una vez más la tira de papel blanca recién sacada de una galleta de la fortuna considerando si realmente tenía algún sentido. Odio la comida china pero me encantan sus galletas y de vez en cuando disfruto sus mensajes vacíos que de tan generales parecen realmente dirigidos. Esta vez es diferente. La frase se quedó flotando en mi mente con extraña fortaleza y un aura de oscuridad poco común, la extraña sensación de que algo anda mal nació en mi cuello y comenzó a extenderse hacia mi cara como un torrente de agua helada.

Si la vida realmente se encargaba de regresar todo lo hecho yo debía estar absolutamente condenado y aun así eso parecía una prueba en su contra. Si el universo deseara regresarme algunas cosas no seguiría vivo… ¿O es acaso que estaba esperando a que me enterara de su plan para asegurarse de que lo sufriera? No parecía tener sentido pero la falsa seguridad que intentaba infundirme se perdía bajo el peso de la falta de culpa. No podía pensar en un motivo para hacerme pagar, jamás en mi vida había hecho algo malo, nunca había hecho algo sin un buen motivo para hacerlo… y sin embargo sentí las zarpas del karma enterrándose cada vez más profundo en mi carne ¿Alguna vez yo había sido malo?

Cuando estaba en la primaria había un chico que me molestaba a mí y a algunos otros chicos más pequeños, Kronwer era su nombre o al menos todos le llamaban así. Fue una tarde durante los cortos minutos de descanso que se nos permitían que le encontré jugueteando con un gato en el fondo del parque de juegos y el rencor por los muchos años de abusos y burlas me hicieron actuar pero no por eso actué con menos razón y coherencia de las que actuaría un genio, admito para mí mismo que disfrute cuando el felino chillo de sorpresa y me siento piadoso por terminar su agonía con un único tajo de una navaja de afeitar bien dirigida al cuello, fue penoso pero me controle perfectamente cuando llego el momento de destazar al animal y colocar los miembros y el pellejo correctamente en el árbol, fue un asco ocultar y lavar las ropas manchadas por mis acotos pero me guie con perfecta cordura. Me extasió ver las lágrimas impotentes y la ira mal dirigida en Kronwer cuando se encontró con mi regalo pero… sé que a más de uno le complació igualmente descubrir en ese estado al abusón, sé que a más de uno le pareció un castigo correcto e incluso llegue a saber de aquellos que se autoproclamaron autores del crimen intentando sanar la vergüenza de una falta no redimida entonces ¿Acaso merezco yo el karma correspondiente a tal acto? NO, absolutamente no, yo tan solo soy tan culpable como lo es aquel que disfruto de los resultados y sería un crimen castigarles por ello. No hubo rastro alguno de maldad en mis actos sino la fría calma del que administra justicia y ajusta las cuentas, casi diría que yo mismo habría contribuido al correcto funcionamiento del Karma.

-Buenas noches Sr. King Sombra- La voz de la recepcionista dijo con la fingida alegría formal.

-Buenas noches- respondí sin ganas de recordar el nombre de aquella trabajadora genérica que probablemente dejaría de ver para siempre en un par de meses cuando se cansara de su aburrido puesto.

-Espere un segundo, creo que tengo un mensaje para usted- Dijo apresuradamente en lo que yo casi alcanzaba la puerta, decidí mantenerme en mi lugar y ella comienzo a buscar cosas en su escritorio terriblemente mal organizado.

-No me gustaría esperar demasiado, tengo cosas que hacer- fingí mirar mi reloj con impaciencia aun cuando el tiempo libre me sobraba esta noche, de todas formas prefería ocupar mis espacios vacíos en mejores cosas que esperar por un posible mensaje.

-Lo siento pero me dijeron que se lo entregara lo antes posible, creo que es importante- replico la mujer buscando con algo de desesperación.

-De acuerdo, supongo que "puede" ser importante- dije esperando que notara lo ridículo de sus constantes alusiones a creencias, ella pareció no reparar en ello.

-Muchas gracias, solo un momento más- dijo completamente absorta en su tarea. Atravesé la perta en silencio abandonándola en su labor.

¿Acaso yo era malo por no perdonar su incompetencia laboral? No me lo parecía, que ella no supiese organizarse ni tomar recados correctamente justificaban mis actos, su incompetencia no merecía perdón y una vez más yo podía sentirme como otro instrumento del Karma para darle una lección por su deficiente despeño y sin embargo… ¿Por qué aun siento que algo anda mal? Los invisibles hilos del destino aun me pesaban en las muñecas como si me guiaran a un destino funesto, aun podía sentir que había algo de cierto en la escritura de aquella tira de papel blanco.

Cuando comencé a trabajar aquí fue necesario deshacerse de algunas personas. Jamás me aprendí su nombre pero sé que trabaje para ella algunas semanas antes de descubrir su incompetencia laboral, poco podía ofrecer ella a la empresa y poco podía hacer la empresa para deshacerse de ella en base a su perfecto historial de sana mediocridad, sabia de buenas fuentes que ella se había tenido un pasado marcado por las adicciones y algunos, probablemente ella misma se incluyera, la veían como una historia de éxito y superación por dejar sus debilidades durante algunos meses. Casi cualquier trabajador estaba mejor preparado que ella para el puesto y yo parecía un potencial ocupante pero ella era un obstáculo infranqueable que se aseguraba de seguir chupando sangre cual paracito a través de la pena ajena que causaba cada que tenía la mas mínima ocasión. Sencillamente despreciable. Supongo… NO, definitivamente no fue malo en absoluto plantar algunas evidencias de una recaída en su escritorio, no podría juzgarse como malo un acto hecho en busca de un bien mayor como ese y en verdad solo fue adelantar las cosas un poco ya que apenas se encontró con ese pequeño obstáculo recayó de verdad y consumió una sobredosis de su vicio que la dejo internada algunos días, todo era cuestión de tiempo a fin de cuentas y sin duda ella se merecía aquello, de todos modos me encargue de hacerle llegar un ramo de flores con una tarjeta de "Recupérate pronto" atada. Sobra decir que abstuve su puesto.

Las casi etéreas chispas de lluvia se transformaron en gruesas gotas, me tome el tiempo de detenerme para abrir el paraguas negro que cargaba prediciendo esta situación asegurándome de no ser una víctima del destino, logre defenderme del clima sin soltar el caro maletín de cuero que cargaba y reanude mi marcha. Yo no solo no había hecho cosas malas sino que siempre me había asegurado de ser precavido con la vida, de tener la vista al frente y saber defenderme ante lo que se venga… ¿entonces porque mis miedos no me abandonaban? ¿Por qué no dejaba de temer al futuro? El fuerte presentimiento de que algo anda mal se mete en mis huesos ya ¿sería acaso algo reciente? ¿Qué fue lo más reciente que había hecho que la falta de información pudiese hacer lucir mal?

La chica estaba muerta. Era tarde y en la oscura carretera que debía seguir para alcanzar mi destino no había más que un manto de penumbra, aquella noche también llovía con fuerza parando la luz de los faros a tan solo unos metros del auto como si se tratase de una pared solida aquella liquida cortina. Yo estaba cansado, yo estaba en calma, yo estaba al borde de sueño y la chica en la orilla del camino debió comprender aquella situación, Si, si, si, si… la chica que rondaba el camino haciendo autostop debía saber de antemano todas esas cosas. Cuando vi su mano alzada con el pulgar especialmente extendido estaba aún a algunos metros de ella pero me tomo un segundo saber que no debía detenerme, no me hubiese gustado descubrir que la chica era la carnada de una emboscada criminal o tal vez ella misma escondía mi perdición entre sus ropas en forma de un arma. La chica salto frente al auto. ¿Pensaba que abría tiempo de detenerme? ¿Imitaba algún truco barato mal aprendido de la televisión? ¿Era un suicidio premeditado? Las ideas me llegaron en un santiamén como una presa que se desborda mientras que el golpe seco de su cuerpo contra el auto me daba un escalofrió. Baje del auto a revisar como estaba todo, con la débil iluminación de los faros comprobé que el cuerpo ensangrentado de la chica se encontraba ahí inmóvil en el pavimento, un débil gemido se ahogaba entre las gotas y el motor del vehículo. Mire en todas direcciones confirmando la ausencia de otros faros en la zona… Lance el cuerpo a un lado del camino y limpie tan bien como pude la sangre que había manchado el cofre ayudado por la lluvia torrencial. La chica ya estaba muerta así que cargar el cadáver y llevarlo a un hospital no hubiese ayudado, la chica estaba cuanto menos condenada y si no muerta debían faltar minutos para que lo estuviese así que no había hecho nada en su contra. Ella era la culpable, Sí, Sí, Sí, sí ella era la culpable de todo, sus acciones habían sido descuidadas eh impertinentes, si acaso se me podría juzgar como una víctima de la situación tan solo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado… ella en cambio tenía la culpa de todo, debió descuidarse y por eso rondaba el camino entre la tormenta pidiendo quien la llevara, debió dar cosas por hecho pensando que su plan de detener un auto a tan solo unos metros funcionaria sin saber que algunas personas no tienen ganas de frenar… debió creer que las cosas le saldrían bien sin importar lo que hiciese y por eso se lo merecía... No fue mi culpa ni nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a culparme por no condenarme a mí mismo intentando salvar a alguien como ella, por cuidar de mí en lugar de cuidar a una irresponsable sin futuro como aquella chica entonces ¿podía considerarme malo? Claro que no, no había hecho nada malo.

Algo de calma se alojó en mí, si es que el Karma tenia algún sentido real yo me hallaba a salvo del destino. No necesitaba recordar las múltiples cosas buenas que debí hacer en algún momento ni reclamaba la ayuda del universo en recompenso por ellas, me bastaba con saber que tampoco me jugaba en contra y que yo podía procurarme un buen porvenir con mis acciones, sentirme libre de elegir mi destino eh incluso libre de combatir la propia ley natural, libre de escoger lo que será de mí en el futuro porque nada me ata al pasado.

El claxon me pareció como una explosión justo a en mi oído, no hubo tiempo para nada, antes de siquiera sentir dolor ya podía ver mis piernas junto a mi rostro, las luces del auto y de algunos negocios cercanos me segaban con su blancura y la lluvia arruinaba el costoso traje que vestía ¿Qué importaba? Pues no era un traje barato pero ¿A quién demonios le importaba? Sin duda a mí no, no sentía nada por la pérdida de aquella bella prenda de vestir sino por el sabor de injusticia que la situación me dejaba. Pisadas veloces y gritos sin sentido a mí alrededor, No podía entender nada de lo que decían pero no tenía prisa por entenderlo. No pude evitar comenzar a reír mientras consideraba todo de nuevo _"La vida siempre te regresa lo que das."_ Ahora me siento absolutamente estúpido por mis antiguos temores… indignado sería más adecuado, indignado por la propia situación porque ante mi muerte injustificada y tan poco poética solo podía pensar en algo con la gracia de la más grande de las farsas: _"El karma definitivamente no existe."_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que un día festivo hace que empiecen su semana tarde y pierden la noción de que día es? Bueno, pues yo no pongo atención al tiempo así que me cuesta saber hasta en que año estamos pero obviando ese detalle debo decir que no tenía idea de que día era así que este capítulo es considerablemente más corto que los anteriores. Y aun así se me antoja repleto de relleno…. El caso es que fue escrito a última hora y toda esa mierda.**

 **OH, ya que no hace falta responder reviews me tomare el tiempo de comentar algunos de mis pensamientos: Yo suelo llamarle mierda a mi trabajo solo porque no me parece bueno aun si es que no me parece malo y si bien eso es como piscología para niños de 5 años y es fácil hablar de inseguridades y otras obviedades debo decir que cuando veo gente haciendo un trabajo mediocre y se atreven a decir que es bueno y se molestan por las criticas siento una profunda vergüenza ajena. Creo que eso me hace muy renuente a declarar que mi trabajo es bueno, si eso pensara.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Luto.**

Frió, sencillamente hace frió.

Extiendo el brazo cuan largo es por lo que queda de colchón hallando únicamente la ausencia. No solo el vacío desesperanzador que se asegura de dar infinitas formas a mis temores, no solamente las sábanas blancas cual manto de suave nieve contra la piel desnuda, no solo una memoria dolorosa que no soy capaz de ignorar sino que me encuentro con la avasalladora certeza de una perdida que me oprime el pecho y me evapora el alma lentamente. Entierro mis dedos tanto como puedo imitando una garra animal y me rindo sin ganas de averiguar si sigo dormida o si finalmente estoy despierta. No encuentro la diferencia.

Las palabras aparecen frente a mis ojos y sin necesidad de leerlas, los recuerdos las repiten para mí.

" _Para Lyra._

 _No puedo decir mucho, no debo decir mucho y en verdad no debería decir nada así que lamento las incógnitas que esto deje… Lo siento es difícil y no estoy segura de cuanto sea… no tan malo, solo necesito que te calmes y leas esto._

 _Lyra. Si estás leyendo esto potencialmente estoy muerta o al menos desaparecida y no puedo volver así que perdón. Lamento no poder regresar pero te prometo que si sigo viva algún día volveré y no espero que me esperes… pero no te aseguro que lo haga así que no te ato de ningún modo. Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de seguir con tu vida y sé que mereces ser feliz. Por favor sigue sin mí._

 _Solo debes saber que estoy muerta, eso es todo lo que importa. No olvides que siempre te amé y sin importar nada recuerda que a pesar de las distancias, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que yo ya no este Te amo y si alguna vez me amaste continúa tu vida._

 _Pd: Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de como morí… eso no significa nada pero si alguien pregunta así es como ocurrió._

 _Firma: Sweetie Drops"_

Me levanto sin ganas sintiendo el peso en mi pecho ahora sobre mis hombros y aun así consigo ponerme de pie solo por ella, solo para ella porque no me siento en condiciones de hacerlo para mí misma. Aun cuando sé que no regresara jamás. De acuerdo ahora debo arreglarme y comer algo si quiero llegar a tiempo para mi cita con el psicólogo… no quiero pero sé que necesito hacerlo… hacerlo por ella.

No quiero tomar una ducha y eso lo hice ya ayer… o anteayer quizá. Tomo el primer conjunto que aparece en mi armario, un conjunto que ni siquiera hice yo misma sino una amiga que me obliga a sonreír y fingir que quiero arreglar mi vida, eso no es importante. Coloco la cafetera sin deseos de beber café y saco una caja de galletas repletas de azúcar… esas eran sus favoritas.

-Enserio te extraño- esperanza… silencio… verdad. Nadie va a responderme.

Mastico un par de galletas a la vez hasta convertirlas en una pasta densa que me cuesta tragar, un embace de jugo medio vacío me ayuda con el bocado. Debería… tengo que tomar una ducha y arreglarme pero… sencillamente no quiero. De un salto acabo en el sofá donde solíamos ver televisión juntas lo que solo consigue hacerme recordar una vez más el sentimiento de ausencia que me trae todo el lugar, mis pensamientos resuenan tan fuerte en mi cabeza que no me dejarían escuchar la televisión aun si la encendiera. Solo me queda mirar el negro espejo del aparato que me devuelve la demacrada visión de lo que es mi vida y lo que promete ser en el futuro. Hora de cerrar los ojos y abrazar los momentos que jamás podrían repetirse.

Todo parecía desde el principio tan anormal como siempre. Había despertado en una cama aún caliente a pesar de que ella se debía haber ido hace horas… aun con su suave fragancia a caramelos que podía ayudarme a superarlo todo, todo menos su ausencia ¿Sentí que algo andaba mal? Me gustaría poder decir que sí, que nuestra conexión era tan fuerte que antes de siquiera ocurrir lo que sea que le haya pasado yo ya lo sabía pero eso sería una mentira que a nadie le importaría desmentir, eso sería mentirme a mí misma y ya me había costado bastante convencerme de que no era una mala novia por no presentirlo todo.

El primer día leí la carta que había dejado en la cómoda usando un viejo truco para no dejar rastro. Lo hice igual que tantas veces en el pasado y leí las palabras tan similares a las muchas que me había dejado en cartas similares en situaciones similares pero al igual que todas esta era nueva, siempre era nueva y original y difícil de leer y difícil de escribir y difícil de creer. No le di importancia. Continúe mi vida con la asfixiante espera habitual, esperando hasta que ella volviera y yo no tuviese que rezar todas las noches por su seguridad, fueron dos semanas de lo que ahora me parece paz. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y yo corrí igual que siempre a recibirle, a besarla y a hacerle prometer que no volvería a abandonarme sabiendo que no sería capaz de a hacerlo. No era ella. Una estúpida empleada de correo me traía una carta con la noticia de que un accidente en automóvil había terminado con su vida. Todo salió mal, llore, grite, le revente la cara con la puerta sin volverla a abrir a pesar de los 5 minutos en los que no dejo de golpear la hueca madera y aun así no creí que estuviese muerta. Ni por un segundo dude que ella estaba a punto de tocar la puerta y darme una explicación perfecta sobre lo que sea que le había pasado, espere y espere y espere por horas.

Entonces me sentí furiosa ¿Cómo podía atreverse a abandonarme así? ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a ocultarme tantas cosas? ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a dormir con migo después de decirme mil mentiras? Deberíamos tener una conversación muy larga cuando regresara y no dejaría que me besara hasta que respondiera al menos una de mis preguntas.

Fueron otras dos semanas en las que podía consolarme con mi ira y mis planes para vengarme de lo que me hacía, dos semanas que se apagaron lentamente entre pésames de amigas cercanas, lagrimas nerviosas y planes estúpidos que terminaban por hacerme reír, todavía quedaban tantas cosas por decirle, todavía quería golpearla en la cara y gritarle que la amaba pero el miedo comenzaba a destruir la esperanza que aún me quedaba.

Comencé a ir a una iglesia cercana a rezar por ella después de la cuarta semana en la que no volvió. Primero rece para que regresara sana y salva, luego rece para que regresara, después por la oportunidad de despedirme y finalmente rezaba para que descansara en algún paraíso en el que no estaba segura de creer. Comencé a pasar demasiado tiempo en el templo más cercano a mi edificio, ofrecí plegarias y grandes cirios cuya naturaleza ritual no entendía, un sacerdote prometió rezar por el descanso de mi pareja antes de enterarse de que era una chica entonces me dijo que Dios no me ayudaría en algo tan "Profano" como eso. Entonces deje de ir a la iglesia y de rezar por su alma. Me obligaron a ir a una sesión con el psicólogo y me dijo que tenía que superarlo, que tenía que aceptar su muerte. Jamás mencione la carta pero cuando le dije que sabía que aún estaba viva el psicólogo se limitó a darme unas pastillas brillantes y decirme que inventaba una historia encubriendo un trauma doloroso. No me pareció que la historia me ayudara en ningún aspecto mental pero el profesional se sintió lo suficientemente seguro de su diagnóstico como para decir que estaba "curada" y recomendar descanso.

Y finalmente llego lo más cercano a depresión que había experimentado en mi vida. Solo podía ver fijamente los infinitos números en el calendario que fluían homogéneos como un rio desbordándose hasta que una amiga venía a recordarme que el tiempo no se detiene para nadie; entonces llegaba el momento de fingir que me sentía mejor solo por estar acompañada, salir a comprar víveres y productos de limpieza que no estaba siquiera considerando usar, sonreír prometiendo que me recuperaría y retomaría las riendas de mi vida en lo que las despedía, recostarme en el sofá una vez más y llorar lo que pudiese antes de arrastrarme hasta la cama y dormir una vez más sabiendo que mañana no tiene por qué ser diferente al día anterior.

Pero hoy… hoy había un gusto diferente en el aire, las lágrimas ya no fluían por mi rostro desde hacia un par de días sin embargo ahora podía pensar, podía mirar mi comportamiento anterior y entenderlo como algo… ridículo. Tomar las pastillas de ese psicólogo no me parecía una idea tan mala cuando se pensaba en retrospectiva, cuando se mira hacia atrás todo parece mucho me… menos malo.

Me levante y camine al baño en cuanto el timbre de la cafetera comenzó a sonar. Todo el lugar parecía mucho más sucio de lo que recordaba cuando lo vi hace un par de minutos, la ropa sucia hecha jirones amontonada en las esquinas, envolturas de caramelos y machas de agua, cristales rotos cuyo origen ni siquiera podía recordar. La acostumbrada tristeza ahora me hacía pensar un poco más en… vergüenza.

Entonces me encontré con el espejo, es espejo agrietado que escondía detrás el frasco que necesitaba y por guardián del portal una ojerosa Lyra, una Lyra destruida, una Lyra despeinada y sucia que me reprendía con desprecio por una verdad imposible de recordar. Pero no buscaba detenerme. No ahora y nunca más, el momento finalmente había llegado y era momento de superarlo todo, era momento de abandonar la depresión porque ella estaba fuera y no volvería. Yo no necesito que regrese. Yo soy una persona independiente. Yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma.

Abro la trampilla y saco el frasco rápidamente, antes de pensar ya hay dos pastillas en mi lengua que trago sin necesidad de beber agua.

Ya paso mucho tiempo, ya pasó demasiado tiempo, ya pasó suficiente tiempo y es hora de seguir. Regreso a la sala recogiendo todas las prendas del suelo para dejarlas en el sofá y lavarlas más tarde, empujando con el pie descalzo la basura del camino que barreré en algunos minutos, sonriendo porque ahora puedo. Tomo el tiempo de lavar una taza, servir el café aún caliente que lanza suaves nubes olorosas hacia mi rostro y camino hasta la ventana que me permite enterarme del clima por primera vez en días, por primera vez en días realmente me importa. El café es dulce y delicioso… ella lo odiaba… yo lo amo.

El cielo es gris pero sobre naturalmente claro y extrañamente luminoso, los edificios bien pintados parecen poderosas montañas blancas repletas de ventanas bien pulidas, no alcanzo a ver ningún vehículo pero si a un par de niñas caminan por la calle hablando entre ellas y riendo con el suficiente ruido como para notarlo. No puedo evitar comenzar a reír yo también con la extraña alegría que contagian, la alegría de estar viva y tener una vida que vivir. Debo tomar una ducha, debo lavar ropa, debo limpiar la casa, no quiero ir al psicólogo y definitivamente no lo necesito así que eso puedo saltarlo, de todos modos me siento completamente capaz de hacer todo eso y me alegra saber que puedo. Siento el líquido caliente calentarme el pecho mientras baja por mi esófago y me anima el corazón, la sonrisa no se va ni yo planeo largarla. Todo está curiosamente bien y el silencio está lleno de paz, no de ausencia.

La puerta es golpeada suavemente, casi con miedo, debo disculparme con la empleada de correos por lo de la última vez, quizá invitarle un café o comer juntas. Cruzo la sala lamentándome de lo sucio que esta todo.

Una mujer me recibe sosteniendo muchas cartas en una mano mientras balancea dos grandes paquetes en la otra.

-Parrece que hace mucho que no rrecoges el corrreo- dice la voz plana pero amable de la fémina.

-Sí, no eh estado muy bien recientemente pero ya todo acabo- No me atrevo a mirarla, debo admitir que ahora siento algo más de vergüenza por mi imagen personal así que sonrió mirando hacia abajo mientras me aparto un mecho de la cara.

-Bueno, todo este estaba abajo con una nota y tu dirrección, casi pensé que te habías mudado- ríe sin alegría y me obliga a mirarle el rostro con ese gesto.

Una mujer extraña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio obviamente teñido me observa cansada mientras me tiendo la entrega que no tarde en tomar, una banda adhesiva en su mejilla amoratada atrae mi atención. Sonríe con la boca, no con los ojos y se aclara la garganta ruidosamente. Bon-Bon.

-Estoy de vuelta- La voz clara se hace reconocible y desata un par de memorias extrañas, el corazón se oprime y revienta llevándose de paso mis pulmones, mis ojos se inundan y caen lagrimas que no esperaba tener.

-Adiós- es lo único que alcanzo a decir en lo que dejo caer las cosas fuera del departamento y cierro la puerta en su cara lo más rápido que puedo.

-¿Lyra? ¿Pasa algo?- grita con su inconfundible tono golpeando la puerta mientras habla.

-Lárgate- grite con una furia que no tenía idea de que sentía, me cubro los odios con ambas manos tirándome al suelo.

-Lyra por favor, sé que tarde mucho tiempo pero esto es ridículo ¿Hay alguien más?- su voz se quiebra al final. Es ella, está de vuelta. La odio.

-No hay nadie más, solo soy yo y necesito ser yo- grito incapaz de controlarme.

-Lyra solo abre la puerta- dice con molestia.

-Lárgate.

-¿Tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez?- responde sin intención de obedecerme.

-Es muy fácil para ti cambiarte el nombre y volver de la tumba ¿No?- no puedo parar de gritar. No parece que le importe mucho.

-Solo abre la puerta y te lo diré todo- su boca debe estar pegada a la puerta por la forma en la que resuena su voz.

-Eso dijiste la última maldita vez- creo que no eh estado respirando durante toda nuestra conversación, el aire entre da golpe en mis pulmones con un sonido extraño.

-Estoy considerando dejarlo.

Abro la puerta, una vez más sostiene todo el correo y me mira con la expresión muerta que acostumbra al regresar de su trabajo, considero golpearla pero antes de poder hacer nada entra en la habitación y toma café directamente de la jarra.

-Vaya que está hecho un basurero el departamento- mira en todas direcciones con desenvoltura.

-Vaya que está hecho un basurero tu cara- no pensé bien mi respuesta antes de lanzarla, mi voz ya no es un grito al menos.

-Bien, es hora de hablar- dice en mi dirección.

-No quiero hablar, quiero ser libre- escupo las palabras con la misma ira que no puedo sentir.

-Esta vez no te ocultare nada- Susurra con su rostro casi pegado al mío.

-Eso lo dudo ¿algún otro secreto que deba saber? Señorita agente secreto que no se toma ni siquiera la molestia de avisarle a su novia que está viva- Los centímetros que me saca no me intimidan de ningún modo.

-Sabes que no podía avisarte, un poco por tu seguridad, un poco por el lugar donde esta perdida- habla como si no tuviese ninguna importancia.

-Varias veces considere el suicidio pasadas las dos semanas, si temías por mi seguridad debiste tener eso en cuneta- no lo había pensado mucho pero sin duda en algún momento debió pasarme por la cabeza.

-Algunas veces cuando lo hacemos…- ríe tan tiernamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo pegándose más a mí e ignorándome de nuevo- algunas veces cuando lo hacemos pienso en personas a las que he matado.

-Gracias, eso es lo que toda chica quiere oír… - antes de poder gritarle más buenos motivos para odiarla me silencia con un beso sabor café cual agente secreto de película barata.

-Creo que tengo una oportunidad de dejarlo- susurra en mi oído al abandonar mis labios llevándose mi aliento con ellos.

-Creo que esto ya paso antes, solo que ahora yo tengo una oportunidad de dejarte a ti- murmullo cuál eco, de algún modo ya estoy en sus brazos camino a la habitación sintiendo su frió pecho contra mi cuerpo- no dormiremos juntas nunca más si es lo que esperas.

-No espero que durmamos- sonríe con estúpida confianza e inmerecido orgullo, no puedo evitar reír.

El mundo se repite, sus cadenas vuelven por mí y las lágrimas que creí terminadas no se detienen. No puedo olvidarla aunque quiera y basta una caricia para que no quiera hacerlo así que me hundo más en el ciclo de dulce desesperación que significa estar a su lado, estar a su lado porque yo misma quiero estarlo, porque no soportaría perderla y cuando creo que podría aceptarlo se demuestra que no perdí nada. No lo supere, no lo hice a tiempo. Ella está bien. Todo está bien.

* * *

 ***Notas del, mas maníaco que depresivo, autor:**

 **Mis comentarios sobre el pasado escrito son más bien poco valiosos así que no los importunare con ellos, si realmente les importa finjan que son los del capitulo anterior que seguramente valdrán para lo mismo.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 _ **Para Caja misteriosa:**_

 **Gracias por el comentario, debo decir que yo también divago mucho en cualquier cosa y por ultimo me encanta tu nombre.**

 **Saben, hace mucho que no puedo leer cosas por falta de tiempo ¿Han actualizado ya fanfics de mi agrado? ni idea pero aun si lo supiera no tengo mucho tiempo para leer y eso me jode bastante.**

 **Poco resta mencionar. Se despide su, mas depresivo que maníaco, autor. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muerte y charla.**

Todo parecía demasiado ruidoso. El motor del auto rugiendo como si estuviera a punto de dejarnos varadas en medio de la nada, la lluvia ametrallando el techo del automóvil con sus pesadas gotas curiosamente acusadora, el trueno que partió en dos el mundo con una espada luminosa. Sí, todo parecía demasiado ruidoso menos la chica sonriente que conducía el automóvil. Mi hermana no había dejado de sonreír ni por un segundo y a pesar de su autoimpuesto voto de silencio por mi parte yo quería gritar todos mis miedos y culpas al aire… tan solo no me atrevía a hacerlo.

Hey ¿podemos hablar? No, suena extraño ¿Qué haremos exactamente? Eso solo es algo que no se pregunta ¿Quieres comer algo después de esto? El silencio me ponía nerviosa _\- Pinkie_ \- solté con los sentimientos descontrolados.

- _Uh ¿pasa algo Maud?_ \- Giro la cabeza para mirarme sin reducir ni un poco la velocidad del auto, su cabellera lacia y opacada por la lluvia antes de entrar al coche tenía una cualidad única para alterarme.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haremos después? ¿No crees que puedan estar siguiéndonos? Tengo miedo por favor dime algo calmante… todo eso me parecía fuera de lugar, tenía que elegir mejor mis palabras - _¿Cuánto falta para llegar ahí?_ \- odiaba lo sentimental de mi voz, nadie me lo reprochaba mucho e incluso llegaban a burlarse diciendo lo opuesto pero yo podía sentir mi alma expuesta con cada palabra.

- _Oh no, estamos muy cerca, casi hemos llegado… solo un par de minutos más y estaremos ahí_ \- cambio de carril rápidamente esquivando un automóvil con las luces apagadas que salió de ningún lugar. No dejo de mirarme y sonreír con los ojos muy abiertos, al menos ella podía controlarse, seguramente mi cara estaba hecha un lío pero el frio me impedía sentirla.

Huyamos ¿podemos arrepentirnos? Queda tiempo aun ¿crees poder dar vuelta y sacarnos de todo esto a base de escapar como cobardes? No, no, no, eso no es lo correcto- _De acuerdo_ \- susurre con la misma erizaste expresividad que me torturaba el alma desde siempre.

- _Oky doky loky_ \- Volvió a mirar el camino a tiempo para esquivar una motocicleta de faros azules que recordaba a la luz de la luna.

Todo está jodido… no, todo está bien y yo estoy jodida… no todo estaba mal, Pinkie esta jodida solo por intentar ayudarme y yo estoy tan cerca de estar acabada como se puedes estarlo antes de que te condenen. No podía alejarlo de mi mente y esforzarme en fingir que no existía, eso probo ser completamente inútil a tan solo un par de minutos de que comencé a intentarlo…. El cuerpo está en el asiento de atrás… ¿Por qué no en el maletero? Bueno, supongo que ese es un lugar donde revisarían antes que en ningún otro, en cambio oculto por una manta y bien perfumado en el asiento cargando las palas sobre él no era tan llamativo; llevaba un par de horas ahí y sin duda el muerto ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo vengarse ¿pensaba volver por mí? ¿Qué podría hacerme un muerto? Eso no importa cuando piensas en lo que te pueden hacer los vivos y lo que justamente ese muerto sería capaz de hacerme si estuviese vivo… a pesar de los vehículos que nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando la zona en general parecía completamente abandonada, un bosque enorme y desagradablemente falto de fauna.

-Que atmosfera tan "muerta"- dije necesitaba de algo de ruido sin pensar bien en mis palabras.

-oh… JAJAJAJA… ay Moud, me matas- con una mano se sostuvo el vientre mientras con la otra se agarraba al volante haciendo que el auto recorra una extraña ruta en zigzag.

¡No es momento de bromas! O tal vez solo hacerle notar que me incomodaba esa clase de humor… en verdad no me atrevería a decirle algo como eso a ella, supongo que finalmente había sido mi culpa- _¿Oh si?_ _eso díselo al de atrás_ \- me apure a responder cuando sentí que ya tardaba demasiado.

- _JAJAJAJA, si sigues así estrellare el auto-_ aun con una sola mano lo regreso a la recta carretera estabilizándolo, ella continuo retorciéndose en su lugar un poco más… al menos su risa deformada me alejaba del horrible silencio, me pregunto si estaba bromeando...

Bastaron unos pocos segundos de vacío para que todo volviera a la dolorosa monotonía de la que escapaba por momentos ¿llevábamos horas en el auto? Tal vez… el camino nunca me parecía ni corto ni largo, solo difícil de medir. No recordaba muy bien cuantas veces lo había atravesado antes ni por qué pero no tenía prisa por rememorar cada vez. Seguramente faltaban unos pocos minutos para llegar a nuestro destino… minutos que dudaba poder soportar ¿siempre todo había sido tan asfixiante? Eso poco importaba ahora mismo. No pudo volver.

Ey Pinkie ¿Tienes un lugar en específico? No hay buen lugar ni mal lugar después de cierto punto… ¿estas segura de que nadie merodea por la zona? Fácilmente no había nadie en varios kilómetros… ¿Podrías darme un abrazo? No estaba dispuesta a decir eso… no ahora ni nunca si es que podía evitarlo- _¿Tienes las palas no?_ \- al menos era una pregunta cuya respuesta me gustaría conocer. Siempre había pensado que no hay nada más estúpido que preguntar lo que no quieres saber.

- _Claro que si tontita, no es la primera vez que estamos en esto y ¿Cuánto las eh olvidado? Bueno excepto por esa vez… y esa… yo no las olvidaría ahora… creo_ \- otra sonrisa brillante que en mil situaciones distintas podría calmarme, no ahora.

 _-lo sé_ \- confió en ti… no hace falta agregar eso, la situación lo expresaba de sobra, si existía alguien en el que estaba obligada a confiar por mi propio bien esa tenía que ser Pinkie: la chica que me ayudaba a deshacerme de un maldito cadáver.

- _Por eso eres mi hermana favorita… pero no se lo digas a las demás_ \- una risa ligera que no pude imitar salió de su boca con tanta calma como si estuviese en una de sus fiestas de té.

Lo sé, tú sabes que aun con nuestras diferencias siempre fuiste mi preferida, siempre fuiste la más genial y siempre me pareciste la más graciosa… demonios, vaya que era parlanchina- _Lo sé, también te quiero-_ supongo que eso redujo correctamente mi mensaje sin necesidad de una gran verborrea.

- _Oh no_ …- no ocurrió nada cuando se calló… ¿Qué podría alterar a Pinkie ahora? Fuese lo que fuese no era tan grave como para borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Todo se tiño de un etéreo rojo y azul, una sirena policiaca amortiguada por la lluvia y las ventanas se tragó el silencio acrecentando su fuerza segundo a segundo- _¿aceleramos o nos detenemos?_ \- se giró para mirarme fijamente con sus curiosamente pequeñas pupilas.

- _No es buena idea empezar una carrera con esta lluvia_ \- definitivamente no seriamos capaces de escapar en este auto en contra de uno policiaco, aunque Pinkie comúnmente se sacaba algunos trucos de la manga.

- _De acuerdo, tienes razón_ \- se orilló reduciendo la velocidad lentamente, la sirena se apagó de inmediato en lo que las luces se acercaban cada vez más.

Por el retrovisor pude leer las siglas del departamento de policía de Ponyville, así que si es que nos venían siguiendo lo hacían apenas abandonamos la ciudad. Una flema densa se atoro en mi garganta en lo que intentaba serenarme tanto como fuera posible, lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarme quieta y ante todo evitar hablar, seguramente la calma de Pinkie sería mejor para hablar con el oficia de lo que yo podría serlo.

- _Vienen desde Ponyville_ \- aclare lo obvio solo para asegurarme de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

- _Quizá solo estaba patrullando la zona_ -respondió intentando calmarme en lo que sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla. El auto se estaciono algunos metros frente al nuestro dejando las lámparas centellantes activas, una mujer entrada en carnes bajo y se estiro un poco antes de comenzar a caminar.

Los lentos pasos de aquella gran mujer que andaba con el ritmo de un metrónomo resultaban casi hipnotizantes, un efecto acentuado por las parpadeantes lámparas de su patrulla. Parecía cansada o preparándose para un gran esfuerzo físico tal vez… no podía evitar mirar el arma de fuego que se balanceaba en su cinturón con cada paso ¿Por qué caminaba tan lento? ¿Esperaba algo? ¿Quería que saliéramos del auto? Busque respuestas en la chica a mi lado, ella se frotaba las manos la una contra la otra, su expresión perpetua no me transmitía ninguna emoción… era mejor suponer que sabía que decir.

- _Buenas noches… señoritas_ \- dijo quitándose las gafas de sol que llevaba, parecía amable y dueña de un secreto extraño… no tan agresiva como yo esperaba.

- _Buenas noches oficial_ \- saludo Pinkie tendiendo su mano hacia afuera, la agente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos colocando la mano sobre el mango de la pistola antes de notar que solo pretendía saludarla. No tomo su mano. Yo solamente la observe fijamente.

- _De acuerdo… así que… parece que ya van muy lejos ¿A dónde se dirigen con este clima tan peligroso?-_ dijo con un tono extraño, notoriamente sospechaba de algo ¿fue algo de lo que no dije? ¿Acaso esperaba que yo hablara?

- _Solo vamos de paseo_ \- se apuró a chillar mi hermana- _este es el mejor clima para salir en coche_ \- una risa aguda que la oficial respondió con un gesto de molestia.

- _No estoy segura de eso pero supongo que no es un crimen, al menos no el que rastreo-_ sentí sus ojos escrutarme como si pretendiera hacer que mi cabeza reventara, me paralice mirándola, ahora tenía un buen motivo para sospechar.

- _Supongo que no lo es y usted porque va por aquí ¿También pasea?_ – Pinkie seguía sin perder la sonrisa, la mujer bajo la lluvia no reaccionaba a eso más que con una mirada de desaprobación, mirada que no dejaba de clavar en mí cuello.

 _-¿Saben porque las detuve?-_ pregunto con la voz seria y formal que esperaba desde el comienzo… lo suficientemente seria y formal como para hacer que me acobardara al escucharla. Tenía que hablar.

 _-¿Es por el cadáver que tenemos ahí atrás?_ \- vomite las palabras sin pensar… luego comencé a pensar y considere seriamente averiguar si es que podía romperme a mí misma el cuello, la gran mujer y mi hermana me miraron al mismo tiempo.

- _Oh…JAJAJAJA_ \- lanzo una risotada ruidosa y más estridente que cualquier trueno, casi me hizo saltar del asiento en un primer momento- _de acuerdo… esa sí que estuvo buena._

- _Ella es comediante en un club_ \- Pinkie volvió a la conversación acompañando su risa segundos después.

 _-Me encantaría ver alguna de sus actuaciones uno de estos días_ \- hizo el ademan de limpiarse una lagrima con el índice- _las detuve señoritas porque tenían una direccional encendida y eso puede distraer mucho a algunos conductores, no es nada grave así que solo es un aviso-_ Apunto a un luz naranjada en el tablero.

- _Muchas gracias, estoy realmente distraída esta noche_ \- con un veloz movimiento de la mano se encargó de desparecer la parpadeante luz, yo tampoco la había notado antes.

- _Buenas noches_ \- se despidió con una sonrisa y una inclinación de la cabeza.

- _Buenas noches_ \- respondí sintiéndome al borde de las lágrimas por un momento.

Caminaba a su auto tan lentamente como llego, balanceándose de un lado a otro rítmicamente como si pusiera todo su peso sobre uno de sus pies con mucho esfuerzo, parecía considerablemente menos amenazadora al retirarse que al venir hacia acá, de todos modos las luces de la linterna bicolor en el techo de su auto dificultaban observarla y justificaban sobradamente su elección de usar gafas oscuras.

- _Vaya que sabes manejar a un policía_ \- dijo Pinkie sin volverse a mirarme.

Fue un accidente, perdón, no quise decir eso ¿Crees que ahora estemos en algún problema? No parece que vaya a seguirnos- _¿Que puedo decirte que no sepas ya?_ \- fue la única pregunta razonable como respuesta.

- _Sí que era amable esa mujer_ \- rio amargamente Pinkie _\- cuando se voltee la matas_ \- una piedra de buen tamaño callo en mi palma izquierda desde la mano de mi hermana.

¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿No es necesario? ¿No quiero? ¿Por favor? Muchos remedos de preguntas que me trabaron la lengua antes de siquiera hacer un sonido, Pinkie asomo medio cuerpo por la ventana alzando uno de sus brazos en una pequeña fracción de segundo ¿Cómo debería reaccionar?

 _-¡Espere señora oficial!_ \- grito fuertemente superando a la lluvia con toda claridad, la mujer se dio vuelta convertida en una negra silueta por su propio coche.

Antes de tener tiempo para pensar ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera del automóvil también y la mano izquierda cerrada con la piedra firmemente apretada dentro, como si fuese una bala esperando por la chispa que reviente la pólvora un rayo ilumino la escena recordándome una fotografía a blanco y negro. Pude ver la piedra atravesar el camino silbando en el aire, la mano de la mujer deslizarse hasta su cadera y desenfundar el arma con una velocidad sorprendente, el guijarro impactando justo en medio de su frente sacándole las gafas y la pistola como si se tratara de un solo objeto, su cuerpo caer casi jalado hasta el pavimento. Regrese a mi asiento.

 _-Que buen tiro, justo en el blanco_ \- la risa de Pinkie volvió a su acostumbrado tono- _Bien, yo tomare su auto y tu conduces este, ya sabes a donde vamos, nos vemos ahí_ \- sin necesidad de mirar tomo una de las palas en el asiento trasero y salió del automóvil sin dejarme decir algo.

Corrió dando brincos hasta el cuerpo en el suelo, recogió las llaves y el arma y guardo el cadáver en el maletero con la misma ligereza que si se tratara de una bolsa de algodón, de algún modo eso era aterrador y de otro extraño modo me parecía tranquilizador, podía confiar en ella. Agito la mano tan alta como podía mostrándome que sostenía a Boulder así que al menos no tendrá que bajar a buscarlo.

Me cambie al lado del conductor mientras ella arrancaba el auto robado apagando esos horrorosos faros de colores. La palma de mi mano se sentía extrañamente caliente, saque el brazo a la lluvia fría intentando calmar esa sensación. Cuando Pinkie se perdió en la oscuridad arranque conduciendo con una sola mano bajando las luces a una distancia más corta. El silencio me pareció todavía peor al saber que me encontraba sola. Sencillamente insoportable.

- _Sabes, esto es muy raro pero creo que no estas ocupado así que tan solo tienes que escucharme ¿De acuerdo? Perfecto… bien… ¿Por dónde empiezo?_ \- el sonido de mi propia voz llenaba el vacío sin el insoportable tacto artificial de la radio- _bueno, antes que nada una disculpa por eso de matarte pero en mi defensa tu realmente te convertiste en una amenaza así que no me dejabas muchas más opciones_ \- no hay respuesta y de algún modo me siento escuchada- _y tienes que admitir que lo de el sedimento de esas rocas que encontraste… o mejor dicho que no encontraste mezclado con el café fue ingenioso, oh y realmente me saco una sonrisa tu chiste sobre la diferencia entre una cuarzo sedimentado en un recipiente cóncavo y una geoda con cristales de dióxido de silicio expuesta al menos las primeras 30 veces que lo hiciste_ \- Deje algunos segundos pasar como si esperara una respuesta solo por respeto al cadáver, en verdad se bien que nunca llegara una y no creo en cualquier cualidad paranormal, pero el respeto nunca está de más.

- _La vida es realmente extraña amigo, un día celebras ser el segundón en el descubrimiento de una roca nunca antes vista y al otro solo puedes pensar en "Debí hacer mejor los preparativos para mi funeral cuando tuve la oportunidad"_ \- reí exponiendo la natural locura que me provocaba la soledad intentando justificarla con mi mala broma- _y sin duda te lo merecías… mira que amenazar a una doctora reconocida en su campo y encima con pruebas falsas… no estaba mal hechas pero pude haber demostrado que mentías si me hubiera esforzado un poco… solo que me pillaste en mal momento y preferí evitar la fatiga, ¿sabes? Cuando lo pienso en retrospectiva creo que tu entendías que te lo merecías cuando te bebiste el café que te había ofrecido mientras me lanzabas amenazas baratas ¿Crees que se vendería bien un libro de las múltiples formas de matar con rocas? Mis otras publicaciones no se han vendido tan mal… tal vez un cuento llamado "La roca y la princesa" seguro se volvería un clásico infantil. Je, mírame aquí parloteando mientras tu escuchas… los roles se invierten rápido ¿No? De todos modos sé que no muchos están interesados_ _en buscarte… me influyo bastante la investigación sobre tu familia y el rechazo general que todos manifestaban hacia ti por elegir esta carrera al momento de tomarte como aprendiz y darte un lugar en el equipo… es triste cuando pienso en que quizá tan solo eras un jovencito con complejo de abandono desesperado por un poco de amor fraternal y pensaste que valía la pena sacrificarlo todo intentando ganártelo con un gran logro para el comienzo de tu carrera… pero eso no te hace menos canalla. Yo pude ser una familia para ti si es que hacia falta pero tu morías por la aceptación de tu familia sanguínea… vamos, no intentes hacerme sentir culpable_ – respetuoso silencio para el muerto por si se dignaba a responder algo sin que yo pudiese oírle…- _no es el mejor motivo para matar pero tú te lo buscaste y lo sabes bien._

Salí de la carretera por un fangoso camino que se internaba en el bosque, irreconocible si no se había venido antes, inolvidable si ya habías estado ahí, de todos modos la lluvia borraría mis huellas y seguramente Pinkie ya debía estar cavando.

- _Se nos acaba el tiempo para hablar así que ya que no tienes nada que decir hablemos un poco sobre lo que viene. Voy a enterrarte muy profundo y pondere una linde piedra como lapida para ti, sé que siempre te gustaron las gemas comunes así que un cristal de rubí artificial me parece una buena elección ¿Debo dejarle algo a la policía esa? Aun debo tener algunas cuantas areniscas en el maletero, quizá esa le quede bien porque no lo dije pensando que quizá era un poco grosero… pero apenas ver a esa mujer me pareció que iba a morir pronto y pensé que una arenisca sería una lápida genial para ella ¿será religiosa? Tal vez deba tallar una cruz en su roca, por suerte tu no lo eras así que no hace falta más que tirarte al abismo y dejar una roca arriba, tal vez en unos pocos cientos de años incluso te logres fosilizar y cumplirás mi sueño de ser una roca… aunque este lugar es muy húmedo así que sería muy difícil que eso ocurra pero se vale soñar ¿no?... ya llegamos compañero… aquí nos despedimos para siempre-_ detuve el automóvil a unos pocos metros de Pinkie iluminando lo que quedaba de ella aun fuera de la tierra sin que reaccionara, continuo cavando completamente entregada a su actividad de hacer el pozo con las medidas adecuadas, a su lado otro ya parecía estar terminado _\- Mi hermana siempre fue buena para cavar pozos, aunque una vez perdió a Boulder y tuvimos que buscar como por una hora para dar con el… al menos es inteligente y se quedó en su lugar esperando a que lo encontráramos… ¿algo que decir? Ultima oportunidad…- Silencio absoluto, esa bien podría ser su venganza- eso imagine…_

Salí del auto y me estire antes de sacar el cadáver del asiento de atrás, la carne fresca y el clima frio de algún modo le deban una apariencia de seguir con vida, la expresión aterrada y los ojos en blanco se la arrebataban con facilidad. No importa cuantas veces haga esto aún me da asco cuando debo tocarlos. Deje la manta como un improvisado trineo y lo coloque encima… me sentía mejor que antes, de algún modo era similar a la terapia hablar con un muerto. Saque la arenisca y los cristales de rubí artificiales del maletero antes de comenzar a andar los metros que me distanciaban del abismo con precavida lentitud, las botas se me hundían a cada paso pero el muerto sobre su carruaje se deslizaba sin mancharse el saco que vestía en vida, una elegante pulcritud entre la tempestad que de nada le servirá a donde va.

- _Todo listo hermana_ \- Pinkie grito cuando llegue frente a ella, en efecto el profundo pozo estaba listo y era más oscuro de lo que había imaginado- _ayúdame a salir_ \- una mano se lanzó hacia arriba.

- _De acuerdo_ \- tome la extremidad y la jale, Pinkie realmente es ligera.

- _La otra ya está en el fondo_ \- su risa la hizo inclinarse mientras apuntaba con un pulgar hacia el poso de atrás.

Mierda era un policía ¿tienes un plan para ella? ¿No crees que atrajiste mucha atención? ¿Hay posibilidad de que alguien nos allá visto? - _¿Qué harás con su auto?-_ Si bien la terapia que tome un par de semanas hace años probo ser poco duradera y termino con un homicidio me sorprendía lo fácil que era devolverme a mi nerviosismo sempiterno después de haberme sentido relajada.

- _No te preocupes, lo estrelle contra un árbol y deje un par de manchas de sangre en algunos troncos- sonrió orgullosa de su plan-_ pensaran que tuvo un accidente, salió en busca de ayuda y desaparecio sin rastros.

¿Por qué no usaría la radio? ¿O su móvil? ¿La lluvia no podría eliminar tus marcas en los troncos? ¿Se supone que iba recargándose en un tronco cada tanto? _\- genial, ayúdame con este_ \- su plan podría funcionar con algo de ingenio y en estos bosques miles de personas debían perderse con el día a día, incluso existían un par de leyendas relacionadas. No quiero hablar de más ahora que alguien vivo me escucha.

- _Claro_ \- tiro el cuerpo enredado en la manta con una patada, debió alcanzar el fondo sin hacer ningún sonido o la lluvia lo escondió porque espere en silencio algunos segundos sin oír nada.

¿Qué tan profundo es? ¿Te aseguraste de revisar que no haya demasiadas rocas que afecten el terreno? Cualquier doctor con algo de talento podría ver la variación en el terreno si no se hace del todo bien _\- Revisa que el auto este limpio_ \- supongo que no demasiados doctores paseaban por aquí.

 _-Oky doky loky_ \- chillo antes de salir corriendo hacia el auto

 _-Bien, supongo que ahora es mi momento de decir unas últimas palabras ¿no lo crees? Creer es nada y tu opinión es menos que nada ahora mismo… ¿suena extraño? Nadie lo escuchara así que ¿a quién le importa? Sí, estoy divagando bastante, terminemos con esto pronto…_ \- me aclare la garganta como si planeara dar un gran discurso, evitaría hablar mucho si es que podía mantener la boca cerrada- _Un final triste para una vida triste, así debe ser. Te esforzaste y valoro eso pero te equivocaste a fin de cuentas y eso acabo contigo… yo… no te conocí demasiado de un modo personal, cada tanto me decías algo emocional y te cerrabas de nuevo… y no conocí en absoluto a la otra mujer así que tal vez ella no se merecía acabar en el pozo tan pronto… demonios no es importante… solo descansa en paz y no me hagas enterrarte más de una vez._

La pala de mi hermana estaba clavada junto a los montículos de tierra, pude hacerlo con más lentitud y drama para honrar un poco la escena, preferí lanzar los kilos de barro que casi no se habían oxigenado de un par de buenas paladas empujándolas sin mirar. Debieron ser algunos minutos pero cuando me di cuenta la tierra aplanada y coronada por sus pequeñas lapidas se encontraban a mis espaldas y yo caminaba al auto donde Pinkie jugueteaba fingiendo que corría una carrera moviendo el volante de un lado a otro e imitando el sonido de un motor con la boca.

- _Todo listo_ \- fue el único pensamiento en mi mente, estaba muy cansada como para asegurarme de no hablar demasiado y aun así ese era el único pensamiento en mi cabeza.

- _Bien, vámonos de aquí que ya es tarde. Sube al auto-_ Encendió el motor con un sonido curiosamente más silencioso que de camino aquí.

- _Vaya que tendrás mucho trabajo limpiando el coche_ \- reí un poco mientras subía en el asiento de atrás ahora bastante limpio y ordenado, mis botas fangosas y ropas húmedas dejarían una marca complicada- _realmente estoy cansada, tomare una siesta_ \- me sentía más bien exhausta que adormilada.

-¡ _Aho! Por favor, bien duérmete_ \- dijo sabiendo que no podría detenerme, su cabello me pareció curiosamente mas esponjado que antes a pesar de estar mojado.

- _Buenas noches PInkamena_ \- susurre hundiéndome en la corta muerte temporal que representa dormir, ahí aquellos muertos en los que no aceptaría creer no podrían encontrarme, no podrían notar la diferencia.

-Buenas noches Maudalina parlanchina – Estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para ignorar el sobre nombre infantil, decidí no responder nada. Cuando comenzó a conducir lentamente pude ver su rostro reflejado en el retrovisor. Ya no sonreía.

* * *

 ***Nota del, amante de los bastones de caramelo, autor:**

 **De acuerdo, este me tomo un poco menos de tiempo y es el más largo en un par de semanas pero aun así me gusta. Termine mis mierdas escolares y ahora puedo hundirme cómodamente en mis mierdas personales como escribir estas cosas al menos durante mis vacaciones y la verdad es que enserio me hace falta porque pensándolo bien antes no es que tuviese poco tiempo libre sino que tenía ocupaciones obligadas por los demás, no por mí, y para compensar tenía que usar todo el tiempo restante en desperdiciarlo o dejaría de sentirme ser humano.**

 **El caso es que me comí un par de bastones de caramelo y me bebí tres chocolatadas marca Hershey's, por cierto no me gustaron para nada esas chocolatadas, así que me siento bien.**

 **Me gustaría escribir algo como A por aliens o abducciones pero es muy tarde para eso... AppleBloom seria una gran elección para esa historia... o tal vez F por fantasmas... aunque fractura me gusta no poco... de todos modos es tarde para eso.**

 **Toda review es bien recibida… excepto la de los otakus o gamers o bronys no de closet o personas con esqueletos dentro de sus cuerpos. Nha mejor si todas son bien recibidas y apreciadas.**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su, poco gustoso de las chocolatadas, autor.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Necesidad y filosofía**

" _Todo lo que existe nace sin razón, se prolonga por debilidad y muere por casualidad"_

― **Jean-Paul Sartre**

Y ahora mismo mientras me dejo llevar cogida firmemente de su mano me agarro a mi existencia tan decidida como si Él prometiera ser la casualidad que termine todo o la razón que se deshaga de la frase vibrante en mi mente; y aquella promesa nunca pronunciada me basta para seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

El almidonado traje de enfermera me escuece al friccionarse contra la piel bajo el grueso abrigo masculino recién adquirido pero eso no me molesta en absoluto. Avanzamos a buen paso sin llegar a correr dando cortos saltos faltos de esfuerzo cada pocos centímetros mientras una densa neblina que casi se condensa al contacto queda como único vestigio de una pasada lluvia diurna y bloquea la vista a pocos metros hacia adelante pero nada en el mundo hay que me interese a tanta distancia. El abrigo ligeramente húmedo es misteriosamente cálido y me produce una sensación de aislamiento, mi acompañante tan solo se limita a recibir los designios del clima con gracia sin buscar ninguna protección. No hay palabras entre nosotros desde que abandonamos el antiguo bar inglés en el que nos encontramos hace un par de horas pero nos comunicamos con un extraño lenguaje constituido únicamente de sus risas infantiles y mis silencios anhelantes que transmiten más de un mensaje por sonido y frecuencia; y bailamos al ritmo de nuestra propia melodía el con zancadas y vueltas de su rostro para mirarme mientras que yo con cortos saltos y miradas fijas al recibirle.

Es un hombre extraño… misterioso, eso es sin duda mucho más adecuado y esa es mi mayor debilidad, nunca eh podido resistirme al misterio. Cabellos ni grises ni negros, ojos ni brillantes ni opacos, voz ni alegre ni triste, alma oscura y brillante a un solo tiempo. Una quimera en toda regla que se oculta bajo el aspecto de un hombre de mundo para todo aquel que pretenda desentrañarle. Es incluso complicado recordar su rostro en cuanto dejó de mirarle pero sus palabras resuenan eternas dentro de mi cráneo seguramente confabulando junto al alcohol en la sangre para ser parte de mi resaca de mañana, por ahora son una meliflua sucesión de ideas.

* * *

Salí a beber con mi uniforme de enfermera puesto ¿Por qué? Bueno, en verdad es mi día de descanso y salí directamente desde mi apartamento barato al bar así que no era nada accidental o fortuito, es fácil resumirlo en: _a los hombres les encanta_. Es decir que me podía conseguir desde algunos tragos gratis hasta un amante y una relación formal con un doctor que visitaba el mismo establecimiento que yo, eso último no pasaba por lo general. Esta vez fue una ocasión especial.

- _Lindo atuendo, yo tengo uno idéntico pero en rosado_ \- la voz de un hombre con acento londinense rio detrás de mí al decirlo. Cuando me gire para verle ya estaba sentado a mi lado con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

 _-Genial, a menos que ese comentario venga acompañado de una confesión dramática y un trago gratis no me importa_ \- regrese la vista a mi copa medio vacía con una bebida frutal de colores brillantes y nombre tan absurdo como su precio. No es que buscara ser grosera sino que pretendía averiguar lo que le moviera las emociones. Rio en respuesta.

- _Interesante, te falta algo de drama pero no es poco interesante así que ¿señorita?-_ me observo con un solo ojo abriéndolo tanto como le fue posible, una tono ligeramente amarillento entorno a su iris rojiza.

- _Lindos ojos ¿Ictericia o tal vez hepatitis?_ – decir tu nombre en persona por lo general es suficiente para que en cinco minutos sepan dónde vives, los lugares que frecuentas y donde trabajas gracias a algún perfil con fotografía en básicamente cualquier red social, en fin no parecía buen idea.

- _Nombre extraño pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Mi nombre es DIscord Draconecus Constantine Décimo Quinto-_ una mirada de escrutinio que respondí firmemente- _pero claro si es que prefieres algo más habitual podrías llamarme Dr. DIscord Draconecus Constantine Décimo Quinto_.

 _-¿Dices eso porque soy enfermera y te lo inventas o sabes algo de medicina?_ \- me trague el resto de mi bebida y ordene otra con un gesto. El ordeno con un gesto similar un tarro de cerveza, una bebida desagradable a mi paladar.

- _Oh pequeña impertinente, un poco de amabas_ \- volvió a apuntarme con los ojos esperando una respuesta, una vez más le mire con firmeza afianzando mi silencio- _sí que lo digo porque eres enfermera y esperaba una mejor reacción pero me temo que en su momento no tuve estomago para estudiar lo relacionado a la medicina, aun así no me parece que eso haga menos valido mi doctorado en letras y mi doctorado en filosofía_ \- la sonrisa cargada de orgullo de un hombre realizado.

 _-Mi nombre es Nurce, Nurce Redheart_ \- espere por la risa acostumbrada al revelar mi nombre, me miro quizá pensando que mentía pero decidió darle importancia- _y dígame Dr. Discord ¿Qué hay de los ojos?_

 _-No había escuchado antes de ojos con doctorados pero no veo porque no- una broma tan mala que casi me hace salir del bar y volver a mi hogar y dormir hasta mañana_ \- publico difícil ¿eh? Bien, solo son lentillas- saco una dejando ver un ojo amarillo de pupila roja.

 _-Interesante pero mi materia no es la piscología así que no le daré mucha importancia ¿Qué le trae a este bar tan curioso?_ \- no había muchos en la ciudad y si querías bebidas extrañas a precios escandalosos este era curiosamente el más económico.

 _-Un par de amenazas de muerte, una bomba en mi auto y la esperanza de un futuro más emocionante ¿y a usted madame?_ \- su trago barato llego y el bebió un poco como si fuese el vino más fino.

 _-Creo que has hecho más chistes que conversación real desde que nos conocemos_ \- no es que fuera mucho tiempo pero me parecía extraño que se sacara chistes malos así, mi trago rosa llego en su pequeña copa.

 _-Y yo creo que los gatos conspiran para dominar el mundo, de todos modos eso no es tan importante como tu querida así que ¿quieres hablar un poco?_ \- aquella risa misteriosa, aquella mirada intelectual, aquella sonrisa de orgullo absoluto.

 _-De acuerdo, creo que tengo algo de tiempo._

* * *

Las calles neblinosas nos conducen con ligereza y nos abandonan frente a un costoso hotel repleto de lámparas. Entramos sin soltarnos de la mano por una brillante puerta de cristal siguiendo ahora el camino que dicta una alfombra roja hasta el ascensor, no hace falta hablar con la recepcionista que nos mira extrañada así que es natural suponer que Discord es capaz de llegar a su habitación sin ayuda estando ebrio, siento que no me sorprende y al mismo tiempo me sorprendo de lo mucho que creo conocerlo tan solo por una noche de charla y juerga. No conecto demasiados pensamientos antes de ser silenciada mentalmente por sus brazos que me alzan en el aire fácilmente y sus hipnóticos ojos de demonio me calman con la mirada, lo miro fijamente con la firmeza que acostumbro intentando concentrarme en el sonido de sus pisadas, resulta extraño lo difusas y anti direccionales que son pero antes de siquiera considerar a donde vamos entramos en una habitación y con el chasquido de un interruptor se encienden las luces. Una habitación bella, cómoda, grande pero acogedora, moderna pero dotada de un aura ancestral. Extrañamente excitante.

- _Lindo lugar-_ susurro en su oído acabando nuestro voto de silencio justo a tiempo.

- _Eso espero. Permíteme un momento para ir al tocador, ponte cómoda_ \- la sonrisa de charlatán y los ojos de inocente que se saca de la nada me sorprenden y agradan por igual.

 _-De acuerdo ¿tienes algo que beber?-_ preguntó ya algo intoxicada pero si no puedes frenar acelera y no pienso comenzar a huir de una resaca que aún no llega.

 _-Hay algo de champagne abierto en la nevera_ \- desaparece por el portal de una puerta y yo camino al frigorífico. Una botella abierta con una chuchara plateada sustituyendo al corcho.

 _-Sabes que eso de la cuchara es un mito ¿no?-_ pregunto con un grito apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para suponer que lo escuchara.

 _-Claro que sí, pero siempre es divertido seguir los mitos-_ una risa ni ruidosa ni ahogada parece venir de todas partes.

 _-Suena estúpidamente correcto._

Me tiró cuan larga soy en el sofá ya que me deshice del abrigo húmedo. El contraste entre el incómodo traje de enfermera y la suave tela de los cojines que cosquillea en la piel desnuda resulta antinaturalmente reconfortante. Cierro los ojos sin sueño sabiendo que no hay modo posible de que termine dormida en este lugar. Silencio.

* * *

 _-¿Así que eres una enfermera viciosa que intercala su vida entre un bar y un hospital?_ \- la risa ligera que acompaña casi todas sus frases y no provoca desea alguno de acompañar.

 _-Eso reduce bastante mi existencia pero no veo porque no ¿tú eres algo así como un literato loco con más deseos que habilidad?-_ las reacciones groseras parecían motivarle a continuar, no es que me importara mucho pero era atractivo.

 _-Casi, soy un viajero que lleva un tiempo intentando perderse sin éxito, ahora mismo tengo un empleo en la universidad y libertad para vivir mi tierna juventud_ \- acaricio sus cabellos haciendo relucir algunas canas.

 _-Suena verídico ¿buscas algo?-_ captaba mi atención fácilmente, su voz subía y bajaba cargada de matices complicados.

 _-La piedra filosofal… el tridente de Poseidón ¿una cabeza encogida viviente cuenta?_ \- su mirada levemente suplicante y sus labios algo iracundos _\- debías decir algo como "¿eso es un chiste?"_ – dijo con una mala imitación de mi voz- _y yo diría algo así como "Claro que lo es, todos saben que el tridente de Neptuno es mejor que el de Poseidón" y reiríamos los próximos 15 segundos hasta que alguno comenzara a llorar por causa del alcohol._

- _Primero que nada mi voz no suena en nada como eso, y segundo no es que yo sea muy dada a reír y llorar solo por un par de bebidas_ \- habían sido ya más de un par pero de todos modos no hay suficiente alcohol en el mundo como para hacerme hablar de más.

 _-No es por los tragos, debía ser por la magnificencia de mi habilidad cómica. Tal vez chistes de humor negro sean mejores para ti_ \- el siempre inquisidor ojo izquierdo me enfoco.

 _-Eso de que los que trabajan con la muerte están desensibilizados y se ríen del sufrimiento es un mito así que no te esfuerces en buscar un punto como ese si quieres hacerme hablara_ \- suspiro una risa.

- _Vamos chica linda ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar tú?_ \- la usura en su rostro y la santidad en su voz.

 _-Bueno, siempre me gustaron los unicornios y la filosofía_ \- un ceño fruncido por mi parte, una risa estridente por la suya. Saco de su bolsillo un juego de llaves atado a una efigie de unicornio.

 _-¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la filosofía de Sarte?_

* * *

Abro los ojos de nuevo justo para darme cuenta de que está parado frente a mí, un par de copas en sus manos, una bata roja entorno a él a pesar de que su camiseta a rayas es perfectamente visible debajo, una mirada severa y una mueca de infante. Enigmáticamente altivo y misteriosamente derrotado ante mis ojos. De todas formas me mueve las emociones con solo mirarme.

- _Que elegancia señorita, se nota que usted sabe aprecias un buen artículo de los viejos tiempos_ \- acaricio el brazo del sofá cual anticuario deseando venderme un poco de costosa basura.

- _Dudo que sea más antiguo que tú y por algo estoy aquí_ \- abrió más la boca desvelando las blancas perlas centellantes entre sus labios.

- _Eso espero querida-_ se sentó junto a mí- _de acuerdo… vamos a algo más interesante ¿quieres?-_ alzo los labios como un puberto a punto de dar su primer beso, sus ojos brillaron como los de una fiera saboreando a su presa antes de cazarla.

- _Una vez más supongo que por algo estoy aquí_ \- correspondo el beso confirmado que en verdad es perfectamente experimentado sobre los misceláneos del romance.

- _Yo estoy aquí solo por ti_ \- susurra en mi oído con la mayor seriedad posible- _wow, eso suena como lo que diría un homicida o un psicópata ¿te parece que suena extraño?-_ se aparta para reflexionar exageradamente llevándose la mano al mentón con un gemido intelectual.

- _Eres bueno en eso de arruinar momento ¿no?-_ entierro mi rostro entre ambas palmas un par de segundos, ahogo el débil reflejo de una risa que no se completa ante un poco de molestia por su mala idea de lo que es un chiste.

 _-Solo cuando es divertido mi risueño amor ¿Qué tal tú?_ \- levanta mi barbilla para forzarme a dirigirle la seria mirada que acostumbro- _parece que no_.

- _Siempre prefiero mantener la pureza de una obra dentro de un solo tema_ \- lo silencio con un beso veloz antes de que arruine mis líneas dramáticas con otro de sus comentarios impertinentes.

- _Pues eres muy buena en eso_ \- un suspiro de tonto enamorado notoriamente actuado se le escapa junto a una risa etérea, tan invisible que casi parece ser apenas adivinada.

- _Siempre vale la pena intentarlo-_ contesto suspirando para acentuar mi perfecta seriedad en respuesta a la risa que no puedo asegurar allá vocalizado en su anterior diálogo.

- _Eso suena estúpidamente correcto-_ me derriba en el sofá con su gracia extraña y hundo sus labios en los míos nuevamente incluyendo algo de estilo francés. Cierro los ojos y respondo al cambio de buena gana.

* * *

Es curiosamente complicado recordar nuestra charla pero es fácil inventar que estuvo repleta de respuestas ingeniosas, frases célebres dramáticas apenas adecuadas a la situación y risas impertinentes por su parte. De todos modos mi memoria regresa con presunción de fidelidad un par de minutos antes de abandonar el bar y respirar el aire de ciudad tan fresco como puede estarlo.

- _Aún me evades pero me interesas así que aclárame una vez mas ¿Qué buscas por aquí?_ \- el acento inglés contribuye sin duda a hacerme responder, no pienso decir mucho pero al menos le daré una respuesta.

- _Me gusta la decoración_ \- otra risa que al comienzo parece un ruidoso gemido es forzada por su garganta- _¿Qué tal tú?_

- _Es complicado_ \- apura un trago más de su bebida, me parece que solo ha bebido una durante toda nuestra charla _\- pero vale la pena en mi incuestionable humilde opinión._

- _Eso suena tan cuestionable que lo pasare por alto ¿eso lo torna incuestionable? ¿Su cuestionable inestimabilidad lo deja propenso a ser cuestionado?_ \- si mi lengua se estiraba más de la cuenta no seria sobre mí.

- _Sí, no, sí y patatas fritas. En ese orden_ \- apure el resto de mi bebida, no había bebido tanto como para dejar de atender al mundo real pero verdaderamente el alcohol comenzaba a pesarme en la mandíbula y si esperaba mantenerla boca cerrada a voluntad llegaba la hora de parar- _creo que has bebido demasiado._

 _-Y yo creo que tu deberías dejar de reírte mientras hablas pero confió en que no aspiras a cambiarlo_ \- respuesta gana tiempo más que cierra discusiones.

- _Al menos sabes dónde poner tu confianza cariño_ \- ojos de demonio, sonrisa de ángel ¿no podía ordenar su cara en un estilo específico?

- _Eso me han dicho ¿piensas hacer un avance o solo prolongaras un diálogo hasta que yo me harte y decida huir o dar el primer paso?_ – levante mi copa vacía como si fuese a beber algo de ella.

 _-Que desesperada, las situaciones necesitan tiempo para llevarnos a una respuesta_ \- un par de poses de poeta sacadas de los dibujos animados y una mirada de cachorro en mi dirección.

 _-¿Quieres salir de aquí o no?-_ apunte a la puerta con el pulgar acaparando la atención de unos cuantos.

- _Un poco sí, espero que esto no termine otra vez en una tina repleta de hielo y una cicatriz en mi espalda_ \- se levantó dejando un par de billetes en la mesa- no otra vez.

- _No puedo evitar algo de curiosidad_ \- me levantó dejando suficiente dinero como para pagar mi consumo.

- _Creí que yo invitaría los tragos_ \- ya caminamos juntos hacia la puerta- sabes solo bebí una cerveza y deje suficiente como para pagar una decena.

- _Supongo que es una excelente propina para el bar tender_ \- una corriente de aire corta contra mi piel llenándome de finos cristales líquidos.

- _Supongo que lo es, toma esto_ \- su abrigo cae sobre mis hombros como una capa antigua, un aterciopelado interior me envuelve con suavidad. Risas y silencios.

* * *

Un rayo de luz solar bien dirigido me hiere las corneas a pesar de mantener los parpados cerrados, aroma a colonia barata y galletas en el aire, un nido caliente entorno a mí que me ata al sofá con fuerza ¿Por qué estoy durmiendo en el sofá? Abro los ojos incorporándome para estudiar en derredor. Bien, sigo con mis húmedas ropas de enfermera, estoy en exactamente la misma habitación de ayer tan idéntica que es difícil imaginar que el tiempo ha pasado, gracias a la apariencia de eternidad es fácil encontrar la pequeña nota en papel arcoíris que muestra una cara sonriente en mi dirección.

" _Si estás leyendo esto yo… yo ya estoy muerto. Okay no, solo salí de caza y volveré en una hora y tu dirás "¿Cómo sabrá a qué hora estoy leyendo la nota?" Y yo diré "en verdad solo espero que sea medio día y los espejos hayan hecho su trabajo" sí, espejos, mira a tu derecha. El caso es que ya regreso así que si fueses tan amable de esperarme podemos comer juntos._

 _PD: ¿Sabías que ríes mientras duermes? Tengo un par de videos"._

 _-Hijo de puta_ \- digo para mí misma sabiendo que no debe estar en la habitación. Un montón de espejos y lo que creo es una lupa dirigen un haz de luz hasta el lugar donde estuvo mi cabeza hasta hace unos segundos.

Las ropas ligeramente húmedas de enfermera siguen tan cómodas como siempre. Ni un solo rastro de resaca y una mente clara para pensar, de todos modos regreso a mi lecho sabiendo que deberé esperar para pedir explicaciones y reencontrarme con Discord. No puedo evitar comenzar a reír.

* * *

 ***Nota del arcano autor.**

 **Esto al inicio iba a tratar de sexo, tráfico de órganos y Rock n' Roll pero después de algunos acontecimientos relacionados con bromas suicidas y muchas risas terminamos con poco tiempo y un trabajo "prematuramente" terminado lo que es raro considerando que a media semana comencé a trabajar en un one-shot que termino por ser un capítulo "piloto" (yo los odio y francamente prefiero solo empezar una historia así que es más bien un primer capítulo) de una historia romántica con menos drogas, sexo y curiosamente más música (espero)**

 **Con un buen vídeo juego por jugar y pocas ganas de estar vivo se despide su hueco autor.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ñ: UNA NIÑA BUENA.**

Me sentí extraña al notar que llevaba varios minutos mirando a la ventana sin levantarme de la cama, apenas despertar me había colocado los anteojos que abandone en mi mesa la noche anterior y quedado inmóvil con la mente apagada. No podía distinguir nada. Un poco porque el cristal estaba completamente empañado fruto de la diferencia de temperatura entre el exterior y mi habitación, un poco porque estaba en el tercer piso y fuera no había nada sino un cielo despejado y casi gris, un poco porque no pretendía hallar forma ninguna en cualquiera de esas cosas. De todos modos me pareció que ya me estaba tardando más de lo adecuado.

Salí de la cama y me tome algunos segundos para reacomodar las sabanas y las almohadas en el lugar correcto con la precisión que solo se consigue a través de años de rutina. El despertador analógico había dejado de sonar justamente a las 7 en punto, una hora más que entre semana precisamente por ser el sábado un día de descanso. Me estire y bastece sin hacer ruido, terminado ese acto tan practico camine hasta el armario en busca de un cambio de ropa ¿realmente necesitaba uno? La perspectiva de bajar a desayunar en pijama y pasarme todo el día con la cómoda vestimenta hasta tener que regresar a la cama por otras 8 horas continuas de sueño resultaba increíblemente seductora. Las niñas buenas no hacen eso.

Al deslizar la puerta de pino aromático que daba al armario conseguí un par de decenas de conjuntos ordenados, planchados y pulcramente colgados en ganchos marcados por día. Un vestido rojo verdaderamente hermoso con incrustaciones de gemas para el miércoles, un elegante conjunto negro para los lunes, una blusa vaporosa verde y una falda amarilla para los jueves. Hoy tocaba un opaco vestido gris y unas medias blancas que debería usar con zapatillas negras como dictaminaban las reglas. Un vestido feo, una mañana neblinosa, una extraña dificultad para pensar, la pulsión extraña de una idea que no llega a formarse por completo, un sábado como cualquier otro.

Saque la percha propia del día y camine hacia el cuarto de baño. El agua caliente comenzó a fluir de inmediato llenando de vapor todo el lugar, rápidamente el entorno se tornó opaco. Siempre me había parecido interesante dibujar en los cristales empañados para que el dibujo se reformara con cada nueva nube de vapor y desapareciera al terminarse pero no hacía algo tan infantil como eso desde que era una niña pequeña, probablemente a los 4 años había abandonado aquellos comportamientos tan infantiles para mis ratos de soledad así que me costaba imaginar algo digno de dibujarse. Un baño de 5 minutos dedicando el tiempo justo a cada actividad me permitió dar uso al acondicionador, al champo olor vainilla, al jabón facial y al jabón corpóreo, un enjuague rápido se llevó en un instante toda la espuma desapareciéndola por el desagüe como si no fuera nada a pesar de su anterior volumen. El remolino se llevó mi mirada con la misma facilidad que el agua apenas dejándome adivinar su figura ¿aun tenia puestos los anteojos? Sequé mi cabello, rostro y cuerpo con una toalla distinta para cada parte.

Después de colocarme el conjunto destinado al día un pañuelo fino se encargó de resolver mi veleidad con las gafas en silencio cual pecado perfectamente oculto. Hice un par de trenzas con mi cabello unas cuantas veces hasta sentir que habían quedado perfectas. Como una buena niña. Baje las escaleras ignorando el segundo piso y el resto de las habitaciones en las que nada tenía que hacer para alcanzar el comedor justamente a las 7:30. Varios minutos se perdieron en el abismo sin dejar rastro alguno o cicatriz que lamentar, antes de darme cuenta las manecillas ya estaban en su lugar de siempre para indicarme que llegaba mi momento de hacer las cosas de siempre.

No hizo falta mirar a ninguna parte, todo estaba en su lugar sempiterno. Una cocina minimalista moderna perfectamente iluminada por luz natural, un azulejo a cuadros azules para el suelo y finalmente una nevera y unas cuantas alacenas negras con apariencia de frialdad. Las notas de papel adheridas al cristal de la mesa sin cuidado me esperaban justamente en donde lo había imaginado.

" _Buenos días mi querida Silver Spoon, lo lamento pero me han surgido algunos compromisos así que no volveré a casa este fin de semana. Te dejo algo de dinero en tu cajón, esperó el cambio; dale mis saludos a mamá y recuerda que te amo mucho._

 _Firma: Papá."_

Un suave papel rosado que combinaba a la perfección con su refinada letra cursiva obviamente nacida de un bolígrafo estilográfico y un par de dibujos de corazones en la esquina sin palabras para rellenar. Mi padre jamás me había reclamado los restos de los bits que dejaba para mí y a menudo no tenía nada en que emplearlos así que guardaba no poco poder adquisitivo para cuando fuese necesario. Hasta ahora nunca lo había sido.

" _Saludos pequeña, estoy ocupada y no volveré hasta el lunes. Pásale a tu padre el mensaje y supongo que él te cuidara. Te dejo una tarjeta de débito, úsala responsablemente y se una buena niña._

 _Firma: Tu madre."_

Algunas veces pienso que no recuerda mi nombre pero prefiero creer que tan solo es un modo cariñoso para llamarme. Las niñas buenas no hacen preguntas. Hace muchos años compre algo con su tarjeta, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Siendo yo una niña pequeña con pocas aspiraciones en la vida un objetivo insensato se albergaba en mi alma, compre una bolsa de chocolates finos más caros que sabrosos. Varias semanas después se me recrimino en una nota mi descuido con su consumo que derivó en un sillón manchado el cual fue remplazado a la brevedad, el recuerdo de mis errores y el entendimiento de su gravedad me peso durante mucho tiempo en el pecho. Desde ese día no volví a comprar nada con ella.

Guarde las notas y la tarjeta en mi bolsillo acostumbrada a la situación. Jamás había tenido una niñera ni la había necesitado nunca por lo cual entendía muy bien lo que debía hacer, una rutina que se extendía por lo general al resto de la semana, mi hora de dormir fijada no me permitía convivir con ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Me quite el calzado para subir a un banquillo sin ensuciarlo y alcanzar la alacena. Una caja de cereal de hojuelas, muchas salsas y especias que no recordaba haber usado nunca, golosinas viejas que seguramente en algún momento habían pretendido ser un premio. Solo tome la caja. Baje y devolví el mueble a su lugar en silencio. Tome del frigorífico una botella de leche medio llena, por instinto mi mirada se deslizo hasta los pastelillos de microondas que serían el postre para mi cena de mañana, los pulsiones de pensamientos faltos de objetivo una vez más me ensombrecieron la mirada a modo de protección mental. Cerré la puerta y camine rápidamente en un intento de escapar de mí misma hasta el cajón donde se almacenaban la vajilla. Fui a sentarme en el lugar de siempre con vista al gran sauce del jardín.

Las hojuelas de maíz con leche fresca resultaban ser en verdad un árido desayuno poco memorable, el sonido de un crujido que acompañaba a cada mordida me resonaban por todo el cráneo monótonamente, no podía pensar en ningún ritmo que seguir. Tome la leche como si fuera una sopa con la cuchara saboreando poco hasta que el blanco fluido desapareció dando pasó al fondo del oscuro tazón. Realice todo el acto en silencio como una buena niña.

Las ramas del árbol balanceándose con el viento me recordaban un metrónomo. Mis pupilas se engarzaron en una fuertemente. Una rama opaca, una rama delgaducha que no se sentía ni viva ni muerta, una rama tan estúpidamente aburrida que de algún modo lograba poner mi alma toda, toda mi alma, en su baile natural. Solo era un escape al interior. Ahora que se habían detenido los crujidos y mi agenda estaba vacía el silencio me pareció cargado de un hambre voraz, la soledad a mis espaldas era oscura, un abismo sin fondo que amenazaba con consumirme antes de que pudiera al menos notarlo si tenía la osadía de encararlo. Comencé a balancear la cuchara entre mis dedos.

Bip.

Un timbre me libero de las cadenas haciéndome notar que había dejado de respirar sin darme cuenta ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Procedía desde mi teléfono en el tercer piso.

Bip.

Ese era el inconfundible sonido de un mensaje ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Diamond? Definitivamente no. Justamente ayer habíamos salido juntas y por lo general no hablábamos mucho los fines de semana a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga ¿yo sería la suya? De todas formas no me mandaría un mensaje tan temprano… a no ser que fuera realmente importante. Era razonable descartarla.

 _Bip._

¿Mis padres? Tal vez había pasado algo malo y ese era un número de contacto. Se me antojo poco probable, nunca me habían preguntado mi número telefónico. El abismo detrás de mí desapareció. Tenían que ser ellos.

 _Bip._

Me levante y corrí hasta mi habitación, no había notado que olvidaba las feas zapatillas pero eso importaba poco, nadie lo sabría después de todo y no dejaría de ser una buena niña.

 _Bip._

Alcance la habitación y apenas abrir la puerta conseguí mi móvil con la pantalla encendida. Lo toma y caí recostada boca abajo en la cama con un solo movimiento, suficientes mensajes como para no mostrarlos sin desbloquear el celular, una letra por nombre. **Y**.

 _ **Y**_ _: Hey_ _ **Ñ**_

 _ **Y**_ _:_ _ **Ñ**_ _¿estás ahí?_

 _ **Y**_ _: Ñ no tengo todo el día… tal vez sí pero eso no importa._

 _ **Y**_ _: Por favor, no me hagas esperar ¿sigues durmiendo?_

 _ **Y**_ _: Daré por hecho que tan solo duermes y te hablare más tarde, tengo problemas y necesito ayuda inmediata así que me conviene más moverme un poco, fingir que todo está bien._

Me tome algunos segundos para releer los mensajes un par de veces antes de apresurarme a escribir tan rápido como fuese posible.

 **Ñ** : Tr _anquila aquí estoy que pasa?_

 **Y** : _Primero, agradezco que respondas, segundo ¿aún no vas a la primaria donde por lo general se aprende a escribir?_

 **Ñ** : _También tengo cosas que hacer- mentira- así que se más rápida o déjame en paz._

 **Y:** _Tengo un pequeño problema, nada grave. De acuerdo, tal vez sí que es grave pero ni siquiera sé que ocurre_.

 **Ñ** : _y entiendo que estas preocupada por eso. Suena muy razonable eh?_

 **Y** : _Jodete. Hay un tipo raro afuera de mi apartamento desde hace un par de noches y sé que está mirándome._

 **Ñ** : _eso suena como paranoia._

 **Y** _: Lo sé, pensé lo mismo pero el tipo es terrible. Literalmente huyo cuando levante las persianas._

 **Ñ** : _Aun suena extraño._

 **Y:** _Eso no importa, el caso es que me debes un favor y necesito a alguien- un favor que no se olvida nunca._

 **Ñ:** _y que demonios quieres?_

 **Y:** _Que aprendas a escribir pero cuando te lo pedí no funciono y me parece casi peligroso hablar por aquí, curiosamente creo que hay un modo de hacerlo seguro._

 **Ñ** : _Genial, estas preocupada pero tienes tiempo para hablar de mi escritura, respecto al favor que es?_

 **Y** : _Debemos encontrarnos._

Algunos segundos en los que no se me ocurrió nada que decir, sencillamente ridículo.

 **Y** : _si, es estúpido pero confía en que yo no lo soy, imagina el peligro de esto._

 **Ñ** : _eso curiosamente no me da demasiada confianza, algún método para saber que no matast ahora intentas encontrar a su amiga porque eres un asesino serial?_

 **Y** : _No ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué no seas lo que espero? Aun confió en que no eres idiota y si puedes hacer la mitad de las cosas que dijiste que sabes hacer con una cuchara serás útil._

Podía, tal vez podía… al menos sabia como hacerlo así que ese no era un problema… no el mayor de los problemas al menos ¿esto podría ser una buena idea? Claro que no, pero no sonaba tan mal. Una buena niña jamás haría algo así.

 **Ñ** : _Que tienes en mente?_

 **Y** : _Pierdo al tipo, nos encontramos, hablamos, me ayudas a decidir porque me busca, tal vez acabamos en mi apartamento y decidimos porque me quieren muerta._

 **Ñ** : _porque crees que te quieren muerta?_

 **Y** : _Bien, tal vez exagere un poco eso pero la verdad es que estoy nerviosa, no quiero aclarar detalles aquí así que ¿estas dentro? PD: Sí._

 **Ñ** : _Supongo que puedo mover algo en mi agenda… esto suena a muy mala idea._

 **Y** : _Y lo es, ahora debo arriesgarme a que tú no eres parte de mi futura muerte._

 **Ñ** : _TÚ me contactaste._

 **Y** : _Eso no significa que eres inocente… no importa. Te mandare la dirección en un par de horas, nos vemos ahí mañana a las 12 ¿estas libre?_

 **Ñ** : _Supongo… esto es terrible._

 **Y** : _Adiós._

Un mensaje que indicaba el final de la conversación apareció en medio de la pantalla antes de mostrarme la interfaz de inicio del móvil. Sentí el corazón de plomo y el estómago revuelto un par de segundos, luego ligereza como si me sostuvieran por los hombros y antes de notarlo ya estaba de pie corriendo de vuelta a la cocina con el teléfono firmemente aferrado por mis dedos. Algo de miedo, un poco de pánico y una pisca de desesperación. No pude evitar reírme un poco sin entender mis actos. Me coloque las zapatillas y saque los pastelillos de microondas. Las pulsiones se sentían claras y bien dirijas, los pensamientos se aclararon y el aire fluyo por mis pulmones con una sensación llenadora, el mundo me pareció más y más nítido con cada parpadeo. Todo se sentía lleno.

Una niña buena no hace cosas tan estúpidas como esas. Yo no soy una buena niña.

* * *

 **Notas del siempre equilibrado autor:**

 **Jugué mucho dark souls 2 y estoy un poco falto de tiempo, es decir lo compre hace unos días y tengo como 100 horas de juego, lamento esto pero si lo lees ¿Qué tal?**

 **Aprecio reviews y me gustan los dragones. Bye.**

 **Se despide su ligeramente adicto autor.**

 **Pd: Creí que seguía O. y no se donde esta mi cuaderno así que hubo un par de errores de personaje... todo muy extraño.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oscilatorio destino y la imposibilidad de enterrar el pasado.**

La vida transcurría en una mañana casi tan normal como cualquier otra: una fragante taza de café medio vacía sobre la mesa, el diario del día aun con aroma a tinta fresca y un desayuno ligero consistente en un par de tostadas con jalea. Casi una mañana deliciosamente rutinaria, en verdad la única diferencia notable recaía en mi compañera Vinyl que me acompañaba a una hora relativamente temprana para ella y el horrendo golpeteo de su dedo contra la superficie de madera al ritmo de la música que se colaba fuera de sus audífonos sin duda fruto de un volumen obscenamente alto.

- _Vinyl…_ \- su nombre se convirtió en un chillido al alargarlo algunos segundos. Me miro un momento antes de deducir que le estaba hablando- _¿podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor?_

Sus labios se contorsionaron un poco sin emitir ningún sonido, se sacó los audífonos y los desconecto del aparato. Sus dedos bailaron grácilmente sobre la pantalla antes de levantarla lo suficientemente rápido y dejarla lo suficientemente cerca de mi rostro como para hacerme retroceder temiendo una herida. Una risa ahogada resonó un par de segundos.

" _¿Qué?"_ leí al mirar la pantalla.

- _Vinyl ¿podrías dejar de hacer ese sonido y abandonar tu estúpida apuesta?-_ No podía evitar denotar mi molestia ante su actitud general.

" _No sé de qué sonido hablas y no, no hasta que haya ganado"_

- _Antes que nada mi queja nació de tu falta de capacidad para escuchar y yo no acepte esa apuesta jamás_ \- la había aceptado a modo de broma en verdad, huelga decir que eso fue una idea terrible pero no esperaba que Vinyl fuera capaz de hacer algo tan… extremista. En retrospectiva su capacidad para exagerar se me antoja obvia- _y me refiero a golpear la mesa, detente._

" _Me parece que ya tuvimos esta conversación en el pasado así que… ¿No quieres hablar de esto mejor?"_ la pantalla se precipito nuevamente hacia mí, sin embargo solo me hizo cerrar los ojos esta vez.

 _-Me temo esta vez soy yo quien desconoce nuestro tema de conversación ¿podrías refrescarme la memoria?_ \- suspiro probablemente repitiendo mis palabras en su mente intentando entenderlas, aun sin hablar parecía costarle tanto como siempre atender una charla.

" _Bueno, por algo estoy despierta de madrugada esperando junto a ti"_ su oración me resulto tan confusa como la anterior.

- _Aún no sé de qué hablas y son las 7 de la mañana, definitivamente no hay modo de que esto cuente como madrugada-_ aunque valía la pena darle algo de crédito, hacía meses que no la veía despierta antes del mediodía. Las múltiples bebidas energéticas y golosinas que había tomado desde que despertó hace una hora eliminaban su mérito ante mis ojos.

" _Porque estamos esperando tu estúpida carta¡"_ agito la tableta frente a mis ojos.

 _-Vinyl deja de hacer eso y no estamos esperando "mi carta", yo estoy esperando una carta y tú estás despierta de día como una persona decente_ \- aparte la tableta de mi rostro molesta.

" _Estas más tensa que de costumbre… creo :p"_ la risa silente que acostumbraba complemento su gesto burlón.

- _Si acaso pretendes ser una suerte de apoyo moral realmente eres mala en eso-_ sentirse ofendida parecía lo más adecuado para la situación a fuerza de ser sincera.

" _Perdón, pensé que te ayudaría reír"_ su gusto por usar gafas oscuras en interiores era ridículo pero hacían más expresivos los gestos de su boca. Una extraña melancolía brillo en sus labios.

 _-Bien, estamos esperando juntas por una carta dirigida a mí_ \- una sonrisa suave de su parte.

" _Me haces sentir que estoy más nerviosa por esto que tu"_ dejo la tableta sobre la mesa y se recargo sobre los codos en espera de una respuesta.

 _-Eso lo dudo pero vale la pena aclarar que no me siento nerviosa en absoluto, estoy segura de que si acaso te sientes nerviosa tus temores no están bien fundamentados_ \- la mire fijamente resaltando la pregunta implícita ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa?

Quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos casi en una batalla de voluntades. Sin duda yo podría soportar la paz del momento por horas pero desafortunadamente Vinyl no y yo no podría tolerar su solución: el sonido de sus dedos contra la mesa esta vez al ritmo de sus recuerdos.

- _Así que… ¿Por qué crees que debería estar nerviosa?_ \- pregunte deteniendo casi al instante el sonido al inmovilizar su mano con la mía. Con la mano libre escribió en la tableta y la deslizo hacia mí.

" _Bueno, en parte por la importancia que puede tener a tus ojos el resultado… y en su mayoría porque eres terrible lidiando con cualquier cosa que sale mal :)"_ a penas terminar de leer la mire a la cara, una insultante sonrisa de burla inocente enmarcada en su rostro.

- _¿Qué? claro que se lidiar perfectamente con cualquier misceláneo del destino_ \- regrese la sonrisa sarcásticamente.

" _Tavi ¿recuerdas esa vez que cancelaron una ópera que querías ver y te encerraste todo el fin de semana en la habitación?"_ de algún modo su mensaje se revestía de una actitud sardónica.

- _Recuerdas que estuve enferma aquellos días ¿no? A pesar de todo es poco más que irresponsable asumir que esa es mi actitud general Vinyl, yo no temo a los cambios de planes_ \- naturalmente el temor a algo tan frecuente en la vida me parecía ridículo, la mayor parte de esas cosas tenían una solución simple.

" _Bien, fingiré que te creo… ¿Qué esperamos exactamente? Sé que una carta pero ¿Qué la hace tan importante?"_ se había vuelto realmente buena para escribir rápidamente en su tableta.

- _Una carta de una buena amiga, la respuesta a una pregunta ancestral y con suerte una resolución agradable_ \- las palabras habían sido practicadas en mi mente algunas veces, tal vez para mí misma, tal vez previniendo el momento en el que ella preguntaría.

" _Wow, eso sonó muy poético ¿debería estar celosa?"_ su mano un tanto más grande que la mía giro ágilmente para aprisionarme a mí contra la mesa esta vez, su piel se sentía fría.

- _Quizá, depende de que tan segura de ti misma seas_ \- sonreí altivamente, en cambio ella oculto mal su preocupación con una sonrisa.

" _¿Eso es un sí?"_ se acercó a mí de un modo que resultaría intimidante de no saber qué hacer, yo en cambio solamente aproveche la oportunidad para sacarle las gafas en un velos movimiento. Es curioso lo mucho que puede trastornar un accesorio a una persona, Vinyl lucia inadmisiblemente serena al portarlas pero su ausencia la transformaban en una pequeña niña de rasgos finos y apariencia débil en un instante.

- _Dímelo tú_ \- juguete con las gafas entre mis dedos un poco antes de colgarlas en mi blusa dejándolas fuera de su alcance.

" _¿Enserio? ¿Justo ahora? Vamos Tavi, no intentes desviar el tema"_ casi con furia me extendió el aparato.

- _Bien, pero me gustaría aclarar que yo de ningún modo pretendo desviar un tema, toma antes de que comiences a llorar_ \- deja el accesorio a su alcance, uso su mano desocupada para colocárselos sin dejar de sostener mi mano- _imagine que estarías un poco más molesta._

" _Supongo que solo quiero creer que te comportas así porque estas nerviosa, realmente siento que algo pasa"_ los labios fruncidos me hicieron avergonzar un poco, tal vez me pase un poco pero no me sentía en absoluto nerviosa.

 _-No estoy nerviosa; y lo lamento, quizá solo este un poco alterada-_ recargue la barbilla en mi mano libre suspirando un poco.

" _¿Quieres un chocolate?"_ escribió sin ver y antes de dejarme dar una respuesta empujo hasta mi una caja de chocolates medio a medio comer.

- _Supongo que sería grosero negarse_ \- compartimos una sonrisa mientras tomaba una golosina. Siempre tuve una pequeña debilidad por los chocolates y ella lo sabía, el problema era averiguar que pretendía- _¿Quién cambia de tema ahora?_

" _¿Qué tan importante es esa buena amiga? ¿Cómo se llama?"_ mantuvo la sonrisa relajada mientras me mostraba el mensaje, transmitía un aura de seguridad notoriamente falsa con solo mirarla.

- _Creo que hay tiempo para hablar ¿no?_ \- escribió rápidamente como si fuese a responder la pregunta- _bien, te diré todas las cosas que yo no necesito decir y tú no necesitas saber_ \- se detuvo y abandono el artilugio para escuchar más atentamente casi satisfecha de su "logro", tome otro chocolate y lo comí lentamente bajo la vigilia de Vinyl – _Es una amiga de la infancia, alguna vez actuamos juntas en un recital aunque ella arreglando efectos y otras cosas mientras que yo tocando el chelo; y francamente la considere bastante cercana a mí, claramente yo no puedo saber si el sentimiento era mutuo más sin embargo llego a darme una hermosa pulsera de amistad y me hizo prometer que jamás nos separaríamos, creo que incluso tallo nuestros nombres en un árbol. En fin, posteriormente tuve que mudarme y nos mantuvimos en contacto un tiempo por cartas porque… siempre me gustaron las cartas, son muy románticas_ \- su expresión pareció algo confusa- _es decir no románticas como amorosas sino el movimiento artístico, era un gusto de drama y estilo delicioso. El caso es que después nos comunicamos por alguna de las primeras redes sociales y luego me surgieron cosas importantes y sin duda a ella también hasta que dejamos de hablar. Tengo entendido que dejo la música y se dedicó a las ciencias que francamente se le daban increíbles._

" _Eso de algún modo me suena a que la abandonaste"_ me interrumpió groseramente con un mensaje balanceándose frente a mi rostro.

- _Vinyl aun no termino de hablar y claro que no la abandone, es decir era una niña ¿esperabas que dejara a mis padres para quedarme con ella? Comprendí lo fútil del intento y decidí no hacer mucho escándalo por una situación tan fuera de mi control-_ un poco de ciega indignación atravesó su rostro aunque no hizo ademan de pensar responder- _claro que la extrañe, pase el tiempo con ella, le avise que me iría un día antes de irme y…_

" _Tavi no me jodas ¿enserio un día antes?"_ agito la pantalla casi tocándome la nariz de nuevo.

- _Vinyl cuida tu lenguaje y enserio deja de hacer eso ya-_ aparto el aparato casi enojada- _no es que tuviese muchas elecciones. El punto es que es una gran amiga y hace unos días me envió un mensaje por internet prometiendo que enviaría una carta, al principio me sorprendí de que supiese mi dirección pero me imagino que tú has publicado esa información y aparecemos juntas en más de una fotografía, es un deducible que me localizara de esa forma; y ahora espero una carta de una vieja amiga que pretende responder una pregunta que le hice hace mucho tiempo y con suerte una resolución agradable, aunque eso ya lo aclare._

" _Más vale que la pregunta sea buena ¿Qué preguntaste? ¿Cuál era su nombre?"_ la sangre bajo de mi rostro, sin duda por la forma en la que frunció los labios tuvo que notar aquel reflejo.

 _-Eso es personal Vinyl, todos necesitan mantener algunas cosas en secreto_ \- sin ánimos de crear misterio avive su curiosidad. Tome otro chocolate más por la sensación de incomodidad que me sacudió la espina que por placer.

" _Vamos Tavi, si me dices que es te diré algo que no quieres saber"_ espere por su actitud bromista, al mirarle a la cara note que ni siquiera intentaba ocultar la preocupación que le había surgido. Necesitaba distraerla y ella misma me había mostrado el método correcto. La intriga comenzó a carcomerme, a menudo aquello que no se quiere saber es lo que más necesita saberse.

 _-Solo le pregunte si le gustaba mi música-_ sentí sus ojos escrutarme aun sin lograr verlos- _y jamás respondió la pregunta, siendo ella una amiga muy cercana su opinión llego a valer algo para mí en el pasado y lamente la falta de respuesta algún tiempo_ \- quedo en silencio mirándome tal vez intentando hacer que hablara de más. Estaba completamente decidida a no hacerlo. Saque otro chocolate de la caja.

" _¿Quieres saber de dónde saque los chocolates?"_ apunto a la caja olvidando sus anteriores sentimientos, miles de pensamientos horrendos cruzaron mi mente cada cual pero que el anterior, la golosina a medio camino resbalo de mis dedos con un golpe sordo al golpear la madera.

 _-Vinyl…_ -volví a alargar su nombre en un gemido - _por favor no digas algo estúpido…_ \- roge con peores y peores ideas, quizá de un modo irracional pero incluso la tensión a medias que me inducia la espera parecía poco cuando pensaba en sus palabras.

" _Se los compre a una chica con gabardina en un callejón, al principio pensé que era solo una exhibicionista cualquiera y me disponía a disfrutar el espectáculo pero saco un montón de productos baratos y me los ofreció"_ me atragante con mi propio aliento.

- _Por favor dime que es una broma_ …- bebí el café frio con gusto añejo a tan solo unos cuantos minutos de su preparación. Ella solo lego una enorme sonrisa.

El timbre vibro ruidosamente en el aire contribuyendo a mi estómago revuelto, antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa Vinyl salto de su lugar corriendo a la puerta y abriéndola de golpe. El silencio absoluto me obligo a correr tras ella pasados unos segundos. Nadie al otro lado del portal, tan solo ella sosteniendo una carta sellada con cera y marcada por un signo altamente reconocible. Arrebate de sus manos el objeto mientras ella seguía buscando a alguien afuera en lo que yo ni siquiera me planteaba esa posibilidad. Abrí el sobre intentando no romperlo sin mucho éxito.

" _Claro que la respuesta es sí._

 _Octavia, confió en que recordaras lo que has hecho._

 _Espero que nos veamos pronto y tengamos oportunidad de hablar._

 _Me despido, sé sabrás contactarme._

 _Firma: Queen Chrysalis_ _._ _"_

La pregunta no era tan antigua como me gustaría, de hecho se remontaba a hace unos pocos días cuando me contacto tras años de olvido. Aquella pregunta resultaba ser la penúltima línea de una melancólica conversación repleta de recuerdos y falsa añoranza. El esfuerzo de recordar tomaba suficiente energía como para marearme pero los últimos mensajes no dejaban de repetirse en mi mente.

" _¿Cómo es que sabes dónde vivo?"_

" _Supongo que es muy fácil enterarse de esas cosas hoy en día. Vaya Octavia, pensé que te alegraría hablar conmigo. A mí me alegra hablar contigo, además tenemos una cuenta pendiente."_

" _No es que no me alegre, solo era curiosidad… y nunca viene mal que me refresques la memoria ¿piensas venir a verme?"_

" _Sé que no lo has olvidado, sé que aun guardas el recuerdo de lo que prometiste"_

" _Necesito algo más de información"_

" _Sé que no, te enviare una carta, igual que en los viejos tiempos."_

Aquella conversación se transformó en una molestia desde aquel momento, la espera era incomoda, la certeza resultaba dolorosa. Me recosté boca arriba en el sofá, cuando me di cuenta Vinyl estaba casi sobre mi sosteniendo una pantalla que ni siquiera quería intentar leer. Una idea, un recuerdo, un temor prexistente y algo de nauseas.

 _-Creo que me voy a enfermar._

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 _"La tinta es enloquecedora. Otorga poder para plasmar cada sentimiento, cada idea, cada instante en infinitas formas únicas si se trata con respeto. Basta un descuido, un segundo de desenfreno, un susurro de locura en el alma y antes de darte cuenta acabas con las manos manchadas de oscuros pecados"_

 ** _-Memorias de un escritor cuya pluma exploto en su mano-_**

Es interesante encontrar cosas escritas en mi libreta y pensar en "Wow esa cosa era buena ¿porque nunca la escribí?" Estaba revisando mi libreta y vaya que hay algunas ideas que me complacen patológicamente, esta de O. estaba entre tres opciones. El caso es que esta no es ninguna de las 3 y no se como acabo en esto pero es muy raro, espero que la que sigue de P. no sufra el mismo destino porque realmente me gusta su temática sobre el papel.

 ** _*Parte de notas que decidí no agregar pero por algún motivo incomprensible me tomo el tiempo de aclararlo en un inciso*_**

 **Sin mas que decir se despide su cuestionablemente incuestionable autor ManiacoDepresivo.**

 **PD:** (¿Entonces si hay algo mas que decir?) en general si un capitulo se publica después de las 9 am es que se escribió ese mismo día y suele ser basura,, es una aclaración divertida pero muy triste.


	17. Chapter 17

**Perdón, solo uno importa.**

Las calles tristes de alguna zona de la ciudad que frecuentaba poco guiaron mi camino hasta perderme por completo y aun así seguí andando. Seguí y seguí avanzando prestando más atención a mis zapatillas rosadas que al camino que recorría sin importarme como habría de regresar cuando fuera el momento porque si de algo estaba segura eso era que aún no encontraba lo que sea que estuviera buscando.

Mis pasos se detuvieron accidentalmente ante un edificio de gran tamaño que de algún modo había logrado interponerse en mi camino, mi cabeza no hizo ruido al golpear el muro pero aun a mi lento ritmo el impacto basto para derribarme y hacerme lanzar la vista hacia arriba en tanto que el dolor y algo de nauseas crecían en mi interior. Las paredes se extendían hasta lo alto, más alto que cualquier otra de las estructuras alrededor; curvándose cada vez más hasta terminar en una cúpula y aparentaba estar a punto de tocar el cielo con una fina punta de hierro, cristales de colores atravesados por los primeros rayos de la luz matinal me hipnotizaban con una extraña incomodidad que al mismo tiempo se convertía en atracción.

Me levante cuando me sentí lo suficientemente repuesta como para mantenerme en pie y comencé a rodear el lugar buscando una entrada, era razonable suponer que no era un lugar público y a la par me pareció demasiado magnificente como para ser un lugar privado. El sitio me evocaba un gusto amargo en el paladar. Grandes puertas de madera con apariencia de antigüedad abiertas por completo dando paso al templo, ya lo había imaginado, era una iglesia. Temía terminar en una.

Las iglesias siempre me parecieron lugares aburridos, silenciosos y eternamente iguales; como si el tiempo no las afectara y se burlaran de los mortales que las visitan. Siempre las vi hacia arriba: sititos magníficos que te oprimen el alma y te dejaban por única opción una ciega fe temerosa rogando por algo de piedad divina, piedad que temía.

Desde que tengo memoria fueron áreas apremiantes para mí y una familia firmemente religiosa me obligo a frecuentarlas en la infancia, por consecuencia siempre que algo andaba mal terminaba en un templo cualquiera sin siquiera saber cómo lo hice susurrando rezos que no creía recordar en las filas de atrás, al menos esta vez mis recuerdos seguían claros. A simple vista podía ver un altar repleto de decoraciones doradas, la efigie de un hombre gravemente herido mirando con piadoso desprecio al público desde lo alto y una culpa ancestral por pecados que jamás cometí creciendo dentro de mi pecho hasta aplastar mi corazón. La iglesia estaba vacía.

Una figura severa cruzo frente a mí en absoluto silencio. La túnica negra que vestía se arrastraba por el suelo detrás de ella y la naturaleza de la prenda me impedía distinguir su género. El extraño me pareció sencillamente aterrador, sin que siquiera me mirara supe que me observaba e incluso antes de que pudiese pensar en el saludo adecuado para lucir amigable su actitud me sello los labios.

El sujeto entro en el confesionario con la naturalidad que solo otorga el tiempo, el silencio absoluto de sus movimientos conseguía ponerme más nerviosa y al mismo tiempo atraerme ahí. Me quede mirando la caja, un ligero dolor de cabeza me pedía que me alejara y otra parte de mí me pedía que enfrentara ese sentimiento pero el extraño sentimiento de no lograr recordar algo especial me ataba a mi sitio.

- _Vamos, tú no tienes todo el día_ \- la voz de una mujer seguida por una risa seca se coló desde la caja de madera, las palabras me convencieron de entrar por el otro lado- _Muy bien pequeña, dime ¿quieres confesar algún pecado? Es decir… Ave María purísima._

 _-¿Qué?_ – pregunte de inmediato ante sus palabras.

- _Busca un poco pequeña, déjate llevar_ \- resoplo risueña, más de lo que yo recordaba haberme sentido en días. Su voz me traía la sensación de un recuerdo impropio en mi cabeza y motivaba aquel fortuito dolor de cabeza.

 _-Sin pecado original concebido_ \- conteste cuando logre poner la mente en blanco.

- _Perfecto, eso es todo lo que necesitaba niña. Ahora dime ¿acaso deseas recibir el perdón?-_ me era imposible mirarle pero vagamente podía distinguir la silueta encapuchada a través de una red opaca.

- _¿El perdón de quién?_ \- dije más confundida que antes por el dolor de cabeza que se acrecentaba lentamente, nada preocupante aún pero incómodo.

- _Eso es simple, el único perdón que realmente importa viene del único ser que realmente importa así que habla, sé que hay algo que te hace falta decir_ \- supuse que estaba sonriendo por un reflejo brillante que creí reconocer.

- _Una vez me comí 7 pasteles seguidos_ \- susurre como si hubiese alguien a mi lado eh intentara ocultárselo, se quedó en silencio probablemente a falta de escucharme.

 _-Eso no es lo que quería oír, ahora te pesa algo mas importante ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ \- respondió con la mezcla extraña entre aburrimiento y alegría en su voz.

- _No lo sé_ \- una vez más quedo en silencio- _solamente paso._

- _Nada pasa porque sí. Piensa, siempre es lindo recordar ¿Cuándo comenzó todo?-_ una pizca de amenaza en su voz me dio escalofríos.

- _Todo comenzó hace unos días…_

 _-Eso es mucho después del comienzo Pinkie, piensa más lejos_ \- me interrumpió tan súbitamente que me dejo sin palabras- _vamos… se agota el tiempo._

 _-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ – escupí las palabras cuando logre respirar.

- _Porque quiero ayudarte. Habla, desde la infancia, desde ese día; sé que sabes que decir_ \- corto secamente revolviéndome el estómago con aquella voz de autoridad que metía pánico en mis huesos.

 _-Las cosas nunca fueron bien. Yo lo sabía, todos lo sabían, cualquiera que investigara tan solo un poco lo sabría y aun así supongo que jamás le importo a nadie ¿verdad? Al menos no lo suficiente como para meterse de más en donde no les llamaban y supongo que eso termino por ser algo bueno… de acuerdo, al menos nadie hacia preguntas_ \- y no mentía, no me atrevería a mentir o no podría hacerlo aun si quisiera, recuerdos llegaban en torrentes hacia mi mientras intentaba restarle importancia a cada uno- _quizá nunca fue bueno pero sin embargo fue normal, llego a ser algo normal._

 _-Lo imagine, la vida es siempre dictaminada por la infancia ¿no es así? Pero ¿acaso está mal seguir aquello que es normal? Continua por favor_ \- su voz vibro en mi cráneo como si me agitara el cerebro con cada palabra suavemente pronunciada, una vez más me pareció que era una orden ineludible.

 _-Cuando era pequeña mi familia no era especialmente normal, es decir aun no lo son pero ya no vivo en la granja. Tenían una granja de piedras… pero claramente esa era solo una ilusión, las cosas eran más profundas que eso pero no parecía que valiera la pena buscarlo. No recuerdo mi edad pero era una niña cuando comencé a trabajar en ella, de hecho me duele intentar recordar_ \- mi mente se vacío conforme hablaba hasta dejarme en silencio perdida en la oscuridad.

 _-No tenías otra opción, no tenías otra oportunidad ¿pretendes culpa por hacer lo que hiciste? No fuiste más que una víctima más de la situación_ \- sus palabras se escurría como agua deslizándose dentro de mis oídos, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a ser molesto de verdad- _¿porque no lo dices?_

 _-¿Decir que?-_ chille sin querer como respuesta.

 _-Tú lo sabe solo que aún no estas lista y quedan unos cuantos minutos. Continua_ \- su voz me pareció mucho más cercana, no gritaba ni me amenazaba directamente pero cada palabra era más autoritaria que la anterior.

 _-Al inicio solo quería ayudar, sabía que estaba mal pero ella no era nadie y la persona necesitada era mi hermana, ella necesitaba que la ayudara y yo podía hacerlo_ \- lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas nublándome la vista desapareciendo por completo las siluetas.

 _-¿Acaso es pecado ayudar a tu familia?_ \- casi parecía reír con cada palabra pronunciada. Su voz tan horriblemente familiar me taladro los sesos con más fuerza.

 _-Luego paso de nuevo, una y otra vez y muchas veces más, vinieron a mi pidiendo ayuda y yo solo podía obedecer… entonces yo fui quien necesito ayuda cuando las cosas se salieron de control-_ aspire profundamente saboreando las dulces bocanadas de oxigeno como si hubiese pasado horas bajo el agua.

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_ una seriedad impropia de su timbre me abofeteo en el rostro silenciando mis llantos.

 _-Se lo merecía, ella me amenazo dos veces. La primera vez cumplí lo que dijo esperando que se detuviera pero volvió a hacerlo… las demás dijeron que esa era la única solución_ \- me atragante un poco con mis palabras dificultando el entendimiento.

 _-Claro que sí. Ella lo merecía y entonces ¿Qué se debe perdonar? Solo aquello sin motivo ¿Estas lista? Ahora dilo_ \- una risa dolorosa sonó tan fuerte que temí mis tímpanos comenzaran a sangrar.

 _-No sé de qué hablas_ \- agache la cabeza mientras taponaba mis oídos con los dedos.

- _Tú lo sabes y el tiempo se agota Pinkie_ \- su voz mantuvo el mismo volumen y gusto de amarga alegría.

 _-No, dime de que hablas_ \- susurre de nuevo cubriendo ahora todas mis sienes con las palmas de las manos acallándolo todo un poco más.

 _-Se te acaba el tiempo Pinkie_ \- cada palabra pareció todavía más potente, más fuerte que cualquier ruido del pasado, más duro que cualquier cañón más construido que me reventó cerca del oído.

-Tú lo…

 _-¡Yo lo mate!-_ sentí mi garganta arder al gritar. El dolor de cabeza alcanzo su límite en la interrupción.

 _-Claro que lo hiciste, y lo volviste a hacer y otra y otra y otra más_ \- supero mi grito con su risa grotesca completando la presión en mi cráneo hasta reventar.

 _-Lo sé_ \- busque con la mirada algo a lo que aferrarme encontrando solamente la oscuridad.

 _-Pero había un motivo_ \- no me atreví a responderle- _tus pecados no quedan perdonados pues no has pecado Pinkie pero solo hay un perdón que importa_ \- la seriedad invadió su voz de nuevo.

 _-¿Cuál?_ \- pregunte alzándome cuanto pude en el reducido espacio.

- _El tuyo Pinkie, yo te perdono pero ¿tú me perdonas?_ \- la voz de algún modo rogaba sin perder altives.

 _-Yo te… te perdono Pinkamena_ \- le dolor de cabeza se esfumo de golpe como si jamás hubiese estado ahí.

 _-Adiós Pinkie, nos vemos pronto_ \- susurro en el viento con más calma y paz que nunca.

Seque mis lágrimas rápidamente mientras abría la puerta para salir sintiéndome como si acabara de despertar. Los coloridos rayos de luz cosquilleaban en la piel al contacto. Un hombre entrado en carnes con una túnica blanca camino balanceándose en mi dirección con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que no pude evitar imitar.

 _-Buenos días_ \- dijo cuando llego frente a mí.

- _Buenos días_ \- respondí tendiendo mi mano hacia él. Cuando tomo mi mano la agite velozmente a lo que solo río.

 _-Vaya que es temprano ¿no crees? Aunque Dios ama a todas y cada una de sus criaturas ¿deseas confesar algún pecado quizá?_ \- su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo un par de veces sin pasar por mis ojos.

 _-No hace falta_ \- dije mientras me estiraba- _Ya eh sido perdonada._

 _-¿Qué?_ \- sus ojos esta vez sí apuntaron a los míos en los que su sonrisa se achicaba por la confusión. Camino hasta el otro lado y deslizo una puerta encontrándose con un cubículo vacío- _¿perdonada por quién?_

- _Fui perdonada por la única persona que realmente importa_.

El hombre hizo un par de gestos extraños con la mano mientras hablaba con los labios casi cerrados. Yo solo me aleje deseando salir de la iglesia cuanto antes y saborear un poco del precio sol matinal de la ciudad.

 _Ya estaba perdonada._

* * *

 ***Notas del autor:**

" **Nunca supe lo frio que me encontraba hasta que alguien compartió su calor conmigo"**

 **-Memorias de un escritor cuyo gato salto a su regazo-**

 **Bueno, poco que decir más que esto literalmente termino siendo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que pretendía en un inicio, al menos termine a última hora después de medio escribir tres historias distintas sobre el mismo tema por lo que no hace falta aprender ninguna lección. _¡Yey!_**

 **Sin mas que decir se despide su mal administrador de tiempo autor.**


	18. Chapter 18

**¿Quién quiere un final feliz?**

No podía sentir las piernas pero sabía que estaba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas por lo que alcanzaba a ver y escuchar: las paredes oscuras de las alcantarillas atajando tanta luz como podían en sus relieves mal construidos, las sombras que se extendían o cortaban con cada giro que surgiera en medio de la carrera, la chica que me aferraba firmemente todo el tiempo como si deseara fundir su mano con la mía esforzándose en escapar tanto como yo y el potente latir de mi corazón que casi lograba opacar mis respiración. No logro entender lo que ocurre pero no me atrevo a pararme a pensarlo.

La capacidad para sentir los músculos regresa sin avisar en forma de un dolor punzante en el tobillo que me empuja hacia abajo y me hace deslizarme un poco en la superficie, antes de lograr unir los hechos el repugnante suelo se precipitaba a mi rostro recibiéndome con el frio fango e impidiéndome gritar a fuerza de arrancar el aire de mis pulmones de golpe.

Su mano se desliza de la mía con misteriosa facilidad pero antes de siquiera poder desenterrar la cabeza siento como las puntas de sus dedos tientan mi muñeca con asco entre las profundidades como si temiera dañarse las uñas. No puedo respirar. Torpemente comienzo a buscar la forma de levantarme rogando mentalmente por ayuda imitando malos movimientos de nadadora y resbalando un par de veces cada vez más hundida en la mugre mientras la herida comienza a arder pero eso parece ser el menor de mis problemas.

Los pasos a mis espaldas aumentan su intensidad, cada vez más y más fuertes heraldos de temores que no paran de multiplicarse segundo a segundo sin revelarse por completo. El pánico se apodera de mí al tiempo que logro levantarme sobre mis manos casi por accidente desenterrando el rostro sacando la mayor parte de la suciedad solo por la velocidad del movimiento. Aire. Doy el respiro más grande que haya dado nunca inflando mis pulmones hasta que duele pero el miedo no para de gritarme al oído que desde ese momento habrá más si no sigo corriendo, entonces me descubro incapaz de ponerme en pie o controlar correctamente mis piernas y solo puedo buscarla con la mirada desesperadamente. _Ella me observa de regreso_. Sus ojos brillan sin atisbo de vida, su mirada me atraviesa como si no fuera nada y sus labios rectos carentes de cualquier emoción parecen restarme importancia con su apariencia estoica.

Las pisadas se vuelven frenéticas mientras ella se da la vuelta y sigue corriendo por los túneles, no soy capaz de gritar pero aun si lo fuera el ruido es tal que no podría ni siquiera escucharme a mí misma y no para de crecer hasta tragarse mis pensamientos. La sigo mientras puedo esperando por cualquier cosa, esperando por un milagro, intentando distinguir su silueta entre las tinieblas pero tarde o temprano me doy cuenta de que ya no está ahí. Los pasos se detienen a mis espaldas con un instante más ruidoso que cualquier cosa que haya escuchado antes.

El mundo se convierte en un bramido furioso. _Hora de despertar._

 **–0–0–0–0–0–0–**

Jamás me acostumbraría a ese sonido y por eso no estaba hecha para vivir haciéndome a la mar, eso y un par de cosas más que me parecían menos importantes. El grave canto del silbato del barco a vapor retumbaba por todo el lugar y de no ser por el acostumbrado sueño de siempre pensaría que lo que me tiro de la cama fue su vibración en los muros de la pequeña bodega remedo de habitación que ocupaba, no es que pudiera pedir mucho más en un carguero, al menos era solo para mí.

Estire los brazos intentando sacarme el dolor de los huesos con una rutina de movimientos ridícula y conteniendo la respiración espaciadamente. Nada como esto para comenzar el día: un sueño repetitivo, un cariñoso abrazo del suelo y ejercicios que no se sienten como ejercicio antes de que me arrebaten la privacidad.

-¡Clhoranthy ¿estás ahí?!- apenas cortarse la voz la puerta de acero es aporreada sin piedad quizá para despertarme si acaso el silbato de vapor no bastara o tal vez porque esa era su reacción natural inmediata después de girar el pomo y descubrir que mi puerta se mantiene cerrada como siempre, aun así lo intenta.

-Dame un minuto Gabby- nombre extraño, jamás le eh preguntado si es una abreviatura o el resultado de nacer con los padres equivocados pero no me enloquece saberlo. Saco la peluca rubia de mi baúl y me la coloco desapareciendo al instante mi cabello natural, un par de lentillas grises me cambian la cara por completo, nunca fui de rasgos particulares y eso siempre fue bueno.

-¡¿Ya?!- grita de nuevo como si creyera que es necesario para ser escuchada, sé que ambas sabemos que no hace falta pero así es ella y conviene saberlo- ¡al menos abre la puerta!

-Sí, nada como dejarr que te vean vestirr para animarrse- su risa grosera traspasa el metal sin problemas. Un poco de maquillaje me oscurece la piel visible para dar al menos la impresión de un bronceado y una cicatriz falsa ocupa mi mejilla.

-¡Nunca mejor dicho! Te espero pero apresúrate, hoy es el día- su acento propio de Grifistone es difícil de encontrar como en cualquier persona acostumbrada a viajar mucho, yo me aseguro de que mi imitación sea más marcada. Una camiseta de tirantes blanca, un negro abrigo sucio con todos los objetos útiles, unos vaqueros azules y unas zapatillas deportivas genéricas termina mi disfraz de don nadie.

El espejo me devuelve una imagen familiar e impropia a la vez. Sentir que no eres la misma que tu reflejo es peligros si le das más atención de la que merece, no recuerdo el nombre real de quien sea que se supone que soy pero me siento extraña. Bajó un poco los hombros y flexiono las rodillas para reducir mi altura sin lucir demasiado antinatural, me reduzco lo suficiente como para sentirme completamente dentro de personaje. Su nombre era _Mugstone_.

-Pasa, ya estarr lista- doy un último vistazo atrás para cerciorarme de que no hay nada extraño a la vista. La precaución no me ha salvado jamás pero se bien que al primer olvido se encargara de joderme. Abro la puerta.

-Ya era hora Clhoranthy, te eh esperado en cubierta desde hace dos para ser especifica- Gabby es alta, robusta y misteriosamente efusiva. Algo impropio de su tierra que sonaría racista si lo menciono, pero no deja de causarme curiosidad- Y saca tu equipaje, hoy bajamos.

-Siemprre despierrtas antes de tiempo ¿Cómo estar el día? – la densa niebla que produce el invierno en las costas corta mi visión a unos cuantos metros fuera de la bodega. Ella mira mis ojos y se aparta como si realmente me bloqueara algo.

-Antes estaba más despejado y pude verla, el capitán piensa que muy pronto deberíamos arribar- sonríe orgullosa de tener información que yo no mientras comienza a andar por la cubierta. Me asegure de que el baúl estaba cerrado antes de comenzar a arrastrarlo para seguirla fuera.

-Genial, no me gustrria pasarr ni un día más en la mar- lanzo una risa alegre como si hubiese hecho una broma secreta que no existe, ella lo nota sin preguntar pero su atención se centra en mí.

-Supongo que sí, nadie hace un viaje como este para disfrutar el camino- el silencio nos cubre escondido en cada gota que se condensa contra mí.

La cubierta es un lugar misteriosamente silencioso, no faltan trabajadores haciendo los preparativos para bajar, hay no pocos "pasajeros" nerviosos de un lado a otro pero nadie hace ruido, todos se limitan a actuar de la forma más objetiva posible derrotados por un travesía que no deja espacio a arrepentirse.

-¿Por qué vienes a Ponyville? Eh estado aquí antes y no es un mal lugar pero no veo nada muy especial- pregunta sin curiosidad, más por hablar que por decir algo.

-Me esperra alguien- respondo sin prisa, con una pizca de sentimentalidad que endulza el comentario lo suficiente como para que cualquiera se lo trague.

-Sí, ya me dijiste eso antes pero ¿para qué? Ya sabes… ¿comprar vender… artículos?- sonríe hacia mí con los ojos bien abiertos sin dejar de caminar.

-No, solamente que ella es alguien… especial- susurro apenada. Tal sensibilidad resulta difícil de creer en una persona capaz de pasar semanas en el mar, encerrada una bodega fuera de cualquier ley y sin certeza de vivir mañana, pero esa era la sensibilidad que Gabby esperaba de mí.

-Supongo que eso explica muchas cosas, aunque es bastante raro que viajes así pero cuándo espías por un agujero encuentras lo que no quieres encontrar. Me eh topado con casos verdaderamente… escabrosos de porque viajas así- no parece pensar en preguntar pero de todos modos me mira esperando por una respuesta que no quiero darle.

-Puedo ver la costa- exclamo haciéndola mirar, apenas se distingue la silueta de lo que podría ser una isla pero se alberga en el pecho la presunción de que lo es.

-Sí, faltan minutos para llegar- sonríe olvidándose de obtener respuestas, quizá no satisfecha pero no volverá a hablar de ello.

-Lo sé, espero un final feliz- digo antes de sumiere en el silencio una vez más.

El barco se detuvo suavemente al borde del viejo muelle de madera. La tierra volvió a mí. El olor de la arena potenciado por su extrañeza, el sonido de las olas al romper con la costa y los colores muertos que al menos no eran variantes del azul. No podía distinguir detalles pero la vista era reconfortante.

-¿Ves a tu amiga?- pregunta Gabby evitando mirar a tierra. No había rasgos reconocibles pero muchas sombras se erguían rectas entre la niebla. Eso conseguía erizarme la piel.

-Aún no, pero sé que estar aquí así que solo es cuestión de buscarr un poco ¿ves lo que estar buscando?- me gire sabiendo que no ganaría nada mirando a los que esperaban, ella tampoco miraba.

-Se dónde buscar y no es en el muelle, creo que me tomare el tiempo de ver unas cuantas cosas más aquí arriba antes de bajar. Pero a ti ya te llego la hora - sonrió apuntando a las escaleras portátiles que conectaban con el muelle- que tengas suerte con tu chica.

-Gracias Gabby, que tengas suerrte tú también- nos damos el abrazo más cálido que puedo fingir- y esperro que nos volvamos a ver- añado antes de darme la vuelta y retirarme sin voltear a verla, recordaba lo suficiente como para imitarla de ser necesario pero esperaba no tener que toparme con ella de ningún modo en el futuro.

Yo podría cargar el baúl sin mucho problema pero _Mugstone_ no. No hay suficientes pasajeros para impedirme el paso pero si los suficientes; y los debió haber antes, como para que los trabajadores que comienzan a prepararse para descargar se aseguren de evitar prestarles atención.

Arrastro el baúl con fingida dificultad por la madera rustica de una construcción provisional que termino siendo de uso fijo, me aseguro de tomarme el tiempo para actuar mientras llego a la preciosa superficie a pesar de la poca atención que atraigo, una buena señal de que las cosas aún van bien.

No tengo que mirar mucho para encontrarla. Algunos nunca cambian pero ella en particular parece igual que siempre. Una cabellera negra ridículamente bien cuidada, un par de prendas innecesariamente elegantes, ojos muertos y la boca recta como si nada pudiera afectarle en lo absoluto. Ella fuma sin gusto mirando en mi dirección, mirándome a mí pero a la vez haciéndome notar que me ignora por completo solo para recordarme que no soy lo suficientemente importante, pero me reconoce como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Hola… Octavia- hablo cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para estar segura de que nadie más será capaz de escucharme, sus ojos no se importan de mí.

-Buenos días Chrysalis – responde con un tono tan plano como si lo hiciera cada día y da otra calada a su tabaco. _Mugstone_ se desbarata en pedazos dejándome completamente expuesta ante ella.

Hay más cosas que decir de las que puedo recordar y la situación no me ayuda. Me acerco lo suficiente como para presionar el cañón del arma contra su abdomen a través de ambas prendas, sé que lo siente, definitivamente tiene que sentirlo pero su mirada resulta incluso menos interesada que antes sacando humo por la boca y la nariz.

-Tenemos un par de cosas de las cuales hablar- me separo lo suficiente como para no olfatear el humo que escupe al respirar. Su mano toma mi brazo con cuidado y arruga la manga. Los ojos se deslizan más filosos que cualquier navaja sobre cada tatuaje y cicatriz.

-Yo no me atrevo a afirmarlo pero me alegro de que podamos hacerlo- su acento altivo y boca rígida eliminan cualquier rastro de amabilidad en sus palabras- parece ser que has tenido tiempo para pensarlo- menciona antes de liberarme sin alterar su voz.

-Donde esperas que arreglemos esto- aclaro cargando el pesado baúl sobre mis hombros con la facilidad casi olvidada, me adelanto a ella deseando no tener que seguirla.

-Me parece que el parque será un lugar propicio, no me gustaría desordenar mi apartamento- el cigarro cae de sus labios casi terminado pero la brazo de la punta se mantiene brillante en el pavimento- Chrysalis, el éxito no calma el dolor ni va a sanar tus heridas.

-terminemos con esto. Espero un final solamente.

* * *

 **Notas de su, inestimablemente loco, autor DepresivoManiaco.**

 **"En la vida a menudo es fácil perderse y olvidar aquello que se pretende alcanzar en un ciego intento de favorecer aquello que se acostumbra perseguir"**

 ** _-Notas de un escritor que no puede escribir la mierda que quiere porque tiene que escribir la mierda que se prometió escribir-_**

 ** _Gabby (la griffo extraña) iba a ser la amiga de Octavia en un inicio pero algún idiota lo cambio por Chrysalis y todo se volvió raro antes de darme cuenta ¡No me arrepiento de nada! excepto de todo esto y bla-bla…_**

 ** _Sin más que decir se despide su, incuestionablemente muy cuerdo, autor ManiacoDepresivo._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Relato de un criminal derrotado.**

La habitación era pequeña, fría, gris y se hallaba extrañamente vacía. El reducido espacio contenía solamente una mesa de acero que de tan helada quemaba contra la piel, una silla barata tan incómoda como era posible que una silla lo fuera, una potente lámpara de luz blanca colgando del techo y una ventana oscura detrás de la cual indudablemente un par de oficiales miraban esperando a que yo me quebrara y soltara la sopa sin hacer esfuerzo. Ante todo una sala de interrogatorio cliché y por eso mismo no podía faltar el enorme agente frente a mí con ropas sudorosas a pesar del clima artificial que me miraba como a una mierda desde lo alto y a su lado el joven flacucho que parecía estar aprendiendo apenas los gajes del oficio que había elegido. Podía sonreírles a los de fuera sin ningún miedo e incluso al novato pero no me gustaría hacerlo con el gorila delante preparado para arrancarme la cabeza ante la menor de las señales.

- _De acuerdo señorita…_ \- leyó con un ojo y con el otro se mantuvo mirándome como solo un viejo lobo sabe hacerlo- _Roseluck, parece que se ha metido en unos cuantos problemas_ \- notoriamente no esperaba que yo respondiese algo pero de todas formas calló un momento dándome tiempo a hacerlo- _pero resulta que necesitamos algo más de información, tenemos un testimonio anonimo y nos vendría bien escuchar su versión._

- _Soy culpable_ \- musito intentando enfrentar su mirada pero su expresión me derroto en un segundo negándome el paso de aire a los pulmones y obligándome a agachar la cabeza. Todos quedamos en silencio.

 _-Encárgate de ella por un segundo, saldré a revisar… unas cosas_ \- el grandote palmea el hombro del pequeño y con un par de pesadas zancadas escapa de la habitación, sin duda discutirá afuera con los demás que vieron la escena.

El tiempo se detiene en su ausencia. El oficial restante hace unos cuantos ruidos de garganta pensando en que decir para recomponer el ambiente realzando su inexperiencia y yo busco una distracción. Mis muñecas siguen rojas ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? En verdad es difícil medirlo estando recostada y confundida en el asiento trasero de una patrulla, seguramente los nudillos de la mujer que me detuvo seguirían marcados en mi mejilla también y dejarían una fea marca para recordarla en adelante, todo pasó demasiado rápido como para pensar en ello.

 _-Bueno ¿sabes porque estás aquí no?-_ la voz es suave y temerosa, lo suficiente como para hacerme pensar que si le hablo del modo correcto me dirá los detalles de todo lo que saben.

 _-¿Por qué no soy muy rápida?-_ responde de inmediato con una risa que se fuerza a contener igual de rápido.

 _-Supongo que eso es en parte pero la verdad es que nosotros no estamos muy seguros del resto, es importante esa clase de datos para llenar el reporte_ \- una pizca de súplica en su voz le deja en una situación desfavorable, el necesita algo de mí y yo siempre estoy dispuesta a un intercambio. Me mantengo en silencio un poco más para forzarle a soltar algo- si te soy sincero sospecho que no estamos muy seguros de porque se te acusa pero las marcas me hacen creer que no es precisamente ligero- apunta a mi mejilla tímidamente.

 _-¿Entonces necesitas que te narre mi historia? Puedo hacer eso_ \- sus ojos son tan débiles como su voz y es fácil encararlos, brillan de emoción al comprender mis palabras- _pero me gustan los tratos y quiero algo a cambio._

 _-Genial, puedo conseguir cosas ¿quieres agua? ¿Algo de comer? Aun no has pedido llamar a un abogado ¿quieres que te consiga uno?-_ escribe velozmente al hablar en un pequeño cuaderno salido de ninguna parte.

 _-¿Qué es eso?-_ preguntó apuntando con el índice a la libreta entre sus manos, él la mira tan extrañado como si fuera la primera vez que la ve en su vida.

 _-Es mi cuaderno… escribo un par de nombres, teléfonos, datos… no son cosas muy útiles en un principio pero es una práctica común y me dijeron que es buena_ \- se pierde pronto en su propia mente emocionada hablando bien del trabajo como cualquier novato, quizá deseando que los mayores le feliciten a través del cristal.

 _-Un abogado no me sacara de esto. Quiero el cuaderno_ \- sonrío penosamente fingiendo que no es importante.

 _-¿Quieres una libreta?-_ extiendo mi mano sobre la mesa y él aun cuando sus palabras denotan disgusto por perderlo lo tiende en mi dirección por reflejo deslizándolo a través de la mesa.

 _-Más bien quiero este cuaderno, me gustan los tratos inmediatos ¿acaso no tienes copias?_ \- lo abro cuando llega a mis manos, nombres, fotografías o dibujos de mala calidad, números telefónicos y listados de crímenes. La organización es buena. Paso de los nombres para comenzar a memorizar números de inmediato- _a cambio tendrás mucha información y podrás aprender a tomar notas a futuro solo con la memoria, es una buena habilidad._

- _Si las tengo pero…_ \- sus dedos golpetean contra la mesa, no es precisamente ruidos- _está bien… no puedo, es información privada y no es que pueda soltarla_ \- un ligero rastro de pregunta al final lo que me indica debo actuar pronto.

 _-¿Qué tal si solo me dejas leerlo un poco y luego te lo devuelvo? Trato_ \- no hay pizca de pregunta en la palabra, tiendo mi mano hacia él. Los agentes de la ley enloquecen por formalidad sin valor igual que esta.

 _-Trato-_ dice completando el apretón de manos. No tengo sitio para arrancar y esconder alguna página pero estoy segura de que podría leer un poco, al menos recordare algo si priorizo un primer nombre y un número telefónico.

- _Pero antes una cosa más_ \- me mira y luego a su bolígrafo previendo que añadiré algo al intercambio - _¿sabes a donde fue tu compañero?_

 _-Oh claro_ \- los de su clase deberían ser los más enterados del valor de la información pero él la suelta como si nada _\- estoy casi seguro de que fue a tomar café, por lo general los interrogatorios se hacen con solo dos personas, bueno, dos agentes y el interrogado mira_ \- se levanta y apaga la bombilla, a través del cristal podía observar una sala vacía.

 _-¿Interesante?-_ su actuación me deja un poco confusa. Cualquier idiota demasiado idiota o enterado demasiado enterado está ocultando algo- _gracias, ahora te daré tu parte._

Hago una pausa dramática dispuesta a decir lo que quiere escuchar. No espero salvarme, no puedo mentir para salir. Sé que las pruebas en mi contra son suficientes como para hundirme por si mismas pero si quieren que hable me sentiré alegre de escuchar mi propia voz narrarlo.

 _-De acuerdo… el pasado es confuso y puedo asegurarte que poco valioso sin embargo es a partir de esta mañana que las cosas se vuelven extrañas, no es que fuera la primera vez, no es que no hubiese planeado las cosas, no es que hubiese recibido alguna señal porque de haberlo hecho lo hubiese aprovechado, no conviene ignorar esas cosas; lo que paso es que las cosas salieron mal, todo se torció y sé que eso es lo que necesitas oír_ \- recarga el mentón entre las manos mirándome como a la pantalla de un cinema absorbiendo cada palabra quizá intentando memorizarlas, su atención estaba completamente volcada sobre mí y yo prefería leer, podía hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Pensé mis palabras algunos segundos antes de comenzar.

" _La vida nunca fue fácil ni nadie espera que lo sea, o al menos yo jamás espere que lo fuera y desde siempre supe que me tocaba a mí buscármela. No es importante como llegue aquí ni es realmente valioso saberlo para entender lo que paso pero es bueno ser cociente de que lo que sea que eh hecho lo hice después de una buena valoración._

 _Todo comenzó justamente esta mañana. El día se me presentaba con un cielo azul despejado y un clima ni frio ni cálido o tal vez difícil de sentir, el aire estaba limpio por una lluvia ancestral que solo había dejado pequeños charcos como huellas y el viento traía hasta mi ventana el suave olor de la gasolina quemada y las flores frescas. Había dormido bastante bien las horas necesarias lo que no es muy común en el piso barato que alquilo, no se halla en el mejor lugar de la ciudad a decir verdad, yo no estaba ahí por turismo._

 _Salí de la cama sin ganas de desayunar pero de todos modos me asegure de consumir una barra de gramola y un jugo de caja tan desabrido que de no ver las naranjas en la caja no hubiese pensado que ese era su sabor. Tome una ducha de agua fría para concentrarme y me vestí con lo que puedes ver, claro ahora me falta la gabardina que pretendía ser el articulo principal y supongo que no pudo aspirar a recuperarla ¿no? No, claro que no pero eso es lo de menos, jamás fue muy importante._

 _Salí a las calles entorno a las 9:00 y camine sin prisa, el día se había vuelto más fresco con el paso de las horas lo que era digno de agradecimiento ya que con suerte me evitaría las miradas curiosas que un día cálido no. No hacía falta conseguir mercancía"_

 _-¿Mercancía?-_ la pregunta salió de sus labios como quien le habla a un televisor e inconscientemente garabateo en la mesa no dejando marca alguna. Le mire retirando la atención del cuaderno.

 _-No me interrumpas, me gusta narrar continuamente_ \- respondo intentando no darle demasiada importancia al incidente.

 _-Perdón, continua por favor_ \- repuso avergonzado, notoriamente acostumbrado a disculparse constantemente en sus conversaciones mientras agachaba la cabeza como alumno regañado.

 _-Bien… ¿dónde me quede?_ \- naturalmente yo no lo había olvidado pero deseaba que no volviese a hablar durante el resto del relato- oh claro la mercancía…

" _La mercancía ya estaba en mi poder lo que me dejaba con la parte más deliciosa del oficio que había elegido: la charla con los clientes que sabían justo lo necesario como para hacer un trato pero no lo suficiente como para hacer un trato demasiado favorable para ellos. No deseaba hacer negocios demasiada cerca de mi remedo de hogar y claramente no quería atraer la atención que termine por atraer. Esto me hizo caminar cerca de una hora hasta llegar al lugar indicado que, a pesar de aquello que usted pueda pensar y se bien la mayor parte de la sociedad, resultaba ser una escuela"_

No me interrumpido pero hice una pausa al escuchar un gemido difícil de identificar con una emoción salir de sus labios. El miro entre comprensivo y temeroso, yo preferí ignorarle ya que no pensaba hablar.

" _Alcance el punto al tiempo que la campana sonaba como anuncio de que el receso había comenzado, lo admito, quizá vender a niños no es lo más ético y sin embargo ¿acaso eran inconscientes? Ellos sabían bien lo que buscaban, ellos me buscaban a mí y yo no podía decepcionarlos. Si no lo consiguieran de mí lo encontrarían en otro lugar pero más costoso y de peor calidad ¿me arrepiento? Sería ridículo si ahora mismo dijese que no."_

Lanzo un gemido de indignación más audible retorciendo los labios y abriendo los ojos como si esperara por un justificante mejor, no lo hay.

El hombre grande entro a la habitación sin cuidado ignorando que me hallaba en medio de una confesión. Se sentó sosteniendo un humeante baso desechable e indago en la sala como si buscara algo en las esquinas, luego en mí, después en el cuaderno que me apresure a leer un poco más y finalmente en el compañero que miraba consternado a la mesa.

 _-¿Qué es eso?-_ apunto al cuaderno preguntando a su compañero.

 _-Me dijo que si le dejaba la librete hablaría-_ no se atrevió a mirarle mientras hablaba. El cuaderno me es arrebatado con fuerza sin mediar más explicación.

 _-Antes que nada pequeño nosotros no negociamos con terroristas y más vale que haya dicho algo bueno ¿Qué tenemos?_ \- su mirada se posó en mí como al comienzo, me sentí un poco más libre para combatirla a pesar de la clara desventaja aun existente.

 _-Dijo que le vendía a niños la mercancía…-_ el rostro del escucha se contrajo en una expresión de asco mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida sin dejar de mirarme.

 _-Sabes, la historia no ha llegado a su mejor parte aun_ \- encaro a ambos mirando con un ojo a cada uno imitando lo mejor que puedo la maniobra del oficial y ambos parecen resentir el acto.

 _-¿Niños? ¿Mercancía? Parece que esto es pero de lo que pensábamos, tú toma nota_ \- responde estrellando la libreta frente al menor- _y tú recuerda que entorpecer una investigación es un crimen grave-_ añade apuntándome entre irritado y emocionado.

 _-Lo sé bien pero no olvide que ya admití la culpa, solo escuche…-_ no tengo mucho que perder y cooperar debería ser más útil si acaso había salvación para mí…

" _Los negocios se dieron como tenían que darse, niños llegando con el dinero que tuviesen y largándose con los productos que les hacían falta. No esperaba llamar la atención y aun pensando en retrospectiva me cuesta identificar el error, me pasee entorno a la verja de maya cada tantas ventas, me asegure de que los clientes no se acumularan, hice hasta lo imposible por ser poco reconocible pero un grito estallo en el aire como heraldo de mi perdición y desesperada comencé a buscar la fuente del sonido sin mucho éxito, de todos modos eso paso a segundo plano cuando de un momento a otro el sonido estridente de una sirena policiaca le remplazo y comencé a correr. Tal vez eso fue lo que salió mal pero ¿Qué otras opciones tenia? No podía detenerme a pensar en un plan y todavía creo que ese fue el mejor._

 _Corrí los más rápido que pude pero no llevaba poco equipaje, quedaba no poco producto a pesar de que las ventas no eran nada malas y la parte que se había convertido en mi sueldo no era precisamente ligera, en su mayoría monedas pero no soy exquisita con el método de pago, creo que alguna vez incluso acepte una pegatina metálica de…"_

 _-¿Es acaso relevante esto?_ \- interrumpió groseramente el grandote palmeando con fuerza la mesa pero logrando poco ruido, de todos modo el suficiente como para intimidarme sí.

 _-Todos los detalles son importante_ \- respondí emigrándole sin ver, con la vista hacia entro todavía para no olvidar nada.

 _-Continua y termina pronto, escuche que discuten sobre ti en la recepción_ \- sonrió con sarna al terminar de hablar, lo suficiente como para preocuparme pero no lo suficiente como para asustarme.

" _Corrí temiendo lo peor para ser sincera pero sé que en el fondo no esperaba ser atrapada. Pensaba en que o quien me había delata, consideraba como cuidarme en adelante, incluso ideaba un buen uso para lo recién ganada y de pronto los nudillos de alguien se hicieron escuchar en contra de mi mejilla, sea quien fuera sabía bien lo que hacía o yo realmente perdí el paso del tiempo pero el caso es que unas esposas ajustadas me ataban los brazos tras la espalda y los pies de la oficial me alcanzaron, me metieron en un incómodo asiento de automóvil mientras sentía la crema derramarse y termine aquí"_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con crema? ¿Es algún código para la cocaína o algo así?_ \- el hombre por primera vez parecía sorprendido al hablar.

 _-No, hablo de crema, ya sabe un "pastelillo"_ \- pareció rebuscar un significado aparte para cada palabra y ninguno de los dos se molestó en ocultar su confusión.

 _-¿Brownies especiales?-_ cuestiono el joven como una pregunta al aire.

 _-No sé qué quieres decir con eso, creo que no conozco ese producto_ \- respondí de inmediato aunque ocupándome un poco más por esconder mi curiosidad.

 _-Espera. ¿No estarás hablando de…?_

La puerta se abrió tan ruidosamente como era posible interrumpiendo al oficial que prefirió imitar a todos y dirigir su vista hacia el recién llegado. Una mujer entrada en carnes y embutida en el uniforme azul llevaba a un magullado pequeño cubierto de tatuajes y perforaciones a rastras.

 _-Este viene por lo de simepre, no teman ser rudos y ya saben el resto…_ \- empujo al niñato dentro sin cuidado antes de concentrase en mí- _Y para ti hay algo más chica, sígueme. Yo me encargare de ella ahora ¿de acuerdo?_ \- su voz era extrañamente gruesa en comparación con la de los anteriores.

- _Eh… claro, ya tenemos su testimonio_ \- el joven respondió a tientas, el mayor se mantuvo callado mientras que yo me levante amenazando con una mirada al nuevo que se encogió de hombros en su sitio.

- _Parece que eres un caso especial ¿no?_ \- pregunto la oficial cuando estuvimos completamente separadas del sitio.

- _Me han dicho eso antes y nunca entendí que quieren decir ¿Qué es en este caso?_ \- si saliera corriendo les tomaría un segundo volver a atraparme así que aun estando libre no era una opción.

 _-Claro, claro… ¿Por qué huiste?_ \- se detuvo en medio del pasillo vacío y me detuvo con ese gesto.

- _Bueno, no sentía prisa por eso de ser capturada y si soy sincera no quería pasar tiempo tras las rejas_ -sus ojos negros brillan divertidos y sus gruesos labios se tuercen con confusión.

 _-Revisamos tu gabardina y encontramos algunas cosas_ \- el acento no es de la zona pero no consigo relacionarlo con algún lugar en especial.

 _-Supongo que esa es una prueba difícil de rebatir_ \- intentaba restarle importancia con el tono de mi voz pero no era especialmente fácil en mi situación.

 _-encontramos pastelillos limpios, no hay nada en ellos_ \- me miro como un psicoanalista que está esperando a que alguien haga una pequeña señal para acusarle de algo.

 _-Creo que eso fue parte del accidente, debería haber crema en ellos_ \- no tenía mucho que decirle pero

 _-Esto me hace sentir estúpida pero… ¿entiendes que ese eso ni siquiera es un delito verdad? Es decir literalmente creo que te detuvieron solo porque huiste y tienes suerte de que eso pasara porque probablemente hubiesen empezado a pegar tiros_ \- su mirada estaba cargada de desconfianza como si aún estuviese esperando que hiciera algo impulsivo.

 _-¿Qué?_

Se toma la molestia de hacer una pausa para reír.

 _-Es decir te confiscaran todo y te darán una multa por huir pero literalmente todo este tiempo ha sido una discusión constante entre si sabes lo que haces o no_ -reanudo la marcha a buen paso, una comisaria no es un lugar muy grande- _arreglaremos la parte legal y te sacare de aquí en un santiamén._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Soy libre, libre por error tal vez pero ¿error propio o ajeno? Hable suficiente y calle lo suficiente, ahora una vez más soy libre y múltiples caminos se abren ante mí. Pero ¿realmente soy libre? Me cruce con la ley y no salí bien ni salí mal, no puedo volver ni puedo irme pero queda algo que si pudo hacer.

Las calles son frías pero me calientan el alma, el cielo es azul y despejado pero su uniformidad me nubla la vista, el silencio está cargado de vida y el viento trae hasta mí el aroma de detergente y plástico. Un lugar como cualquier otro.

Debo hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

" _Más vale viejo amor perdido que nuevo amor por conocer"_

 _ **-Frase cool que un escritor barato se inventó después de escuchar una canción de mierda con base en una tan extrañamente distinta que me sorprende halla inspirado esta-**_

 **Bueno, aquí pensaba hablar sobre volver a clases y futuras cosas como gatos con alas y perros psíquicos y eso pero prefiero hace un inciso para pensar en ¿Por qué** _ **"13 reasons why"**_ **es tan estúpida? La premisa es interesante y eso de una lección o punto de valor para la historia por capitulo es cool, hablar sobre el suicidio es interesante y dar justo valor a los problemas guiados por el sano** _ **"La vida es injusta ¿la de ellos o la tuya?"**_ **Es sencillo entonces ¿Cómo lograron ahcerlo todo tan mal? Cuando escuchas la premisa de la serie (no es que el libro sea mejor) realmente suena bien, es el tipo de cosas que te apetece hacer pero cuando la vez es… ¿tan mala?**

 **Poco importa.**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su, no necesariamente temeroso de los catos con alas, autor ManiacoDepresivo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Solo sonríe.**

El sol corre desesperado por el horizonte dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre sobre las nubes que nadie tiene interés en seguir. El mundo se prepara para morir junto a él y el negro vestido correspondiente al luto se presiente llegar desde el invisible final- Me mantengo quieta en mi sitio pretendiendo que sigo dormido o quizá pretendiendo que ya estoy despierta, de todas formas solo mirando por la ventana que me queda de frente intentando gastar la menor cantidad posible de energía. No sé dónde estoy, no recuerdo como llegue aquí, si me lo preguntaran no podría decir con seguridad mi nombre y ni siquiera me siento lo suficientemente consiente como para que me importe de verdad.

No quiero levantarme aun, no quiero hablar, no quiero buscar pistas y para ser sincera ni siquiera me apetece pensar. Por suerte hay una actividad que no requiera nada de eso, una actividad tan simple que es incluso involuntaria y lastimosamente tarde o temprano me llevara con pequeñas señales hasta mi actualidad, puedo retrasarla con un esfuerzo igual de reducido, solo debo asegurarme de empezar en el momento adecuado colocando cada instante y palabra en su justo lugar.

La vida está repleta de pequeños contratiempos, contratiempos que únicamente se convierten en problemas cuando los miras de frente en su momento de opulencia y solo sirven para que en algún momento puedas volver la mirada y encontrarte con que todo lo que parecía imposible en algún momento en verdad no era nada. No siempre son un consuelo y aprender muy poco o demasiado de cada uno es un error grande…

Mis ojos abiertos se vuelven ciegos. Comienzo a mirar hacia adentro hasta que el humo de mi mente se materializa en una escena del pasado lejano, más lejano, un poco más… puedo recordarlo bien. El patio de juegos es inolvidable.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Está muy soleado y los ojos me duelen por mirar al cielo a pesar de alejarlos del sol pero me calienta el pecho de alegría solo con su imagen. La lluvia de los días pasados desapareció repentinamente por la mañana y en cuestión de horas el austero patio de juegos del orfanato se secó por completo.

Todos ríen y juegan solitarios en los lugares de siempre fingiendo que están en soledad a pesar de que el especio no es tan grande como para que alguien se lo crea pero así funcionan las cosas, mientras ignores a los demás ellos te ignoraran y si evitas causar problemas por lo general nadie acudirá a ti buscándolos.

-¡Oye Sunset! ya no dejare que te quedes con mis cosas - la voz infantil es temerosa y titubeante. Esa chica llego hace poco, según me entere sus padres murieron y nadie la reclamo, decidí que podía tomar algo de ella hasta que luciera menos indefensa, solo un pequeño empujoncito para que aprendiese a defenderse.

-¿Ah sí?- me giro para mirarla. Es pequeña y delgada, aquella chica parece pedir que la golpees tan solo con su porte- ¿y qué harás?

-¡Así es!- grita con más fuerza ignorando la segunda parte de mi frase, se detiene frente a mí y golpea mi mejilla con las escasas fuerzas que tiene.

Todos abandonan sus asuntos para mirarnos, se unen como uno solo presionando a base de direccionar sus rostros por nosotras en busca de un espectáculo que mate la monotonía y la paz, nadie quiere una pelea pero nadie es tan tonto como para pararla. No me molesta. La miro un momento con un extraño aire de orgullo en tanto que ella se encoje sobre si misma hasta transformarse en la más asustada ausencia que haya visto alguna vez, es momento de terminar la lección: aprende a defenderte y aprende a lidiar con las consecuencias. Basta un golpe en el rostro para derribarla y es lo único que consigo antes de ser detenida por una anciana cuidadora que aprieta fuerte.

-Pídele perdón- demanda con una furia injustificada escupiendo cada palabra hasta mi rostro.

-No- contesto acostumbrada a rebatir cualquier orden de esa arpía.

-Pide perdón o te quedaras sin postre por un mes- sus ojos arden en malicia al terminarlo, las miradas vuelven a mí.

La otra chica sangra y llora mirándome sin comprender nada, es la menos interesada en oír una disculpa. El postre consiste en un pequeño budín de fábrica tan malo que no es incorrecto llamarle insulto al paladar pero… es mi maldito postre, es lo mejor de la cena, es lo único que vale la pena en todo el día y aun así me piden algo demasiado valioso a cambio, demasiado para mí.

-No- el sonido escapa con fuerzas que no siento, todos atienden la expresión sádica de la mujer que observa la escena ocultando su risa.

-Como quieras Querida- responde sonriente arrastrando a la chica de vuelta al interior que sigue sin comprender del todo lo que sea que acaba de pasar, todos regresan a lo suyo en tanto que yo me hundo en la miseria de no tener postre.

-0-0-0-0-0-

No fue tan malo, un mes sin ganas de vivir se vuelve corta si vez al pasado y claramente no valía la pena el postre. No vi mucho más a la chica y gane algo de respeto lo que no es demasiado en un lugar como ese. Mi nevera está repleta de esos malditos budines asquerosos hoy en día pero no vale mucho pensar en esas cosas.

-¿Sunset?- la voz pregunta tan suavemente como le es posible. A través de la ventana el sol parece un ascua a punto de extinguirse en medio de su infinita travesía, me hace sentir algo de miedo ¿realmente volverla a salir después?

-¿Amhh?- el gemido cumple su objetivo de pregunta, no reconozco la voz y no me atrevo a asegurar que no sea yo misma.

-¿Estas mejor?- otra voz resuena más preocupada por la habitación, escucho pasos y rasguños nerviosos, tan lejana y desconocida como familiar e interior.

-¿Mejor qué "qué"?- susurran, hablan entre ellas y salen de la habitación, así que estoy en una habitación ¿eh? No me importa, no es importante ni quiero que lo sea.

Los recuerdos no dejaron de fluir mientras no los atendía, han pasado años de errores sin arrepentimientos y arrepentimientos sin errores que me torturan con mayor fuerza pero ahora puedo mirarlos, alentarlos, aumentar la espera en tanto pueda hacerlo si encuentro la frase…¿Cuál era? "Sonríe".

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Vamos Sunset, eso es fácil de resolver solo… sonríe- un consejo inesperado de su parte, sus ojos grandes buscan los míos mientras habla y hurgan mi alma en pos de una reacción.

El sol muere lentamente bañándonos con su sangre en la azotea. Una hielera con unas cuantas latas de refresco, un par de sillas plegables, ropa abrigadora porque el clima es inclemente aun cuando hay sol y bebemos cosas frías, una charla que se me va de las manos cuando dejo de concentrarme en ella., una queja y un consejo…

-¿Enserio? No creo que eso resuelva mis problemas- rio un poco, mi voz inevitablemente demuestra que estoy dispuesta a dudar si el consejo proviene de ella.

-Si piensas que te pierdes de las cosas solo sonríe y ve por ellas, es decir que es mejor ¿perderse de todo o conseguir algunas malas y algunas buenas?- desvía la vista al atardecer quizá dudando ella misma de las palabras.

-Sabes… creo que tiene algo de sentido, pienso que me arrepentiré pero voy a intentarlo- termino mi lata de un trago y no me apetece tomar otra, decido mirar un poco más atenta el sol agonizante.

Quedamos en silencio, el silencio cómodo que se abre tras decir algo increíblemente estúpido o increíblemente inteligente lo que nos deja pensando si deberíamos reír o reflexionar incansablemente. De todas formas el consejo flota en mi mente por días… meses… el tiempo no vale nada cuando miras atrás.

…

Subí a un autobús desconocido porque ¿Qué podía salir tan mal? Me movería por una ciudad que no me era del todo extraña y si me perdía por completo bastaría con pedir un taxi, entonces aun cuando tenía que llegar a un lugar "importante" en una cantidad de tiempo no muy grande espere como en un paseo dolorosamente lente con una sonrisa forzada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que me miraban. ¿Debería sentirme amenazada? Demonios claro que sí, los ojos agudos de una chica me enfocaban como si me apuñalara con las pupilas. Me mira, escapa, me mira y sonrió, la miro y hago cosas estúpidas, sonrió más, escapo arrepintiéndome de seguir consejos y tomo un taxi pensando en lo imbécil que soy.

Un mensaje, una pregunta, una cita. "oye ¿quieres salir a tomar algo" de un número desconocido que podría ser de cualquiera "Claro, me encantaría" sonrisa, sonrisa y otra sonrisa más.

Un par de citas, un buen conocimiento de la otra, más sonrisas; charlas profundas, amables debates artísticos y más sonrisas; ausencia de cansancio, una llama cálida y aún más sonrisas… "sabes, creo que sonríes demasiado" una afirmación recubierta de preocupación, una imagen de locura, algo de verdad en el aire y una revelación. "¿así que un consejo? Eso realmente suena estúpido" risas, platicas del destino, no hay más sonrisas "pero ya que me dices algo tan "estúpido" te diré algo estúpido que yo hice" risas nerviosas, charlas de leyes, miedos extraños y la congéniense por parte de ambas en que todo estaba mal "¿Quieres conocerlo?"

-¿Spike?- mirarlo en el lugar me obligo a buscar alternativas ¿el también visitaba al chico?

-Sunset…- no parecía tan sorprendido de encontrarme como yo lo estaba de hallarlo a él, al menos estaba incómodo.

-¿se conocen?- la chica confusa ahora estaba fuera de la conversación.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Twilight lo sabe?- Parece preguntárselo tanto como yo.

-¿Quién mierda es Twilight?- su voz no es débil pero tampoco es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar parte.

-No lo creo, pero han pasado semanas, parece que no le dijo a nadie…- algo de pena sin tristeza, melancolía sin añoranza, muerte sin vida…

-Oigan ¿Quién MIERDA ES Twilight?- se interponen entre nuestras miradas rompiendo el hechizo.

-Mi hermana- susurra con vergüenza Spike ¿hace cuánto que no lo había visto? El debería estar con su familia ya que Twilight por ahora vivía sola ¿habrían vuelto de sus vacaciones?

-Mi mejor amiga- Intercala una mirada inconclusa entre la confusión, el desprecio y el miedo.

El silencio nos alcanza desde las esquinas. El suelo se pulveriza y se licua en un torbellino veloz, se levanta y alcanza mi rostro fundiéndome en la oscuridad. Se van los problemas, el mundo, los pensamientos y acabo nadando entre las tinieblas de mi alma. Todo es demasiado estúpido como para pensarlo con seriedad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Sunset…- aun no me importa quién habla, tan solo me siento en el sofá y lanzo una última mirada por la venta. El sol ya fue enterrado y la luna llora su muerte casi completamente vestida de sombras.

-¿Si?- no quiero saberlo, lo necesito.

-Estuve hablando con Spike… necesita que no se lo digas- Ember… su voz es incomoda, complicada, definitivamente no acostumbrada a pedir algo.

-Eso suena muy, muy, muy, demasiado estúpido e ilegal- no hay emociones en mi voz, no me importa, en verdad no me importa y por eso mismo no quiero caer por esto.

-Lo sé solo… hallare una solución, necesito algo de tiempo- acabo de despertar y me muero de sueño, demasiado cansada para pelear, demasiado como para callar.

-No, claro que no por dios. Sabes que eso es un crimen muy grave, no quiero acabar entre rejas por esto- Bostezo al terminar, todo parece un sueño y no me atrevo a confirmarlo con un pellizco.

-Mira, no diré nada sobre ti pero enserio él no puede volver a eso, no por ahora. Arreglaremos las cosas un poco y veremos que hacer- de todos modos no logra que suene menos mal. Me mira confiada, sabe que aceptare o al menos lo piensa así solo porque me lo dijo y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón… No puedo evitar ponerme en su lugar aun sin comprenderla.

-Muero de sueño- me tiro al sofá de nuevo, es suave y se deforma ante mi peso. Me parece que estoy en una balsa flotando a la deriva en el mar y su voz es un faro del que prefiero huir- Se más veloz.

-Puedes dormir en el sofá supongo… ¿entonces?- no podría importarme menos, nada puede importarme ahora. Creo que me golpe muy duro la cabeza. Queda algo bueno por hacer.

-Está bien- sonríe e inténtalo. Twilight me debe muchas explicaciones que no puedo reclamar.

-Gracias- la emoción es extraña en ella, si es necesario este tipo de cosas para escuchar prefiero lo siempre- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- Escucho como se levanta y preciosa un interruptor.

Las sombras me comen, me entrego a la nada ante el cansancio y me encuentro una vez más frente al atardecer falta de cuerpo, tiempo y sentido. Miro al sol sin temor esperando el tiempo para despertar. Todo es silencios. Sonrió un poco más.

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 ** _Todo es terrible pero aun así me gusta ir a la escuela-_**

 **" _Se revuelca sobre sí mismo entre sueños intentando escapar de sí mismo, no tarda mucho en conseguirlo y quedar inmóvil"_**

 ** _-Memorias de una persona que paso más tiempo del que está dispuesta a admitir viendo a un gatito dormir-_**

 ** _Gatos, nos destruirán a todos._**

 ** _Bye, bye._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tertulia fúnebre.**

Parpadee unas cuantas veces confusa mientras tragaba la flema que se hacía pesada en mi garganta y miraba discretamente en derredor; me halle de pronto envuelta entre una nube de llantos, música suave y trajes negros. _Un funeral_. Sentada en una de las filas traseras había quedado adormilada ante la voz grave y severa del anciano párroco que, no sin cierta teatralidad, aullaba un sermón solemne en tanto que sostenía un libro sin leerlo.

 _No conocía a la fallecida_. Una fotografía grande de una mujer, no muy joven ni muy vieja, de ojos tristes y labios rectos posaba como si todos tuviesen que mirarla tan solo para que ella pudiera ignorarlos. El clima frio y la mañana lluviosa se complementaban para formar el ambiente propicio para un evento como este.

 _Me había colado en el lugar_. Pasaba por fuera sin nada que hacer antes de entrar, nadie vigilaba el antiguo portal de entrada y una pulsión extraña me atrajo hasta el, si acaso logre atraer la mirada de uno o dos de aquellos que habían dejado de llorar logre disuadirlos de atenderme al cerrar mi sudadera negra y perderme entre los demás asistentes.

 _¿Qué es la muerte?_ La imagen del Ferreto recostado encerrando un cadáver que no me atrevía a mirar me resultaba sobre todo extraña. La artificial paz que engendraba el religioso surgía no de sus palabras sino del tono seguro, una promesa _"Polvo fuimos y al polvo volveremos"_ tarde o temprano sin importar que, sin importar cuanto huyas, que tanto lo prolongues o que tan activamente te entregues a ello caerás al hoyo y el discurso eterno de aquel hombre te tomara como ejemplo para recordarle a los demás que ese pronto será su lugar.

Al final eso conseguía volvernos a todos hermanos, fuera quien fuera y significara lo que significara todos enfrentábamos la muerte con la misma indiferencia superficial y oculto respeto. Algunos la convierten en una broma, otros tanto la roban y ocultan bajo la alfombra esa mitad del mundo, otros más la santifican y la convierten en un honor pero sin excepciones todos la miran con interés deseando muy en el fondo alcanzarla y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas pues el ser humano es curioso y aquella curiosidad le conduce a un final con un precio que a menudo paga gustoso.

Músicos vestidos para la ocasión arrancan notas a sus instrumentos produciendo sonidos largos y sofocados que se unen al llanto para formar la melodía real, la que acompaña al momento por obligación y no por deseo. Pienso en levantarme y me siento atada a mi lugar, atrapada por la banca de madera bajo una lluvia que no me molesto en evitar. Me cuesta entender al hombre que finge euforia gritando pero a fin de cuentas creo que entiendo el mensaje, o si no él no quiere que lo entienda y no me siento dispuesta a indagar mucho más, puedo entenderlo a mí manera y eso es mejor. Entenderse a una misma.

La muerte no representa el mismo misterio que hace años, sabemos suficiente, todo el mundo puede entenderlo y aun con las pruebas en contra aquellos que eligen ignorar algunas cosas y creer otras sienten lo mismo que los que tiran a lo seguro. _Duda._ La muerte es una pregunta, una posibilidad, una decisión con una sola opción que marcar pero tú eliges si marcarla o posponerla hasta que es demasiado tarde. La muerte nunca se trata de uno mismo, pues cuando puedes tratarla ella no a ti y cuando ella te trata tu no a ella pero concierne a todos, concierne al que está vivo más de lo que concierne al que yace aguardando a que termine la eternidad, nunca es mal momento para considerarla pues solo se comienza a vivir cuando se repara en la cuenta regresiva que corre en nuestra contra, la vida es corta no es lenta ni va despacio y su invariable final nunca se espera; sea en un bebé o en un octogenario, se tomen el tiempo de reflexionarlo o no ambos esperan vivir un día mas, ver otro amanecer e intentar hacer más cosas porque el tiempo es igual de escaso para ambos.

Miro la fotografía una vez más intentando prestar más atención, buscando un poco más de información pero solo es una imagen de una mujer, tan muerta como la que representa. No conozco su nombre, sus méritos, los recuerdos cargados de melancolía que mueven a todos los demás asistentes y sin embargo… la extraño. _Aquellos ojos._ Únicos, especiales, distintos, morados… encuentros los propios en aquellas muertas esferas que me observan ahora con atención, puedo sentir como la nada misma posa su mirada sobre mí, no hay mensaje, no hay preludio, no hay motivo y sin embargo se toma el tiempo de mirarme.

Nunca temí a la muerte o quizá lo hice cuando más joven y muy pronto aprendí a ignorarla, todos saben que van a morir pero en verdad nadie lo cree, todos esperan ser salvados en el último instante por fuerza del azar. Nunca espere nada, jamás espere vivir demasiado ni morir muy pronto, no se me ocurre una sola cosa que quisiese conseguir pero… siempre un pero que impide a la mente fluir hacia donde el instinto la guía. Nadie quiere morir porque aun sin saber qué hay del otro lado temen por lo que saben que perderán aquí aunque eso mismo sea solo una oportunidad. No puedo evitar encontrarme a mí misma, la imagen se hace liquida en medio de un remolino y se transmuta sin sentido, la tinta que la conforma termina siendo poco más que una mancha pero aquellos ojos se sostienen eternos, inmutables, como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí y la fotografía se hubiese tomado y añadido al papel sin esa pieza. Son mis propios ojos.

El miedo escala por mi garganta _. Eso es terror._ El miedo nace de la posibilidad de que algo ocurra y es fácil de controlar, el terror es fruto de la certeza, la inmutable certeza del tiempo que se va con cada respiración. Estoy aterrada y el impulso de levantarme y huir crece dentro de mí, correr de lo que nadie antes ha conseguido escapar. Me mantengo quieta observando a la eternidad frente a mí, mi corazón se oprime dentro de mi pecho y gruesas lágrimas fluyen por mis mejillas sin control. Yo estaré ahí y no poder asistir a mi propio funeral.

El dolor me vence, el cielo se viene sobre mí intentando acallarme, lloro por mi propia muerte, peno por mi alma perdida, rezo por un final anunciado y lamento la levedad fruto de la fragilidad. El terror se transforma en compasión y toma el rostro de la fallecida para consolarme, sus ojos más que nada. Me pregunto si las lágrimas ajenas se derraman por la fallecida o por si mismas pero al final eso no importa, unas son un reflejo de las otras y tienen en mismo valor.

Me levanto en imitación de todos los demás que hacen una fila buscando un turno para dar un último vistazo a la fallecida. Me alejo y quedo de pie mirándolos. Una mano cálida se posa en mi hombro, miro a una mujer apenas más baja que yo prematuramente envejecida y con ojos limpios; lavados por lágrimas y comprensión, que me observa tendiendo hacia mí un vaso desechable humeante.

 _-Parece que realmente te afecto mucho_ \- la frase no parece esperar una respuesta de verdad sino recibir unas cuantas palabras por mi parte, su gesto compasivo resulta incluso más cargado de tristeza que las lágrimas- _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

Dirijo una mirada más a la fotografía sin hallarla detrás de la negra tertulia a su alrededor. ¿Qué era ella? Nada, una perfecta extraña, un vacío absoluto, solo una chica más ya sin nombre para siempre ella… ella lo era todo; una idea, un camino, una pista y yo misma. Un paso adelante hacia lo que debo encontrar y no quiero conocer.

- _Mi nombre es Trixie_ \- la mujer no reacciona al apelativo, abre un paraguas negro encerrándonos a ambas debajo de él.

- _Parece ser que conociste bien a mi pequeña_ \- sus ojos no brillan sin que miran hacia adentro, hacia un recuerdo, más alegre quizá, ahora transformado en melancolía.

 _-Era una amiga… una muy cercana._

* * *

 ***Notas del, no necesariamente inclinado a las manías, autor:**

" _Me di cuenta de que estaba vivo justamente cuando fui consciente de que moriría"_

-Un ManiacoDepresivo filósofo barato cuando tenía como 4 años-

 **Bueno, debo decir que a pesar de que han pasado solo dos semanas desde el comienzo de mis clases ya me siento habituado a todo y deja de ser interesante pero hay algo bueno en eso, escribir se convierte en una pérdida de tiempo y no hay nada que yo ame más que desperdiciar mi tiempo.**

 **Aquí pensaba poner una conversación de mi pasado, cuando tenía cerca de 7 años, en el que precisamente discutía con mi hermana, de 10 o 11 años, y hablábamos del temer a la muerte; superado algunos años en el futuro, pero me parece que es más bien frívola la idea.**

 **Sin deseos de decir más se despide su, muy, muy, muy necesariamente tendencioso a la depresión autor.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Una taza y un cristal.**

A través de los cristales ligeramente empañados por una suave lluvia puedo ver la calle de adoquines. Los pocos arboles decorativos mantienen sus verdes hojas, la zona cuenta con una arquitectura antigua, probablemente victoriana o quizá georgiana y el suelo no es demasiado bueno para los vehículos modernos por lo que básicamente nunca transitaban automóviles. A pesar de ser un área antigua bien conservada no atrae turismo y termina por convertirse en un lugar como cualquier otro para vivir una temporada y moverse a un sitio más conveniente apenas sea necesario, afortunadamente aún no me ha ocurrido eso a mí.

Algunos transeúntes, cada uno con un paraguas distinto, andando velozmente con paso fanático o sin rumbo, ningún punto intermedio. No hay nada que detenerse a ver pero es fácil notar en cada gesto que sienten como se pierden de algo especial y no llegan a saber de qué, a pesar de eso lo echan en falta y lo buscan sin deseos de encontrarlo; verlo desde fuera hace mucho más fácil entenderlo y entenderlo no sirve para nada.

Un silbido rompe la paz del salón; evoca en mi mente la imagen de un tren que se acerca trayendo a alguien del pasado, la de un pequeño llamando a su cachorro, la de una palabra importante que no llega a pronunciarse pero se trata solo de la tetera. Camino hasta donde hierve y apago el fuego, el vapor que escapa de su pico termina de llevarse mis ideas y el aroma de las flores me adormece. Sirvo una taza y regreso al sofá junto a la ventana a esperarlo un poco más.

Pronto morirá el día y las nubes ya comienzan a mostrar algunas manchas de sangre que junto con las gotas caen a la tierra y pintan los edificios de rojo. La luz que se cuela por mi ventana no se siente cálida, es tan fría como la espera que me mantiene en mi sitio alejada de los libros o la televisión porque no puedo apartar la mirada de la ventana, no por mucho tiempo al menos, sin embargo quizá la música me ayude.

Un viejo tocadiscos guarda un disco de vinilo que yo misma hice grabar aunque no sé cuál de ellos sea, hace tiempo que mi memoria no me permite centrarme en recordar menudencias como esas. No es muy importante, es solo un acompañamiento. Me pongo en pie y recorro el salón para encender el aparato, me toma unos segundos recordar que debo bajar la aguja y una vez hecho algunos chirridos sirven de preludio para indicarme que el trabajo está hecho, regreso al sofá intentando adivinar las primeras notas. - _ **"Silence" de Beethoven**_ \- No distingo si lo pronuncio o solo lo pienso, vocalizar mis ideas se ha vuelto una costumbre en el ambiente de soledad que eh conseguido procurarme y precisamente por eso decido que no es verdaderamente importante. Me reclino en el sofá y doy un largo trago a mi taza deseando perderme en ese gesto. Miro una vez más hacia afuera hasta que el tiempo se transforma en una pasta densa pero imparable. Siento mis dedos aferrarse a un cojín inconscientemente, consigo su silueta exuberante y bien formada al final de la calle sosteniendo un paraguas negro en la mano derecha y un ramo de flores en la izquierda.

La imagen resulta extraña, el atardecer le regala un aura de fuego a aquella sombra tan particular. Mi pecho se transforman en una prisión y mi corazón en un ave que se agita por escapar, mi respiración se torna irregular, los intentos de fuga me separan los labios pero solo dejo salir un suspira antes de dirigir la taza a mis labios y beber un poco más de su contenido; si acaso tiene sabor me es imposible notarlo. La figura se lleva todos mis sentidos. El líquido caliente, aunque no por completo, tranquiliza al pájaro de mi alma y me permite mantenerme en mi lugar. Le veo andar, tan perdido como todos los demás pero con una dirección clara.

Mira a ambos lados de la calle sin suponer un automóvil. Busca con la mirada a pesar de que conoce perfectamente el sitio por costumbre más que por necesidad, aunque quisiese pasar por alto lo que lo atrajo aquí no podría hacerlo. Entre más cerca está de la luz más perdido en las tinieblas se me antoja, el miedo le entra en los huesos y susurra posibilidades infundadas imposibles de ignorar, no me atrevería a culparlo si huyera ahora mismo pero en el fondo sé que no lo hará. Alcanza una esquina y se recarga en una farola al tiempo que esta se enciende. El ramo es de rosas blancas. _Es ella._

Siento la necesidad de acelerar las cosas, adelantarme a los sucesos pero no puedo, es momento de esperar a que todo llegue al punto correcto. Se queda quieto hasta tornarse gris y rígido. Adquiere las cualidades de una estatua antigua sin valor. Siento la necesidad de apartar mi vista de él como de un actor que pretende salir de escena. Las personas siguen inventándose un camino sin reparar en su existencia, nadie que no lo esté buscando podría encontrarlo. Mis ojos petrificados miran en otra dirección.

Una calle más se conecta con esta, sin embargo no puedo verla, solo puedo mirar la esquina y esperar. La espera es dolorosa pero a fuerza de repetición incluso el dolor se torna en costumbre. Aparecerá tarde o temprano, atravesara el aire como una nadadora profesional cargando algún paraguas y todo terminara, ni muy pronto ni muy tarde, todo en su justo momento y finalmente seré libre; libre una vez más solo para elegir mis nuevas cadenas.

Las emociones no son complejas pero siempre son extrañas, no me cuesta imaginar mi sobre salto, no me molesta sentir como el miedo también me ataca a mi aun estando al otro lado del cristal, no me toca tan profundamente como para forzarme a actuar pero me pare raro que llegue ahora, ahora que es muy tarde como para cambiar las cosas incluso diría que es irónico como pare haberse retrasado a propósito aquella culpa, no importa mucho, sé que me sentiré mejor cuando todo termine y dejare de preocuparme. Calmo otro grito de mi alma con más té, ahora la taza esta vacía.

Finalmente la figura se materializa, no la vi llegar pero ya está parada en medio de la calle. No parece especial, no se esconde y eso es lo que la mantiene en el anonimato. Una bufanda se envuelve entorno a su cara y un gorro oculta el color de su cabello pero eso no es extraño hoy en día. Nadie más la atiende pero consigue posicionarse en el centro del universo por un segundo y comienza a caminar.

El silencio se torna abrumador en mi cabeza, sus notas lentas se me antojan frenéticas, los pasos lentos de aquella figura me parecen cómicos, me adueño del pánico que transmite la estatua vuelta a la vida cuando se erecta violentamente y tensiona los músculos sosteniendo el paraguas y el ramo a la misma altura. Corre velozmente hasta encontrarla cuando se asegura de que la otra parte ya no camina, extiende el brazo con las rosas al frente y casi lo arroja sobre la otra persona. La de la bufanda se asegura de atajarlo correctamente e involuntariamente lo aprieta contra su pecho sin cuidado por las espinas pero parece importarle más bien poco. No deja tiempo a pensar antes de hurgar en su bolsillo y con la misma celeridad clavarle un estuche en la mano. Sus ojos se cruzan y casi puedo sentir como se atraviesan entre sí, no deja tiempo a una respuesta, se da la vuelta y corre sin soltar el ramo olvidándose de su paraguas, la nueva dueña del estuche también suelta el paraguas y extiende su mano al aire como si pretendiera encontrar algo en el vacío. Atrae vagas miradas sin importancia que regresan al anonimato tan rápido como aparecieron. _El dolor crece en mi interior_. Abre la minúscula caja y la mira hondamente impresionada, yo solo puedo adivinar lo que encuentra pero con sus gestos me basta para exasperarme. _Me compacto sobre mi misma en un acceso de emoción._ La caja oblonga cae de su mano y casi siento que puedo escuchar el sonido al golpear, sus manos veloces suben para aferrar su cabeza como si temiera perderla, cae de rodillas arqueando su cuerpo y la soledad me golpea en el rostro. La calle está ahora vacía y su figura achicada se camufla con los adoquines grises. _Un chillido escapa de mis labios, busco algún nepente en mi taza pero solo consigo aire, me levanto y escapo hasta la cocina._

La tetera esta fría. No me importa. Vierto el líquido oscuro en el puro recipiente de porcelana blanca y lo vacío en mi boca a la misma velocidad, no puedo ni siquiera contar cuanto bebo pero me detengo cuando la tetera ya no contiene ni una gota. Ya no siento nada.

Regreso a la ventana y miro, no al exterior; no todavía, miro el cristal opaco, casi negro, y saboreo sus brillos espectrales, su maligna cualidad de división. Al verlo me siento ajena al hervidero de mierda que es el exterior, me reduzco en mi lugar y caigo en mi sillón exhausta, presa de un cansancio que bien podría matarme y no tendría fuerza ni siquiera para resentir el final.

El cristal vuelve a ser translucido y puedo mirar a través de él. Nada. La calle esta vacía, el sol a muerto, las luminarias regalan una iluminación muerta que solo acentúa más la oscuridad. Un charco denso en medio de la calle cuya composición ni siquiera puedo imaginarme me llama y me ignora al mismo tiempo. Lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás intentando fingir que la ventana es solo otra pared.

Cierro los ojos y me derramo por todo el sofá hasta fundirme con él. Contengo la respiración hasta que respirar deja de sentirse como una obligación. Busco una escena en mi mente que no corresponda al exterior y me conformo con la imagen del tocadiscos arrastrando su fina cuchilla sobre el negro disco de vinilo.

Me entrego al sueño e imagino que consigo olvidarme de la caja, del dinero en las flores y del dedo cortado.

* * *

 **Notas de un maniaco no necesariamente autor:**

 **Mucho que decir, pocos deseos de decir cualquier cosa. Hablemos de algo más… oh claro la frase…**

"Con un solo vistazo caí rendido, no me dolía su enormidad y poder, no me ofendía su dominio tiránico, no me asaltaba su impunidad absoluta; lo que oprimía mi alma de verdad eran los rayos de sol que cruelmente dejaba colar para mantener viva la esperanza y junto a ella el sufrimiento"

 _-Un individuo que alzo la vista al cielo nublado-_

 **Pensaba hace poco en el capítulo anterior y una parte de mi me gritaba que era ridícula la idea de entrar a un funeral así, pronto recordé que alguna vez en mi infancia al acudir a la iglesia me encontré con una boda a la que "asistí" sin mayor problema. Es raro mirar hacia atrás esos eventos tan poco significativos y recordar pensamientos jamás pensados.**

 **Sin más que verborrea se despide un depresivo cuestionablemente autoritario.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Vino para un adiós.**

El líquido es denso y rojo, oscuro y oloroso; camina por las paredes de la copa sin mancharlas y regresa al fondo lentamente. Afortunadamente es la última copa de la botella pero no me apetece apurarla demasiado. Estoy cansada del sabor dulce y suave de la bebida, demasiado suave como para embriagarme; siempre eh odiado beber sola y en este momento me parece todavía más desagradable hacerlo y a la vez me gusta, es justamente lo que necesito o al menos eso creo y siempre se debe hacer lo que se cree correcto ¿Cómo fue que lo dijo ella? Oh si _"El que sabe lo que es bueno hace lo que es bueno"_ dijo que se lo dijo alguien más pero prefiero pensar que se inventó ella sola algo que sonara tan estúpido. Hace tiempo que anocheció.

Francamente esto me está tomando más tiempo del que había imaginado pero la ciudad de noche con todas las luces de los edificios y calles encendidas es muy cool y verla desde la cornisa en un momento como este me hace sentir como si la mirara por primera vez. Como si solo con un vistazo cada línea, luz y sombra quedara guardada en mi mente, un recuerdo bonito para cubrir uno triste.

Pensar se vuelve complicado y la vista se me nubla pero prefiero por mucho pasar mi tiempo con un trago que fumando los tres cuartos de cajetilla de hace unas horas y sin duda prefiero estar afuera que adentro. Las habitaciones sin muebles y la fragancia a flores marchitas mescladas con lágrimas frescas es enloquecedora cuando la notas y al igual que un mal sueño cuando lo notas por primera vez no puedes volver a olvidarla. El camino de la mudanza ya se llevó todo lo que valía la pena llevarse y más pronto que tarde yo también deberé largarme cuando el taxi que pedí llegue.

No puedo ni quiero mirar atrás, tampoco tengo un futuro al cual volver la vista sino que todo lo que existe es el ahora. Nada tan doloroso como ser algo y saber que no eres ni has sido antes nada, esa emoción tan interna que todos la entienden y tan equitativa que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de definirla correctamente.

Me siento mareada pero no estoy ni de cerca ebria, al menos no de alcohol sino de pensamientos, de ideas que corren más rápido de lo que puedo procesarlas aunque no me piden que lo haga, solo que mire y escuche aquellas voces sin boca que discretamente me susurran directo al alma. Las cosas pasaron muy rápido y francamente ya no siento nada, ya no tengo lágrimas pero creo que sigo llorando aunque sea el vino que me trago y no puedo evitar hacerlo, ella se enojaría si me viera ahora y me diría _"Actúas cual infante"_ pero por suerte no puede verme ni volverá a hacerlo nunca jamás. Triste pero cierto, tan real y próximo como incierto y lejano.

El vino no baja solo y me fermenta las pupilas de tanto sumergirlas en su superficie. La copa está mal engarzada entre mis dedos pero ya no me acuerdo como debería acomodarla, lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás buscando algunas estrellas pero la ciudad se las cargo hace ya mucho. Pronto volveré a verlas o tal vez no, me gustaría poder pensar que poder hacerlo pero hace tiempo que no me basto para convencerme a mí misma de nada.

Salto de la silla plegable quedando sobre mis rodillas y mi mano derecha sintiéndome agitada. Me alcanzan cosas que quiero evitar ante todo y alejarme es el único camino, me levanto como puedo buscando los marcos de referencia de la realidad para devolver mi cuerpo a la vida; la botella de vino cae sin líquido que derramas pero la copa consigue equilibrarse sola como si fuera el centro inamovible del universo. Me levanto y me acerco a la orilla para sentarme en el borde; la vista del piso quince me parece corta, mi cuerpo cae pesadamente sombre si mismo pero la copa no pierde altura ni parece tener peso.

Me siento ciega, la oscuridad parece negrura absoluta y la luz líneas que se extienden infinitamente. Olfateo el vino y alejo la copa de mis labios sintiendo la garganta hecha de arena pero renuente al trago.

-Sabes, ni siquiera hago esto por ti, ya te fuiste y ahora es mi turno de pirarme. Tú me dejaste no yo y no te debo nada anciana, viviste más de lo que tú misma querías si me lo preguntas … si nos volvemos a ver algún día tendrás que responder una pregunta y eso… pero puedes buscarme si quieres- el aire me quema por dentro al aspirarlo resaltando mi sed. El repulsivo olor del vino me revuelve el estómago empujándome muy levemente hacia atrás.

No importa, cierro los ojos un rato sin pensamientos, sin vida ni mundo que me acoja. La eternidad y la copa de vino son más reales que yo misma. Ya no tengo miedo, o tal vez tengo justamente el suficiente como para fingir que hay valentía en mi pecho pero eso es lo menos importante o tal vez lo es tanto que tengo miedo de lanzarme por un camino del que no podré volver pero ¿Cuándo eh podido hacerlo? La vida se escribe sin puntos de control pero solo lo sabes cuándo comprendes que algo enserio va a acabar contigo y lo que quedara no se recuperara del golpe. Aun después de la paliza que recibí en el pasado el futuro es sombrío y yo puro nervio, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que lo que viene será peor. Me importa una mierda.

El claxon de un automóvil alcanza mis oídos sin problemas a pesar de la distancia pero una vibración desde mi teléfono lo confirma. Apuro el trago intentando no saborear la bebida sin el éxito que me gustaría. Es como darle un trago a una botella de perfume endulzada. Dejo caer la copa que revienta contra el suelo y me levanto tan alta como puedo. Un grito de alarma masculino penetra mis tímpanos cuando salto.

No hay sonido, no hay dolor, el viento nocturno zarandea mi cabello por un instante antes de que alcance el suelo, flexiono las rodillas y doy un par de zancadas para evitar los cristales que alguien deberá ocuparse de limpiar después, pero no soy yo. Saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo y tecleo un mensaje para pedirle unos minutos al taxista, lo guardo en mi bolsillo de nuevo antes de leer la respuesta.

Llamo al ascensor del edificio y me reclino contra la pared a esperarlo. No recibo más mensajes del taxista. Me cubro los ojos con unas gafas moradas para ocultar los restos de cualquier lágrima que aún no se haya secado. Saco los cascos de mi mochila y deslizo el dedo hasta encontrar alguna canción. No miro hacia atrás intentando no insistir en volver a los lugares que alguna vez me han hecho feliz.

Estoy muerta y me toca encargarme de volver a nacer.

* * *

 **Notas de un escritor que escribe esto antes de haber terminado el capítulo porque temo al olvido:**

" _La habitación olía a flores marchitas y lágrimas frescas"_

 _-Un escucha que no está de acuerdo con pensar que las flores marchitas huelen mal-_

 _ **(Cosas que el lector no quiere saber y el escritor no precisa decir así que se han eliminado del producto final)**_

 **Escuche un álbum musical terrible pero se me quedo gravado en la mente. Su nombre era "Nadie sale vivo de aquí" así que pensé que era una movida punk extraña pero, siendo ese el título de la primera canción, resulto der más bien romántica…**

 **Diciendo menos de lo que le apetece se despide un escritor de dudosa reputación:**


	24. Chapter 24

**Presagio de un final.**

Observo en todas direcciones a la vez. Me encuentro en medio de un desierto gigantesco, llevo mucho tiempo caminando y mis provisiones estaban básicamente agotadas, mi viaje está cerca de terminar y lamentablemente no será con un final feliz. Me siento demasiado exhausta como para hacer que me importe así que decido tomarme el tiempo para disfrutar del final que yo misma me busque.

La arena suave se amoldaba a mi cuerpo como si fuera un fluido, calentada al sol no llega a quemarme pero logra hacerme sentir dentro de un horno que se precalienta lentamente. Se que estoy condenada por completo y la muerte parece tan natural que comienza a asustarme más la idea de un final diferente. No tengo miedo a morir.

Tuve una buena vida supongo; una vida no tan larga como para comenzar a volverse amarga ni tan corta como para no ser plena, una vida que no vele la pena vivir ni vale la pena ignorar, una vida que a nadie le interesaría tomar pero a fin de cuentas era mi vida y en retrospectiva no me gustaría cambiar básicamente nada; todos los sucesos de mi pasado que cuando más joven fantasee con cambiar al mirarlos ahora parecen tan necesarios para llegar a ser la chica que moriría en el desierto que la simple idea de cambiarlos resultaba sacrílega. Giro en la arena hundiéndome un poco más en su extraña naturaleza de infinidad.

El cielo azul no tiene nube alguna que se atreva a dañar su inmaculada belleza, el sol blanquecino no me quema las retinas cuando concentro mi vista en él sino que solo me ignora en la lejanía. Perder la vista a cambio de mirar a tu asesino antes de morir francamente no me parece un mal trato, aun mejor cuando es un asesino que te mata por accidente, que solo lo hace porque es mas fácil hacerlo que evitarlo y sabes que no tienes derecho a sentirlo personal. Me vuelco sobre mi costado y pego mi oreja a la arena para escuchar al mundo por última vez, mis ojos ya no ven y la sensación del sol en la piel se maximiza a un punto placentero. El mundo guarda silencio con respeto a la tragedia, siento algo de gusto por tener una muerte tan silente, creo que en el fondo siempre supe que el sol acabaría conmigo.

Un timbre violento me agita el cuerpo como si vibrara desde dentro de mi pecho. El miedo alcanza mi corazón y transforma mi sangre en hielo, el cuerpo se me enfría de adentro hacia afuera para rivalizar con el mismo sol y un par de gruesas lágrimas sin emoción resbalan por mis mejillas hasta la arena que las absorbe o evapora en un santiamén, no puedo verlo pero puedo sentirlo; y me detengo porque eran las ultimas gotas que me quedaban dentro del cuerpo. Me pliego sobre mi misma en un gesto de autocompasión a la par que los pensamientos se me mueren dentro de la sesera.

Solo segundos de consuelo recibo antes de que el timbre se repita como un sismo frenético en el fondo de mi alma, la sensación de la vida escapando de mis carnes es inesperada y deja un cosquilleo persistente como cuando pierdes sangre y la vez fluir. Paso mis manos por mi abdomen en busca de una herida que se no encontrare pero de todas formas me sorprendo un poco al confirmar su inexistencia. El miedo comienza a transformarse en pánico y no puedo ni intentar evitarlo.

Me agarro a la arena para descubrir la terrible sensación de los minúsculos granos escapándose entre mis dedos. Intento prenderme a la vida a través de la tierra pero pronto noto que es imposible, no me quedan fuerzas para luchar, solo me queda sufrimiento y eso nunca basto para salvar a nadie. Entierro mi mano derecha tanto como puedo ante la debilidad que me aqueja. Comienzo a aguardar por el tercer timbre sabiendo que acabara con todo.

La vibración se traslada a mi cabeza y agita al mundo con un vértigo volcánico dejándome fuera de él. Las lágrimas aparecen en mis mejillas de la nada, se que no pueden venir de mis ojos, y se cuelan entre mis labios dejando un sabor salado como recuerdo final, no puedo concentrarme en morir, tengo demasiado miedo. El pánico se transforma en un terror ciego y primitivo que se traga todos los demás pensamientos, me ahogo en mi misma. _Despierto._

Despierto impulsada por la fuerza de la realidad y caigo de la cama al frió suelo de la habitación aspirando con fuerza el aire nocturno pero sin llegar a gritar, hace tiempo que no soy capaz de gritar cuando despierto. Me incorporo en silencio sin parar de llorar, sin ganas ni necesidad de hacerlo; y comienzo a andar hasta la cocina. No tengo miedo a seguir dormida, no me ha pasado antes ni comenzara a pasarme ahora pero el sentimiento de algo atorado en la garganta me empuja hasta el lavabo. Bebo agua haciendo un cuenco con las manos en lugar de usar un vaso, bebo hasta saciarme y corro de regreso a la habitación.

La oscuridad no es un problema, una vibración que me alcanza como una corriente eléctrica entre las sabanas me guía hasta el teléfono celular que desbloqueo desesperadamente. Un solo mensaje aparece en la pantalla. Ninguna otra notificación que justifique las vibraciones de mis sueños pero los presentimientos oníricos son tan constantes que no soy capaz de pensar en ellos lo suficiente como para entenderlos. Leo el mensaje al tiempo que me lanzo bajo el cubrecama.

" _Mañana estaremos ahí, nos vemos a primera hora Luna"_

Regreso a mi sueño y reanudo mi viaje al centro desierto en busca de mi propia muerte y la pizca de verdad que sus misterios puedan otorgarme. Las premoniciones son desfavorables-

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Hey, esta mierda fue reeditada pero ayer literal la subí con 4 minutos antes de quedarme sin tiempo. Ahora con suerte es un poco menos basura, espero que no muchos la hayan leído.**

 **Hay una review así que no hay frase del autor (pd: ayer no pude revisar el nombre de quien dejo la review porque... tiempo supongo)**

 **Para MeaninglessPanic:**

Muchas gracias, te prometo que revisar la puntuación en el futuro e intentare corregir mis errores.

 **Se despide su autor(que se vio obligado a subir algo y luego reeditarlo), bye.**

 **Pd: Historia curiosa.**

 **No les diré que no comencé a escribir el mismo sábado que tenia que subirlo porque eso seria una mentira pero el caso es que hay 3 versiones inacabadas de la historia muy raras. Una que comencé a escribir en la mañana y solo hablaba sobre el sufrimiento de un artista cuya obra es interrumpida. La segunda sera reutilizada para el siguiente capitulo puesto que es útil para la historia mas extensa; y la tercera es esta y se escribió 45 minutos antes de media noche solo porque me pareció que no alcanzaría a terminar la segunda en ese lapso. Vivir es horriblemente raro.**


	25. Chapter 25

" **X"**

Fuera llovía a cantaros pero no había truenos, " _como en las lluvias de verano"_ pensó Rarity al mirar por la ventana. El invierno aun no acababa de terminar y la estación pensada no llegaría en unos cuantos meses pero la idea le agrado y la frase se le quedó engarzada en la mente como un brillante a un buen vestido dejándola en un extraño y muy cómodo estado de dulce vacío mental precedente al sueño.

Había tenido un día largo, uno lo suficientemente molesto como para hacerle agradecer la vaga comodidad que el sofá del salón podía ofrecerle y sobre todo al pequeño diluvio que le lavaría la mente con su extraña melodía de caos; fue un día lleno de pequeñas confusiones con personas a las que se les tiene que explicar hasta lo obvio, amigas que sencillamente parecían no comprender su visión de la vida; y tienen una idea de "ayuda" muy extraña; y para colmo de males una empleada, su única empleada de hecho, le aviso de último minuto que aquel día no podría ir a trabajar.

" _Debió hacerse un corte con papel y ahora está en el hospital"_ pensó Rarity cuando se enteró y al mismo tiempo supo que no tendría ni un minuto de descanso aquel día. Más tarde se sintió terrible por aquel pequeño comentario que soltó para sí misma pero de todos modos no consiguió ni un segundo para detenerse a considerarlo a profundidad, decidió que solo debería sentirse un poco avergonzada.

La vida la trataba bien y la apaleaba con los nudillos más suaves posibles y no se atrevería a quejarse, ni siquiera lo consideraba en verdad. Lo único que deseaba era olvidarse de sí misma y ahora parecía el momento ideal, podría descansar arrullada por su deliciosa y particular lluvia de verano en invierno.

" _ **Toc…Toc… ¡Toc!"**_

La puerta de madera transmitió el mensaje sin problemas y Rarity lo recibió como si tuviese la oreja fundida a ella. Se quedó paralizada, en absoluto silencio esperando que no fuera nada importante y aguardara a mañana o al día en el que se sintiera preparada para arreglar lo que sea que fuera.

" _ **Toc, Toc, Toc"**_

El nuevo ritmo se le antojo especialmente molesto. Sabían que estaba ahí. Sin duda por las lámparas encendidas, quizá por su perfecto deportivo estacionado en la entrada o tal vez tan solo miraron por la ventana cuyas cortinas había decidido no cerrar. Le molesto más pensar en las muchas cosas que pudo hacer para evitar visitas si es que deseaba algo de paz.

" _ **¡TOC, TOC, TOC!"**_

Un par de insultos impropios cruzaron su mente de inmediato maldiciendo al universo pero al final se limitó a levantarse reprendiéndose a sí misma mentalmente por una reacción tan impertinente y sin cuidado procedió a abrir la entrada para aquel indecente que se atreviera a venir a aquellas horas de la noche a visitar a una dama como ella; de ser por un motivo estúpido se sentía sobradamente preparada para soltar la rabia que venía guardándose todo el día a quien se lo mereciese.

- _Buenas noches, lamento la hora pero mi auto acaba de estropearse y el mecánico dijo que no podría venir pronto_ \- Una chica curiosamente familiar la recibió al otro lado y hablo de forma que pareció reír entre cada palabra. Sus ropas no estaban del todo húmedas pero notoriamente tuvo que andar bajo la lluvia al menos un poco, su cabello grácilmente desordenado y su sonrisa a medias expiraba cansancio. No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto identificada con aquella figura- _¿puedo pasar?_ \- pregunto con el tono perfecto para completar la apariencia desvalida que cargaba.

 _-Claro que sí, adelante por favor_ \- respondió Rarity tan servilmente como podía hacerlo en tanto que se apartaba para dejar a la delicada mujer entrar. Inmediatamente se lamentó de no haber tomado el tiempo para poner orden en su sala o al menos para peinarse y cambiar sus ropas, realmente odiaba recibir invitados de ese modo pero no podía dejarla en la lluvia. El extraño visitante logro deshacerse de todas sus molestias tan solo con su rareza.

- _Un clima muy curioso ¿no le parece?-_ comento la chica de torpemente mientras arrastraba la vista por la habitación.

- _Sí y no. Esta ciudad ostenta los cambios repentinos como clima general, a fuerza de ser sincera me resultaría más extraño tener un par de semanas iguales_ \- con falsa espontaneidad Rarity cito un párrafo de un columnista hablando del pronostico del tiempo- _toma asiento por favor._

 _-Es verdad_ \- respondió la joven después de una corta risa cálida que reafirmo en Rarity el enigmático gusto a familiaridad que le producía- _no es necesario, no quisiera estropear tu sofá._

Rarity lo pensó durante algunos segundos. Probablemente tendría que cambiar los cojines y apretar aún más su ya estrecha agenda para hacerse espacio e ir a escoger los correctos, definitivamente prefería eso a ser llamada una mala anfitriona aunque fuera por la palabra de una extraña cualquiera. Una vibración en su bolsillo la regreso al mundo real.

 _-No te preocupes. Preparare té ¿Menta está bien?-_ solo tenía dos sabores de té y casi se quedaba sin el que no era de menta pero a fin de cuentas la pregunta solo era una formalidad, ningún invitado respetable pediría de otro tipo en una situación como esta.

 _-Por supuesto, muchas gracias-_ dijo al tomar asiento sin perder ni una pizca de aquella apariencia débil y cansada, incluso parecía somnolienta hasta cierto punto y no era difícil imaginarla quedando dormida mientras esperaba. A Rarity eso le importaba más bien poco, de todas maneras había valorado desde el comienzo la posibilidad de invitarla a hacerlo pues la lluvia no parecía terminar pronto y si acaso escuchaba al mecánico que le correspondía despertarla no sería mucha molestia. Aquella mujer le resultaba extrañamente poco amenazante.

Rarity desapareció por el portal de la cocina sonriendo a su invitada antes de regresar a una expresión más acorde al cansancio que la invadía.

Vertió el agua del contenedor directamente a la tetera eléctrica y la cantidad de té de menta necesaria de un modo maquinal, marco el tiempo que considero correcto con la extraña sensación de estar olvidando algo importante y se recargo contra la barra pensando en que comentaría con aquella mujer. No sentía ningún deseo de hablar pero tenía la charla de sobremesa tan interiorizada que no representaría ningún esfuerzo soltar algunos comentarios y escucharla sin atención.

Extrajo el móvil del bolsillo y lo encendió al mismo tiempo. Solo se trataba de un mensaje poco importante que decidió no detenerse a mirar.

 _-El té estará listo en unos minutos_ \- exclamo Rarity con una sonrisa cuando regreso a la sala principal. La chica dejo de explorar con la mirada y sonrió sumisamente en respuesta. El entorno convertía a aquella mujer en una decoración más.

El silencio no duro mucho pero lo suficiente como para ser abrumador, cada pequeño detalle en aquella mujer extraña le pareció a Rarity como si fuera de espera, sin decir nada lograba hacerle notar que una vez más era su turno de hablar.

 _-Y dime ¿Qué te hizo salir en auto a estas horas de la noche?_ \- La pregunta le pareció inmediatamente impertinente, se sentía más descontrolada que de costumbre al hablar y mucho de lo dicho durante el día escapaba sin un buen filtro de por medio.

 _-Me dirigía a hacer unas compras, se hizo tarde pero mi despensa estaba vacía y me pareció que no hay mejor momento que el ahora… supongo_ \- sonrió como un niño pequeño que intenta explicar algo obvio y mientras lo hace se da cuenta de que no tiene sentido.

 _-Sí, supongo que sí…oh, perdona ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?-_ Rarity decidió que se hallaba más dormida que despierta y le hacía falta prestar algo más de atención. Repaso a la chica intentando encontrar alguna curiosidad memorable. Sus pendientes de falsas perlas le sorprendieron y a la vez aumentaron aquella dolorosa familiaridad inventada que le provocaba, apartar la idea de haberla visto antes se tornaba difícil de ignorar.

 _-Casi olvido presentarme_ \- soltó como si hubiese sido su idea hacerlo- _me llamo Yocasta._

 _-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Rarity_ \- regreso sin dar importancia a la falta de pregunta.

 _-Tu decoración es preciosa-_ Yocasta hablo con naturalidad haciendo ademanes para denotar que la había mirado bien- _cada cosa combina perfectamente._

- _Muchas gracias, debo admitir que no me esforcé mucho al crearla y recibí algo de ayuda_ \- ambas cosas eran mentira pero no había nadie a quien pudiera importarle defender la verdad en aquel sitio. La mujer respondo asintiendo con algo de admiración.

- _Vaya que hace frio ¿no crees?-_ espeto de súbito mientras se frotaba la parte descubierta de los brazos con los delgados dedos.

A falta de relámpagos una vibración en bolsillo de Rarity la agito con la fuerza que le faltaba a la naturaleza, el escalofrió que le agito el pecho vino más de una verdad redescubierta que del simple acto que aquel rectángulo podía hacer. Su rostro se ilumino y su sonrisa se llenó de nerviosismo.

 _-Sí, creo que mañana será peor. Iré a revisar el té-_ Regreso en un instante a la cocina y de inmediato le pareció bastante más cómoda que la otra habitación. No pocas emociones la alcanzaron pero una se sobre puso. Una decente y ligera vergüenza.

Aquella mujer era una actriz. La revelación llego a su mente con la extraña certidumbre de lo que en el fondo siempre se supo; Era una de esas actrices sin nombre que participaban como personajes de fondo en básicamente cualquier obra que llegara a presentarse en el teatro local; dueña de un rostro poco atractivo y más bien difícil de recordar, porte invisible, voz fácilmente ignorarle. Todo lo que la tornaba en una mala elección para un papel principal jugaba a su favor cuando se trataba de pasearse por el fondo y reaccionar a los estelares si hacía falta. Rarity se tomó el tiempo de repetir el nombre por silabas en su cabeza intentando añadirle un buen ritmo: _"Yo-cas-ta"_ un nombre extranjero difícil de recordar una vez aprendido. No pensaba molestarla con preguntas sobre el trabajo pues sintiéndose harta del suyo comprendía perfectamente que no era el tema de conversación mas cómodo si se hallaba cansada… al menos no lo haría hasta que la conversación estuviese completamente muerta y ese fuera su último recurso.

El té fue servido en un costoso juego de tazas de blanca porcelana sobre pequeños platos con la misma pureza. Algo de miel dorada y un par de cucharillas ridículamente pequeñas acompañaron a las bebidas sobre la bandeja antes de que Rarity decidiese que estaban lo suficientemente presentables como para llevarlas a la sala. Con su mejor rostro de ignorante alegría salió en busca de su invitada.

 _-Muchas gracias, huele delicioso_ \- canturreo torpemente Yocasta al ver llegar a su anfitriona y casi al mismo tiempo subió su mano hacia sus labios deteniéndola en mitad del camino como si se hubiese arrepentido del gesto.

- _No hay porque Querida_ \- Respondió Rarity sin el menor rastro de extrañeza. Abandono la bandeja sobre la mesa y espero a que la invitada tomase su taza antes de hacerse con la propia.

 _-Parece ser que eres muy ordenada ¿no?_ \- escupió rápidamente con las manos rígidas. Su cabello despeinado pareció seco y quebradizo después de secarse un poco. Se apuró a revolver un par de cucharadas de miel en su taza.

 _-Supongo que solo lo necesario, no es como si clasificara mis cosas al guardarlas. Ya sabes, solo lo justo_ \- La sensación de que súbitamente aquella actriz estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar la invadió. Sus dedos aferraron la taza con algo más de fuerza en tanto que su menta volvía la vista con nervios mal calmados hacia las pasadas coincidencias de pronto demasiado convenientes.

 _-Si… yo suelo guardar el correo en la ventana, algunos piensan que es extraño ¿tu donde lo dejas?-_ una mala elocuencia al final de cada palabra y un acento extraño no bastaron para hacerle ignorar que hablo casi sin interponer espacios. La mirada de aquella mujer se le enterró en los ojos y quedo inerte.

 _-Yo…no-no lo sé, no suelo preocuparme mucho por ello_ \- Aclaró sin dejar de verla, se arrepentía no poco de dejarla entrar sin preguntas, comenzaba a asustarla la manera en que actuaba.

- _Claro, no es muy importante creo_ \- Tardo algunos segundos buscando en su memoria antes de soltar una extraña carcajada practicada y hundir los labios en el té.

 _-Si… ¿Qué tal el té?_ \- bebió todo el contenido de su minúscula taza de un solo trago largo inclinando la taza hacia abajo.

 _-Es realmente una delicia, muchas gracias_ \- Yocasta consiguió pronunciar eso con naturalidad sin lograr componer su apariencia, con cada parpadeo de Rarity le parecía que la mujer se volvía más y más desaliñada.

 _-Sí, francamente es uno de mis tés preferidos, la miel lo acompaña perfectamente-_ el comentario fue forzado por la ocasión, la necesidad imperiosa de no dejar que el mundo callara comenzaba a fluirle por las venas a Rarity.

 _-Sin duda, es genial_ \- aquella respuesta corta y escabrosa poco significaba para Rarity mas halla del tono con el que fue pronunciada y sin embargo le regalaba la puerta a un poco de verborrea.

 _-Sí, aunque las miles de opciones pueden ser abrumadoras y…_ \- _**"Bip"**_ un timbre vibrante desde su bolsillo resonó en el recinto como un grito ahogado- _a fuerza de ser sincera realmente disfruto de elegir algo exótico de vez en cuando pero_ \- _**"Bip"-**_ _… pero volver a lo conocido es agradable y…_ \- _**"Bip" "Bip" "Bip" "Bip" "Bip"**_ la vibración de su bolsillo se volvió continua- _lo lamento yo…_

- _No hay problema, entiendo que eres una mujer ocupada_ \- y sin embargo en el rostro de Yocasta un misterioso temor comenzó a brotar lentamente.

 _-Necesito un poco más de… debo ir a la cocina_ \- excusó Rarity abandonado la sala con un par de zancadas innecesariamente largas. Sirvió algo más de té en su taza pero sin ganas de beberlo; en cambio el molesto aparato que consiguió sacarla de ahí parecía un tanto más apremiante.

" _Hey X"_

" _X ¿Estás Ahí?"_

" _Es importante"_

" _NO abras la puerta ¿De acuerdo?"_

" _Mierda… no abras la puerta"_

" _Comienzas a asustarme un poco"_

" _Dijeron que irían por ti"_

" _MIERDA X ¿ESTAS AHÍ?"_

" _SI lees esto no dejes a nadie entrar a tu casa"_

…

No terminó de leer. EL hielo que lentamente se expandía por su sangre exploto cuando un estallido sonó en la sala de estar. Dudo si revisar o no pero antes de pensarlo bien ya estaba sostenidos del marco del portal y escrutando cada esquina con la mirada sin saber que buscar.

Un estante derribado y toda la superficie de la alfombra inundada de sus objetos personales; el sofá tirado hacia atrás y le puerta abierta dejando que el húmedo viento del exterior se cuele en la estancia. La ausencia de Yocasta fue lo último en hacerse notar pero como, la pieza final de un rompecabezas que cuesta encajar, brillo con la idea de ser la calve para entenderlo todo.

Demasiado desordenado como para decidir si faltaba algo o no. El sonido de un claxon y el acelerar ahogado de un coche viejo la guiaron hasta la puerta más fue incapaz de descubrir nada entre las densas tinieblas de la nada misma; El motor moribundo desapareció rápidamente del ambiente y solo las gruesas gotas de lluvia contra el pavimento quedaron para ser escuchadas.

Volvió la vista hasta su devastado hogar con la sensación de que jamás volvería a sentirse segura. La taza de té de su invitada continuaba sobre la mesa sin una gota menos que cuando Rarity se la entrego y sin embargo en ella flotaba un papel. Una nota cuidadosamente doblada y escrita en letra cursiva la sorprendió.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _ **"Sabemos que eres tú X, vamos por ti"**_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Su mente quedo ahí, débil y cansada en lúgubres reflexiones embebida. Sin siquiera atinar a cerrar la puerta se mantuvo de pie mirando aquel trozo de papel mientras la tinta se corría y lentamente las palabras perdían su significado. La vista se le torno borrosa pero ni siquiera se percató del momento en que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas ni del punto en que su respiración se transformó en una serie de gemidos ahogados.

" _ **Bip"**_

" _X ¿estás bien?"_

Leyó con algo de dificultad el mensaje, tuvo que hacerlo varias veces antes de maquinar una respuesta correcta ignorando los anteriores.

 _ **X:**_ _No._

" _Yo… tenemos que hablar. Mañana estaremos en el centro comercial, la fuente…"_

 _ **X:**_ _De acuerdo, estaré ahí._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 _"Será gris o azul, será turbio o homogéneo, será triste o alegre y será amenazante o seguro pero en ultima instancia el cielo es siempre redentor"_

 ** _-_** _Una nota en mi teléfono titulada "Meditaciones de las más básicas"-_

 **Hey, quizá accidentalmente desaparecí un par de semanas y eso pero... ya escribiré otra antología barata de la cual el primer capitulo es un pseudo ensayo que ni de cerca cuenta como una disculpa, principalmente porque alguien me dijo que debería disculparme así que decidí que no lo haría, pero eso no es importante.**

 **De acuerdo... necesito terminar esto supongo... si acaso piensan dejar una review espero que no este relacionada con esta corta ausencia.**

 **Siendo que tengo mucho que decir y nulas ganas de decirlo me retiro** ( _"lo juro, me piro, no dudo, no tiro faroles; soy sincero y si me esfumo..."_ )

 **Pd** : _Compre una variedad de café que por si mismo es peor que algunas anteriores probadas pero combina curiosamente bien con un poco de tequila y aunque no es mejor que un buen café es de las pocas mezclas de alcohol que puedo beber sin preguntarme porque mierda alguien tomaría alcohol._

 **Se despide su, siempre vuestro, constantemente ManiacoDepresibo autor.**


End file.
